Beginnings: The 96th Annual Hunger Games
by Guesttwelve
Summary: There a lot of beginnings in life. The beginning of your life, your first step, your first word. For 23 children every year, the games are the beginning of the end. For one, it's the beginning of a new life. For the 96th hunger games, it's the beginning of something new - SYOT Closed, but readers are welcome.
1. Prologue 1 - The Daughter

**President Everess POV**

The moon hasn't disappeared yet when I wake up. I know that I have no chance at getting some more sleep, so I get up to make myself a drink. The alcohol loses its golden color when i mix it with strawberries and oranges. Everything is straight from District 11, and these goods arrived yesterday. I shudder as the sweet and sour tastes clashes in my mouth. The drink is disgusting, but it makes my head clear for the rest of the day.

Tess is still asleep when i find her. She has cuddled up behind one of the sofas, with her favorite toy bear. I can't believe it has gone ten years since I had her in my arms. She is so old, yet so childish. When I try to wake her up, i realise i am basically trying to wake up a stone. So I pick her up and put her in her chair, still sleeping. Breakfast is already served and I just started eating when Tess wakes up.

"Just five more minutes mommy." she mutters, still stuck in her dreams. I smile. On her plate there is three strawberries, one toast and some bacon. Her favorite.

I turn on the TV just as Tess starts eating on her toast. It's one week until the Reaping, so naturally the Hunger Games is everywhere. Atmos Valentine, the new host, is sitting with two analysts and is discussing last years games. They show a replay of the finale. The arena is a swamp and a poisonous fog is closing on the two last tributes. The girl from district 1 holds the boy from 4 underwater, and i can see how the boys struggles becomes weaker until he stops completely. I cast a worried glance at Tess. She is looking away and is reading a comic book. Tess has never liked the hunger games, it has to much death she says. My thoughts gets interrupted when Valum enters the room. I already know why he is here.

"What's on my schedule." I ask. Valum uses his hand to wipe the last of some sauce from his mouth. He probably ate in a hurry. Typical Valum, always oversleeping.

"In about an hour you have an appointment with the heads of the TV-channels about the rights for the Hunger Games." he says. I cringe. I do not want to spend my morning sitting in a room filled with fat men only wanting to get as much money for themself.

"Reschedule that." I say. "Put it on friday afternoon." Valum nods.

"Mommy, can i go from the table." Tess asks.

"Of course, sweetheart." I say with a smile. "Why don't you go to the garden? I heard from gardener that the strawberries are extra large this year."

She giggles, grabs her toy bear and starts running towards the garden. When I turn around I see Valum has a much more serious face. Now that the kids are away, things get ugly.

"Fawkes still says he is innocent." he says.

"He has a wife and a daughter." I respond. "Torture them. Then he will talk."

**Tess Everess**

I have looked for at least _ten minutes _and still no strawberries! Why does mom have to make the garden so big? Everything we eat still comes from the districts. Mom says that it feels peaceful here and that's why we have it. I am just interested in the strawberries.

When I walk around the corner I notice the man. He is sitting on a chair and is staring into the air. He is pretty scary looking, with scrawny black hair and a mustache. I hug Neddy, my toy bear, harder. Just as I decide to go the other way, the man sees me. He smiles.

"Hello there!" he says. I take a step back. The man waves me to him. Reluctantly I walk over to him and he opens his hand. A jelly bean, cola taste if you look at the color, is in it.

"Do you want some candy?" he says. I shake my head.

"Mommy said i shouldn't trust strangers." I say. The man laughs and takes away the jelly bean.

"You're mommy is a wise woman." he says.

"My mommy is the president." I respond. He look like he is surprised, but it's easy to see it's fake.

"Then you must be Tess Everess?" he asks. I nod.

"What are doing here, a little girl like you?" he says.

"Looking for strawberries, but i haven't found any yet." I answer. The man places his hand behind my ear and like magic pulls out a large strawberry. I giggle and take the berry. It is super sweet and melts in my mouth. When I open my eyes i see that the man is looking at Neddy.

"May you present us?" he asks. I look confused until I realise he means Neddy. I laugh.

"Meet Neddy." I say and hold him up so the man can see him. The man stands up and bows.

"It's an honour to meet you Neddy." he says. I laugh even more.

**President Everess POV**

Tess should have come back here by now. It has gone an hour and she should have already lost patience with the strawberries. She knows that on 9am she needs to have her bath. She has never missed the time, why would she start now? I just hope that she is just distracted, and that she isn't….

I let out a sigh when I finally find her. But the problem is that she is sitting on a strangers knees and talking to him. I think about calling the guards, but i recognise him. I don't know who he is but he isn't a threat. I think. I walk up to the pair, who burst out of laughter over something.

"Excuse me." I say. The man looks at me, going from confused to a smile. He reaches out his hand.

"You must be President Everess! It's a pleasure to meet you! I am Ivan Markaffer, the new head Gamemaker!" he says. I instantly remember where i have seen him. He was the gamemaker that Takia had recommended, and i trust Takia's judgment. I shake his hand.

"I am Neith Everess. It's an honour. What are you doing here?" I ask. Ivan reaches into his pockets and takes out a empty bag of jelly beans.

"My meeting with you is about to start in an hour and i got here early, so i took profit of the serenity and ate some candy. I tried to give your kid here some, but she didn't accept. You raised a smart kid." he says. I look at Tess.

"Do you like him sweetheart?" I ask. She smiles the most innocent smile ever, the smile i love the most.

"He's the best!" she answers. I look at Ivan and smile.

"If my daughter like you, I like you. I guess we can start the meeting now. What do you have to show me?"


	2. Prologue 2 - The Statement

_**District 6**_

**Julian Galliaston POV**

* * *

The Justice hall is burning.

A hovercraft appears in the sky and sprays out water to try the drown the flames. I can't see how the building can be saved. The fire is to large.

The flames are exactly the same as for twenty years ago. The flames that took my mother. You would think that I would be terrified of fire after the incident. But I was _drawn _to it. Even in my Hunger games, a volcanic area, I embraced it.

And I hate myself for that.

Something goes off inside the building and a firework fires up in the sky. It resembles golden cornucopia appears, and spitting out blood. The mark of the Last Victor.

A rebel group formed just a few months ago. They hit fast and never leave a trace. A lot citizen in the districts look up to them. I just don't see the point.

A blown up train. A power outage in 5. They have never actually done something against the Capitol. Like they just want to make a statement.

I am hidden in the shadow of the maple tree. I don't want anyone to know that I am peacekeepers are still looking for the rebels . A teenagers stands next to the house, throwing some liquid into it. Everytime a bottle hits the flames grow even larger. He is making sure that the Justice hall burns to the ground. I automatically jump backwards when the familiar sound of a gun firing fills the sky and the teenager falls to ground dead. He was an idiot.

I open my bottle and drink until I need to breath. I promised to be sober during my mentor time. Well, guess I screwed up. After this evening I am going to need something stronger. I close the bottle and start walking towards the victor village.

* * *

_**District 2**_

**Dark Orioton POV**

* * *

A perfect morning. The sun at dawn, the rising clouds and the birds singing. After the arena I have learned to appreciate every second of sunlight.

Everything ruined by Jax's rages.

He screams once again and throws probably something valuable at the floor. I take a deep sigh and slams up the door.

"What the hell Jax, what is it now?" I say and try to put as much frustration in my voice as possible.

On the floor lays a flower decorated vase, which was worth more than most of the houses here, in pieces. Jax stands above it, looking like he is about murder someone. The straw like blond hair looks extra dirty and he hasn't shaved in a while. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

"So I met this kid." he begins. "And do you know what he says?"

"No." I answer. I am aware that I sound completely uninterested, but i'm sure he doesn't care.

"Make way for the new generation." he spits out. "Have you heard such arrogance?"

"What did you do?" I ask even if i already know the answer.

"I punched him of course!" he responds.

I sigh and fill a cup with warm water.

"You really need another way to vent your anger. Soon you will be kicked out or something worse!" I say.

"One more incident and I am fired." he says and takes a seat at the eating table. Great, now he is depressed. I know how important the mentor job is for him, but with all these tantrums I am afraid he will lose it soon.

My Hunger Games was a nightmare. The arena was a desert, filled with sandstone mountains. The first night never ended, and it was freezing cold. A girl from 1 wasn't strong enough, and froze to death. I still remember it as it was yesterday. The scorpion mutts that devoured the pair from 4. My district partner disappearing in the quicksand. My dagger in the boy from 1's throat and the spear in the boy from 10 stomach. After the game I have learned to appreciate my life more. Sometimes I watch it again. Most people come out of the games broken, but I came out stronger.

I never watch Jax's game. It reminds me to much of what he used to be. The brave, honorable and good-looking Jax. The noble Jax who sings for his dying district partner. The merciful Jax who gives her killer a swift end. The amazing Jax who defeats three mutts with just a knife. I was crazy in him. I am not sure how I feel now.

I put a few leaves in the water and I give the cup to him.

"Drink it." I command. "It makes you feel better."

He carefully sips the tea and looks out of the window.

"Rafael seems to be doing good." he says. I look out of the window and see a young man hug a little child. His sister.

Rafael was last years victor, and the 11th kid we brought home. You could say we have been very successful in our mentoring.

We are popular in the Capitol because of the amount of Victors we produce. The most out of any mentors ever, if i remember.

I wouldn't leave the mentoring job for anything in the world. I want to make sure that these kids come home, and that they come home unbroken. I prepare them for the horrors in the arena, and when they face them with bravery it makes me feel good.

It makes me feel alive.

* * *

_**Capitol**_

**Anna Cavellery POV**

_**Six months ago**_

* * *

I can still feel the pain from the last hit.

My hands is cuffed and I am on the floor, completely defenseless. The peacekeeper has taken off his helmet, so I can see his ugly scarred face.

"Where is package you got from the Last Victor?" he asks.

"I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Are. Talking. About." I respond. Truth is that I know exactly what he is talking about. I was given a package from a messenger from the Last Victor. Oh how I regret it now.

I spit in his face. He frowns and reaches for the batoon when the door is slammed open. In comes a man with black hair and a mustache. He is not happy.

"She has nothing to do with it. She could impossibly have been at district 11 yesterday." he says.

"And how so?" the peacekeeper grunts.

"She spended the entire day at 12. I have video evidence if you need it." the man answers.

He starts walking towards me and the peacekeepers blocks his way. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the man with the mustache says:

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." the peacekeeper answers.

"I am Ivan Markaffer, the head gamemaker. Ask the president herself if you don't believe me. And trust me, you don't want me as your enemy. " he responds.

The peacekeeper looks like he thinking about shooting the man. In the end he decide it's not worth the risk.

"Send a message to the president." he commands the other guard and leaves the room. I open my mouth to thank my savior, but he shuts me off.

"Shut your mouth." the man growls. "The only reason I am doing this is because everything needs to be perfect for my debut."

Ivan uncuffs me and also leaves the room.

There is something in what he said. I am the only living victor in district 10. All the others died in different ways, and I was the unlucky one to be left. A mentorless district would be catasprohic.

The meeting with the rebels was supposed to be a one time job. I was getting bored in Ten and I hate being bored. I just wanted to have some action.

That was the last time I am doing _anything _political again. Hell, they were even really rude too. I am just going to sit home, mentor tributes, and hope any of the brats make it home.

The next kid will better go and win this thing, because I am losing patience.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give you guys some insight on the mentors and the rebel group the Last Victor. Let me know what you think! **

**I still need tributes, so don't be don't be afraid to submit!**

**Good luck!**


	3. Prologue 3 - The Iron Glove

**A/N: I am proud of this one and think it's a big step up from my latest prologues. Enjoy!**

* * *

**President Everess POV**

I can't hide my anger as I storm into the command room. The rebels has struck three times and we are just as lost as we were at the beginning. They seem to always be one step ahead. How can they know all off our plans? A man on the inside is always a possibility, but the rebels would have needed to recruit half of the capitol to gain the intel they need. I have no idea, and it angers me.

Valum recoils and squeak at my entrance. He is a little rounder and the red curls seem to have grown a bit, but he is basically the same person he was when I hired him. I didn't hire him because he was brave, I did because how humble he is. He wanted to be a secretary, and nothing more. He wasn't a threat to me and will probably never be. With a shaking hand he points at the holo in the middle of the room, which shows the aftermath of the attack.

The parts of the Justice Hall that was made of stone still stands, while rest of it is burnt down. The Hall in the district 6 was one of the oldest buildings in Panem and was made out of wood. No wonder the Last Victor choose just that building to burn down, it was the only one they could. But still, it doesn't make sense. Why burn down the Justice Hall? How the hell would it help them?

"We found a trace in the ruins." Eina says, the overcommander of the peacekeepers. "It led back to district 8."

Her undertone makes me suspect I am not gonna like what is coming next.

"It was a trap." she continues. "A bomb. I lost five good men."

I grunt.

"Why? Why are they doing this? How am is burning down the Justica Hall gonna help them? Other than driving us insane!" I state.

"They want to make a statement." Call says and steps out of the shadows. The old district 2 victor's grey beard and hair have seen better days, and his dark eyes is locked steady on me.

I sigh when I see him. He is everything I don't want to be. But I need him. He shouldn't be here. He should sit and rot together with other victors. He shouldn't have the power he has. But here he is, and the soner I accept it the faster I can get rid of him.

"We can't touch them, so why would they bow for us? Soon the masses will realise that and we will have a revolution at hand, unless we stop them." he continues.

"I am open to ideas." I answer.

He smiles, a unsettling smile, and says:

"We use our two greatest weapons. Fear. And Hope."

"Continue."

"Choose ten random people in the district with the most rebel activity. Ask them about the Last Victor. They will of course say that they don't know. Publicity execute half of them for treason. Tell the other half that they have one month ot talk. Return after one month and kill everyone who doesn't have information. Choose another five victims and give them the one month deadline. Most don't know a thing about the rebels, but they will dig for info to save their own skin. After a few rounds kill their families too. Soon the district will hate the rebels. Without the masses support the Last Victor is weaker. Repeat the procedure in the other district until we have destroyed the rebels completely."

I can't find any words. Call smirks like he thinks killing random people is the best plan he made.

"Your plan is madness." I say. "You are advocating genocide."

"Don't say genocide." he responds. "I am giving them some motivation to cooperate with us."

"Human lives shouldn't be thrown away."

"You kill peoples families and make their kids kill other kids in a arena. What has changed?"

"Nothing." I say. "It's necessary to keep the system going. Panem can't be handled with silver gloves. But you're plan crosses the line."

"What line?" he asks.

Before I can responds the door slams open and three men enters the room. The first man, or should I say boy because how young he is, seems to had plastic surgeries to look more intimidating. But it just looks wrong.

"Hello miss Everess. My name is Triumph Attila and is the newly appointed administrator of District 6. I can say that we are very disappointed in your handling of the recent rebel attack. " he says.

I roll my eyes. Triumph (God what an horrible name) doesn't seem to be older than 18 years old and is as experienced as one. This won't end well.

"In paragraf 11 in chapter 5 it says that if the admistrasion is mutual that the President is unfitting to rule and with a agreement from a high up official, the administration can take control over their district. And that's what we are here for." he continues.

A dumb law written by a probably even dumber person. I need to remember to change that.

"Listen kid. You are playing a dangerous game..." I begin but is interrupted by Triumph.

"I have the law on my side. I expect you to follow it." he says.

You can't control the game if you play it, I think. None of the presidents have ruled by playing fair. I look at Call, who smile and nods when he picks up the unspoken order.

"Fine. But I need to check your papers. You will have the results tomorrow." I say.

Triumph throws a casefield on one of the desks.

"All of the signatures is in their." he says. I nod.

"Call and Valum, can you follow our guest to the exit?" I say.

The moment they leave the room I take the casefile and throw it out of the window. The file opens and the wind grabs the papers, taking them to infinity.

"No!" Eina cries out.

I look confused at her.

"What?"

"They said that they had a agreement with a high up official." she says bitterly. "And no one in their right mind signs a such crazy proposition. If they don't want to weaken the capitol."

Slowly I realise my mistake.

"Maybe the same one who gives information to the Last Victor. His or her signature was in the casefile, which I throwed away." I state and curse over my stupidity.

"Now we are back at square one."

**Valum Cesario POV**

The hall was suspiciously quiet when we walk towards the exit. The first thing I notice is the peacekeepers. They shouldn't be here. The other thing is Call smile. When the crazy bastard is smiling, something is wrong. I know what is coming. It's unavoidable. Well, the kid asked for it.

Call snaps his fingers and the peacekeepers rush against the men.

"What the-" Triumph begins.

The peacekeepers knocks one of the men unconscious and holds the other two in a steady grepp. Triumph is clearly panicking.

"I hereby arrest you for treason and plotting against the capitol." Call says.

"You can't do this!" Triumph says. "I am the head administrator! I have the law..."

He doesn't get to end his sentence when Call snaps his neck.

"There will be loads of monkey wanting your position. Sorry, but you won't be missed."

I recoil and try to comprehend what just happened.

Did he really just kill that guy? What the hell? How could he kill without blinking? Is that even legal? I always saw Call as the brutal guy who sometimes works with Everess, but this is a psychopath.

I start sweating and Call notices it.

"Are you a little nervous Cinnamon?" he asks.

That goddamn nickname. Another reason to hate him.

"W-What did you just do?" I ask nervously.

"Saving time." he responds. "He was gonna die either way. He was a threat to the Capitol."

"Yes but he was supposed be arrested stand trial and then be executed! We need to treat everyone..."

"Fairly?" Call completes my sentence. I nod. "It sounds like you are defending the traitor."

I gulp. This can't be good.

"No, but if they are not treated fairly, what would happen if we would be standing trial. What would stop them from snapping YOUR neck?" I say.

"Me." Call starts walking closer to me. "As long I am in charge nothing will happen to us. Do you know why I work here Cinnamon?"

Call stands so close to me that I can smell the ash scent from his mouth.

"No." I answer. "For me you are no different than any other scum from you're district."

Call laughs.

"It looks like you have more guts than I expected. But seriously, Cinnamon, listen."

"The system is fragile." he begins. "Just look what happened after Snow's death and the election President Everess. The nation is falling apart. Uprisings, strikes and now the Last Victor. Our president is weak. She hasn't the determination to rule Panem. She said it herself, Panem can't be handled with silver gloves. I am the iron glove. I have contacts. I have influence. She knows that she cant follow up on her commands, that's why I am here to do just that. I am holding this nation together, just like Snow. She knows that, and that's why she needs me. At the same time I need her, because the second we get a President that have what it takes I am back in the mud back at District 2."

He almost spits out the last words. If his goal was to terrify me, he succeeded.

"You are not brave Cinnamon. That's why I never heard you're insult. But remember what I said next time you talk to me." he says.

"Why do you do this? Why are you killing your own people?" I ask.

"If you don't want to play the game, be the game." he replies.

**Peeta Mellark POV**

The dusk has that beautiful orange color. The color that makes you feel warm inside, and tells you that everything is gonna be okay.

My favorite color.

Enna takes a seat beside me. The patio is big enough for at least two dozen victors, but I am almost always alone.

Enna is twelve's fourth victor and the only one we have brought home. It pains me to see her, reminding me about all the one we have failed.

"Guess I will be this years mentor." she says.

"You know she can't take anymore." I respond.

Enna looks at me.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Out hunting. She always does that at this time at the year." I say.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Being forced together, the capitol invading your private life, that stuff."

I wait a few seconds before I responds.

"It was, at the beginning. But it is much easier when you love each other."

* * *

**A/N: So this is supposed to be the last prologue, but I may do another if I can't get enough tributes. Let me know what you think!**

**Almost all spots are open, so feel free to submit!**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: The first Reaping! I want to thank Merpmeow for Casey Main and AmericanPi for Roark!**

* * *

**Casey Main, 17, POV**

* * *

I glare at the dummy and load another arrow.

Training keeps the pain at bay. It let's me vent all my anger. But even in the academy I can't hide from them.

"Hey, there is the avox!" I here someone say behind me and follows up with laughter. I have dealt with bullies since I was born. It got worse when my tongue got cut out.

I want to scream all the insults I can come up with, but I can't. But there are other ways to hurt people.

I spin around and shoot my arrow towards the voice. I miss, and the arrow burrows into the wall. The bully and his friends all look shocked.

"Did you just try to kill me?" he asks nervously.

I answer with loading another arrow.

"She's insane!" the bully screams and starts running.

No one really knows why I don't have a tongue. Most of the district think it's because I spoke badly about the Hunger Games. The truth is I have no memory of it. The oldest memory I have is me standing outside our house and for some reason not being able to speak. I don't remember anything before that. My family was able to contact the capitol and demanded to know what happened. The capitol had me in their register of avoxes, but they also had no idea why I was there. For some reason they let me continue to live in District 2. My family has treated me like some kind of monster since then. Actually, everyone has treats me like a monster.

I shift my focus to the dummy when a girl picks up a bow and takes the place beside me.

"You seem skilled with a bow and arrow." she says.

She squeaks when the arrow misses her by a centimeter and starts crawling backwards.

I know she tried to be friendly, but I don't trust her. I don't trust anyone at all. They are friendly now. But for them I will always be a monster. I don't care about any of them.

If they all fall dead right now I wouldn't blink. I would maybe laugh. That's what they deserve.

I throw my bow at the floor and starts walking towards the exit. The idiots will probably tell the teacher about my stunt, so it's best that I disappear sooner rather than later.

When I exit the academy I see the two chosen volunteers entering the building. The boy, Invictus Lopez, and the girl, Madyn Cannes. I don't get why Madyn was chosen. Yes, she maybe is good with the spear, but she is a wreck. She is already shaking. I pity whoever is reaped, because there is no way that girl will volunteer.

Invictus on the other hand is another story. He is good looking and insanely skilled. If I could bet on who would win I would bet on him.

For a moment I think about volunteering. It would get me away from this god forsaken place, and I use a bow and arrow. If I win no one would be able to insult me. But that's a large "if".

I quickly throw away the thought when I play through the scenario. I am from District 2, and is expected to join the careers. I'd rather die. By declining the careers I put a huge target on my back, and I will be the most dangerous non-career tribute in the arena. I'll be the first face in the sky.

On my way home I pass my grandparents house. They are the only one who doesn't treat me different because I am an avox. But they are cold as ice, and wouldn't appreciate being a shoulder to cry on.

I need to prepare myself before going in to my house.

Being the target of an entire family's collected hate is tiring.

* * *

**Roark Pickett, 14, POV**

* * *

It felt like ages since I told my father goodbye.

Even in the 14 year old section people are hyped. At least half of the kids plan on volunteering when they get older, and has trained since they were six.

Just the thought of killing another child sends a chill down my spine. Sure, I have trained a little, but not enough. It doesn't help either that I easily cry. I am lucky that my father understood. My mother didn't.

We were simple miners. My mother wanted me to train and win the games. But I just isn't volunteer material. My father defended me. Eventually the dispute led to a divorce and my father got custody over me. My mother got my brother Grant, which fits her perfectly. Grant is just as hunger games obsessed as her.

Nero bumps me with his shoulder.

"Why the sad face?" he asks. Most kids in 2 are excited about the Reaping. I shrug.

"Just thinking about if I get picked." I say.

"Invictus won't chicken out. You don't have to worry."

Nero will always be my best friend. Even if he is a bit introverted, he will always stand up to our bullies.

I can see my old training buddy Roman looking at me. He gives me thumbs up and I smile back. Ever since I quit training we haven't seen each other much, but we are still on good terms.

Our escort, Vayana Turbilis, have an absolutely ridiculous costume that I think resembles a butterfly. To me it just looks like someone has covered her in blue paperarcs.

"Hello District 2!" she says with her surprisingly genuine excitement. "I am so proud of this district that we have been able to bring home a victor two times in a row! I expect nothing less but another victory this year! Now, lets go over our victors!"

We have the largest amount of victors in any district, beating District 1 with a large marginal. All the victors get an applause, but two victors is extra cheered on. A 40 year old man that have seen better days and a woman with black hair. Jax and Dark, the legendary mentors. Everyone adores them, well at least Dark. Jax can be a bit unstable.

The movie plays, and then it's time for the climax. The actual Reaping.

Vayana does a dramatic hand movement when she chooses the girl, and picks up the card.

"Casey Main!" she announces.

A girl from the 17 year old section walks to the stage. She looks suspiciously calm. As expected doesn't Madyn volunteer, which mean Casey is in the game. I recognise her name. The avox, who is also slightly insane. But I have to admit she doesn't look bad with her blond hair. She will have a lot of sponsors in the capitol.

Vayana picks up the boys card.

"Roark Pickett!"

Even if I know Invictus will volunteer, my heart stops. I try to cover my face as I walk towards the stage, knowing every camera is pointed at me. I hate when everyone is looking at me. I almost reach the stage when Invictus finally volunteers.

I sigh out in relief and the boy emerges from the 18 year olds. Someone screams his name and he looks confused at the direction the voice came from.

That's when the gun is fired.

Invictus stagger a little, and then drops to the floor. I can see the bulletwound in his forehead.

Everything gets blurry, and I am not sure what happened next. I know that chaos ensues. Everyone either tries to run away from the shooter or Invictus dead body, and ends up collides with each other. Someone screams as they fall and gets trampled. A young peacekeeper opens fire into the crowd but is quickly tackled by another peacekeeper.

"Quick! Get them of stage!" I hear Vayana say as I feel two peacekeeper grab my arms.

"Hey! Someone volunteered for me! I'm free!" I cried out, as if it meant something.

"The volunteer is dead. So you are back in the game." one of the peacekeepers say.

As they drag me into the justice hall I see a firework go of in the distance, resembling a blood spitting cornucopia.

The Last Victor.

This was the last place I expected them to strike. But they did, but why? They killed a volunteer and caused chaos on the Reaping day. I'm not sure District 2 will like the Last Victor so much after this. But that is maybe their point. Two is the most loyal district to the capitol after all.

Instead of going to the rooms for goodbye, the peacekeepers drag me towards the car.

"I'm allowed to say goodbye!" I say confused.

"Things aren't exactly normal here as you see. We don't want to take any risks." the peacekeeper says.

My head is spinning. I am in the games, and the Last Victor just killed the one who should be here.

I have feeling this hunger games will be far from normal.

* * *

**A/N: One reaping in and there is already action going on! Let me know what you think about Casey and Roark!**


	5. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: It's time for the Reapings for District 6! I want to thank Merpmeow for Quinton and DefoNotAFangirl for Olivia.**

* * *

**Quinton Arrow, 18, POV**

* * *

I laugh as I throw the bracelet to Lucas.

The ten year old is on the brink of crying and desperately tries to catch the bracelet.

"Stop! It's mine." he says with his squeaky voice. Lucas holds the bracelet at his waist, but when the kid tries to grab it he immediately holds it out of reach. The kid fumbles and almost plants himself in the dirt. In the last moment he reaches out with his arms and stops the fall. We all burst in laughter. Well, except the kid.

The kid can't hold his tears any longer.

"It's from my mother!" he cries out.

"You should have thought about that before trying to steal my wallet!" I answer.

Lucas is just about to pass the bracelet when he suddenly gets tackled. He drops the bracelet and the kid quickly snatches it before running away. When the dust settles I get a clear view of the idiot who tackled Lucas. I sigh loudly when I notice it's Peter Castor.

Peter Castor is the so called the super skilled volunteer. He will apparently volunteer for the Hunger Games this year, and everyone is certain that he will win. I know why he wants to volunteer, I have seen him training. He is basically a career, maybe even better in my opinion. But I can't let him know that. It would only give him an advantage. The latest months before the Reaping he has been playing hero, and has been a pain in the ass for me and my friend.

Peter quickly dust of the dirt in his blond hair and glares at me. If it only would have been us two things would have been different, but I have my friends with me. I can go so far I want.

"Why don't you pick on someone in your own size?" he says.

"C'mon, he was a thief! He deserved it! He is just too lazy to work, just as anyone else in the slums." I respond.

I can see the rage that starts to fill his eyes. Peter's family doesn't have a lot of money, so I know exactly what I should say to hurt the most.

"You are a coward, Quinton. But you're friends are even bigger only reason they hang out with you is so they don't get bullied too!" he says and glares at my friends. They suddenly looks very uncomfortable, and is avoiding my eye contact. What Peter says is maybe true, but I don't care. They do as I say, and that is what matters.

"Being related to a victor doesn't make you special, Quinton." Peter says.

"It doesn't matter? At least it's better than your family. I thought I saw your mother yesterday, crawling in the mud looking for the next apple core to eat." I say.

Peter can't hide his anger any longer. He immediately turns and punches Lucas in the stomach. Eya tries to grab him, but he shoves her out of the way and starts charging towards me.

But he is blinded by rage. I easily dodge him and punches him in the face. He falls to the ground and his nose starts bleeding.

"The benefit of being related to a victor is that they more than willingly to teach some of their strategies." I say. I point at two of my friends.

"Pick him up." I order. The friends takes one arm each and holds him so I can get a clear shot. He gasps when I punch him in the stomach. I look him in the eyes expecting too see fear, but he simply spits in my face.

"You're parents wouldn't be proud of you right now, would they?" he says with a sarcastic tone.

I feel a rage I rarely feel. A pure rage, from the deepest part of my mind.

"Don't you dare mention my parents!" I scream as I let my punches rain down on him.

My parents wouldn't be proud. They will never be proud, even if brought down the moon for them. They don't deserve to be called parents. They are evil incarnated. They never teached me anything.

The only thing they taught me where the parts of the body that hurts most was.

I grab Peter and throw into a nearby puddle. With great difficulty he stands up, glares once again at me and starts walking towards the slums with wobbly steps.

I notice that my friends are staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I yell and they suddenly starts inspecting their shoelaces.

"I'm going home." I say. Typical Peter, always ruining my day.

* * *

**Olivia Ashford, 15, POV**

_**One day later**_

* * *

I love the morning. Except on the Reaping.

I sigh as I glide out of bed. The faster this day gets over, the better. I chose a green tartan dress, I think it works well with me.

The familiar sound of father putting on his shoes lightens me up a bit. Just as he is about to leave the house I come down the stairs. He has his axe on his shoulder and he is almost hitting his head in the house. My father is everything I want to be. He is strong, calm and happy.

But right now he looks sad.

"Hi sweetheart." he says. "You're mother has gotten worse. Can you take care of her today?"

I am a bit bummed, but I don't show it. I simply nod. I know what is necessary, but I had looked forward to working in the woods. It's something with handling an axe that soothes the mind.

My mother is laying in the sofa when I come with food. She has been sick ever since I remember, but sometimes she is well enough to work. Today wasn't such a day.

She smiles when I feed her the soup.

"Thank you." she says. I smile back. Slowly but surely I am able to get her small spoons of soup. Her forehead is almost burning, which makes me even more worried.

"I'll never understand how you are always so calm." she says and laughs a little.

But i'm not. Honestly I am super stressed right now. Stressed about her going to sleep one night and not waking up. That she will be even worse. I am stressed about getting picked, or even worse, that my sister Red is reaped! She wouldn't last a second in the arena. Even if I suspect she knows more than she shows, she is still only thirteen. Every part of my body wants to panic.

But that's not the person I want to be. I want to be the calm, stoic, big sister of Seven. And I am happy like that.

* * *

After I get pricked I start to look for Alex.

I am early to the Reaping, so maybe I can spend some time with my friend. Red will arrive with her school class, but then it's too late to meet her.

I find Alex together with the other fourteen year old girls. Her straw like hair is covering her right eye, just like always, and she is looking at the grey sky.

"Alex?" I say. She jumps like I sneaked up on her, but quickly smiles at me and then continues to look at the sky.

"It is good to see you Olivia." she says. "Don't you think that the weather suits the event, dark as the grim reaper watching it."

I resist the impulse to roll my eyes. Alex is smart, incredibly smart, but tend to speak in riddles. She is a good friend, and that's what matters.

Our escort, Turn Killian, enters the stage and I quickly finds my way to the fifteen year old section. Turn looks excited over the bored crowd dressed with a completely black costume.

"Hello District 7!" he says. "My gut has been telling me ever since I arrived that this years tributes will be extra special! But first let's go over our victors!"

I remember that some kid are gonna volunteer this year. His name was Peter Castor, I think. I haven't seen him yet, but people talk like he already won. District 7 may actually have a victor this year.

The video ends, and Turn starts walking towards the bowl to chose the female tribute. I can feel the stress coming, but I try to keep calm. Someone grabs my arm. She is shaking. I let her hold on. It calms me down.

"Olivia Ashford!" Turn announces.

No, no, no, no, no!

I was already having such a great life, and now it is already gone? The girl immediately releases my arm and I start walking towards the stage. I want to panic, to cry, to do anything. But I keep the same stoic face I always has. It looks at least good for the cameras.

Turn picks up the boys card and announces:

"Quinton Arrow!"

The crowd starts talking excitedly and some even cheer. I look confused, but I recognise him when In see his short brown hair. I have heard stories about him and have meet him once. He made an inappropriate joke about my sick mother, and I snapped back. Apparently he doesn't like when you mention his parents, because we started fighting. It was the only time I used my strength for other things than chopping wood. He deserved every punch.

Quinton sweeps his gaze over the crowd.

"Hey Peter!" he shouts and turns towards the 17 year old section. "You better not volunteer, because I am about to win these games and get the most kills out of anyone!"

I assume a blond guy is Peter, because everyone is staring at him, and he gives Quinton the finger.

What I have heard Peter is one of Quintons worst case of bullying, and would never pass a chance to get rid of him. After all he is only 17, he can volunteer next year. Based on the look on his face he wants to see Quintons blood.

Quinton gives me a murderous glance, he hasn't forgotten our fight apparently, and steps up on the stage.

"Our tributes from District 7! Now, shake hands."

Quinton uses to all his strength to try to squash my hand, and I do the same. I smile when his face turns white.

**Justice Hall**

The first one to visit me are my family. My father immediately hugs me and picks me up from the ground. It goes almost a minute before he releases me. For the first time in my life I see my father cry. I try to hold tears back, but I fail.

"You're mother wasn't strong enough to visit you." he says.

"I am not dead yet dad." I say with shaking voice.

"I know." he says. "But I can't help it."

My sister hugs me once again.

"I don't want to see you die." she says.

I am able to push back the tears and I straighten my face.

"I can win." I say and look at my father. "I have my strength."

My father nods. A peacekeeper announces that the three minutes are up and starts to drag my father out of the room.

"No!" My sister screams as a peacekeeper picks her up and walks out of the room.

My next visitor is Alex. She doesn't cry, instead she vaguely smiles.

"You are like a bear." she says.

I allow myself a little laugh.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You are strong, large and fuzzy." she answers as she lays my hand on my shoulder. "And you will never give up."

"You have an experience with an axe. Find some allies. You are strong and friendly, so it shouldn't be hard. The careers may even offer you a place in their pack. Remember that you are mostly fighting against starving kids. The careers will turn on each other sooner and later. Stay out of the drama and use your strength to kill the last tribute." she continue.

A peacekeeper tells Alex that her three minutes are up and she obediently follows.

Her pep talk has filled me with new energy. She has no doubt I can win, and I will.

**Quinton Arrow POV**

I am surprised when I see my parents. My sister isn't here, she is just as afraid of me as anyone else. My mother looks down on me and my father's mouth has transformed to a wicked smile. I won't meet their eyes, I will not give them the pleasure.

"You may actually be useful after all." He says. "It would be nice to have another victor in the family."

I don't answer. The only thing I can think about was the sleepless night on the streets, when my parents kicked me out of the house. It rained often, and I almost froze to death. They eventually let me in, but the damage was already done.

"On the arena you will thank us for everything we have teached you." my father says.

"I'll die before I thank you." I say and meet is stare. He chuckles.

"We will see." The peacekeepers announces that the three minutes are up, and they leave with their eyes fixed on me. It can't end here. Not like this. They can't win.

"I hate you!" I scream as I throw the nearest flower pot towards them. It hits the door and shatters, spreading dirt on the floor. They probably heard my scream, and they must have heard when the flower pot got destroyed. If this is the last time I see them, I at least showed them how I feel.

For the first time in years I feel like crying. But I convince myself that these games will be a breeze, and once I win the games I will get my revenge.

* * *

**A/N: No surprises this time! Let me know what you think about Quinton and Olivia!**

**Next chapter should be District 6 Reapings. That will be my last full District, so feel free to submit! **


	6. District 6 Reaping

**I want to thank Merpmeow for both Keaton and Suri!**

* * *

**Keaton Booker, 13, POV**

* * *

The only sound in the empty factory is when Vishon's hammer hits the nail.

He groans when he realises how much work he has left.

"Why are you even here?" I ask.

"I didn't meet my quota today." he says. "If they notice it tomorrow i'm basically dead. What are you doing here then?"

"I like the silence." I answer. No one really cares to check the factories at night, so I was guaranteed to be alone. Of course, if someone found me here I would be in trouble but it's worth the risk. Normally it is just me here, sitting on a train and writing in my notebook, but tonight another boy joined me. I don't know him, but I decided to keep him company while he is working.

"Yeah, just sit there and boast about your freedom." Vishon muttered.

"Should I go?" I ask.

He stays silent a short time before answering:

"Actually, no. I don't want to be alone in here."

I simply nod and scratches a few lines in my notebook.

"What are you writing?" he says.

"It's a story about if the the living victors competed in the 75th Hunger Games." I respond. "I like it so far, especially the parts with Katniss and Peeta."

Vishon chuckles.

"That would certainly be interesting to see. How does it end?" he says.

"When it is like six tributes left the rebels destroys the arena and rescues them."

"Well, then you need to be careful if a peacekeeper gets his hands on that." Vishon warns. "The regime doesn't take lightly on rebel propaganda."

"I am aware of that."

We are silent for a few minutes before Vishon tries to strike up another conversation.

"How are your parents?" he asks.

"Badly. We didn't get to eat yesterday." I answer.

"Any friends?"

"Nope."

"Why do you have a scar on your hand?"

"How did you notice?" I say and look at the palm of my hand. A small scar, that I honestly doesn't know why I got it.

Vishon smiles. "After a few years you learn a thing and two about your sight."

"Do you? I am 13, and I am basiclly blind. Hell, I didn't notice the scar before I was seven!" I exclaim.

He bursts in even greater laughter and I smile.

"I need to go home now. So, bye." I say.

Vishon waves me goodbye, and with a sigh continues with his work.

* * *

**Suri Lizbeth, 16, POV**

_**Yesterday**_

* * *

The air is so filled with pollution that I can hardly breath.

My vehicle is only half finished, but I couldn't care less. I'll be gone tomorrow anyway and I will probably be dead in a few weeks. But if everything goes well there won't be a 97th Hunger Games. If I win, it will just be a bonus. A skinny boy, it looks like he is at least 15, takes the place besides me. I ignore him.

When he shows me the biscuit with the mockingjay I react.

If you asked around in the districts a lot of people would say that the idea of the mockingjay is dead. But we don't think so. Hope cannot die. And so thinks most of District 6.

"When did you join?" I ask.

"Last week." he responds. "Kara wants the stolen rifles to be moved. The peacekeepers found the other stash yesterday."

This is how we talk in the rebel group. In the loud factories no one can hear a whisper or two, and hiding in plain sight is a valid strategy. But we can't still go around in large groups. It is too suspicious. That's why we use owls. They are members who constantly rotates between the higher ups, delivering and receiving messages. It is really slow, but safe.

"Affirmative. What about my question?" I say. I had sended an owl to Kara for around an hour ago asking about our tries to contact the Last Victor.

"She said that we have tried, but has only gotten cryptic answers." he says. "It boils down to a date and a time."

"So they are in?"

"What we have interpreted, they are in." the boy responds. The answer fills me with new hope. Everyone in the districts admires the Last Victor, and with them on our side a rebellion is certain to happen.

The boy stays around after delivering the messages, to my confusion.

"I have no messages. You can go." I say.

The boy clears his throat.

"I just wonder… is it true?" he asks.

"What?" I say.

"You know, that you will volunteer."

"Someone's gotta do it. The Hunger Games is the best way to create a spark. It is broadcasted to all of Panem and shows the pinnacle of the Capitals cruelty. The districts are closer than ever to a rebellion, even closer than the time Katniss won the game. We just need someone to rally behind." I respond.

"But you will probably die. They will kill you the moment you reveal your intentions."

"If I play smart they won't. Symbols subtle enough for the enraged districts to pick up, but will fly over the capitols head. I am the best at combat in our group, at least those who are Reaping eligible. I can win."

"Okay."

When the boy leave I can see that he is relieved, and that makes me even more scared. Truth is that my plans will never be subtle enough to lure the capitol. I won't make it out of the arena. But I can't say that to boys like him. Morale is something we can never have enough off. I want to believe that I don't care about dying, that I am doing it for the cause. But then I would be lying. I am scared like hell and I don't want to die. But I know the sacrifice I need to make. The rebellion was and will always be my family, and I wont dissapoint them.

* * *

**Keaton Booker POV**

* * *

"Keaton Booker!" Yotoh announces.

I can hardly breath, and it's not because of the air. I got chosen. I really got chosen. With the thousands of names my chances to be picked would be minimal. But I did get chosen.

I just want to crawl into a ball and cry. With heavy steps I start to walk towards to the stage. I am on the brink of crying. This will not look good at the cameras.

I take my place besides the girl. She volunteered, which surprised everyone. District 6 haven't had a volunteer in like forever. The girl has her black hair cut in a bob and is looking ferocious. I will probably be her first kill.

Our escort Yotoh seems to be more worried than excited. Her eyes flicker over masses, constantly searching for something. She probably is expecting another rebel attack. The Last Victor attacked the Reaping in District 2 I heard. It doesn't help that she is standing next to the destroyed Justice Hall. I can see that she has badly tried to cover up her red skin with an ash grey color, like some sort of camouflage. It would be laughable if I wouldn't be brutally slaughter next week.

We shake hands, and Suri is surprisingly soft. Like she is pitying me. At least she isn't hellbent on killing me. Great, only 22 other tributes to worry about.

**J****ustice Hall**

The room I am sitting in is h destroyed. I could just step over the wall and run away. But I know peacekeepers will be stationed around the building. Still, fresh air is refreshing, even if it is polluted.

My first visitor is my family. After a lot of hugging and crying I finally find my words.

"I'm not going to make it." I say.

"Don't say that!" my mother says with shaking voice.

"It's true. I am thirteen and skinny. I can't win." I respond.

"Don't give up yet son." my father says. "You have lived your life starving, and I am so sorry for that. But you never gave up. You can win. Please."

"I won't give up." I say. "But don't expect too much."

The peacekeeper announces that the three minutes are up, and my father quickly puts something in my hand. A pen. Just a simple pen. But it doesn't matter. It's my token, and it is a reminder for everything I have back home. The peacekeepers drag my parents out of the room as I am left alone. I can't see how I can win, but I will try. I am not the guy who gives up.

* * *

**Suri Lizbeth POV**

* * *

Kara is the only one who visits me.

They can't send anyone else, or it would be too suspicious. But out of all the rebels, I like Kara the most. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asks.

"A bit too late to change." I answer.

"I guess so." she says. "Try to stay alive."

"They won't let me live after I have started the rebellion."

"I wish we could have done it another way." she says. "But it was your idea, and it will work. We will avenge you."

"Thanks." I say and feel a tear on my cheek.

"At last, your token." she says and takes up a necklace. At the end there is a glass octagon, filled with some sort of black liquid.

"Motor fuel. The glass is the same sort we make trains off, so it is basically unbreakable. The gamemakers won't suspect anything. But if you turn the glass one time to the right and two times to the left, it will open. Let's just say motor fuel is far from healthy for your stomach." she says and leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be little different, as it won't be a reaping but will instead advance the plot. Technically it is already finished but I am not satisfied with, and will probably rewrite it. So expect it to be out soonish.**

**After that I will write the District 12 Reaping, so stay tuned!**


	7. The Gamemaker

**I just realised I have spelled Quintins name wrong the whole time. Oops!**

* * *

_**Six months ago**_

**Apprent Charilswon**

* * *

The new Head Gamemaker seem friendly so far.

As the assistant head gamemaker I was a little bummed about not getting promoted, but Takia must have a good reason to choose this guy. I don't complain, because I have a feeling I don't want to get on this guys bad side.

I haven't seen Takia in a while. I know she has retired, but I thought at least she would contact me. We were friends after all. This is not like Takia. But she must have a good reason.

The biggest problem Takia had was that people wouldn't just listen to her. But I listened, and so did President Everess who appointed her as Head Gamemaster. The games since then has arguably been the best ones in years. I trust her to 100%, which makes me automatically trust this guy.

The wind is strong today, fighting and trying to tear down the giant skyscrapers. I think I saw a casefile fly by, but it must be my imagination. We are early, it's only 9am, and the streets are empty. I have decided to join the new head gamemaker on his way to work. It is always good to have a good first impression.

I asked what his plans of the games was, and he is eagerly discussing all the changes he want to make. I listen closely, incase I need this information some day.

"... the mutts have been misused, in my opinion. Instead of using them to kill a tribute or force them together, they should offer opportunities. Tributes should be able to interact with them, and cause interesting fights. So I was thinking about a bee hive who will attack anyone who is dipped with a special mud..."

I nod eagerly and let him finish.

"What do you plan on you're debut?" I ask. A gamemakers debut need to be spectacular, to show that they have what it takes. Their debut is also a good way to understand what kind of person the gamemaker is.

"You know what they talk about me in the capitol?" he says and glaces over the skyscrapers. I shake my head confused.

"They talk about me not with excitement, but with fear. The games has reached its peak with Takia, now it can only go downwards. And they are right."

"What?"

"Let's face it, I can never be as good as Takia. Whatever I do, they will always be disappointed. They will look at my games and say 'It is okay, it just doesn't have the magic Takia had.' So I do the only reasonable thing. I continue on her style. We have still have a few arenas left from her, and we show the audience that they don't have to worry. She is still here, and I am just passing the torch. Of course I add my own personal touch, but the games will basically be the same."

"That's a smart idea, I guess." I say, still surprised. I have never heard a gamemaker admit that someone else is better. You just don't do that. It is like a gamemaker law. These games will certainly be interesting.

"And Apprent, I need to ask you for a favor." he says as he turns around to face me.

* * *

**Witt Fallet**

**District 3 mentor**

* * *

The terrain flies past me as I travel with the train. The rocky mountains is replaced by large wheatfields when we enter district 9.

When someone has a problem with the three point electricity system they call me. It's my invention after all. Even if it is hard work it is refreshing to come out of Three. The capitol allows me to take a train to my destination, except from the annual hunger games it is the only time I can leave my district.

My new eleven point electricity system should fix these problems. But at the same time I don't want them to stop, so I purposely delay the work. I don't want to be stuck in District 3 forever.

"Thanks." I say as a avox serves me a drink. If I could decide I wouldn't be bother these poor people, but that isn't the case. They are instructed to serve the guests, and stopping them is above my paygrade. The avox tries to smile, but it quickly falls flat. That is what happens with avoxes. They become shells of their former shelf.

A door opens and I struggle to not sigh loudly when I see who it is. Apprent on the other hand shines up when he sees me. The somewhat portly man scurrys up to me.

"Witt!" he says as he reaches out with his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you old friend!"

I want to say that I rather die than befriend a child killer, but contacts are important. Especially with the assistant head gamemakers.

"It is good to see you." I say as I steadily shake his hand and tries to hide my disapproval. Apprent doesn't notice anything and takes the opposite seat with a huge smile on his large face. His slicked back blue hair seems a bit greasy, but it doesn't surprise me. He from the capitol after all.

"Anything new, Apprent?" I say as he takes a sip out of my drink.

"I met the new head gamemaker earlier today. He seems nice enough." he responds.

"I have heard about him. A no-name who took one of the most aftersought position in minutes to everyone's surprise. Well, what do you think about him?"

"He is smart, no doubt about that. But I am worried that he doesn't really understand how fragile his position is." he says. "For his debut he wants to do a normal hunger games! Can you believe that? He wants everyone to believe that he is Takia! Anyone can do that. No, you need to make a mark for yourself, otherwise you will lose the job within days."

"People like Takia." I point out.

"Yes, but that isn't what matters. He doesn't know the pressure he has as head gamemaker."

We are quiet for a few minutes before Apprent says:

"Do you have any thrilling new arena designs?"

Arenas. My guilty pleasure. Ever since my games I have been intrigued by arena design. The philosophy to make the perfect games fascinates me. And I hate it. I don't want to be a gamemaker. I need to constantly remind myself that the hunger games is only there to kill children. Too many times I have promised to quit but I always come back to the drawing board. On the other hand that's how I met Apprent. He eagerly listens to my ideas. Having a "friend" on the inside helps me alot.

"I was thinking a jungle and mountain hybrid. Tunnels that the tributes hide in. By collapsing the tunnels you can easily force fights. And spiders."

"Jungle and mountain hybrid is a amazing concept. However the tunnels would cause a lot of repetitive fights. If you think spiders would work well with the capitol you have never visited the city. A bunch of arachnophobes. It is a shame really."

The trains starts to slow down and Apprent looks a bit distracted for a second.

"I guess this is my station. I and a few other will just check out the arena for this years game."

"An arena is District 9? I wonder what that could be." I say and force a smile. Apprent chuckles.

"Don't try to trick me into giving you hints! I am too smart for that! Everyone is playing an even field, and that applies to you. Oh, Anna Cavellry should be joining you soon. Can you give her this? It is from the head gamemaker." he says and gives me a letter. I reach out and grab it.

"Of course." I answer as he leaves the train.

After almost an hour after Apprent leaved Anna finally enters the room. She looks tired, and her shaved head still doesn't show any signs of hair growth. The sickness may finally start to get hold of her. She tries to smile when she sees me, but quickly returns to her tired frown.

"Hello." she says and takes the same place Apprent took for a few hours ago.

"Hello Anna. You look tired." I say. She shrugs.

"You wouldn't believe what happened."

"Is it really anything that surprises me any longer." I say and chuckles. "Anyway, you have message from the head gamemaker himself."

Anna looks a bit intrigued when she grabs the letter and opens it. Her eyes widens when she reads it.

"I am suspended from mentoring. That doesn't make sense." she says.

"It kinda does. In your state maybe mentoring isn't the best idea. But I wonder who will be in your place instead." I respond.

"They will appoint two victors from 7. But no, that isn't the problem. It just doesn't make sense. I..." she interrupted herself and looked worried around herself.

"Is it quiet here?" she asks. I smile and reach for the remote. The vulgar capitol music starts screaming out of speakers, and Anna recoils a bit.

"No one should hear us now." I say as I lean closer so she can hear me.

"So a few days ago I was starting to get bored." she says and also leans in closer. Anna has this weird thing that when she starts getting bored she becomes violent. I think it has something with her sickness. Anyway she really dont want to be bored. She will really do anything to keep her up.

"So I did a one time job for the Last Victor." she says.

"Wow, what a surprise." I say and pretend to look surprised. She rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I got caught."

"Of course."

"But before they could beat any information out of me, Ivan kinda rescued me." she responds.

"What?" That doesn't make sense at all.

"He gave me a false alibi." she says. "He said that he only did it because everything needed to be perfect for his debut. But this. This changes everything."

"It is obvious that he wanted you to be quiet. But why lie?" I say.

"I don't know. Maybe he is a rebel spy and wanted to keep his identity secret?" she says. I chuckle.

"That is ridiculous. Even if he was a spy, he would have done a lot of hard work to make it to head gamemaker. This is a simple mistake. I wouldn't think he would be that clumsy."

Anna simply nods.

"You are gonna quit mentoring, right?"

"What do you think?" she says and grins. I sigh.

"This is a direct order from the head gamemaker himself. You can't just ignore it."

"I will send a message to the president. I have already talked to her about my ability to mentor, and she doesn't have have any problems with it. She won't be happy that the head gamemaker is taking such liberties."

I prepare to try to convince her otherwise, but I notice that she doesn't want to listen anymore. Everything just doesn't make sense.

I have a feeling this year's games will be far from normal.

* * *

**This chapter should have been out for like 5 days ago, sorry. I just lacked motivation to do it. So sorry for the low quality. Next chapter should be out much sooner.**

**I am starting to get close to a full tribute list! I am not there yet, but soon!**

**Cheers!**


	8. District 12 Reaping

**I want to thank Annabeth Pie for Kris and Merpmeow for Forren!**

**WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION IN FORREN'S CHAPTER. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PM ME FOR A SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Kris Sparrow, 12**

* * *

The night was chilling, but it was a welcomed change after the scorching summer day. The merchant village stood silent, and only a few windows was light up. Christine is trying to bend up the window as quietly as possible, and I am starting to get impatient. We only have fifteen minutes before moving to the next house, and I want as much time as I can searching the house. But I know better than to nag her. She is trying her best, and the window looks rusty. She need to be careful, so we don't leave any tracks.

"Bingo!" She exclaims as the windows finally slams open. It is barely a meter large, but I should be able to squeeze in.

"It is small, but a little girl like you should be able to make it in." she says. I sigh.

"I know it is tedious, but it is boy today! I told you this morning!" I exclaim.

"Whatever." she responds.

Yep, I'm transgender. To make it even more confusing I switch between genders during the mornings. Most people are just tired of keeping track of what gender I am, so they just call me a girl. I get why, but still. They will never understand the feeling of waking up a morning and everything feels so _wrong_. Like my body is a prison.

I squeeze in the hole with great difficulty and looks over the room. The owner is with his girlfriend over the night and should be home by morning. I still have only ten minutes to do my work. I need to be home at the orphanage before 12 am.

I quickly search the drawers for anything valuable and to my surprise I find a silver necklace. It must have cost a fortune! I resist the temptation of stealing it. The owner would notice it is gone and call the peacekeepers. It is a too big of a risk.

The pantry is filled with food, which isn't surprising. A few apples there, a bit of bread there and even a sweet. The cash box is behind a painting (how original!) and I use my lockpick to open it. I am lucky the owner has decided to use a old fashioned lock that you open with a key. Any of the new locks is out of my expertise. I take a few credits before leaving through the same window I came from. Christine is already picking the lock in the next house. Everything is going smoothly, and I can maybe come home before Leo tonight.

* * *

Gianna lightens up when I open the door. I need to sneak into the orphanage, to not raise to many questions. Gianna is just there to cover up for me. We greet each other and do some small talk.

"Leo hasn't come home yet." she says. I am instantly filled with excitement. He is usually asleep when I come home from my nightly activities. Guess I was fast tonight. I want to talk more to Gianna, but I see that she is tired. I give her her part of the loot and she scampers up to her room. Quickly I take forth a bit of my food and put it on the table. I leave the sweet on the opposite part of the table, so he will hopefully take it. Just as I starting to eat my loaf of bread the door opens and Leo enters. The short brown hair is just as I remember him, but he has grown a lot. His skin is extremely pale from lack of sunlight, which makes me sad. He gives me the weakest smile I have ever seen, but I don't blame him. After spending 15 hours in the mine I am surprised he can even smile.

"Hey sis." he says.

"Hello Leo." I say nervously. "I have dinner."

"Thanks." he says and grabs a apple, completely ignoring the sweet.

When he with heavy steps walks up to his room I can't help but to feel disappointed. Not on him, but on me. What did I expect? That he would eagerly sit down and talk like old times? Yeah, I did.

Things will never go back to the old times. He was so happy and talkative. He would always joke around. But ever since our parents died and he had to work full time in the mine, he has been quieter. He became enclosed, with no trace of his old self.

I just miss him so much. I would do _anything _to get the old him back. I want to say that he doesn't need to work so long in the mines, that he is slowly killing himself. But he wouldn't listen.

I just want my brother back.

* * *

**Forren Mitch, 12**

* * *

I scream when they pull me away from the fence.

I don't want to be at the reaping. Well, no one wants to be a the reapings. But it is different for me. No one will miss me. No one cares enough.

I was close today. To escape to the forest. Then I will finally be free. Yes, I will probably die of starvation or some wild animal but it is better than living here.

The peacekeeper hits me on the mouth and tells me to shut up. I don't care and starts crying. It's not fair. What have I done to deserve this my life?

The other kids are staring at me when I get dragged through the street. Someone shouts something, but I don't care enough to listen. It is always the same thing. Always some bully who likes pushing down the less fortunate. I'm better of not knowing.

Normally they take me to the town square and whip me, but it is filled with people on the reaping day. They seem satisfied to throw me into my "home". I should be at the reaping, so my parents will not be happy. Like they are ever happy.

When I am finished cleaning my face I burst out in tears again. I slowly look up to see my father staring at me.

"Why are you even here? You should be at the reaping! Can't you do anything properly? Get out." he says.

I stare at him. Why do they keep me if they hate me so much? I will be better of the streets. Trust me, I have tried. But the peacekeepers always drag me back home. Always back to them.

"GET OUT!" he screams, obviously irritated by me. Before he can even blink, I have opened the door and left the house. I am fast. But it doesn't matter when you are failure at everything else.

On my way to the reaping I start crying. Why am I even alive. I have nothing good in my life, nothing I can live for. I have tried to end it, standing in the kitchen with a knife. But I just can't to do it. I don't want to die being remembered as the useless kid. I am afraid of being forgotten. I even fail at dying. Kinda tells you what an useless lump I am.

The reaping has already started when I arrive. The peacekeeper, apparently frustrated by my late arrival, grabs my arm and jams in the needle. I wimp but she has already shoved me towards the other twelve year olds.

The girl that was reaped is a twelve year old, which is sad. She walks up on stage with a defeated look on her face. With her wild jet black hair I can say that she looks pretty good.

"Forren Mitch!" our escort, Hanna, announces. The first thing I do is cry. I can't help myself, everything is going wrong today. Or maybe it isn't?

If I die in the hunger games to the victor, he or she will always remember me. I will help him win, by giving him my kill. I will not be useless anymore. But most of all I can leave my sorry life. In death there is no parents to beat me, no peacekeeper to whip me and no bullies to bully me. I will be free finally. I can die knowing I made a difference.

I start shaking as I walk up to the stage. I can't help it but smile.

This is the best day of my life.

* * *

**Kris Sparrow**

* * *

Anyone who walks up on stage crying and smiling at the same time is a automatic no in my book.

I am glad to be as far away from him as possible. Seriously, that guy creeps me out.

But I need to focus on the more urgent problem at hand. I got reaped. My name was in the bowl one time. My brother didn't let me take tesserae. The odds was in my favor and I still got chosen.

I think about crying but pushes down the tears. I need to be strong. For Leo.

"Three minutes."

Leo looks completely devastated. When I see him all my strength is washed away. I don't want to leave him.

"No." he says and hugs me tightly. I can hear how he starts crying.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Please. For me." I try to say, but soon I can't hold the tears any longer.

I am able to free myself from my brother.

"Leo listen to me. I am not going to die." I say. "I can climb trees and I will just hide until everyone else is dead. I am not going to die."

I wish I could be as confident as I sound. I am twelve. My odds aren't exactly in my favor.

"But if you do..." he starts.

"You got to promise me something." I interrupt him.

"Anything for you, sis"

"Stop overworking yourself. Don't spend so much time in the mines. You don't need to work all day."

"I need to work as much as I do or the orphanage will throw me out." he responds.

"I don't care! The way you live isn't living! You are better dead than your life right now." I stop myself when I realise how angry I sound.

"I'm sorry. I am just worried about you. Please. Promise me. Live a little."

He thinks about it a few seconds before answering.

"Okay."

I instantly feel relieved. I know that he would keep his promise.

"Just one more promise. Go out. Have some fun." I finally say.

"What?"

"Find some friends. Hang around in the town square. Hell, maybe even marry someone someday. Can you promise that?"

"I promise." he says. We look at each other before I hug him tightly.

"I will miss you big bro." I say with shaking voice.

"I'll miss you too."

We hold our each other in our arms before the peacekeepers drags him out of the room. The building is silent for a few minutes before the door opens and my friends rushes in.

"This isn't fair!" Christine exclaims.

"Not at all. You are only twelve." Gianna says.

"Well, life isn't fair. I am happy that you have came and less happy that I was reaped. But I need to ask you two of a favor. Can I do that?" I say.

Christine nods eagerly. I take a deep breath.

"Leo has promised me to go out more and not be so depressed. Can you make sure he keeps the promise? Don't let him go in the mines for the entire day. Befriend him. Maybe set him up on a date. Just make sure he doesn't become enclosed egain. Am I asking for too much?"

"Of course not." Gianna says and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Once we are done with him he will never have a sad day in his whole life."

"Thanks. It really means a lot for me." I say and smile the best I can. "I will miss you both."

I am not helpless. I can hide and climb. I am smart. I need to stick to the plan that is forming in my head. Find a strong and kind outer district tribute who I can ally with. It should get me pretty far into the game. Then I hide until everyone is dead.

Leo, I can't wait until I meet you again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! Let me know what you think of Kris and Forren!**


	9. District 10 Reaping

**Thanks AmericanPi for both Mabel and Paul. (I should thank you for more than that. You really have been a great help.)**

**WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE IN MABEL'S CHAPTER AND MENTAL ILLNESS IN PAUL'S CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Mabel Colton, 18**

* * *

I caress Jacks cheek and he smiles back to me.

I am starting to get happier. He really did save me. In more than one way. I talk with people now. When I was at Jack's friend, his name was William I think, cheese shop yesterday I actually had a conversation with a few people. They were nice, and it was refreshing. They were nothing like the other people I have met. Jack says that the cheese shop is a meeting point for the best humans in the planet. I am starting to believe him. I need to go there more.

But my wounds are deep. I have no doubt that Jack can heal them. He is a doctor after all.

"Thank you." I say.

"I should be thanking you." he answers and kisses my hand.

We are quiet for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

"You talked with Elizabeth today. It is a big step forward." he says.

"I like Lizzie. She wants to be called that. She is so positive. I felt happier by just looking at her."

"It is good that you have found a friend." he says.

"Yeah." I respond. It has been a long time I have allowed myself to call someone a friend. Never, really. Guess it's time. Jack is more than a friend. He always was.

"You have started to find your voice." he says and kisses me once more. "You really have evolved since we first met. Do you remember?"

The day we met was far from happy. The sky was windy and foggy. I was prepared to end it all. I remember the pond like it was yesterday. It was around 10 feet deep and the water was dark and muddy. The water chilled my legs into the bones but I kept walking. I had no reason to stop. The moment my head got underwater I opened my mouth and water flushed into my lungs. Every part of my body told me to stop, but I already had made up my mind. It was first when my vision started to blacken when I felt two hands pull me up and I passed out. The next time I saw was me in the bed and Jack trying to feed me some medicine. I am glad he found me. I have lived with him since then.

"How could I forget?" I say.

"Malcolm, Fred and Joe really are jerks. Abandoning their sister, especially after how they treated you. I can assure you, they are not welcomed to the cheese shop."

My family is a mess and it would be best if I just forgot about them. The men always expected the women to clean after them. Everything got worse when my father died. He was harsh and mean, but without him the ranch didn't do well. My mother died a while ago and my sister decided to leave me by marrying. My brothers took over the family business, but was unable to pay off the debts. They left in separate ways and left me in the dust. I had nothing. No one that cared about me and my entire childhood taught me to be silent and nothing more.

"I guess so." I say and I start tearing up. I don't want to think about my past, about the things that shaped me to what I am. Jack give me a worried look, like he has just hurt me.

"I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry." he says.

"No it's okay! I just... I just..." I try to say, but I can't find my words. God, I just don't want to think about my past. Not my future, not my brothers, not anything. Well, almost nothing.

"Come here." Jack says and hugs me tightly. I answer the hug and burrows my head into his chest. I just want to stay here, in Jack's arms and be happy forever.

* * *

**Paul Stallone, 12**

* * *

_There must be more money._

I lost. Again.

I can't understand why. The horse was in top form. The course was made of beach gravel, which would be perfect for a full blood like Daffodil. On top of that, the horse hadn't won in a while. Greyson is not a patient man and has probably trained extremely hard to win this race. What went wrong?

_There must be more money._

When I inspect Daffodil closer from my part of the gallery I understand why he lost. He looks considerably skinnier than last time. Greyson must have put his horse on diet. That bastard! What did he think would happen if actually fed his horse, it would get fat or something? I am losing money just because of Greysons stupidity, I need to take that in consideration next time.

_There must be more money._

"What do you mean we are supposed to go?" I say sharply when James pulls my arm. The must be more horse races. There must be more money.

"All the races are finished for today and you lost, which is honestly surprising. What happened, Paul? You have been on a losing streak lately." he says.

I have been losing a lot. But I can't stop now. I honestly liked it better when my uncle Oscar took me out instead of James. James is only in for the money, which is totally fine for me as long he bets on the horse I tell him to, but Oscar actually cared for me. He cared so much that he decided to stop taking me with me to the horse races, because he was worried how they affected my "mental health". Bullshit.

The only problem I have is the voices, and I the only way I can treat them is with more money.

_THERE MUST BE MORE MONEY!_

I hold my ears in an attempt to silence them, but they won't stop so easily. They are starting to get louder ever since I started losing and they show no signs to stop. I need to get home. Fast.

When I walk down the road I see John, my old school friend, look at me with pity. We hanged out less and less ever since I started gambling. Why does everyone leave me? I can't be that bad? Voices won't hurt anyone, and I know how to cure them! You know what, screw you John. Soon I will get enough money, and my mother will finally start to love me again.

_There must be more money._

My house is one of the more nicer in District 10. Everything from the decorated windows to the beautiful garden makes you think that we are one of the more richer family. Well, thats the problem. We aren't rich. That's why my family works hard so we can live this way. When I learned this I realised why my mother doesn't love me. She just doesn't have time. Once I have won enough there will be enough money, and my mother will have time to care for me.

_There must be more money._

Peggy is cleaning the oak wood table when I enter the room. She cast a worried look at me.

"You haven't been out gambling again?" she says.

"Yes, and before you ask I lost. But don't worry, I was closer this race than last time. My luck is starting to turn." I say.

"You really need to stop gambling, it's not good for you."

I raise an eyebrow.

"It gives money. I can't see how it would hurt me."

"I am more thinking about your mental health. Schizophrenia isn't something you can just ignore, and I am worried about you."

"They aren't really a big problem and you should really just go on with your life. It's my mission to make more money, and mine alone. But thanks." I respond and walks up the stairs.

_There must be more money._

I kinda regret telling my sister about the voices. Because I am the only one hearing them, it's up to me to make sure we have enough money. I just need to keep winning. But I just need have some silence. My head feels like it's about to explode.

I take my seat at my rocking horse and starts riding. Yes, I am twelve and a rocking horse is a bit too childish for me. But it keeps the voices quiet. When I swing forward and backwards it feels like the voices are muffled, and I can finally have some peace.

Now I have some time to figure out the next winner. Lincoln was fast today, but he isn't doing well in full sunlight. Next race is scheduled at an evening, so maybe Lincoln is the best bet next time.

_There must be more money._

* * *

**Mabel Colton, 18**

_**After the reaping**_

* * *

So, I got reaped.

Well it's just better to accept my fate. I am not a good runner or a fighter. I am basically dead. No real reason to try when my fate is already decided.

I have heard they have good beds in the capitol. At least I will have a good night's sleep before dying.

I am thinking about the how I should die and in the end comes to the conclusion that the mines is the best way. It's painless and Jack doesn't need to see me be brutally murdered.

Not a fan of the boy I was reaped with. He was weird, like someone was screaming at him. But the sheer determination I saw in him when he walked up on stage honestly scares me. He can't be right in his mind.

I wonder who will visit me. Jack of course, I will try to make the three minutes worth. It's the last time I will see him after all. But I can't think of anyone else who would visit me. I sure hope my brothers won't visit. I haven't seen them ever since they left me, which is honestly for the better.

"Three minutes."

We cried and hugged a lot, which was expected. Poor Jack. Saving me just for me be thrown in to my grave again. I just hope he finds someone else.

"So what's your game strategy?" he asks, still tearing up. He seems genuine, but he must know I won't survive the games. Maybe it's just to make me feel better.

"I'm thinking the mines. Painless and you won't see me get murdered." I say. No reason to lie if this was the last time I met him. It would spare him the horrible surprise. Jack looks at me like I have just kicked his cat.

"No, no. I won't allow it." he says.

"What?" I say and raised my eyebrow slightly confused.

"You can't. No, please! Try! At least try to win! For me. Please." he says. He is shaking like a maniac and I automatically recoil, which I instantly regret. I lean in for a hug and he answers it.

"Please." he wimps.

"But I can't win. You know that." I try to convince him.

"But try."

"Okay." I finally say. He sighs relieved.

"Take this. Just remember to try." he says and gives me a horse charm.

The peacekeeper announces that the three minutes are up and drags Jack away. I still accept that I am going to die, nothing can change that. But I made a promise. I won't disappoint Jack. Sure, I am probably going to be horrible murdered by a career, but sure as hell I will do my best. I squeeze my horse charm in my hand. It feels warm and cozy.

I am certain that no one else will visit me, so I prepare to walk out. Just as I stand up I start hearing noise outside my door. It seems like a bunch of people are chatting non stop and a peacekeeper tries to hold them off.

"You are to many. You need to split into smaller groups and..." the peacekeeper doesn't get any farther before the door slams open and people starts rushing in.

I recognise instantly the boys I talked to in the cheese shop. The girl who parpictated in the conversation later on also walks in. And Lizzie. And a bunch of people I don't know, but seems to be long time customers in the cheese shop. William is in the front. He laughs when he sees my shocked face.

"You really thought I would forget my new favorite customer!" he says eagerly.

I can't help but smile.

* * *

**Paul Stallone, 12**

* * *

_There must be more money._

I stare at the ticket stub to my first horse race. My token that Oscar gave me.

I was first scared. I was reaped at my first year as eligible.

But then I understood what an opportunity this is. If I win, I will get all the riches I imagine. Enough money for my family to never work again and my mother will have time for me. The voices will stop.

There are 23 kids that is standing in my way. They will all die. I will do whatever it takes, whoever I need to kill to win.

Then there will be enough money.

_There must be more money._

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. School are ending soon, so expect more frequent updates.**

**I decided to not write the reaping for this one. They get ****repetitive and without them I can expand on the characters more while still keeping the chapters short and sweet. Of course, this won't be the case for all Reapings. That's all depending on the tributes. **

**The tribute list is soon full and I am really excited about it. But Manny61945, Lilah32 and Professor R.J Lupin1 I will need your tributes soon. Your reservations have long passed the deadlines and I will open the slots ****tomorrow****. District 3 female is the last slot open and the slot won't be able to be reserved. I want to close of the list as fast as possible, so sorry.**

**Before starting this story I never really understood when ****authors**** said they will have a hard time killing their characters. Well, I understand now. How am I gonna kill all the tributes. :(**

**Thanks for everyone who submitted, reviewed or just took some time to read the story. It means a lot.**

**District 11 Reaping is next up!**

**Good luck!**


	10. District 11 Reaping

**Longest Reaping yet! Enjoy! Thanks pigeon .poo for Willow and CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean(why do you have such a long name) for Wilson!**

* * *

**Willow Cranbury, 13 **

* * *

The dawn is that beautiful orange again. I can't help but adore it as I skip down the road.

Peara is chewing on an apple and I can't help but frown. She knows that she will get executed the moment a peacekeeper sees her, but she doesn't seem to care. You only live once, as she says. Which kinda proves my point. You have one life, so why does she try so hard to get herself killed?

District 11 is large. That all I have to say. So I need to walk a few kilometers just to get to my home from the fields. But honestly, that's for the better. How else would I meet all the wonderful people?

On talk of friends, I notice a few of mine a bit farther on the road. Fora is sitting on floor and is carefully caressing her arm. I can she on her eyes that has cried. Soya is holding a stick and it looks like she is fending of something at the edge of the road, and Eve is has hidden behind her, shaking.

"What's happening?" I shout.

"Well come and see! I'm fighting for my life!" Soya shouts back. I quickly rush forward to them. And right there at the edge of the street, right between the bushes, there is the most adorable thing ever. It's a cat, small enough to fit in my arms, but some of the fur is missing completely in places, like a patchwork. The fur that is left is rather muddy and it is clearly a stray cat, but really. Cat some cat.

It's hissing and flap its paw menacingly at us in a attempt to scare is away. Soya jabs her stick at it and the cat jumps backwards terrified.

"Stop! You are only angering it." I say with a slight tone of irritation in my voice.

"Really?" Soya answers sarcastically.

"It scratched me!" Flora ads, still sitting on the ground. I sigh.

"Because you angered it!" I say and carefully starts to walk towards the cat. The cat hisses once again at me, but when I don't react it's anger is replaced with confusion. It doesn't understand that I am not afraid of it. When I finally pick it up it meow in protest, but relaxes. After a while it accepts it's fate and lets me pat it in my arms. After a quick look I confirm that it's a male. He purrs and has apparently decided to like me. I kinda have that effect on animals.

My friends gives me sceptical look. I glare back at them.

"Nah, I don't trust it." Soya says and takes a step back. Peara is a little braver and walks a bit closer to me, but quickly retaliates when the cat swings his paw at her. Well, not my fault he doesn't like them.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to face a peacekeeper. He has removed his helmet, and the bald scalp shines in the sun. He looks a bit reluctant, but he is holding his rifle and is pointing it at me. Or rather, at the cat. I can feel a chill moving down my spine. The peacekeeper notices it and lowers his gun. His face forms a frown, as he seems a bit confused. I see Peara discreetly throwing the apple core into the bushes.

"So, Uhhhh… There are supposed to be a rabid cat here." he says, a bit uncomfortable. He has his eyes locked on the cat.

"Well, there is a cat, but I don't know about rabid." I say and pats the cat on head.

"Yeah, but it's kinda my orders. Stray cats are to be shot anyways." he says.

"But he is isn't a stray cat, I am taking care of him." I say defensively.

"You sure you want it?" the peacekeeper says.

"Of course, can anything be cuter than him? I think I will call him Patchwork." I hold Patchwork so the peacekeeper can see him clearly, and Patchwork hisses at the bald man. The peacekeeper sighs deeply and comes to the conclusion that it is not worth it, and turns tails.

"Are you really gonna keep him?" Eve asks.

"Why wouldn't I? After Maisie died my parents need to lighten up a little! They will love Patchwork!" I respond.

"Yeah sure." Soya says. I ignore her and starts to walk towards home. My parents aren't really my parents. Ever since my real parents died from illness I was adopted by one of their friends. Because they live in the north side of the district I stand out clearly with my dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Ever since my adoptive sister was reaped and killed in bloodbath, they have been quite enclosed.

I will never be like them. I can't be sad for the rest of my life.

Always see things on the bright side. Always be optimistic. Everyone has something good in them.

That is what I tell myself every day.

* * *

**Wilson McCoy, 17**

* * *

When I pick up the box I groan once again. Working at the trains sure isn't an easy job.

A somewhat old school train, not as slick as the new models, is starting up. That's on the train that she is on.

I am not sure why I care so much about her. We barely talk, but I still meet her every once and again. She says that she is with her dad and is repairing electronics all over Panem. Because of my job at the trains I meet her sometimes. First it wasn't something special, but I have caught myself looking forward to meet her.

The first time I saw her I thought she was a boy, with her extremely short hair and wearing clothes for men. But apparently she doesn't like to be called a male, because when she mentioned it she punched me in the face. Otherwise she seems nice enough.

The sun is burning on my skin. In contrary to popular belief, trains do not offer good shadows. The trains station, with the exception of the tribute train, is also on the more south side of District 11. At least in the north side you had some wind to cool you of.

I pick up another crate filled with apples. Tomorrow is the Reaping day, and I notice that a lot of people are quiet. The train station is often filled chatter and noise, but now it is eerie quiet.

I am so engulfed of my thoughts that I don't notice when Taylor slams his box besides mine. I can't help but laugh when I see his hair.

"Nice haircut." I remark. Taylor only mumbles something about how stupid his mother is. Think yourself a face that absolutely does NOT work with an afro, and then put an afro on that. And make it blue. No offence to any one with an afro out there, but Taylors afro was really horrible.

"Mom forced me." he mumbles. His parents are rather rich, and snobby to. I would suspect they would do something like that. They seems obsessed with the capitol anyway.

"Well, I saw you with your girlfriend earlier today. You sure you don't want to run away with her?" he fires back. I bloss up against my own will.

"She not my girlfriend. She just a friend! But how would you know anything about girls?" I protest. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but Taylor can take it. He smugs a little to much for a guy with his haircut and I laugh back.

We are interrupted by a loud bell that signals that workday is over. I stretch and start to walk towards the exit. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I already know who it is. Jake, my boss, seems a bit worried.

"I just want you to know, I am putting you on the Daystride farm after the Reaping." he says. "I'd rather not have you at the train station when the new hands arrive."

I feel a little bummed. My job isn't just at the train station. Jake owns a lot farms and I tend to work a bit of everywhere. But then I will maybe miss when the girl from 5 is visiting. But I can see why Jake wants me away when the new workers come. There are only one kind of people who takes work at the train station, and they tend to find some competitors to their new crown and beat them up to establish dominance. Too bad I fall into the category of potential challengers. I'm tall and strong, and I guess my personality doesn't help either. It was worse back then when I was new, so Jake teached me how to fight. Even if I can win a fight with any of the new thugs Jake thinks it's better if I just stay out of it.

"Yes sir." I respond. Jake nods and turns around to walk back to his office. I notice that I am alone in yard and quickly jog to the exit.

The dorm I was distributed is a bit longer down in the village, so I take my time. District 11 is really a living place. A woman who hanged out the day's laundry, an old timer chilling in an rocking chair, a few kids seemed to be fighting of a stray cat, a large girl is towering over a small kid with sandy blond hair, dogs chasing… Wait. A boy with sandy blond hair. What have I heard that before?

I sigh loudly and start walking towards the scene. The girl is large, probably more fat than muscles to be honest, and long red hair. She has a some sort of silly cowboy hat and I decide to start there.

"Hey, you sure you haven't gotten lost from District 10?" I ask. The girl turn around, looking really confused.

"What?" She answers with a thick accent.

"I mean, they are big and dumb with an horrible taste of clothes. And you seem to fit right in." I say. I can see her small brain working behind her brown eyes, as she tries to comprehend that I just insulted her.

"What are ya saying, Punk? Do ya know who a am?" she says. I fake being surprised.

"Should I know? I am happy that I didn't, then I would have to live with your face imprinted in my memory. But anyway, if I ask nicely can you please leave my brother alone?" I sas. Her eyes are now burning with rage.

"Watch ya mouth! This brother of yours tried to sneak into ma house! He'll deserve everything he gets!" she fires back. I glance at my brother, who with tired eyes shrugs.

"Ya are messing with Big Betty, and ya will regret..." she is interrupted by my laughter. She stares at me confused.

"What so funny?" she asks.

"Really? Big Betty? Are you fat or something?" I say.

"That's it, punk! I'll kill ya!" she roars.

"Come on, "Big Betty"." I say and pull up my arms in a defensive position.

Big Betty starts the fight by throwing a punch against my face. I block it with my arms and immediately regret it. Whatever I say I can't deny she is strong and tremble from the sheer force. Still a bit shocked, Big Betty take the opportunity and lands another punch on my face. My worlds start spinning and I feel blood in my mouth. I must have broken my lip, but I am still standing. I can see a smile forming on Big Betty's mouth.

I need to do something unexpected to win this fight. Before Big Betty can land another attack I quickly knee her in the stomach. I take the moment of shock to grab her head and smash it against the wall.

She stutters away with shocked eyes and I see blood dripping from her nose. Big Betty start walking down the road with wingly steps, crashing in quite a few boxes. I carefully caress the part of my mouth that Betty hit me with. My fighting strategy depends most of taking the hits and hitting back just as hard. Jake never taught me more than that.

I reach out with my hand to help my brother, James, up. He takes it with a smile.

"Ahh, I can sleep safe at night when I know that my sarcastic brother will always save me when I am in danger!" he says. Even if he is only 12 he is tall, but he thin enough that no one sees him as a threat.

"The problem is that you are in danger in the first place! You should be at the chicken farm still." I say.

"Oh, I got fired. But really, I like how I live! Crashing at different peoples houses, living you own life. It works for dad, so it works for me too." James says.

"The only reason it works for dad is because he knows half the town! He doesn't need to sneak into peoples houses to get a bed. He shouldn't have sold his house anyway." I protest.

"Not his fault our mother is fucking who..."

"Language!" I interrupt. "What the hell James. Where the hell have you learned that word? Your are twelve god damn it!"

"The boys down the alley says these word all the time. It describe her perfectly, what's your problem?" he responds nonchalantly. I sigh.

"They are a bad influence. I will get you a new job after the Reaping. I can let you sleep in my dorm tonight." I say and grabs his arm. He groans but follows me.

For some reason the Reaping always seemed the least of my problems in life.

* * *

**Willow Cranbury, 13**

* * *

My first reaction when my name is called is to cry.

I know, I am so professional, but it's just so unfair. I can't help it.

I feel a hand on my back pushing me forward and I return to the present. I try to follow the peacekeepers as obedient as possible, but I find it hard to walk steady. The entire me is shaking. When I finally get up on stage I wipe out the last of my tears and glance of the crowd. They are looking my with eyes of pity, like they are already mourning my death. They are looking at like I am already dead. Finn already looks at me like I am already dead. I am already dead.

_Oh god. _

Okay Willow, stay positive. Think about all the good things that can happen! I will eat good food and sleep in modern beds. I can meet new people.

_I am going to die._

My stylist will make me beautiful. I will be on TV.

_Maisie stood on the exact same place. And her throat was slit. _

The capitol will adore me. And I maybe can get a cute young district partner I can befriend!

Wait, scratch that. Finn has just announced the male tribute, and a tall boy from the 17 year old section emerges. The boy, who's name is Wilson McCoy apparently, has an high and tight haircut and a farmers tan, his entire look just screams "bad boy".

On his way on to the stage he has a stoic face and keeps his stare on his way forward. However, when he gets up on stage he starts waving and acting dramatic, like he has panic attack. It laughable easy to see the sarcasm, and I hear Finn chuckle. I can't understand why Wilson are taking this so lightly. They are going to die, and he is treating it like a joke!

I force myself thinking about the games. I can't be pessimistic. Not yet. I am small. A career can crush me like bag of fruit. But I can hide.

Okay Willow. Wave and smile. Wave and smile. Ignore the impending doom that is coming your way.

* * *

**We are halfway through the Reapings! Woohoo!**

**I was thinking of a sponsor system the other day. When I first entered this site I didn't see the point with a sponsor system, it seemed to be just an unnecessary extra. But I am intrigued, I must say. However, I will NOT have a sponsor system for Beginnings, if I ever have a sponsor system it would be for my next SYOT. It would only be confusing since we already have gotten far into the story and I don't want to roll out a half-assed sponsor system just for the sake of sponsoring.**

**There is still quite a few spots left, mainly D8F, the pair from D3 and the pair from D9. **

**Next update will be similar to The Gamemaker chapter, where it's half plot development and half mentor introduction.**

**Good luck!**


	11. District 5 Reaping

**Just to clear up some confusion from more than one review. Suri does NOT think she can win the games, she only said that to calm the boy. I probably should have clarified it better.**

**Thanks CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean for Winchester and glittergirl20 for Klaus**

* * *

**Winchester Barker, 17**

* * *

The train stations grows smaller as we leave District 11. The giant fence is quickly replaced by a stone wall as we enter a tunnel, and the train lights turn on.

I fiddle on the mechanism in the cozy light from the single light bulb in the room. Andrew told me that I needed to understand the wiring of the circuit breaker when the new eleven point electricity system finally rolls out.

The train is by far not the worse place to live, absolutely not, but sometimes I just want to walk off and stay in District 11. Or District 1. Or District 7. Just any district with some nature in it. Its at least better than District 5. Well, guess I need to be happy with what I get.

I find it hard to happy. I don't know why. Maybe because of my childhood, or isolated lifestyle. Probably because I have little to no friends.

I have one. But I don't know if we even can call yourself friends. We barely even talk. But everytime we leave District 11 I kinda miss him. He never seems to remember my name. I do, ever since he told me it. Wilson.

Often we stay in each district much longer, but tomorrow is the Reaping day. My second last Reaping. Then I am finally free.

I let my hand through my hair and sigh. I drop the circuit breaker and starts walking towards Andrews office.

His room doesn't have any windows, and is only lighted up from a lonely lightbulb hanging in the ceiling. The wall are filled with different electronic and wires, and I find him in the middle of the room at his desk. His face is frowned from concentration, and with his back slicked white hair he looks older than he is.

"Hi dad!" I say the happiest I can. He looks up confused, but smiles when he sees me and carefully corrects his glasses who have fallen down on his nose.

"Hello Winchester! Have you been able to master the fusion power circuit molecular device yet?" he says with his normal eager voice.

"I am working on it. I was wondering where the razor are?" I answer. He nods against another table on the side of the room.

"In the left drawer, my dear. Remember to practice on the breaker. You will need it if you will continue to work here." he says. I nod and grab the razor. Andrew isn't really my father, but he basically is. At least he is better than my real parents. He is the manager of this electricity company, which owns a train and he gets paid to travel with to a district with power problem and fix it. There are many more people than me and Andrew in this train, most have their rooms in the transport wagons, but because of our position we get the best part.

I start into the mirror. The hair has grown quite a lot, already down to the cheeks. I sigh and start to cut it to my normal haircut, a bit longer than a buzz cut. Such a simple thing, but has caused so many problems.

I really don't care what haircut I have. I have tested long hair, it's such a pain in the ass to handle. It falls down in front of your eyes all the time and attract dirt like a magnet. With short hair, I can basically cut my shower times in half!

I am deeply annoyed when someone calls me a boy, and believe me it happens a _lot. _You don't need to have long hair to be a girl, and some people only seems to care about the dead cells on my head. I don't see what's so wrong with being myself. Apparently, my parents thought otherwise.

I thought we had moves past sexism. Like really, the entirety of Panem is okay with a girl who plays football and spending time with boys except for my parents. They didn't agree with my choices, and when I cut my hair when I was 11 years old they threw me out. I have heard they have a new kid now, someone that fits into their standards. Life was hard after I became homeless. I tried getting a job at a power plant, but my dad recognised me and threw me out once again.

I was lucky, _lucky, _that the manager confronted me after I was fired, because I had lied about my age to get a job. I was also lucky that the managers name was Andrew, and he adopted me. He took me under his wing and teached me everything about electronics. And now I am here, traveling around Panem and getting the chance to visit each District.

It could be worse, I think as I sigh. Like being Reaped.

* * *

**Klaus Harg, 18**

* * *

My father threw me out again.

Hmph, I can't really decide what's worst, being on the dirty and dangerous streets or in my home with my father. I eventually decide that the streets is the worst, even if it is a close battle at least in home I have a bed.

I am in the part of the District where the more.. _unfortunate_ lives. Basically homeless, orphans, rapists, junkies and any lowlife you can think off. Guess I fit right in, huh?

I can already feel my hands shaking. God, I really need to get high soon. But I have no money on me. I usually steal from my father, but ever since he caught me he has really upped the security. Mom's old cashbox is my second best bet, but I need to be extra careful. God help me if father finds me sneaking around in moms room.

I see my salvation a bit longer down the road. A shelter, obviously a homeless made it it seems, and on the front a bit of cash. Around 70$ I think. The owner, a woman with rags to cloths, is talking to another woman away from the shelter. I have one chance and I wont waste it. Quickly I snatch the bunch and scutter away from the woman. Once I am far awa I kiss the cash and do a little jump. Yes, finally!

I hear the woman screech behind me, but I try to ignore it. Sure, it was maybe her only money and she will probably starve, but it was her fault by laying it out in the open. I don't want to hurt her, but here in 5 it's every man for themself. If no one cared for me, why should I care for them? I just need to not look back, and I already start to forget the woman.

The alleyway I am heading to is easily recognised by the brute guarding it. With a bandana on his head and booming muscles, he is there to make sure no person who shouldn't be there will enter the alleyway.

I show my cash to show I am here to do business, but he barely notices me. He has seen me so many time that he knows why I am here.

In difference to many other alleyways, this one is tightly crowded. Both weathered addicts and tuff thugs live here, and it smells horrible. The thugs watch me closely, to make sure I don't do anything unexpected. Finally I find Curly, the man I am searching for. Curly is the thug of thugs, with a bald head and giant muscles he could easily bash in my face if he wanted to. A kid who can't be more than 15 whispers something to him, and Curly discreetly picks something up from the box. He reaches out his hand to me and I take it, but not before making sure I am holding the cash. The handshake is no friendly gesture, it's only business. He releases my hand and I quickly check what I got. Five pills in a small plastic bag, three green and two red. I groan.

"Hey, I had enough for at least two greens more!" I protest.

"It's what on the table. Take it or leave it." he says and I know there is not point in arguing with Curly. Disappointed I make my out of the alleyway, and I put the bag into my pocket.

The bench isn't hard to find and I make myself comfortable. There are surprisingly a small amount of benches in 5, but it's my favorite place to do my thing. Before I can have some fun I open my old teddy bear and let the red pills fall down in it. It's not certain I always have drugs available, and you need to plan ahead. I immediately swallow the green pills and wait for the effect to take off.

"You should really stop doing that." A voice behind me says and I roll my eyes. Ben takes the place besides me.

"You are just wasting your life. There are better things you can do."

"Yeah sure. I would be perfect in some snob job, behind a desk counting money. My father could give me a boost into the business, the kind man he is." I say sarcastically.

"You can't have your father influence every decision you make!" Ben protest.

"Like I can avoid it anyway." I say. It's not my fault my mother died in birth. Doesn't he think I would also like to see my mother? Maybe he could actually care for the one thing my mother sacrificed herself to bring to the world. But no, no, no he need to blame everything on me. The only reason I still live with him is because of his image. A rich businessman wouldn't look if he threw his child onto the street. Like I care about his image. But he has the money and a roof over my head, and how much I hate to admit it I need him. If I didn't do drugs, maybe not. Maybe I could make my own luck. But not like this.

"You can't solve every problems with drugs. I feel like I don't know you anymore. It's… It's selfish that you isolate everyone that cares about you." Ben says.

"Selfish? Are you really gonna pull that card? Maybe I deserve to be a little selfish. No cares about me anyway to make any difference." I say

"What? I care about you! We have been boyfriends since we were eight! I can't just leave you, even if you wanted to! I..." Ben protests, but the drugs are already starting to take over. The grey sky has been replaced with a beautiful orange color, like a sunset. Trees start to grow out of the powerplants, and a autumn forest starts to form. Everything is so beautiful, and for a time I forget all my worries. I have nothing to worry about, no food, no evil father, nothing. Ben pulls my arm and mumbles something about the Reaping, but I don't really care. I have entered my world, and I want to stay here.

Forever.

* * *

**Winchester Barker, 17**

* * *

I don't like District 5.

It's cold, foggy and its full of factories.

That are my exact thoughts that race through my mind when I stand on the stage. I almost cried when I was reaped. I couldn't believe it. But then the sadness was replaced by anger when our escort, Ammenda, mentioned if I shouldn't be in the boys section. I snapped back, which wasn't really the smartest choice but to my defense my mind wasn't in it's best state. She is clearly annoyed, but she probably forgot me the minute the boy, Klaus I think his name was, stumbles up on stage laughing.

What the hell is he wearing? Is my first thought when I see him. Is that a... blouse? Really? With a pair of jeans? His eyes are bloodshot, and he stares amazed up in to the grey sky. Without warning, he snatches the microphone from Ammenda's hand and says:

"Social anxiety is really just conspiracies theories about yourself." He says, and stares into the crowd like he has just invented the wheel and is awaiting applause. The crowd just looks uncomfortable, but it doesn't seem to bother Klaus as he starts clapping himself. He drops the microphone and the speakers project a loud _DUNK _when it hits the ground. Ammenda quickly picks up the microphone and takes a step back.

I have seen this before, with the workers on the train. Yep, I have a junkie as my District partner. Well, It can only uphill from now.

**Justice Building**

Andrew hasn't said anything yet.

He is holding my hand and looking into my eyes, but I can feel every emotion he has through his eyes. We have been quiet ever since he entered the room to say goodbye. And honestly, I am fine with it. After a while he sighs and looks down on my hand.

"Winchester, you have always been like a daughter for me." he says, his voice dripping with sadness.

"You have always been my dad." I answer.

"Try your best, okay?" he says.

"Okay." I respond. He takes something from his pocket on his jacket and places it in my hand. A ring, with a beautiful diamond on top of it.

"This was my mothers. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday in a few weeks. But this maybe is the last time I see you." he says. For the first ever I see a tear fall down on his face. I hugs his hand harder.

"Don't worry. It wont be."

* * *

**Klaus Harg, 18**

* * *

My visitors was about what I expected. My dad visited me, but mostly to mock me. I was still in the drug haze, so I don't remember much what he said. Ben visited me, which was nice. I tried to lean in for a kiss, but he backed off which is demoralising.

At least I have my teddy bear with me. I should have enough to last the entire time in the capitol and most of the games.

"Hey, what is that?" a peacekeeper asks me when she notices the bear.

"My token." I answer patiently. She scoffs at my answer.

"Aren't you a bit old for plushies?" she asks.

"I miss the part where that is your problem." I respond. She grabs my teddy bear and I try to stop her, but she is bigger than me. She smells at it and rips it open, causing the pills to flow out and down to the floor.

"Ah! I knew something was wrong at the Reaping!" she says and throws it into the trash can. I try to reach after it, but the peacekeepers are dragging me away to the train.

How the hell am I supposed to live now?

* * *

**This was supposed to be a capitol chapter, but I lacked motivation for it (again) and decided to do a Reaping instead. I am sorry for the slow updates. I really am.**

**Wow, I have a full tribute list now. Thanks to everyone who submitted!**

**Next up, the capitol chapter or District 1 Reapings.**

**Good luck!**


	12. District 1 Reaping

**Thanks CluelessWriter23 for Blush and Lilah32 for Remus!**

* * *

**Blush Beaumount, 18**

* * *

"No please…. stop. I will tell you everything!" the man pleads.

My father nods accordingly, and I sigh as I drop the knife from his cheek.

After I was done with him, he kinda looks like wreck. I am happy I didn't get to the point where I needed to work with his eyes. Always hated eyes. If I was a normal girl with a normal growth then I probably would have turned away from the sight.

Unfortunately I have started to get used to it.

"Good, Blush. You are free to go. Dexton is your next target, he hasn't paid his debts in over six months. All the information is on my computer, if you choose to accept it." my father says and smiles. I leave the cellar as the other man start talking about his so deeply secret secrets that I couldn't care less about. Normally these things happen in some dark alleyway, but I have more tools in our house.

Just my luck, being born to the most corrupt warlord in District 1. The moment I was old enough to kill, my father has forced me to do his dirty work. Collecting debts, torture, finding information. My entire life has my father pulled my strings. Gah, I am starting to get mad.

My "mother" looks at me at disgust, but I ignore her. She isn't really my mother, my real mother died shortly after I was born. She was the only woman my father ever loved. My father needed a wife, and picked Shimmer for her looks. Just entire her screams fake, and has a personality of a blank paper. Nothing more than a trophy wife, who has decided to hate me because I am naturally beautiful.

Okay, I don't mean to brag, I am just repeating what others say. But I must say I look pretty good. Confidence is never a good thing as long you are not overconfident.

My house is quite big, so it takes some time to get to the door. My family is rather rich. A simple side effect of being a warlord I guess.

There are two parts of District 1. The snowy mountains and the giant meadows. The meadows are the most useless part, because it's hard to mine jewels when there isn't any, but simultaneously the finest part to live in. I live next to the academy, which is just my father flaunting his riches. Living in the meadows is expensive, and near the academy on top of that?

Today is the Reaping day, which means that the academy is pretty desolated. Most trainees is going home and self pitying themself for the fact that they didn't get chosen. But of course, the volunteer has no reason to. When you speak of the devil, I can see the chosen volunteer. He is leaning against the wall, observant watching me. He kinda looks handsome with his platina hair falling in front of his face, but he looks sick. I have seen better.

He is with two other teenagers, witch I assume is his friends. The girl waves at me and smiles, she has been talking how we should hang out. Yeah, I don't trust that a bit. After some digging I found out her father is the lead trainer in the academy, and there is no doubt she wants to use me to increase her father's power.

I never trusted her anyway. Everyone has a outer motive. Everyone. I don't see the point in trust. You are only giving potential enemies an advantage. But, of course, I am kind of hypocrite at that point.

Glisten gently taps me on shoulder when I pass his house. I discreetly enter the open the door and I quickly enter the door. It would be bad if someone saw us together.

It's not like we are in love or something. We are just friends. I am thinking about something else.

His house really aren't his house, it's actually rather abandoned. With all the spider webs and broken windows you would have thought that no one lived here in a hundred years. My father owns it and wants to turn it to one of his headquarters. But currently he has no plan for the house and Glisten can freely live in it so he can avoid the community home.'

"What did you do to the poor soul today?" he says and smiles.

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask. I am really not in mood for talking business.

"I agree, let's talk about the chosen volunteers. Have you seen them yet?" he asks. I nod.

"The girl is rather bulky, but I don't have much hope for the boy." I say. Glisten grins.

"Yeah. He looks like he already has one foot in the grave" he says and laugh a little. I resist the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Quiet! Someone could hear us! If it got out we are still friends it could ruin our respect, especially since you officially declared me as your arch enemy." I say. "I never really understand. Were you never angry when I killed your father."

"I was at the beginning. Very angry. But everyone who enters this life is doing it volunteeringly. They accept that they will need to kill people they love." he says. "But you didn't. You were forced into this. Onyx is the real enemy. In a way I kinda pity you."

"Please don't do that." I say. He laughs a bit more and I chuckle. I do regret killing Glistens father. I was young and stupid, and followed my father like a robot. I needed to kill my best friends father to realise that I needed to wake up. Still, if his father didn't sleep with my "mother" he wouldn't have a problem. Maybe he would be alive, and not end his days with poison in his tea.

"Remember when we fantasized about running away? Away from our fathers, away from our lives. Escape to District 2 and make our own luck." he says. I nod.

"I miss the old good times. But our fantasies were completely unrealistic. We have no survival experience and we would have to cross the mountain to reach District 2."

"Still, I wish we could." he says and we are quiet for a few moments. A idea starts to form in my head. A crazy idea, but the more I think about it makes more sense.

"There are more than one way to escape." I say. Glisten eyes widen when he realises what I mean.

"What? Thats crazy! We don't have any training!" he protest.

"I am good with the knife." I say.

"Sorry, but I wont volunteer. It's too risky."

"I don't expect you to and I wouldn't want you to. I can win for the both of us."

Glisten sighs. "If you say so. Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Oh, it's worth it. It's my only chance escaping my father."

* * *

**Remus Sparrow, 18**

* * *

The morning is unusually cool, and I should have probably taken a jacket. District 1 is one of the more northern districts.

Janus mumbles something, but he is to quiet for me to hear. Diana nods, but she seems uncomfortable. Maybe she is still self pitying for the fact that she didn't get chosen.

I did get chosen. But even after training my whole life, I have my doubts.

I let my back rest against the wall of Ethea Academy, where I have spent most of my teenage years.

I nervously trum my fingers on the wall and my eyelid suddenly twitch. God, these tics have only gotten worse lately.

"Shouldn't they have finished the expansion to the dorms for at least a year ago?" Diana says, in a attempt to start a conversation.

"They tried, but Onyx said that the plans would interfere with his property. The old Mapallion house, you remember?" Janus answers.

"Thats crazy. The house has been abandoned for ages! Trainer Venilla must at least tried to fight back!"

"She did, but she mysteriously disappeared a few months after. She was transferred to District 2, if you can trust the report. Suitable for Onyx, don't you think? Just as he starts losing, his opponents takes a trip to another district."

"Because Venilla didn't disappear. She was murdered." I tab in. "You both know what kind of person Onyx is. It wouldn't surprise me if she was found dead at her dining table, poisoned by Onyx own little lackey."

"Speak of the devil, here she goes." Diana exclaims and I turn around to see who she means. Blush walks with fast steps over the road and Diana waves eagerly to her. She simply glares at Diana and continues at the same pace. Auburn hair, cut in a asymmetrical bob and thick eyelashes. Yep, she seems just like any other 1 girl. But I know that isn't the case.

"You know what you are getting yourself into? Friendship with her will end most likely with a knife in the back." I remark.

Diana sighs. "I know. But my father forces me. He wants to have good influence on Onyx."

It's common in 1 for high up officials to compete for Onyx's favor. No one wants to end up in a dark alleyway with their throat slit.

"I'll do some last minute training." I excuse myself and my friend nods. I quickly open the door to the Academy before entering it.

The receptionist looks rather bored. There are not a lot of visitors today, but she still has to be here just in case. I show my pass card that grants me access to the facility, but she barely gives me a glance. Everyone knows who the chosen volunteer is. Guess I haven't really accepted it yet.

The moment I enter the elevator I press the button with a big red "12" on it and I start spamming the "close door" button. The horrible elevator music turn out and I sigh out a little. I look at my hands. They are shaking. I need to move on. _I need to move on._

I see him everywhere. Down the hall, in the corner of the training level and in my closet. But most present is he in my dreams. I have forgotten what it is to have a good night's sleep.

The wicked smile. The physcotic jokes. The blood on his hand. He is always coming for me in my nightmares. To kill me too.

The music fades when the elevator reaches my level. I quickly speed out and immediately look around the empty training level. Blue light shines on all the different weapons and dueling rings. My finger clenches around the crossbow and I immediately feel much safer with a weapon.

I put in a few commands in the training console and I ready my weapon.

"_Aim and reaction exercise. 150 meters. Hard difficulty." _a female voice says from the console. I gaze over the track. At any moment a hologram, shaped as human, will shimmer somewhere in the track and I have around three seconds to hit it. At hard difficulty, only around 3% of the trainees have completed the exercise. Ever.

I imagine the hologram as a tribute. A scared 12 year old, who is hiding in the bushes from the careers.

He always seemed weird. He always had a dark sense of humor. Inappropriate humor, about rape and killing people. But no one could have predicted what he would do.

The tribute has a family somewhere. Someone who hopes he comes home and lays sleepless night after night in their bed. I would be killer.

I couldn't believe what my brother did. He is dead, I always say to myself. Executed on the plaza. I saw myself the bullet go through his head. But that last smile he had, convinced me he would haunt me forever.

The hologram flicker a bit to the right and I barely flinch before I let the arrow fly. What I got I pierced it's eye and the hologram disappear. Some confetti appears and a screen lights up with the text _New Record._

When I imagined the hologram as a tribute, it felt ugly shooting it. I am not killer. And I will probably never be. But I need to go into this game. I need to be a killer. Then I won't be afraid. Then I know how to kill and once he comes for me I will snap his neck without hesitation. I hope I can understand what was through his mind that day. No, I _will _understand.

I will understand why my brother killed our sister.

* * *

**Blush Beamount, 18**

* * *

I smile at my fathers confused face.

"But why my daughter?" he says, his voice almost a bit weak.

"Whats my next orders? Who do I need to kill? Or maybe you can't. Because you have no power here." I respond. Oh, how I have waited to say those words. "Please, like you have done all these years."

"I was trying to prepare you for your future." he responds. "If you will be my successor, you need to understand how the underworld works."

"I trust a worms words more than you. That's your line, isn't it?" I say.

He looks at me like he doesn't understand what he has done wrong. When the peacekeepers finally drag him away I can't help but feel a bit proud.'

But he has learned me one thing at least. People can't be trusted. I will stick with the careers until I have enough supplies. The I am out. I don't want to spend the entire games with a gang of bloodthirsty idiots who will probably slit my throat with a knife.

* * *

**I promised faster Reapings and here we are!**

**If you have submitted a tribute, please make sure that you confirm that you are still reading. Like, send me a PM every six chapter just telling me that you are still reading. Reviewing is even better. It doesn't need to be a long, hell, just leave a review that literally just says "B" if you want to. I won't kill of your tribute just because you don't read, but it's a sure way to eliminate all your tributes chances of victory. I't wouldn't be fair for other submitters if the victors submitter doesn't even read the story.**

**Also, some random questions:**

**1\. What do you think of Blush?**

**2\. What do you think of Remus?**

**3\. Which one do you prefer?**

**4\. Exactly how screwed do you think the careers are? **

**Next up, District 4.**

**Good luck! **


	13. District 4 Reaping

**Thanks Professor R.J Lupin for Alexi and AlexFalTon for Emerald!**

* * *

**Alexi Atwaters, 18**

_**Ten years ago**_

* * *

_The boat gups slowly in the water as the waves hit the small wooden skiff._

_I let my hand float on the water. It's is warm, just like the air, even if it's midnight. My grandpa has just finished rodding and pauses for a moment to rest. He looks at me with his tired green eyes and smiles. I smile back, and he looks up in the sky. I do too, and I open my mouth in awe when the star filled sky stretches out to the horizon. In just this moment, it feels like the world consists of me, my grandpa and the ocean._

"_Ever heard of Aurora Reef?" my grandpa asks. I shake my head, but I can't help but smile even more. _

"_She was the victor of the 10th hunger games. She was brave, very brave. Probably as brave as you will be one day, Alexi. She opened our academy, Aurora Academy, and made sure no one went unprepared into the games. She has saved countless lives." my grandpa continues._

"_Where is she now?" I ask. My grandpa points at a column of stars._

"_She is up there, together with our other tributes, watching over the twenty three children that enters the games." he says. I look at the constellation and imagine a blond warrior with a bow forming in the stars. She is right besides Marun, the tribute who died protecting his ally. And Ope, the brutal warrior who fell to a skinny twelve year old. Grandpa said that Ope has learned his lesson, and watches over the youngest tributes, making sure they make it far._

_Out here in the ocean, surrounded by stars and legends, I forget all my worries. My grandfather is silent, and after a few minutes I start to hear a few snores. I continue to watch the stars, being amazed over and over again._

* * *

_**A week before the Reaping**_

It hurt when he had a heart attack. A lot. Probably my most depressing days in my life. I would walk around not really knowing what to do. But I needed to move on. That's what my grandfather would have wanted.

Aurora Academy is bordering the ocean, so the left wall of the training level is open to the sea. Most places have rails, but some parts don't so you can jump in the ocean wherever you like to. It's also the only way into the training level, which is weird for a outsider but completely normal for District 4. Evelynn, the victor who runs the academy and one of the mentors, has always been one for drama. Another benefit from being so close to the ocean is that the salt scent of the sea covers up the smell of sweat from the hundred trainees training.

My sister is probably somewhere here, training relentlessly for the games. She has told me she want to compete for the chosen volunteer on two years, which I guess is good for her. I don't plan on trying to volunteer. Sure, I have trained like most teenagers in 4, but I have never gone all in.

I notice my brother fiddling with one of the railings and I can't help but smile. I grab his shoulder and puts the most serious face I have, which is harder than it sounds.

"Bayou, what are you doing?" I try to say with my best imitation of on of the teachers, but I crack up a bit.

"Nothing!" he exclaims. I raise my eyebrows in doubt, and he gives up.

"Fine, I was just modifying the railing a bit. Like, who doesn't love to take a swim in District 4? Even if it's involuntary..."

I chuckle a bit.

"Okay, Bayou, listen closely." I start. "Leave the third and fifth screw intact. In that way no one gets hurt, but most importantly the railing won't wiggle. People will be suspicious if the railing starts swaying. The prank is hard to pull off, but the face of the victim is totally worth it. Trust me, I have experience."

"Thanks!" he says and laughs a little. "Don't worry. I won't mention you if i get caught."

"_When _you get caught." I correct him.

"Alexi, it's possible to get away with pranks. You are just a bad liar." he says. Maybe it's just me, but I always get caught. Probably because I suck at lying.

I notice something in the corner of my eye and my smile turn into a line.

"I need to go." I say. My brother looks a bit confused, but doesn't complain. My eyes are locked at this years chosen volunteer, a brute named Paco, who is holding a axe. My friend River is standing in front of him, looking rather angry.

"Give it back! I had dibs on it!" River protest, but Paco only chuckles.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I say and step between the two boys. Paco looks rather confused, as he doesn't seem to understand where I came from.

"It was his axe, so you better give it back!"

Paco's friends exchange glances.

"This isn't your fight, _camarón._" Paco says.

"Oh, it became my fight when you started threatening my friend! Just because you are the chosen volunteer doesn't mean you can boss everyone around! I will..." I continue, but River is already pulling me away.

"Jesus, Alexi. I had it handled." He tries to protest, but I simply shake it off.

"If he wants to fight my friends, he has to go through me first. It is simple as that." I say.

"Yeah, you will totally beat him. It's not like he has defeated every other trainee to be the chosen volunteers." Evia remarks and I notice my other friend have joined me.

"You don't want him as an enemy." Alya says.

"He's all muscles and no brain." Aukai says. "The only thing he has on his mind is murder."

"You sure?" I ask. Everyone has something good in them, they just need to laugh a little. "Look. Can I borrow that?"

Aukai sighs and gives me his rubber ball who he was bouncing with.

"Hey, Paco! Catch!" I shout. Paco looks up rather confused, but the ball is already on his way against him. His career reflexes activates and he tries to grab the ball but it simply bounces away from his hand.

"_Palitos de pescado!_" he exclaims and desperately tries to catch the slippery ball. I start laughing and my friends soon turn in. But our laughters dies out when Paco leans in on the same railing my brother sabotageed before. The railing swings away and Paco falls backwards into the water. I can't see him, but from the sounds he's making I can draw the conclusion that he is _not happy. _

"Oops." I exclaim.

"_Oops is insufficient_." River states. Paco heaves himself up to the training level, wet from top to bottom and his eyes burning with rage. He screams something in spanish to me and his friends starts moving towards us.

"Run?" I ask.

"Run!" my friends answers in unison and we quickly turn tails.

If life was boring, why live at all?

* * *

**Emerald Bywaters, 17**

* * *

_Just another stroke. You can't let her win. I need to press on just a bit more._

"I win!" Wanda exclaims. She climbs up on the rock we have put up as the finish line and bows to the nonexistent audience. I sigh and start paddling in the water to keep myself over water.

"I got water in my eyes! I would have beaten you otherwise!" I defend myself, but Wanda simply laughs. My father, Finland, rolls his eyes from his fishing boat.

"I have towels if you need them girls. Do you want to come up yet?" he asks.

"Nah, at least I want to swim a bit more." Wanda says and dives head first down in the ocean. Finland puts his bait on his fishing rod and throw it out in the ocean, delaying gaze on the float. For a minute it's just him and me, silent before Wanda comes up again.

"Did you know there is a reef below us? It's truly _breathtaking._" Wanda says.

_You're breathtaking, _I think. I wish I was brave enough to actually say it. I have been close multiple times to tell her my feelings, but I have always chicken out. I don't know if she likes me back or is even attracted to woman, but I am afraid I will lose my best friend.

Wanda dives down once again and I let myself float on the water, just enjoying the heat.

"Emerald, we need to talk." my father says. I correct myself so I can meet eye contact with him and I look a bit confused.

"About your future plans. Mainly the plans next years._._" he says. I bite my lip.

"You know how I feel about the games, which is ironic since I am a trainer, but it's your choice. If you want to compete for the chosen volunteer, I will fully support you to the end. But you need to decide this year what you want, because you will need to train a lot more if you have a chance for the spot." he explains.

I have thought a lot about volunteering for the games. I mean, I have trained it for my whole life. It kinda feels like a waste if I don't at least try. But I already had my doubts even before Gill. In the end, I realised that I don't agree with the games. I don't want to hurt children, even less kill them. We already live a good enough life anyway.

"No." I say in the end. "I don't plan on volunteering."

My father tries to look pretty neutral about it, but I can see he is relieved.

The hunger games has always been a tense subject in out family. People train to become killers, and most doesn't realise it. If you want to win the games you can't play fair, and honour doesn't mean anything. You can't expect your opponents to play fair. Teenagers train their entire lives to become careers, they become obsessed with the games and they simply won't accept that they just missed their chance to achieve their goal. My brother Gill learned this the hard way.

He was the chosen volunteer. I didn't agree with his decision, but he was our brother after all. He shot for the stars, and didn't even leave earth. One day in the academy he was found dead, clearly poisoned so he couldn't volunteer. My mother didn't take lightly on our loss, and killed herself just a few months after his death. Me and my father moved on. We needed to. Gill wouldn't be proud over his mother.

I lock my gaze at the two tridents that a few teenagers leave at the check in.

I grin as Wanda comes up to the surface once again.

"Hey Wanda, bet I can catch more fish with those tridents than you." I say and start swimming towards the tridents.

"Oh no you don't!" Wanda responds and races after me.

* * *

_**The Reaping**_

I look around the crowd, trying to catch Wanda. We became separated when we were pricked, and the Reaping is packed with people.

I give up on finding Wanda, and I try instead to catch a look at this years volunteer. She wouldn't be so hard to find, I just need to look at the girl who all the other eighteen year olds are gushing over. But when I scan the eighteen year old section I find nothing.

_Where is she?_

The capitol movie ends, and I snap back to reality. Our escort Gald stomps impatiently on the stage. With his blue whiskers and colorful clothing he looks like a crossover of an army general and a hippie.

"Our country and president doesn't wait for anyone! I expect strict discipline as I will draw the names of our lucky champions!" Gald says with his pompous voice and walks with stiff steps, like he is marching in boot camp. I hear a few laughters, and I chuckle a bit too. Gald doesn't seem to be affected by the laughter and strokes his large blue mustache before reading the name.

"Emeral. Bywaters!" he exclaims. Hearing my name from our escort would make me worried, would you think. I also thought that. I always seemed so nervous on the Reaping day. But I don't. Maybe because I know the chosen volunteer will soon take my place. Or I remember I actually have career training.

The girl should volunteer any minute now, but my gut tells me different.

Then, silence. I wait. And I wait. Soon the peacekeepers start pushing through the crowd to escort me, and I decided to stop waiting. I don't know what the volunteer is doing, but it's better if I at least prepare me for the worst. I shove the girls in front of me away and start marching towards the stage.

I take my place besides Gald. He looks rather impatient, and examines me from top to bottom. He seems to decide that I am good enough and starts walking the same stiff steps to the boys bowl.

"Alexi. Atwaters!" he announces. The boy also seems to be waiting for the volunteer, because Gald is once again meet with crickets. A bit sooner than me the boy also gives up and starts walking towards the stage. I kinda recognise him, with his curly red hair, but at the same time not. He hasn't really been active in the Academy anyway.

Honestly, he looks rather pissed. I don't know if he woke up at the wrong side of the bed or if he is just mad no one volunteered.

I try to find the volunteers in the crowd. Still nothing. Everything seems so unrealistic. Even if the chosen volunteers chickened out, the Academy has backup volunteers. It isn't logical that everyone chickened out.

No, something's fishy here.

* * *

**Rayan Cassio**

_**District 4 Mentor**_

* * *

I quickly wash my face again and I look at the bathroom mentor. The same blond hair and lagoon blue eyes, that I am so famous for. Now I see something I haven't seen in them for a long time.

Fear.

I don't know what happened. I probably made too many enemies. Too many rejected fans.

I knew something was wrong when Emerald was Reaped. The same blond hair and bright green eyes like she had five years ago. But I started being scared when no one volunteered.

No one volunteered for the boy either. I can't place him in my memory, but I know him. He is familiar. It was too much of an coincidence.

I asked around a little. The chosen volunteers, the backup volunteers, anyone who wanted to participate in the games. They all gave vague answers, but I knew one thing after I was finished.

Someone wanted this to happen. I don't know who, but I have a bigger problem.

I will mentor the same girl whose brother I killed five years ago.

* * *

**I hope the authors are okay I took some liberties with the reason they got Reaped. With both tributes Reaped, I needed a good reason. I got the feedback about Casey, and I think this will be interesting. I have probably too many subplots for me to handle, but whatever.**

**Before I start I can safely say none of the rest of the tributes volunteered, which brings me to the point. I had three volunteers in this game. THREE. I think I have just broken a record or something. Remus, Blush and Suri was the only volunteers, and Remus was the only career chosen by the Academy. Most authors complain about the amount of volunteers, but I must say I am speechless. **

**I can't believe we only have three reaping left. District 3 is up next!**

**Also, more random questions because I am bored.**

**1\. What do you think of Alexi?**

**2\. What do you think of Emerald?**

**3\. Who do you prefer?**

**4\. Which one of the three volunteers do you prefer the most? (Blush, Remus and Suri.) **

**Good luck!**


	14. District 8 Reaping

**This story is not dead! Yay!**

**Also Noelle's mom didn't have a name, so I gave her one. I hope thats okay.**

**Thanks domgk115 for Noelle and TakeTheCrown for Ever.**

* * *

**Noana Norfolk**

**Seven years ago**

* * *

I inspect the plant in my hand.

In the end, I can't remember the herb and decide to throw it away. If I don't know what it are, I better just leave it. It could be poisonous for all I know. Being cautious is important in the medical world. A mistake, a misidentified herb or an overdose, could kill the patient. Luckily that hasn't happened to me yet and taking it slowly has payed off. However, some would say looking for plants outside the fence is all but caution. Well, they are not the one with a closet full of life saving medicine.

But I must say, over the years I have become more hesitant to go out in the forest. If someone saw me, a peacekeeper or really anyone, I wouldn't be granted any mercy. I would be shot on sight. Normally I would just shrug it off knowing that the gain was far larger than the risk. However with Noelle and Olivia, that may not be the case anymore. I don't know what I will do if I lose them. I can't even dare to think about their life if I would die. They would be forced into one of those horrible community home and live like orphans for the rest of their life. I shudder just thinking about it.

Irritated I brush a branch out of my way. I have been looking for a lavender flower for at least three hours. The purple flower is normally rather common to find in the forest, but it is like vanished. I have even gone longer into the forest than I usually do, which would be a bad thing, but I could no longer care. It is like the flower challenged me in a game of hide and seek. Even if it was dangerous I couldn't give up. Maybe I should had.

Everything happened so fast. All I saw was a pile of brown fur and the next second my world exploded in pain. Blood poured out from my stomach as I struggled for air. Everything became dizzy and I hardly noticed the bear scurrying away. I fell onto my back and started gasping for air. My ears searched for the familiar sound of birds signing to calm me down, but I couldn't hear anything. It was like the air was empty of noise. The only thing I could hear was the constant pain that pulsed through my body. Nothing seemed real, and I started to feel my life force drifting away. I forced myself to think about my children. I needed to be strong. I needed to be alive. For them. Images of Noelle and Olivia drifted past my eyes. I had just been unlucky. How could I have predicted the bear would have taken a nap exactly where I was going? Now all I could do was bleed out on the ground.

I should have been relieved when I felt the hands touch me. I could barely distinguish the white outfit of the peacekeepers and the pain didn't stop either when they picked me up. They hadn't shot me yet, which meant they took me back to the district. If I was gonna be saved or not, I don't know. All I knew was that I was going to die either way. I'll bleed out from my wounds or get shot for breaking the law. Tears started to form in my eyes.

They would be all alone.

* * *

**Noelle Norfolk, 17**

_**One week before the Reaping**_

* * *

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Rose eagerly asks the man she had just stopped. The man stared a bit confused at her. She had caught him off guard, and he wasn't paying attention any longer to anyone behind him. He must not be very experienced with pickpockets, I thought.

"Uhhh..."

"Cmon! It will be fast!" She pushes again, not letting him get away and diverting all his attention to her.

"Okay then." The man answers and Rose started fiddling with her cards. She was playing her part perfectly and now it was my turn. I try to act naturally as I close onto the unsuspecting victim. The road is packed, but I hold my eyes locked at the man. Just as Rose tries to pull a card from her ear, and fails rather horribly, I walk past the man. Without anyone seeing, I quickly open his bag with my right arm and search for something to take. My hands finds a fat wallet almost immediately and I quickly retract the hand. Another successful pickpocket. Everything was over within seconds and no one had noticed me.

Rose got my signal and disappeared faster than the man could say "poker". He looked innerly confused, as he hasn't realised what just happened. With a smile I slink the wallet down my pocket. In a minute I should be at the meeting point with the rest of the gang and my sister. Our loot have been lesser for the last weeks. I innerly hope that Ruby and Brandon was also able to steal something. I didn't doubt Alex and Olivia would succeed. Alex could just tell them to give him their money and they would be intimidated enough to comply, but he would never do that. He has just a too big of a heart.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I'm ripped out of my thoughts as someone grabs my arm and pull it upwards. I turn in horror as I stare up to the white peacekeeper helmet, still holding my arm in an iron grip. I could almost see the his smirk behind the black visor.

"You are not getting away this time. I was lucky to recognise you, thief!" he says. Crap. All the peacekeepers looked the same. How was I supposed to know who I needed to look out for? I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it made him only tightens it and I wimped. His eyes locked on my filled pocket and he snuck in a hand picking up the wallet in triumph.

"Just what I thought! We can't let you get away now, can we? Away to the whipping post with you!" he says and starts dragging me on the ground.

"Hey!" I felt relieved when I heard the head peacekeepers voice. Most of you would think that was really weird, but I have my reasons. You will see.

"What are you doing?" Damion asks irritated. He towered over the younger peacekeeper who loosened his grip a bit.

"Caught a thief and we are on our way to the town square." the peacekeeper says.

"What did she steal?" Damion asks. The peacekeeper hands him over the wallet, who Damion inspects before shrugging.

"Well, we already have the stolen item it seems. You need to calm down. No reason to make a big fuss of it. Get off the street girl and come with me." Damion says. The younger peacekeeper froze in place, like he couldn't believe what Damion just said.

"Sir, she need to be punished! You can't just let her get aw…." he tried.

"I certainly can. Now, follow me or you will be punished for not following orders." Damion says with a smile.

The other peacekeeper groaned and released my arm before walking soggy to Damion's side. I sigh relieved and looked at Damion. He gave me a quick smile and started walking the opposite direction. The moment he turned his back on me I turned tails and started running towards the meeting points. Another danger averted. Lucky me, right?

My smile turns into a line when it started to rain. As homeless, I was doomed to never have roof to protect me. Raining was the absolute worst weather after snowing. Even if I didn't almost freeze to death like in the winter, it certainly felt like it. The heavy drops almost felt like they were taunting me. Large pools of water had already started to form on the street. Because it's District 8, of course, it immediately started to get contaminated. As I walked down the road the water got a grey color, almost brownish.

"Do you have it?" Ruby asks with eager eyes. I bit my lip and watched over the camp me and my gang had set up. I had just arrived, and what I could see the others had completed their mission.

"Finally your back! We were starting to get worried!" Olivia, my sister, eagerly say as she walked up to me. Even if she was three years younger than me, she still seemed so young. I quickly hugged her before diverting my attention to Ruby.

"Sorry." I said. Her smile immediately faded.

"What do you mean? I saw you clearly taking the wallet!" She barks.

"Got caught by a peacekeeper." I answer. She seems calmed a bit, but mutters something I can't understand and walks over to Alex. She will have forgotten everything in a hour and we will be best friends again, like it always goes.

"Let me guess, Damion helped you out?" Olivia sneered. I nodded. "Don't you think it is suspicious that he always get you and me out of trouble but no one else?"

"If you want to ask him, go ahead." I fire back, but I quickly regret it. I don't want to sound so mean. I smile at my sister and rub her on her back a little. She relaxes, and stares with gloomy eyes at the alley we call home.

"It can't be worse than this." she say with a sigh.

"At least it is better than the community home." I say. I was kinda right. Nothing could be worse than the community home. We didn't run away from it if we didn't have a good reason. But I agree with her, this sucks. The rain makes it even more depressing.

The one things that keeps me going is my friends. My gang, outcast that we have collected from the entire district. We have formed bonds that will stay for the rest of our lives.

Everyone here has their own story. Ruby is similar to mine, and we actually meet in the community home. If you ignore the fact that we almost wanted to tear each other apart the first few years you can say we were like made for each other. Alex over there is the big guy in the family. He is good when someone wants protection or just to intimidate anyone. Too bad he has a heart of gold, but it makes him a great friend. He was rich once, but well, he likes guys more than girls and that was a big no-no for his father. Crazy really, so we took him in. He was almost dead when we found him and we couldn't just let him die. Rose had even crazier story. She was in a other gang, the violent type which honestly gave us a lot of problem, but then her parents died. When we finally was able to find her dying on the street with a stab wound in her stomach, we knew we just gotta let her in. Then we have Brandon. At just 15 years old, he is the newest member. With a dead mother and abusive stepfather his place was already guaranteed in the gang. I like him, except when he is flirting with my sister. I often turn a blind eye, but it has started to get more serious. I do not understand why I get so angry, but I guess it is just my sister instincts activating. He's a nice guy-

Oh, my story? I have no idea who my father is and my mother almost died to a bear attack. She was executed right after and I got forced together with my sister into a community home. We decided it sucked, so we ran away to the streets. Since then I have been living like this, but as long as I have my friends, I don't see my story ending soon.

As long as I don't get reaped I guess.

* * *

**Evander "Ever" Adams, 12**

* * *

I swallow and take another spoon of my porridge. It taste horrible, but I'm not the one to complain. I just simply take another bit and swallow. It maybe the only things we can afford for breakfast, but it doesn't mean I need to enjoy it! But I don't need to be ungrateful either. So I did what I did every day. I accepted the circumstances and moved on. No reason to make a fuss about it.

I was halfway through my bowl when it started raining. The rain smattered against the lonely dirty window we had. The large buildings closely together with only small roads separating them was almost claustrophobic. But I was used to it. It wasn't the greatest, but at least I had a home. I wouldn't want to be in this weather right now.

I'm not sure if I would call my home a house really. It was just two lonely rooms, the kitchen and the bedroom, packed into a building that felt like it would collapse any minute. The wall paint were gone in most places uncovering the wooden walls, but we don't have enough money to fix it. Like the table I'm sitting right now, made out of rusty steel, the kitchen wasn't a happy sight either. Our oven stopped working three years ago, which is a shame, I liked mom's tessere pancakes, so we can only cook our food now.

Same state with our bedroom. The room barren except from the four wingly bunk beds. One is always empty after my dad left us to fend for ourselves. Otherwise the other beds was clear for the taking for me, my mom and my four brothers. I slept over Edison, which was annoying when he keep insisting to light a lantern to read some scrappy book he found on the street. He complain constantly about how he can't go to school because he needs to work, and I'm on the fence to letting him go anyway. Yes, we would need to work harder but he would at least shut up. Luckily he knows why he can't go to school, and he has almost stopped complaining. Almost.

Did I forgot to mention all the bugs in my home? It is considered a prodigy if someone doesn't wake up at night swearing because a centipede had creeped up in his bed. On the bright side, Jude always hosts "bug fights" were he had catched a spider or a cockroach and letting them battle it out in a ring of pens. We others could bet on who we thought would win. I always betted on the underdog. It reminded me of myself. I should stop doing that. Roscoe is making a fortune out of me.

Edison is looking bored, staring down at his oatmeal and stirring his bowl slowly with his spoon. The morning has been awfully quiet so far. I don't complain and would rather have it be so for the rest of the day, but in a small house with five kids something is bound to happen. I'm right sooner than expected, as Edison hits the edge of his spoon and porridge immediately shoots up in his face. He screeches as it hits his glasses and immediately starts to panic. Jude, of course, can't resist the opportunity.

"Wow! That must be really OATrageous!" he said and chuckles. Edison spares no time and immediately flicks a click of porridge onto Jude. He cringes and closes his eyes when it hits him.

"Ha! That MUSH have hurt!" Roscoe said, clearly wanting in on the fun. Jude simply glares at him. I cast a worried look at Gabriel. He simply shakes is head and looks down in his oatmeal. Now the others are going at full speed and my mother simply sighs. She knows she can't stop them now, so she lets them be. Roscoe flicks another bit, but Jude is barely able to dodge it.

"You shouldn't play with your food. It can be dangerous for a kid like you." Jude snickers and smiles. Roscoe, like he always to, blosses up turning his face into the color of a tomato.

"I'm eleven! Stop treating like I'm a baby! Why don't you pick on Ever? He is only one year older!" he protests.

"Because I hit my shots." I said. I usually don't like to converse, but when you are brought you need to defend yourself. Jude whistles and Roscoe pretended to not hear.

"I have better aim than all four of you combined!" Roscoe said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Your on!" Jude said and immediately picked up his bowl.

"I can make a few targets!" Edison said and followed the other brothers in to the bedroom, leaving me, my mother and Gabriel left in the room. A eerie silence followed after the others left, and me and my brother stared at each other for a bit. Then we break up in smiles and sniggers.

"3 coins that we will hear Edison complain for the rest of the day how Jude won because he cheated." Gabriel say.

"Deal." I say.

"Another one that Jude actually cheated." he adds. I smile and take another spoon of my oatmeal.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast. The factory opens in one hour." My mother says, while using a towel to clean one of the bowls. She is standing at the kitchen counter dressed in her own clothes. We all really have cloths our mother has made, so we don't have to be dressed in rags. My mom mutters something barely audible.

"If the stupid jerk of father father didn't leave, maybe my kids would still be in school. But no no no he needed to run away and force his kids into work!" she curses under her breath. I look down at what's left of my porridge. The factory is hard work, but it's a necessary evil. Our wages are so small that we barely is able to survive on it, even if we all six work. Of course, tesserae helps a lot. I shudder at the thought. I have my name seven times in the bowl. That is as much as one of the richer eighteen year olds. But it could be worse. Jude has his name 29 times and he is only 15. Next year Roscoe is eligible, and will probably be able to take tesserae too.

The reaping is in one week. It will be my first, and I don't want to think about how big of chance there is that someone from my family is picked. The odds certainly isn't in my favor.

With a groan I put four coins in Gabriel's hand. He takes them with a smirk and puts them in his pocket. To make up for my loss, he helps me on my jacket. It is itchy and not very warm, but it's better than nothing. The rain is still falling heavy and doesn't show any signs of stopping. With a sigh I take a hair tie from the floor and tie up my hair. My long dark brown hair often comes in the way for me.

Edison is still trying to convince everyone else why Jude is a dirty cheater and Roscoe is a bit let down now that we need to get to work. As I said, our house isn't very big, and that could also be said about the space around our door. I snatch my shoes while I can and quickly put them on before going out in the rain to avoid the chaos. The raindrops immediately wet my hair and runs down inside my jacket, chilling me to the bones. After a while, everyone else is ready and storms out of the door followed my mom.

As we walk down our road, I look around at my surroundings. The tights alleyways are dangerous, filled with all kind of shady people. That's why mom hasn't let us go out very often. The walk to the factory and back is usually the only time I have outside. But when we get older, mainly Jude, and we can defend ourselves mom has promised to let us go out. Jude and Edison are really excited about it, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. We are stuck in our apartment for a reason. Better safe than sorry.

When we close in on the factory, the large building and apartments are replaced with mostly abandoned skyscrapers. I say mostly, because they house any lowlife in eight. Gangs, drug dealers and homeless to name just a few. I notice a few men crouching at the side, dressed in beanies and they haven't shaved in a while. They latch a few suspicious looks at us, but Jude glares back at them. He is holding a broken pipe and is leading our group together with Gabriel. They are the oldest of us and the ones that can fight the best. We doesn't have much problem with gangs. They want a easy target. My families sheer number is enough to scare the most away. Even in the rare occasions that they actually attacked, we would try to fight back, hence the broken pipe Jude is holding. Ever since Gabriel got mugged two years ago and almost died, we are all on edge.

We continued to walk until we reached the factory. Two peacekeepers was standing in front of the door, and we scuttered the last meters to safety. Mom registered us first, so they knew we were her, before we splitted up to our work stations. Jude and Gabriel took the stair to the higher floors, while Edison and Roscoe together with mom started walking towards the cellar. I was left as the odd one out. But it didn't matter. I have friends too, even how unrealistic it sounds.

"Hey Ever!" Thaddeus shouts to me. I smile and bumps his fist when he came up to me. "Everything good with ya?"

"All good, Thaddeus." I say.

"Ready for another eleven hours of suffering?" His chuckles are interrupted as an older man shoves him out of the way. His face wrenches in anger.

"Bloody hell what your problem? Could you not even watch two feet ahead of you, wanker?" My friend chatters angry as the man looks confused at him, not stopping to listen to him ranting. Thaddeus follows him, not giving up now when he is all riled up.

I shake my head. Why does he need to be so loud all the time? We are so different that we are the last persons you would think be friends. But in some weird way, we make it work.

With a sigh I take my place at the sewing machine and Thaddeus take his place besides me. I prepare it, I have done it a few hundred time by now, and I grab some material that matches with my instructions from the travelator in front of me. A dirty screen is engraved in my table, telling what parts I need to look out for and what I need to do with them, which is in this case just sewing them together. I put my foot at the pedal and start sewing. The moment I'm finished I take another piece. And another. And another.

Thaddeus has his first breakdown of the axpromiate twelve per day from being extremely bored, but I ignore him. I focus on my work instead. The nail goes back and forth at a high speed as I sew.

_Back and forth. Back and forth._

I continue to watch the nail until it loses my interest. Instead I inspect the cloth I'm sewing. It waves as I draw it forward. Then I look at the nail again, and I allow myself to get hypnotized by it. I cast a glance at the large clock at the wall. Two hours have passed, which means I have nine hours left before I go home, but it doesn't bother me. I have the patience. No need to make a big fuss about it.

I continue to sew until the clock rings, signalising the end of the workday, and I look up surprised. It didn't feel like eleven hours. It didn't really feel like anything. I just did my work and let time go as fast as it wanted.

* * *

**You may be thinking "But you said that the District 3 Reapings would be next!" Well, it was kinda true, but it is also the reason why I haven't updated in a while. I have written their reaping, but I wasn't satisfied with them, so I deleted it and wrote them again. I didn't like that either, so I'm back to square one. Nothing wrong with the tributes, they are just very hard to write. I need more time to do them justice, and I didn't want to have too much time between updates.**

**Another reason that this chapter has been taking so long, is because I have changed my writing style a bit. Mainly, the length. This chapter is 4.000 words. The longest chapter I had before this was around 2.800 words. This of course can cause some problems. So I want to know, should I keep around this word count for the next two Reapings? I know that they get boring easily and takes some time to write, but I know it feels good when your tribute has an hefty introduction chapter. **

**Another thing I would want to ask anyone who had has their character introduces, since how irregular the word count is. Some has had much shorter chapters(Poor Casey only had 600 words) and if you feel it is unfair that later tributes have so many more words, please let me know and what tributes you would want to see more of. Then I will put a chapter at the end of the Reapings giving everyone mentioned maybe another 600 words of info.**

**We have TWO more reapings to do. Next is District 3, for real.**


	15. District 3 Reaping

**Thanks theflowercrowns for both Thomas and Lana**

* * *

**Thomas Slater, 18**

_**One week before the Reaping**_

* * *

"Haven't you already finished your quota from god being unnatural-dovelike-helpful?" Ashton asks with the voice dripping with sarcasm. He lays back against the box that he just put up on the shelf and smiles.

"Ah, screw you." I say and chuckle. "You should be happy that I stay over my shift to help you."

He scoffs, but does it with a grin. I smile back and he yawns. It's contagious, so it doesn't take long until I realise how late it is and I do the same thing. I put both my hands under the box of wire and I cringe out of concentration when I lift it up and put it in the shelf.

I puff out and put my hand against the box to take a break. Normally people usually are on their way home by this hour except those who have the night shift. I don't, but Lana has and we usually don't eat dinner until she is home. So I don't really have a reason to go home, so I usually stay over and help others in unnatural-dovelike-fashion Ashton tastefully explained it.

His twin, Dylan, stashes boxes behind us and looks less than pleased with Ashton's lack of work. "Could you do anything other than being useless?" he sneers, surprisingly serious. "Remember what happened when we skipped our shift last time"

Ashton mutters something I can't understand, and sighs. "This is boring." he says. "We should have some fun."

Dylan sighs, and gives up, taking the place besides his brother. I frown and reach for the next box, suspecting I will do the most of the work for a few hours. I don't mind that though, since I know the twins will always drag themselves back and finish the work they could have done at least two hours back if they didn't drag it out. I smile at the thought and relocate my focus to the box.

"I don't know. Maybe we can have some fun with those snob kids in the upper quarter. They have been snobbier than usual and need to be teached a lesson?" Dylan propes. Ashton frowns and puts his hand against his chin, so it looks like he is thinking. "I don't know..."

"Bad idea. Remember last time? And I don't want to hurt anyone." I say and they reluctantly agree. I don't want to be the party pooper, but I must say that the twins ideas of having fun is often less than friendly. However, I'm not against the idea of having some fun. Working in the factory the entire day is tiring.

District 3 isn't just super smart eggheads who invent futuristic stuff on daily basis, someone needs to make them too. That usually falls on the less intelligent and the poor. I fall into the latter. Life's been fun I guess. Got pulled out of school early to work in the factories to help with my families situation. The thing is, if your poor in District 3, you're doomed the moment you are born no matter how smart you are. Like, just look at my sister! A's in almost all subjects except three (which nagged her immensely) which is very impressive, as the Three education is much harder then in other Districts. But she still got pulled out of school to catalogue wires and machines because we simply didn't have enough money and needed someone to work.

For someone like her, that is one of the worst things that can happen. For someone like me, who would have never been a scientist in the first place, it's ok. Other than these itchy grey overalls we are required to wear, the factory isn't the worst as long as you aren't built like a stick. Everyone here is poor, which gives a sense of unity, and otherwise I would have meet Ashton. Or Dylan. Or Harley. _But also Burton. And Excel. And everyone else who abandoned me..._

I shake the thought out of my head. I can't think like that. I can't be hostile. People like me need to be helpful. I shouldn't expect payment for just being nice. That's just wrong. Helping is good. Helping people feels good. Already cut ties with those who didn't help me. _But still…_

"Do you think we can swing by Lester tonight? His dad should be out of town for the weekend?" I say with a smile, in an attempt to divert my thoughts and lighten the mood. Dylan's eyes widens and he jumps up. "I completely forget about him! Isn't he the guy with the alcohol storage?" he asks excitingly.

"Yeah!" Ashton answers just as excitingly.

My smile drops. "Wait no..." I begin, and in just that moment we all burst out in laughter. Our voices echoes in the hallway in a creepy tone and I'm sure the few people left heard us loud and clear, but I don't care. I couldn't care less.

"Lets go over to Lester tonight." Ashton says with great difficulty when our laughter dies out. "Good idea."

I nod. "Then we need to continue with our work first." We all three groan in unison and reach out towards the boxes. Three down, seven to go.

"What's up, nerds." a voice says behind me, and I can't help but smile when I recognise the voice. I decide to finish lifting up a box before turning around.

"Well, well, a pretty face like you shouldn't be in here were the big boys work." Ashton jokingly sneers. Harley scoffs and jabs her head to the side to get her long red hair out of her eye.

"You know I could take you every day in the week right?" she says.

"And you still won't go out with me." Ashton mutters. Harley scoffs again and takes a seat on one of the boxes besides us, still holding in some weird electronic. I mouth _Your pickup lines suck _to Ashton and he rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue against. Harley was never just a pretty face, which Ashton already knew, just that she has a very inflatable ego.

"What is that?" Dylan asks Harley with a intriguing look in his eyes and points at the electronic. Harley looks at it and shrugs. "Something my dad gave me and told me to figure out. No idea what it is yet."

"Can it explode?" Ashton asks.

Harley looks at the piece with a puzzling expression. "I actually don't know. Maybe." And she suddenly got much more focused on the electronic. I roll my eyes.

"If I was the capitol I would put you all on a watchlist." I say.

"Already on one." Ashton says with a grin. We continue to chit chat as we work through the boxes.

"Hey Harley, can you be a bro and help us out a little? We are dying out here!" Dylan exclaims and stretches his back. Harley holds up her hands in surrender.

"Hey my shift is over! I'm here to make sure you weaklings don't get bored to death! Ask the all-helping dove instead!"

"I did, but he was busy helping a cat out of a tree." Ashton answers.

"You know I'm standing right here?" I say and try to frown, but I fall into the others laughter instead.

"But really." I say. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Remember when you skipped over Jagen's party to babysit Eona's three babies?"

"Hey you would do the some thing! Or maybe not that I think about it. Nevertheless, no one else wanted too! What was I supposed to say? Reject her?"

"Or when you gave that poor kid your coins that we earned in our side project?"

"I knew him actually! And he was so skinny that he looked like a stick! I can't have that on my conscious!"

"Or when you spend most of your fifteenth birthday trying to stop Dylan from declaring war on the Blazers gang?"

"It wasn't that bad!" Dylan squeak. I try to fire back, but I realise how silly I sound. Why should I defend myself for being nice? I sigh. "Okay, you win. I'm nice. So what?"

Ashton grins. "Nah. You wouldn't be Thomas otherwise. And Thomas is one of the best guys I know." I fistbump him with a smile and I realise how late it is. I yawn and glances at the factory clock. 20:00. Frick. I should have been home for at least twenty minutes ago.

"I need to go." I announce and Dylan nods. I wave them goodbye while start walking towards the door.

"Thomas! Haven't you found a wife yet?" Harley shouts.

"Oh knock it off!" I shout back, and I can hear my friends laughing. I force a smile, but it quickly smiles. It hit a sour spot. There are many ways to escape poverty, and all of them are complicated and unlikely. Me marrying a rich girl is one. If I really tried I am positive I could do it because, if I'm allowed to boast a little, I'm a nice guy and not that bad looking. But I don't want to spend my entire life with someone I don't like. I have been looking, for a chance to help my family, but haven't found anyone yet.

But that isn't the reason why my mood drops whenever it gets mentioned. It was on of my father and mothers reserve plan. _Mother. _I taste the word on my tongue. It still doesn't seem right. Why should a word that used to represent love and affection send a wave of sadness through my body? This isn't fair. Nothing is fair. I wish it was fair.

Six months ago the word changed meaning. My father changed and so did my sister, even not to the degree like me and my dad. Six months ago my outlook on life changed.

Six months ago, I doubted my intentions for the first time ever.

* * *

_**Six months ago**_

I missed it.

I missed her funeral.

As tears flew down my cheeks, the wind ripping away them from my skin, I run like I have never have done before. The gate flew open as I rammed to it, causing a loud _clang _to echo through the graveyard. My shoes sink into the snow and I continue to run without looking back.

_Why did no one tell me?_

Yesterday I ended the Jasmine's Medical Exam, JME, one of the few opportunities to escape the districts. The best scored would be recruited as capitol doctors and would move to the capitol together with their families. Since I was good with medicine, I thought why not? The amount of spots available varies year to year, and this year it was unusually many. I was honestly not even mad that I wasn't chosen. I can just apply next year.

Then I come back to the most horrible news I could imagine.

_Your mother had a heart attack while you were away. I'm sorry._

I finally find the gravestone. Not much a gravestone really, just a wooden plank with her name engraved. That's what you can afford when you are poor. It's almost buried snow and it slopes a bit, but I still think it is beautiful.

I fall on my knees, staring at the carefully engraved text.

_Basica Slater_

_Loving husband and mother of two_

_Will be missed by family and friends alike_

I close my eyes, but her gravestone is like buried into my vision. Once I realise I can't escape it, I accept it. I want to escape. To run away, to come back home and see mom making dinner just as normal. The snow that is forming on my hair is chilling me to the bones, but I don't care.

"Mom?" I ask to the void, as if she would wake up from the dead when she heard my voice. I reach out my hand, trying to hold hers. I try to imagine her ghost float up from her grave and tell me that I should move on, that is that what she would have wanted. But nothing happens. I'm all alone.

I'm so alone. I want to cry on someone shoulder, and them telling me everything is gonna be okay, even if they know it never will be, and deep down they know I will never be whole again, just like I did so many time. But no one is here. _Why is no one here? _They know I'm here. Why aren't they here to comfort me?

Why does I feel betrayed?

When I came here, I was so engulfed in sorrow that I didn't notice the person standing besides me. The girl crouches down and put her hands around me.

"Shhhhh, everything is gonna be okay. I promise." my sister, Lana, says.

She continues to comfort me until she finally breaks down in tears, and it's my turn to comfort her. We continue to switch turns comforting each other until we give up to the cold. Just us, us two left to comfort each other.

The funny thing is, that was a good description of our hard times until we learned to move on.

* * *

**Lana Slater, 18**

_**One week before the Reaping**_

* * *

Gah.

I missed something.

I don't like when I miss something.

I impatiently trum the pen against the board and stare into the paper again. Everything floats into one giant mess, numbers and parallels I don't understand even if I wrote them.

_Why the hell does it say Xn = 5? That's moronic._

I glance at Blaize, who noticed my discomfort and grins before continuing working with his paper. It looks so much more organized than mine. Well, as organized High school track four math can be. I may not go to school any longer, but as they say, you can pull the tiger out of the jungle but never the jungle out of the tiger. Like, I had eight A's! And I still got pulled out of school for some boring catalogue job! Unimaginable!

I take a new paper from our heap and start copying what I can understand from my former paper, while worrying glancing at the clock. 5 minutes left. I have five minutes left to solve this problem. I check on Blaize. Now he looks much more worried and scratches a few lines down in panic with his pen. I resist the temptation to smile and focus all my concentration on the problem at hand.

After organising the numbers, I add everything that is missing for the calculation to make sense. After double-checking our stolen school book I can safely state I accidentally placed a plus instead of a minus in front of one of my calculations, a mistake that fills me with rage.

_What the hell Lana? That was a obvious mistake! Are you high?_

I suppress my frustration and scribble away the mistake. Now that I'm done with erasing my embarrassing mistake I focus on drawing the figure that the entire problem is centered around. Around half way, everything falls in place. My brain starts working in the same way it does whenever I just solved a hard problem.

_Of course. Why didn't I think of it earlier?_

I write down the last calculations and my answer just as the alarm clock rings in a screeching tone that makes you think it's about to fall apart. Blaze quickly shuts it off, as neither of our ears can't take much of resounding torture, and we drop our pens. I analyse my answer for a second and I have high hopes that it is the right answer. Or should I rather say, I _know _it is the right answer.

Blaize slides his paper in front of me with a confident smile, but I can see he his nervous. He is crossing his arms, which he never does, which shows he only tries to look confident. His worried eyes doesn't match his smile, which makes me believe he messed up in the last minute. Otherwise he would be much better in disguising his nervousness. You can learn a lot about a person from analysing their appearance.

"448." He says confidently.

"450." I counter and slide my paper to him. He quickly scans it.

"Let's check the answers." he says and I nod. I grab the mathematics book and I open the last pages. I find the answer for our problem without much effort.

"450." I say with a smile. I throw the book to my friend and when he confirms it he facepalms.

"Dammit!" he exclaims. "I was so close! What did I do wrong?"'

I take his paper and scroll through it until I can find the mistake. "Here." I point at one calculation. "You wrote a plus instead of a minus." I say, laughing inside because of the irony. What a coincidence really, that it would be the same mistake I did.

"That's obvious!" Blaize exclaims and sinks down in his chair.

"1-0 to me! Anyway, good game." I say. Blaize sits up and cracks his knuckles, which causes me to chuckle. We distribute our papers again and take a few minutes to choose a problem that we think is hard enough.

Blaize picks up his pen and smiles. "Oh, you're up for rough time." he says, and I smile back.

"Are you still playing that stupid game?" Coralie says from the other side of the room. I shrug.

"Not our fault we don't want to waste our talents." Blaize says and grabs the ruler to draw a line.

"You should be working. So we can get out of this godforsaken place." Coralie scoffs. I raise an eyebrow. "I never heard you complain about having fun." I say. She drops catalogue she is holding. "Partying and dancing is fun! Doing homework is not fun! It is like the unspoken rule of the universe! And as long we have work I can't..." she rants as I and Blaize laugh in unison.

With ten minutes left on the clock, I flew past the numbers. I don't doubt that I will win this one too, but I double check to make sure I don't do any more embarrassing mistakes.

"How's your brother by the way?" Coralie asks. She looks up from the boxes we are supposed to categorize and locks her gaze at me.

I shrug. "Doing normal Thomas-things. Ever since I started to work late he usually stays over his shift.." I say. It was laughable easy to figure out. For the first, Aston and Dylan crashed the 9 am party last party, which Coralie informed me off. Everyone knows the twins takes at least two more hours to complete their quota, as long as they didn't suddenly got some sudden strike of motivation and became willing workers, which I checked. They were not.

Next was Thomas stance. His arms were not as relaxed as they usually are, which are signs of recent work. But at the same time his eyes weren't as tired as they should be when working overtime. The only conclusion where that he stayed over his shift to help the twins, and it was also the logical solution. I close my eyes when I think of my brother. Always running around, helping whoever he can. But, it has been different ever since out mother died. It took hard on us all, but Thomas took it the hardest. Now sometimes when we are alone or when he is tired, he is sometimes… bitter.

Bitter on the world around us. Bitter against everyone else, muttering something about how "they weren't for him" and his eyes instantly fills with regret after he said it, when normal Thomas comes to control. I have missed something about him. I don't like when I missed something. I like to know what happens around my life, snapping up information wherever I go. But I don't get angry when it's about my brother like I usually are, just worried.

"So nothing new." Blaize sneers, but smiles.

"He's cute." Coralie giggles, and I roll my eyes. The alarm clock rings, screeching like a tortured pig when Blaize slams the stop button. We quickly exchange our papers.

"21." I say.

"25." Blaize says. He slams open the math book and grins.

"24." he says, even if it wasn't his answer, but it was the closest. I slam the table with my fist.

"Dammit!" I exclaim. Wrong, wrong, I did something wrong. What did I do wrong? We repeat the process again and Blaize starts the clock again.

"Did you hear that you hear Jenn may be relocating to us?" Blaize says. I frown.

"I'd rather not have some arrogant jerk to work here." I say. I have seen Jenn. Usually hangs out in a large groups, but also always goes home alone. Dressed in clothes that most of others can't afford. That wouldn't be a problem, if they weren't as unpractical compared the "poorer" version. All these bits of observation makes me come to the same conclusion, that I don't want anything to do with her.

"Have you even met her?" Blaize asks, casting a questioning look at me. I keep my eyes locked on my paper.

"No." I say. "But it's easy to see."

"You know you could earn a lot on being less judgemental." Blaize mutters. I drop my pen and change my gaze from the paper to him.

"If being analytical is judgemental," I state, feeling a bit offended. "Then so be it."

An awkward silence follows our argument, no one really knowing what to say. Blaize and Coralie is good friends, but we are not close as we could be. I wish it wouldn't be so, but I'm well aware that it's kinda my fault. I have never been good with trust. There is only so many things that can do wrong. I wish I could tell my friends anything, but I'm not just that kind of person. Usually I just tell myself it's because I'm smart and trusting people will often just hurt me, but my heart tries often to argue against. At least I have Thomas.

Oh, poor Thomas. Needing to take everyone's shit while being quiet about his own. It felt refreshing, even how horrible it sounds, to finally be his cliff for once.

"How many times do you have your name in the bowl this year?" Coralie asks, trying to start a conversation again.

"49." Blaize says, barely audible. He is the one who has the worst. Three sisters who aren't reaping eligible, meaning he needs to take tesserae for them all plus his dad and mom.

"21." Coralie says. Much less than Blaize, but that's because she only takes for her and her mom, but still a lot compared to the more richer kids. No one here has the odds in their favor. I think for a little before answering.

"24." I say. What I don't say is that Thomas have 27. When we turned twelve Thomas wanted to take tesserae for all four of us, so I wouldn't need to. After a lot of arguing we decided to split it up, two for him and two for us. When mom died the argument blossed up again. This time however, Thomas got as he wanted. Me and dad came to the conclusion if someone would go into the games, it would be Thomas, because he actually has a chance.

I drop my pen and look at my weak legs. I don't have any muscles and would probably do better punching myself in a fight. I can't make allies. I have lived in factories my entire life, I have never touched a tree. I'm a bloodbath. The one that gets a 3 in training and is bloodbath fodder so the favorites can live longer.

"One more time." Coralie says. This is the last time we are eligible for the reaping. One last time.

"One more time." Blaize repeats and we are quiet for a few seconds. The lack of distraction is enough to make me notice the clock, and I slam the stop button the moment it reaches zero, sparing our eardrums from another dust of vocal misery.

"5 + 23." I say.

"7 + 23."

I check the math book and smile. "5 + 23. 2-1 to me. I won best of three. Checkmate."

* * *

_**Six months before the Reaping**_

"It should be fine now." my dad, Cooper, says. He drops the hammer after finishing repairing her gravestone. The winds have been stronger the past months. It's not uncommon that gravestones gets ripped out of the earth and flies away to never be seen again. We were lucky to notice it before it was too late.

"I'm making dinner tonight. You can come when you want." my dad says while walking past me, still having that hopeless stare in his eyes. He wasn't the biggest sunshine before, but after mom died it seemed like he did too. His voice doesn't have any soul. The words come out, but it feels like one of those speech program we had in school. At first I was afraid I was gonna be like him too, but I realised that I'm too young. Too innocent for the true horrors of the district poverty that shaped a shell like him.

I look at the gravestone. Her death hit us all. She was always the one that made our life a little lighter. When Thomas finds out… I don't want to know.

Apparently fate isn't in my favor today, as I hear someone sprint behind me. The boy slides the last few meters, snow flicks up as he falls on his knees. Thomas stares at the gravestone, his mouth wide open is surprise. His ghostly stare as he takes everything in. I can see a few tears on his cheeks, but he isn't crying. He is too in shock.

I find myself gasping. I quickly shut my mouth and look at my brother. "Mom?" he asks to the air, reaching out with his hand. My brain shuts down when I see him like this. I have never seen him so sorrowful, so destroyed. It's such a change. I never expected him to react this way. This is only making things more heartbreaking.

I catch myself standing frozen in place. I breathe in.

_It's your turn Lana._

As I think this, a wave of sadness flows through me. I'm not ready for this. Who am I to help? I haven't even moved on. Another broken object can't fix the other. But they may fix each other. I crouch down and put my hands around him.

"Shhhh. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

**Well, better late than never I guess. I remade this multiple times, and all the times I struggled with them. Until now, where they flew very naturally for me. I needed the break I realise now, but I promise next wait will be lower. **

**So, what do you think about this sibling pair? Who do you prefer? Next up is the last reaping, and boy can't I wait. When we are finished with Anthony and Dania, we can finally start on the pre games!**

**Next up, District 9!**

**Good luck!**


	16. District 9 Reaping

**Thanks domgk115 for Anthony and Professor R.J Lupin for Dania!**

**In other news, I changed to a cooler cover!**

* * *

**Anthony Markana, 18**

_**Five months before the Reaping**_

The man has collapsed on the ground in a weird position. With a bottle in his hand, it was easy to figure out what has happened. Such a shame. People like to drink away their worries of poverty and often fall asleep under their work hours. When the peacekeepers finally find them, they shoot them without hesitation.

I have met him before, it would be weird otherwise as I'm the foreman of the Racktown field. Poor guy, his wife dying just two years earlier. Both of his kids, twins by the way, takes tesserae for them and his swearing grandma who he doesn't even like. For a moment I consider leaving him there. He just looks so peaceful. Life is easier asleep for people like him. Maybe he will wake up. But I quickly bat the thought away. The more probable happening is that he will end up with a bullet between his eyes and even if he wakes up, his life wouldn't be any better than being alive. Caught up in your worries, people forget how to live. And I won't allow that.

I easily pick him up and shake him violently until he starts spitting out vomit. For a millisecond my face frowns in disgust, but the moment of distastefulness is quickly gone. I have seen worse.

"Wakey, wakey, Sunshine!" I say and dump him on the ground, both of his feet connecting to the earth shaking like crazy. "Shift ain't over yet!" I bellow and laugh.

"Why can't a man enjoy his liquor in peace?" the man mutters, rubbing his hands together.

"You really think that is going to help?" I say and heighten an eyebrow. "It will only make things worse."

"If things could be worse..."

"Is that a challenge?" I say and chuckle.

"I think it is, chef!" Aaron shouts from the other side of the field. I roll my eyes when I hear my nickname he has given me. He thinks it's hilarious that I have been promoted to foreman, which in one of the few opinions we don't share. But whatever. I'm not the one to crash the party.

The man rolls his eyes, but a vague smile formed on his mouth, barely noticeable. "You kids can joke all you want, but I have no reason to laugh. Sorry."

I chuckle, as my eyes suddenly turns serious and I bow forward so our gazes meet. "You can call me a kid all you want, but I'm still your foreman! As your boss, I order you to go and fix your life! That starting with not getting shot in the back of your head!"

I pick up his scythe and shove it on to his arms, flashing a quick smile to him. The man is quiet for a few minutes, before nodding and going back to work with a sigh.

I walk through the wheat stalks, letting my stare glance over the field checking for anything that needs my attention. Nothing of important for now, so when I reach my spot I grab my scythe and start slitting the stalks.

A younger boy, who can't be older than twelve, runs forward and grabs the truncated wheat. He then returns it to the rusty steel box connected to one of our old tractors. We don't have a lot of vehicles in nine, so when we finally get our hands on them we use them as sparingly as we can.

So tractors are nice. Except when they chop off my dads hand. Just a normal day, fixing a tractor that didn't want to start and whoops he came home a cripple. That threw us into more problems, as we just recovered from my moms death.

Our life has been a rollercoaster really. Life was good, I worked under my dad and my mom was a silk merchant and weaver. My sister, Melonie, was born, the absolute best person in the world by the way. Then, out of the blue, my mom had an heart attack and everything went to hell. We didn't know how to weave, which meant our shop was standing empty. This was during the winter also, so we didn't get any income from the fields.

Our next plan was for Melonie to learn weaving and take over my mothers roll. Two years later, the accident happened and things got even worse.

We were able to pull ourselves back, with me finally taking my dads position as foreman and Melonie's work we are doing okay. It could be worse. But the most important thing is to stay positive. Hang yourself up on the small things in life and you will never fully live.

I notice the abundance of workers in the west section of the field, so I relocate a few men from my spot. While shouting the order I hear a scoff behind me.

"Whatever, chef." Aaron says sarcastically. I smile when I hear his voice.

"Maybe you should be the leader then?" I ask, sounding much more sarcastic than I meant. I grin to make up for it.

Aaron shakes his head. "Nah, ah. Too much spotlight and if things go wrong, the leader is the one to blame."

"And you don't want the fame and pay?" I say, still grinning.

"Ay, can get that in other ways. Too much attention anyway. You can't do anything fun without getting peacekeepers on your tail."

"What's the problem with some casual fun?"

Aaron smiles. "Ain't nothing. When we are on the subject, don't you think it is a bit moody in here?"

"People are too sad these days." I say shaking my head in apparent disappointment.

"What do you say, I think they need to light up a little." he says. A maniacal smile forms on Aaron's mouth, and I laugh out loudly, my voice searing through the sky like a hammer.

* * *

_**Six hour later**_

I'm starting to get tired of Aaron's grain puns after he tells me for the fifth time about of his case of mi"grain". I put both my hands in my jeans and sigh.

The sun is still scorching hot, burning my skin like a wildfire. I wipe some sweat from my forehead. District 9 is one of the most southern districts, so it's no surprise. I heard it was a heat record this year, which is not boding well since it's still June. In july and august the heat will probably be unbearable. Other than being a pain in the ass and needing to pay extra for sunscreen, wheat stalks tends to catch fire faster than preferred. Warm summers means more overtime guarding the wheat and add that with our usual work schedule we have a problem.

Aaron's chattering quiets, and he lightly picks me on the shoulder. I turn around confused and his smile has turned into a line. He points at something behind me. "Problem."

When I look at what he points me I notice them. A gang on five to six teenagers, dressed in leather. They constantly playfully punches each other and chatter each other with loud voices, announcing their existence to everyone around them, whatever we wanted or not. They're rich, I notice, with their expensive clothes and chopped hairstyles, together with their suspicious lack of dirt. I can bet my left arm on that they have never taken tesserae in their life.

Then I notice Kenvin in front of them, and I groan loudly. There are shit people, and then there is Kenvin. Thankfully they are not heading our way, but seeing Kenvin's gang is like a black cat crossing the street. It's never a good sign.

A bit in front of them there is a boy quickly hasting his steps. He is clearly uncomfortable, and when he speeds up the gang does the same. Their goal is obvious, as their predatory eyes burrows onto the boys packed backpack.

Rage starts to flow through my veins. I clench my fist and glare at them. I was on my way to pick up Melonie, but that can wait. My thoughts starts to blur, but I try my best to keep my head in the game. I know I can't take on them all.

"We need to do something." I say. Aaron nods.

"Agreed." he quickly checks his watch. "Go and get the boys. I'll follow him so we don't lose them."

"You go. I'll stay." I say. "But-" he tires to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop him. "You are faster. We can't lose any more time."

Aaron nods and starts running. I lock my eyes on the gang and I keep a considerable distance away so they doesn't notice me. The boy starts walking even faster, and the gang follows him like vultures.

I try my best to resist the temptation to just run to them and stop them right away. That would be a incredibly stupid and dangerous. They outnumber me six to one. _But you are taller than them. And much stronger. If you could take them by surprise, you maybe could take out two at once…_

_Shut up. _A voice of reason says in my head. Aaron should be here any minute now, with reinforcements.

Kenvin grabs the boy roughly on the shoulder, and the boy turns around drastically, shaking of the gang leaders hand. His eyes are filled with fear, but he shouts something to the other boys. They are clearly offended and their voices start to become louder. Kenvin moves closer to the boy, faking jumping towards him making the boy recoil. Laughter can be heard even from here.

I can feel my blood boiling. _Keep it cool Anthony. You like life, right? _I turn around my head over my shoulder in desperation. Where is Aaron?

Eventually Kenvin tries to grab the bag by force and the boy throws a punch against him. Kenvin easily dodges it and shoves the boy to the ground. That's it.

_I can take them. _

_You are the dumbest person I have ever met_.

_Whatever._

"Hey! What are you doing?" I say loudly when I reach them. They have barely time to turn around confused when my fist connects with the largest boys ugly face. He starts bleeding and wobbles backwards a few steps. I don't wait for them to retaliate and throw another punch, the boy barely able to block it and falls backwards.

I'm just about to knee another one when a wave of searing pain flows through my body. I can feel something wet and warm a bit up from my wrist. _Blood. _I stare down and see the small knife Kenvin is holding, dripping with red liquid from my stab wound.

"You didn't just..." I begin as he punches my face. I fall backwards from the impact and I audibly groan when my spine hits the hard ground. Immediately they start kicking me. I try to crawl into a ball to protect myself, but I feel every kick, each sending another wave of pain.

_What did I say?_

_Shut up._

Eventually I stop feeling the pain and stars starts to dance in front of my eyes. Barely audible, I can hear the gang shouting something and the next second the are gone. I try to sit up, but effort causes me to cough up more blood.

Suddenly someone takes my arm, one each, and heaves me up. As the blood starts to circulate in my body things start to get clearer. I see Aaron trying to say something to me and Rochas holding me. But most importantly Melonie standing disappointed in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asks when my hearing starts to come back.

"Yeah, no worries. I only think this lipstick is kinda bad for my health." I answer in attempt to joke as I taste the blood on my red stained lips. I try to chuckle, but every breath hurts. I look down on Melonie, who glares at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screams, taking me aback. "You could have killed yourself! What part of your body decided to start fighting with six guys? At the same time! Do you want to die? Because if you do that one more time….."

As she rants, causing Aaron's eyes to open in shock, I can't help but start laughing. It doesn't hurt me as before, but it still pains me. But I can't stop it. I don't want to be all sorry and sad. Medecine and patches can only do so much. This is my medicine. Other people's laughter. And mine.

"I'm so sorry." she stutters as she realises she is scolding her almost dead brother. She embraces me in a hug between my friends arms. "I was just so angry. You weren't moving. And we thought… we thought..."

"Don't worry, I kinda deserved it." I say. We hug each other for a long time, while one of my other friends Berian starts stomping impatiently and mention something about my wounds getting worse, but both of us refuse to back off.

"I love you." I blurt out, without any reason at all. But if you are being honest, do you really need a reason to tell someone you love them?

"I know."

* * *

**Dania Whicker, 16**

_**Nine months before the Reaping**_

* * *

_Dun dun dun dun du dun dun dun dananaa dananaaaa" _I hum as I run my finger through Emmy's hair. She is laying on the back on the largest branch and me on my stomach behind her. The loud noises from the festivity below is still filling the air, causing my inspiration to flow. Quiet places might be poetic, but it doesn't have the same energy as a crowd of loud people.

Trees are rare in District 9, which is a tragedy. Most of them have been cut down to make space for fields. We get anyway all our wood from District 7. That's why I need to take advantage of the few ones left. I like believe that everyone who cuts them down is just because they can't climb and is jealous on anyone who is agile. Idiots tend to drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.

A blue bird flies past us and lands on one of branches. It starts chirping, and even with the loud noise volume I can clearly hear it sing. Immediately my inspiration starts flowing. So many possibilities with just one bird, and my dad would have been able to come up with a sonnet just by looking at it. I wish I could do that to. One day I will. And then I will finally be recognised in the capitol, just like my dad.

With my dad being the famous singer Ruben Whicker, I can without shame say I have lived a pretty cushy life, at least in District standards. Right now I'm just the daughter of the singer they like, but that will change soon enough. When I release my album in about one or two years, they will finally recognise my talent! I'm actually only done with two complete songs, but I have like 20 currently in the works which will most probable be scratched. But I'm confident I will be able to release it next summer.

I let my arm hang free below me, feeling the wind blow against my hand, and I sigh. I continue to play with my girlfriend hair, who stares into the sky counting stars probably, and I started humming on a new melody. This one works with my new lyrics about the blue bird. That reminds me of everything I'm missing by being lazy up here. And I need to test my new song on my ukulele. I'm starting to get restless too. I don't like just standing still and doing nothing. I _need _to do something. And Emmy's red hair is starting to get boring to fiddle with. Beautiful, but boring.

"I'm bored." I say.

"Then why did you want us to climb up here?" Emmy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"So I could be with you." I say. "And I needed a break."

Emmy chuckles. "That was a short break."

I giggle as I slide down the tree and land on my feet like a cat. Emmy takes a little longer and carefully climbs down while groaning, but I have already grabbed my ukulele.

As I carefully hum my melody I play on the metal strings, making a barely audible song. The sky blue miniature guitar, color chosen by me by the way since I felt the district could use a bit more color, let's me uncharge of my energy and inspiration. Since it is so small I can easily take it with me wherever I go. It would be weird if I dragged on my large guitar whenever I wanted to climb a tree. But I can't make the ukulele sound like I want it too, so I decide to wait until I can write down the notes.

I don't know what time it is, but I know it is late. _Really _late. When the sun goes down in the summer you know it is usually past bedtime. But no one really cares since it is the Harvest festival. After we harvest the natural wheat, around august, we have a large festival. The natural harvest is the toughest time in District 9, since it needs so much work. Even if artificially created fields are of much lesser quality, they are much easier to work with. And they will grow for the entire year instead for just the summer.

Of course, I never needed to work on the fields in my entire life. I feel bad for those who do, but there isn't much I can do really.

The large campfires showers the crowds in a cozy glow, making everything much more cozier. I try to ignore the barely illuminated peacekeepers stationed everywhere, like many others. With such a mix of rowdy and drunk men security is at all time high, but they mostly don't intervene. Luckily they choose often more than not to see through the fingers when it comes to any accidents in the party. If they tried to forbid the festival it would cause an uprising in the District. People need this. It's a way for them to say _I survived._

"What should we do now?" Emmy asks impatientiently.

I giggle. "Everything we haven't done!" I exclaim. Emmy rolls her eyes but laughs out loud.

And oh boy, there was a lot of things we hadn't done. Everything from doing lotteries to cotton candy (credit to my dad for all these capitol luxuries) we explored as we ventured deeper into the festival. I need to bow down to avoid all the lanterns and once in a while I steal a kiss from Emmy.

Since the festival is located in the merchant square, most of the shops have been remade into stands for candy and alcohol. Even if the party tends to get wilder later in the night, there is an unspoken agreement to keep being sober as long as the children is awake. Keevan once stole some low alcohol beer for me last year. It didn't taste well. At all. I just tasted it because I could. Maybe you need to be older to appreciate it. Then there is no reason to worry about it.

"Isn't this amazing?" I giggle as I put a marshmallow on my sharpened stick.

"I-I guess it is." Rosi says, seeming a little overwhelmed. I laugh and start to roast my marshmallow over the campfire together with at least ten other people. A large boy curses when he burns his marshmallow, and a younger girl who I assume is his sister laughs. When he collects himself he starts smiling and makes a corny campfire pun and everyone around him bursts in laughter.

"There is so many people here! This is beyond amazing!" I exclaim as I can't hold myself anymore. This is exactly my environment. The entire crowd is like a giant canvas of inspiration and people I can impress. From the light shining from the lanterns and campfires, to the constant music in form of laughter and banter. It's just waiting for me to permanently write this event into history with a beautiful ballad. Or a pop song. That would be better do describe the event.

Emmy laughs. "Of course you think that. What about you Rosi? Feeling comfortable?" she says with a mischievous smile.

Rosi forces a smile and pushes up her glasses who has fallen down her nose. "I don't know. There are so much action here. I'm worried someone will get hurt."

"Of course you think that." Emmy says and we all laugh at that.

I detach my marshmallow from my stick after roasting it and I let it melt in my mouth, similar to what happened with Emmy's candy after she dropped it in the fire. She had quite a few lovely words to describe the accident who my mom would have spent the rest of the night scolding her. The marshmallow taste like heaven in my mouth.

Emmy taps me on my shoulder, holding her other hand in front of her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing, and points behind me. A guy, who I immediately recognise as Keevin, is arguing with a girl who looks absolutely furious. Keevin tries gesture with his hands in what I think is supposed to be an apology, but the girls is having none of it. It ends up with the girl slapping him on his cheek and stomping away.

Keevin sighs and shrugs it off, looking a bit disappointed. Me and Emmy quietly snickers for yourself, Rosi still trying to treat the wound she got from the sharp marshmallow stick, until Keevin notices us. His starts to smile at the same time as Emmy's falters and he strolls up to us.

"Hello sweethearts, I didn't see you there!" he says with a giant grin, but it falls once he notices Emmy's glare. "Oh, who hurt you girl?"

"Exactly what happened back there? With the girl?"

"It wasn't my fault, I'm serious!" Keevin says and scratches the back of his head while chuckling nervously. "I was just talking to a girl, nothing more! Talk about toxic relationship!"

"It was just talking?"

"Well, we kinda held hands a bit, but she was an old friend! Since when was holding hands cheating? That was it."

"Really?" Emmy asks, giving Keevin a look that could kill.

"Yeah like… Uh…. We just held hands, you know?... Okay we maybe kissed once or twice, maybe thrice now that I think about it, but that isn't important. What is important is…"An awkward pause follows. "Uh.. can I sit here?" he asks in attempt to change subject.

"Fuck off." Emmy glares again at Keevin and picks up another marshmallow. Keevin is a little taken aback from Emmy's harsh response, but quickly shrugs it off. He moves a little closer to me, and stops close enough that he can whisper to me. I raise an eyebrow, and cross my arms, but I try to fight a smile. Normally I would be uncomfortable with a guy this close, but we are friends. Friends usually means potential girlfriends for Keevin, but not in our relationship.

"Dania, do you remember the song I borrowed?" he whispers, his mouth forming a smile. "The one that is part of your new album?"

"Yeah?"

"I let my parents listen to it." he says, his voice barely audible to keep the suspense. "They liked it. Mom will show it on her next meeting."

It takes a moment before it sinks in, exactly how much it matters. I immediately jump and do a little happy dance out of excitement.

Keevin's parents. The Santos family. The family with the most capitol ties in District 9. If something reaches his mom, it will in some way reach the capitol. This might be only chance to be recognised by the capitol. And old womans gossip is what starts my career. I hope.

"Oh my god, yes!" I exclaim. "Thank you! thank you so much!"

"No problem. Anything for an old childhood friend!" he says and struts away, giving me a thumbs up. Soon I can barely see him in the crowd of people, but I can outline him picking up another girl, not releasing it was the same girl who dumped him, earning him a second slap.

"Hey Dania, you know that dad is leaving soon?" I almost jump out of suprise from Ori's sudden appearance. I quickly collect myself and my sister beams a smile up to me.

"Wait dad is leaving? Oh god I haven't seen him during the whole night…." I start rambling. "Wait, what are you doing out here? You're too young to be up this late!"

"What do you mean?"

"It can be dangerous!"

"But everyone is so nice!" she smile innocently. I sigh but cracks a smile. Sometimes she is a bit too naive, but at the same time she shares my love for people so I can't really blame her. I try my best to teach her about the tough world, but it never really sticks. And then there are times when I'm not sure I'm following my own advice, and I'm thinking that maybe I'm not the right person to teach her. I don't want to be that person, I realised a bit later. I try to order her to go home, but she is already distracted by another kid, and after assuring a very confused Emmy I speed towards where I assume my dad is.

I accidentally bump into a man, and after a lot apologizing I'm back on track. I'm extra careful to not run into anyone else, and the only time I stop is for a second to say hi to someone I recognise. Eventually I make it to the place my family had hidden incase we needed some space from fans and attention. I dodge a low hanging red and yellow festoon as I walk behind the cover hiding us. And of course, I see my dad packing his guitar and finishing of an soda (also the courtesy of his fame) while laughing at some joke Lhasa and mom made. Lhasa is the first one to notice me.

"Oh hello Dania!" she says while waving to me.

My mom looks up from what she is doing a little confused, but smiles when she sees me. "I didn't hear you com in! What's the matter, honey?"

"I just wanted to meet dad when I can." I say, with a slight hint of frustration. "Because no one told me he would leave so soon!" I had planned a lot of things with my dad tonight, now that I'm fifteen and I'm allowed to spend more time in the party. But of course, that won't happen now.

"Sorry sweetheart, but things are a bit more overwhelming that I thought with all the fans. I'll promise I will make up for it tomorow." he kisses me on the forehead and despite my frustration I can't help but giggle. "Right now I need to rest."

"And play party games with his friends." Lhasa chimes in. My dad's face immediately wrenches in worry and Lhasa fakes being surprised. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to reveal that?"

As mom shoots him a playful glare we all burst into laughter. Even with all my plans, I can't bear myself being angry at Ruben. I help him pack his things and wave him goodbye when he goes together with my mom, but not before teasing me about my album. I blush, and she playfully says that she knows that I'm will be only more successful than my dad, earning a glare from him and we all laugh again. Then, it is just me and Lhasa left. As time goes by with silence I start getting impatient and start tapping my fingers against the log I'm sitting on.

"Hey, Lhasa do you want to do something tonight before you need to leave?" I ask.

"Sure, I just need to fix some things with dad's capitol delivery." she says and skips out from our hideout. My instincts wants to immediately throw myself into the party again, but I force myself to wait until Lhasa comes back. To take things off my mind I start thinking about my song again. I can't really decide if I should work on the blue bird or the party, so I hum a combinations, which turns out surprisingly good. With Keevin's connection, I might have my big breakthrough soon. That would classify me as the youngest artist ever to drop a single. So it doesn't hurt to practice a little more.

I grab my ukulele and start playing on it while humming:

"_Du nu nu du nu naa naaa du..."_

* * *

**I got a little carried away with Dania's POV. She was the first tribute I had to worry about getting to many words instead of to little, and that's a good thing in my opinion. Also, can anyone guess what melody Dania hums at the beginning of the her POV? The last one is nonsense, but the first one actually exists. **

**Well, that was the last of the reapings. I actually did it. I know what I'm about to say is crazy, but I'm kinda sad. They were a joy to write, and all these tributes are just so **_**interesting. **_**I love them all, so it is gonna be hard to kill them off. But, I can't say I'm too sad about it either. We can finally enter the pre-games! We will get to the arena in no time.**

**So what do you all think about Anthony and Dania? And since all of the tributes have been introduced, what do you think of this years cast? I would be happy if you could tell me your four favorite tributes and your predicted victor! Any alliances you can see forming? If you can, please review, and thanks to everyone who does.**

**Next up is the Reaping Recap and some long due capitol drama!**

**Good luck!**


	17. Reaping Recap

**Robin Strayer**

**District 8 Mentor**

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Pascall asks and bangs on my door.

"Soon" I answer.

After spending this afternoon staring into this mirror, I finally force myself to stand up. I look into the mirror to gain confidence, to remind myself what I have survived, but more than often it causes my doubts to resurface. I can spend hours fighting my battle with my own mirror image. Sometimes I even wonder if it as all even worth it. I could just… give up. Not care about my tributes, just enjoy the ride. I can pretend they don't even exist. The capitol can force me on here, but they can't make me do anything else.

But then I see into the mirror and question if that's the kind of person I want to be. To be someone like Julian. I'm too much of a responsible woman. Running from my duties have never been my thing. Same thing with following rules. I let myself be constantly played like a chess piece even if I hate it the most. I'm just so tired. Tired of life. I'm constantly trapped in a moral dilemma that I can't escape.

I remember when I was a tribute. A real firecracker, constantly snapping at careers. Throw tragedy into temper and you got one hell of a confusing mess. Finally I finish my existential crisis and walk to the door.

"I'm ready." I say, Pascall quickly looking up from the book he is reading. After adjusting the glasses that fell down on his nose after his quick movement, he beames a vague smiles.

"Great then." he says and puts his book on the shelf before making his way to the main room. I follow him.

I sigh and throw myself on the couch, wanting to remain between the pillow for the rest of my life away from all the stress. Eventually I straighten myself and turn on the television. Ever and Noelle has already seen it together with our escort Nera, and even if Ever wanted to analyse it again, we need some time just us two alone. Pascall mutters something inaudible, taking the seat besides me and taking out a notebook. He usually does his best to take notes so he can analyse it later. For me, I just want this to be over a soon as possible. But I owe it to my tributes, or Noelle more accurately. So I can power through another year.

The replay has already started, and dumbass Nera decided to start recording during the boring pre reaping discussion. Atmos Valentine is discussing what people should look out for in the reaping, especially remarking on that outer district brutes isn't as secure of a bet from an observation from last years games, together with the announcer Calucca Rio. I will continue to be amazed by Atmos achievement of becoming master of ceremonies at the age of twenty. I mean, of course he has the charisma and skills that a master of ceremonies, but why would they put a child in charge anyway.

Eventually the show ends, officially revealing the annual theme of the 96th Hunger Games, a combination of piano and dubstep. Some famous new stars had collabed on this one and apparently it is a big deal in the capitol. Most of us district people connect the theme with death, murder and death. But the one Ruben did last year was nice. It was kinda sad, with the sorrow feeling over it. It felt very respectful, nothing I wouldn't expect from someone from the districts. This one isn't too bad. Sometimes they put out trash and we take a moment of hopelessly dying from despair to cringe.

Ads play from different sponsors to the Hunger Games (_The Dark Dresses _theme song comes it's dreaded return and now it is stuck in my head for the next couple of months. Great.) and we finally get into the Reapings. As District's 1 meadows and mountains appears on the screen, I lay back and sigh. Now it's time to reveal what brainwashed mentally damaged kid will kill brutally kill Ever, because let's face it, there is no way he is making it out alive in the bloodbath. However, Pascall mentioned that he is surprisingly persistent and kept bugging him for advice, so maybe he will have a chance. Of course, how many times I unintentionally tell myself that equals to how many times I have been disappointed.

As the richest district, it's important for the capitol to make sure it is also the most beautiful. The capitol tends to stereotype the districts a lot, unsurprisingly. As the escort announces the name, three voices rings in the air. Usually there is at least one who tries contest the career spot, as long as it isn't District 2. You don't rouge volunteer in District 2. You just don't. District 1 is one of the larger districts and a lot of them is blown up rich idiots, so no surprise here. District 4's academy is so small that they doesn't even send volunteers sometimes, but of course, it doesn't reduce their tributes deadliness.

Back to the Reaping, the escort chooses the girl in the front. Apparently, she wasn't the chosen volunteer, since they need three peacekeepers to hold back a furious muscular girl behind her. I can hear the whispers from the crowd snapped up by the top notch recording systems. It is obvious they weren't expecting her to volunteer. At first glance it seems easy to write Blush Beaumont off as a typical One girl who relies on sexyness to win, but I'm experienced. It's something about her stance and the confident smile, like she relish in the crowds surprise. The cold stare is giving all the information I need, and I know she will be one of the bigger contender this year.

The male goes a bit more smoothly. No one contest Remus Sparrow when he volunteers and walks up to the stage. Together with his neutral face and calm aura, he makes me suspicious. I can't really put my finger on it, but something's off. When the escort gently pats him on the shoulder and he flinches like she just stabbed him, somethings clicks in me. Nothing is normal with the District 1, and I have a feeling it's the same with the other districts.

The television flickers, and shows Panem's weapon and national song before changing to District 2. The large mountain range that the district resides in stretches to the horizon, small villages spread out there and there. Here comes the most brutal and strongest careers in all of Panem, since the majority of teenagers come from here. Training is much more useful in Two then let's say, District 1. In One if you don't get chosen as the volunteer you can become a trainer, and that's it. Most of the training goes wasted and it's only the best who have the possibility of becoming a job in the academy. At least you have experience to teach your children when they start to train. In District 2, except from becoming trainers, you can use the experience to join a peacekeeper program. Almost all peacekeepers are former trainees.

Surprisingly, there is no volunteer for Casey Main when she is reaped. But that doesn't draw attention away from her apparent strength and looks to give Blush a run for her money. But still, with the rapidly increasing glares she gets from the crowd her chances is not good. It makes me wonder if District 2 didn't volunteer because they hate her too much, but I quickly bat away the thought. That would be crazy even in Two. At the same time, that would be just the type of grudge someone from two would have. Trust me. I have experience. I'm still gonna warn Noelle and Ever about her, because I'm sure she assassinating at least a dozen people with her glares.

No one cares when Roark Pickett is reaped. Some pitiful kid makes his way to the stage, bowing down in an attempt to hide his face. Most kids is honored in the career districts to be reaped, since it's the ultimate roll of luck, but this one just wants to be anywhere but there. Eventually the chosen kid volunteers, after keeping some suspense for the show, and reveals an attractive boy with muscular arms. But the moment Invictus Lopez makes his way besides Roark, all hell breaks loose.

I'm almost startled by the gun shoot even from my safe place in the couch, and Pascall stops chattering. As Invictus head is thrown forward in a sick movement and the ground below him splatters red, you can basically hear the silence from the crowd as they freeze in shock. Just as the panic ensues, the footage cuts off and head peacekeeper Eina Hallow makes a statement, declaring that the rebels responsible has been arrested and executed.

"I call bullshit on that one!" I exclaim. "If they actually caught them, they would show their executions live!"

"I'm not sure. I think you underestimate the reach of the capitol." Pascall says, earning an eye roll from me. "Anyway, this isn't good at all."

"Not good at all."

"The capitol will double their security now."

"Triple even. We need to make sure Ever and Noelle doesn't do anything that pisses of the president."

"Ever won't." Pascall squeaks. "I don't know about Noelle."

Before we can discuss the matter further, the television changes to District 3. Even if it is not as horrible as District 8 or 6, it's pretty bad when it comes to factories. It has it few trees and spaced out buildings, thankfully not as claustrophobic as District 8. Lana Slater accepts her death when she is reaped. Everything from her stoic expressions, which in no way could be confused with bravery as long as you're not a capitolite, from her slow walking. She is the first one I cross off as bloodbath. Someone from the boys section start shouting after her, which I assume is her brother since they both have the same black hair, but his holden back by what it looks like a pair of twins. It almost tugs my heartstrings. Almost.

I have mixed reactions when the brother Thomas Slater is reaped. Siblings is not as rare as you can't think in the hunger games. Gamemakers loves a sob story and is rather trigger happy when it comes to rig siblings and couples into the games. It has been maybe 10 times in the history of the games, which is much more than it statistically should happen. You can see a thousand thoughts on Thomas face as the other boys release him. Eventually he decides to up his game and walks stoically to the stage, making a much better impression that Lana's pitiful attempt. The boy is someone to look out for, since he seems rather strong from working. But the sister will be a large weakness. From how he reacted when she was reaped, I don't know how he is gonna survive inevitably losing her.

District 4, the last career district, doesn't spare on the eye candy of large shores and seas. The houses are much more spread out than any other district and the capitol expects them to fix any reparations themself, which only adds to the "paradise" look. Of course, what we are seeing is carefully directed camera angles to make the district as beautiful as possible. You can even see Aurora Academy from the square, a popular sightseeing for many capotilites because of its unique structure.

With both of the District 2 tributes reaped, Emerald Bywaters is even more surprising. Another reaped career, which is not boding well for the pack this year. Of course, I can't say I'm sad about that. Once she realises no one will volunteer for her, she powers through the seventeen year olds pen and walks determined up on stage. Reluctant, but adaptable. She maybe has a chance after all. And I'm starting to doubt that no one volunteering was that someone chickened out, gathering from the bitch Rayan's panicked expression. Maybe the brat can be teached a lesson after all these years.

Alexi Atwaters is also reaped, causing the _screwed careers _meter to skyrocket. He looks frustrated and kinda pissed, which is a realistic reaction for a reaped career. After all, I doubt he hasn't trained. Most careers have muscles to some degree, and Alexi is no exception. I frown when I realise Emerald and Alexi has basically the same surname. Typical District 4. And I almost burst out laughing when I notice Rayan's absolutely terrified expression. Time to grab some popcorn, because we're in for a wild ride and I'm going to enjoy every second of it! Pascall starts rambling about some weird theory about the low number of careers that sounds way to far streachted, so I zone out and focuses on the television instead.

District 5 is often called one of the worst districts, and it's easy to see why. It is maybe not as bad as District 6 or 5, but that's only because of the larger population of rich people. Otherwise it's just a sorry sight. The giant power plants are looming menacingly over the district, the buildings changing from unhabitable to somewhat nice as the camera pans away from the power plants. Coming out from the city center is large amounts of power lines, looking like a spider's net.

The girl the escort chooses is surprisingly similar to a boy. Winchester Barker has extremely short hair and is dressed in men's clothes, looking tired. Thankfully she doesn't completely cry, but the camera catches a few tears. I'm about to dismiss her as a bloodbath when the escort comments confused about her hair, and she snaps back with surprising anger. I give her the benefit of doubt for now.

If Winchester was mysterious, Klaus Harg is an embarrassment. If you ignore the horrible combination of clothes that looks like he dressed while he was high, which hurts to look at by the way, him laughing on the way to the stage is not a good impression. After making a scene on the stage, I can confirm that he was in fact high when he dressed himself. Everyone knows he will die in the bloodbath, but Pascall chuckles and I smile a little from his shenanigans, even if it doesn't compare to the over the top laughter from the commentators.

I can almost feel the pollution when District 6 comes into picture. The cramped factories pumps out smoke and smog, making the already messy city even worse. District 6 is widely considered the worst place to live in the whole of Panem, and it is easy to see why. Drugs is rampant in this hellhole and the only good thing coming out of this is that their tributes aren't usually _too _helpless from sheer spite alone.

Vess Jaeger is a rich girl, you can easily see it. Despite not having the only advantage District 6 normally have, and is basically domed to die in the bloodbath, she still holds her head high. That is, until Suri Lizbeth volunteers for her. Everyone stares in shock at the sixteen year old girl, Vess arguably being the most surprised, as she walks confidently to the stage. Volunteers are extremely rare in District 6, only beating District 12 in amount of volunteers. From her muscles I can only assume she has been training, which is the most logical solution to this illogical problem. _I need to get Noelle to ally with her._

After Suri volunteering, Keaton Booker is the most overshadowed tribute yet. The youngest tribute yet, at the age of thirteen, while still being older than Ever. But he seems to have much less of a chance than the District 8 boy. He doesn't cry, which is surprising, but it looks like he is about to break any second. Skinny and dark rings under his eyes signalise that he is on the poorer side, which means less physical strength but more resistant to starvation. Once he makes it up on the stage and when the two tributes shake hands, it seems like Suri is trying to give him a vague but comforting smile, which immediately confuses me more. She volunteered for this and she knows she has to kill kids, so why getting all sentimental? A suspicion is starting to rise and I'm not so sure any longer if I want Noelle to ally with her.

After District 5 and 6 it's nice to have a change of background when District 7 appears in view. I can't see the end of the giant forest that covers the District, and the cutting fields and the village looking like ugly spots in the green sea Most tributes here are experienced with axes, as long as they don't work in the giant sawmills, and is often the strongest outlier district together with District 10. That is, as long as the tributes aren't too young. Most of them have at least some muscles.

Speaking of the devil, Olivia Ashford is one of the taller tributes yet. No doubt she has been working with chopping down trees back in her home. But even with her stoic expression that seem permanently etched into her face, I can see her eyes flicker in panic. I can't make a good prediction from just seeing her reaping, but I would maybe guess she would make it to top 8? Another potential ally for Noelle, but if she keeps up her unemotional persona up in the capitol I'm not sure if she even wants ally. Maybe even the careers will pick her up. If she isn't an ally, she is a dangerous enemy.

Quintin Arrow is quite a controversial one when he is reaped. Conversation sparks up almost immediately, and from what I can hear they are almost glad surprisingly. I have seen it a few times before and it's never good news. To backup my suspicion he has an overconfident smile plastered on his face and walks like he has better things to do. On top of that, he starts shouting to someone named Peter telling him to not volunteer, making a promise to get the highest kill count in the game. The camera zooms a bit confused around the 17 year old boys section until it finds who is supposed to be Peter. He responds with flipping Quinitin off. Quintin is eighteen and strong, and I seriously doubt he is all bark and no bite. I don't want Noelle to ally with him, but I'm sure she already know.

After two rather scary tributes from seven it switches over to my home district. Whenever seven sends a few weaker tributes people tend to be more tolerant of whatever to-be-corpses District 8 delivers. But as it seems now, Ever has lost the small hope he had to gain sponsors. Noelle maybe, depending on how she play her cards. District 8 depressing sight is all too familiar. Claustrophobic factories and apartments, the humans looking like ants when the camera shows an aerial view. The biggest difference between 8 and 6 is the lack of smog, even if black smoke steady comes out of the giant chimneys. At least you can breath. If it wasn't for District 12, District 8 would be the district who sends the worst tributes. No potential survival skills from the lack of nearby nature except from the one or two crazies who try to explore the woods and they all spend most of their day indoors.

Noelle Norfolk isn't at least too helpless. Thankfully she is fit enough to disguise the lack of food and she holds her head high when she leaves the seventeen year old pen. When she arrived on the train, she told us very bluntly that she was a thief, which made things much easier for us. Since then, I have learned about her mother's apothecary and how she teached Noelle about plants and medicine, basically eliminating the two main weaknesses of tributes from District 8. The fact that she has never been in an forest before still remains, but she has a better chance than most of the walking corpses I have gotten. Maybe she isn't the strongest physically, but she has been running a lot from mostly peacekeepers so I proposed to her to learn to use a sword.

Ever fits in more of the typical District 8 tribute, and it's even worse that he is twelve. Lucky for him his body goes into autopilot and walks up to stage almost as a robot. Saved him from making him look even weaker than he is. I know for sure that it wasn't exactly bravery and just that reality hadn't hit him yet, since he came to the train crying. After he collected himself, he told me and Pascall a bit out of his homelife to our big disappointment. Basically he has spend most of his life behind a sewing machine, and has been living on the starvation limit. However, he tugged at least Noelle and Pascall's heartstrings when he told us about his family and all the activities they do. Especially when he revealed how much tesserae he takes, which I don't know what kind of person lets a twelve year old take so much tesserae. Ever since then he has been patient and stayed up late at night to rethink all his strategies that he and Pascall has come up with. Not dead meat, but far from victor material.

District 9 is a much nicer sight than District 8. Capitol cameramen are working overtime to make sure the district looks as beautiful as possible, capturing the wheat fields waving in the wind, casually ignoring the malnourished workers working their hardest to get food on the table. The houses are mostly wooden, contrasting to the extreme lack of trees, and looks like one of the more nicer places in non-capitol panem aesthetically. District 9 tributes have some skill with sickles and scythes, otherwise they are the most normal out of the tributes, not really being either bloodbath bait or fierce warriors.

The first thing I think when the escort announces the girls names is the outrage from the Rubenheads in the capitol. Dania Whicker, the daughter of the musician Ruben Whicker, has already guaranteed the majority of sponsors. Since the tears are running down her cheek, our first crier if you don't count Winchester, most would just dismiss her normally. At least she doesn't full on cry and is silent the entire time. I heard from the mentors from nine that she apparently follows her father's footsteps and thought she would have her big breakthrough one year ago, but of course that didn't happen. At least she will gain free advertisement now that she is in the games. Capitolites will be flocking to buy her "unreleased tracks" and her fathers, the thought causing me to cringe in disgust. She may or may not be a useful ally, since she would gain the sponsors Noelle is lacking.

Anthony Markana is a no name, but that doesn't really matter now since he is looking to be one of the bigger competitor in the games. He is another tall one and large, easily being able to overpower half of the tributes introduced. The cherry on the top is what I assume is his sister dashing out from the fourteen year old section and hugging him tightly. I can see his mouth moving, but the recording system only catches some inaudible whispers, but the sister seems to relax. As the peacekeepers start marching towards Anthony, he releases her and walks rather calmly to the stage, already making an impression on the capitol. Like many other strong tributes, he is a potential ally. The moments of weakness makes him so much more trustable from a outsider perspective than lets say, Olivia or Suri. I decide that he is the one I need to recommend to Noelle.

Only three district up, District 10 is the last district that often has a chance in the games. Similar to District 9, District 10 consists of mostly fields. However the fields are mixed with tree groves and instead of the sea of yellow wheat green meadows streachtes to the horizon. The majority is either filled with black or white spots, resembling cows and sheep. Some are empty, and there isn't an uncommon sight to see a citizen lead a horse on the roads. The camera doesn't cover the inner town, filled to brim with barns and slaughterhouses employed with the low life of ten. Every time they accidently show it I can almost smell the scent from here. The biggest advantage that District 10 has in the games is their familiarity with death. Chopping up pigs makes you scary resilient to blood and gore. On top of that, most tributes have at least some experience with a cleaver or knife.

But it doesn't look like this years tributes have any of those advantages. Mabel Colton looks like she already is two feet into the grave, her face unemotional but her eyes dead. She slowly walks up to the stage, staring into what seems to be the void. Just looking at her drains any happy feeling I have left. She wouldn't surprise me if took the mines. Anyway, she is one less tribute for Noelle to worry about. Mabel is at least on the older side, as if she was younger her chances would be even worse. Maybe you can take advantage of her vulnerability. As some sort of bait. She seems too tired to really think straight. But I quickly shake the thought out of my head. I'm not the villain. I'm not the hero, but I'm not the one they tell kids about to scare them. And I don't want Noelle to be a villain either.

Surprisingly another twelve year old is reaped, even if this one is far from as innocent as Ever. As Paul Stallone makes his way to the stage, he constantly flinches and flings head around, like someone is screaming at him. This continues until he gets on the stage, when he straightened himself. A surprising fire lightens in his eyes causing his stare to be a thousand times more intense and he clenches his fist. Compared to the slouch posture he had on the way up, his confident stand is way to much of a change for a normal sane person. A sudden chill runs down my spine and I curse myself for getting scared of a scrawny twelve year old. But crazy tributes are never a good sign and they are way to unpredictable. I have no idea who or what Paul is, and that is what is scaring me.

As the biggest and most diverse when it comes to work, District 11 is one of the last districts. It's the largest by far, that they even need different villages for the different parts of the district. It's also the most diverse when it comes to skin color that differs depending on what village you come from. The absolute majority is black, but in the southside people ranges from olive to tanned. You won't find any pale humans here, since district 11 is southern and they are constantly exposed to the heat, but there isn't just people of color. Like the population, the district primary resources also differs a lot. Besides a cow pen for milk you can find a field of apple trees right next to a carrot farm. For the more exotic resources, like pineapple and oranges, glass houses are stationed around the district. Even with low to no weapon experience, the tributes are sometimes agile or physically strong. But most of the time they are just outer district fillers.

We had a lot of younger tributes this year and none of them were crier surprisingly. Everyone who cried is above sixteen. That changes when Willow Cranbury breaks down into tears. She fits into more of the young tribute stereotype, who you can't help but pity. She is barely able to collect herself before escorted to the stage, where she forces a fake smile. I shake my head in pity. So naive really, but who knows. Maybe she has an chance. Kids like her has made it far by just being overlooked and lucky. But I wouldn't bet on her.

Wilson McCoy is a much more impressive than Willow, who both starts on W which will be confusing. Tall and even if not as muscular as for example Anthony, he is well built. I could do a good guess that he has had his fair share of fight, from the bruises on his fists. Otherwise he seems just like a stereotype bad boy. He has both his hands in his pockets as he reaches the stage, before without warning start to wave around his hands like he is trying to kill a fly. For a moment his face wrenches in panic, but it is quickly replaced by a small chuckle and he calms himself down. The commentators is quiet for a second before they get the joke, which they burst out in laughter. I just cringe at his display. A contender definitely, more on the "enemy" side than the "potential ally". I can just hope the careers focus him down during the bloodbath, but because of their low number, I highly doubt it. They have bigger threats to focus on.

Finally District 12 appears on the screen, the last district left and always the one getting the booby prize. It's the smallest district and also the poorest, making it one of the more dangerous places to live when it comes to the reaping. Most kids living in the poorer part of town and takes a lot tesserae, together with the small pool of children you have a higher risk of being Reaped than any other district. Back to the district, it has a surprising amount of nature. It is surrounded by a giant forest, with only the meadows and an electric fence separating them. Almost all mining happens underground, so the town isn't as messy as other districts. Lots of grass and trees spread around between the scrawny houses, it has an unnatural calm. District 12 has the benefit of silence. District 8 is always working, that you need to get used to the constant noise from the factories. District 12's tributes are widely considered the weakest. Since all kids go to school because the mines are too dangerous, they have basically no useful experience in surviving. Poverty has taken its toll and far from the majority of the population is healthy.

Continuing the streak of young tributes, at least Kris Sparrow doesn't cry. I find the coincidence amusing since she and the District 1 male Remus has the same surname, but that isn't what I focus on. The wind catching her raven black hair like a leaf, she isn't as skinny as most tributes from twelve. She just looks defeated, a realistic reaction to getting reaped. Like many other of the younger tributes, she is automatically dismissed by the capitol as a bloodbath. Her coming from the worst district doesn't help either. But I give her the benefit of doubt, like I do to others. Maybe she is like Ever, because at least she is keeping herself together.

I didn't know what to expect from the last tribute. I did not expect Forren Mitch. Another twelve year old shockingly enough, he is nothing like any of the other tributes. His entire body is covered with bruises and dirt, causing even myself to visibly recoil. But what is most weird is the high pitched laughing echoing in the silent masses. The giant smile plastered on his face isn't fake like Willow and I'm 100% sure it's completely genuine, which scares me off. As tears stream down from his eyes like a waterfall, I don't know what to think. Even his district partner seems creeped out. An unexpected resolution to the reapings, but a resolution nonetheless.

I sigh and adjust my seating on the couch, feeling a bit uncomfortable after sitting in the same position all this time. Most of these tributes are either really young or serious contender, my own tributes perfectly mirroring the situation. I don't know what will happen and the outcomes are impossible to predict. Which such a diverse cast, this games sure will be interesting.

"So what do you think?" Pascall asks in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"I don't know." I answer, being completely honest.

"Me too." he mutters. "Me too."

"We still have a lot of work to do. After all, the Reapings is just the Beginnings."

* * *

**I was planning on putting capitol chapters here too, but then I looked at the word count and said "yeah, no". I will spare you from an all too long chapter, since they just keep getting longer.**

**Well, I tried my best to summarize each tribute to refresh your memory a bit. I threw in some worldbuilding too, which is why it was so long. It is safe to say I learned a lot from this chapter. I just sat down and wrote 2000 words in one sitting, which is impressive for being me.**

**Anyway, the pre games are officially on! Please review, it makes my day! Especially thanks to domgk115 and R.J Lupin, like the two guys still reading this story lol. Next up is the train rides!**

**Also, new poll on profile. Go vote on that.**

**Good luck!**


	18. The Crusade

**Eina Hallow**

**Head Major Peacekeeper**

* * *

This is not good.

The Last Victor may have been a thorn in our side for a long time, but this has blown everything they have done out of the water. The problem isn't that District Two isn't sending an attractive loyal career but instead, a wimpy kid, which is bad don't get me wrong, but that they did it. They shoot a volunteer and doomed a kid to death in the arena. Why did the Last Victor do that?

That's the question I ask myself every time the Last Victor strike.

Then we have the embarrassing fact that we didn't catch whoever the murderer is. They just disappeared. We found a gun, but all the tests we did on it came back unsuccessful. I suspect the rebel used the chaos to escape disguised as another panicked citizen.

The door to the elevator opens and I leave it entering the underground headquarters in the capitol. The Center may be overseeing the entire operations of Panem, but here is what the real decisions are made. District 2 is just the one carrying out the orders.

Different from basically every one of my predecessors I'm first things first, a woman, but also capitol born. Almost everyone else here comes from District 2 and is convinced that all capitolites are vulnerable. I deserved all of this. I have fought for this since I was born in a family full of debt and on the bottom of the capitols society.

I clench my fists in anger as I scan the room. Oddly enough most people here work behind desks and computers, only a few peacekeepers to keep the place secure. Right now I just want to run-up to the nearest person and strangle them, but I know that wouldn't make things any better. But it would feel really good.

The floor is just one giant flat room, desks lined up in rows and cameras constantly watching over them. Security is extremely important and we expect spies everywhere, so we don't want any shady business going on.

I storm forward knocking over a few chairs and some start cursing at me until they realize who I am, but I don't have time to care. Once I reach my destination, a giant screen connected to a control board, I quickly give some orders to the nearest peacekeepers. They nod and walk away from the screen, allowing me to activate the forcefield around the control board. It makes it easier to keep things secret, and the forcefield looking like a mirror for an outsider perspective. With no sound coming out from here, I turn to the only person left in the new "room".

The District 2 winner is standing in front of the screen observing the actions on it, unaffected by my arrival. He is wearing a tight grey t-shirt, flexing the muscles on his exposed arms. With his gray curls, I have to constantly remind myself that he is only in his forties, just like me. For such a brutal and vengeful man he is way too good looking than he is allowed too.

"Hi Eina." Call says without sparing me a glance. Normally I would take great offense since I need to be treated with respect, but Call does what he does and no one can stop him. Or rather, no one wants to stop him.

"Call." I answer fixing my gaze on the screen, not wanting to give him any more attention than he gave to me. The screen shows a map of the main village of District 2, with green squares signalizing the houses. Red dots run around the map, representing the different search squads for rebel activity. Each dot stop by the house, standing still for a few minutes before taking off to the next green square.

The entire district is on lockdown, forcing everyone to stay in their houses. It makes searching and separating the rebels much easier. So far the only thing the peacekeepers have found is lost kids who thought it would be funny to try to disobey the quarantine. Normally in any other district, they would have been shot on sight, but District 2 is a much more dangerous game. We have their loyalty at stake, and we cannot pass up the opportunity to strengthen our connections even more.

Taking District 2 as an example, it's a perfect way to show how the games have succeeded. It would be impossible for a rebellion to get secure ground to take off, because of the split between the careers and outlier districts. Hatred has grown over the years that has been redirected from the capitol to the districts themselves. I smirk at the thought. It may be a horrible game of death, but it is efficient and efficiency is all that matters.

I must admit I can feel a little guilty. During my early years, the games often were the only entertainment we had. It was a way to connect with my family I couldn't do otherwise, and I often wished I was born in District 2 so I could be a career. Sometimes nowadays I would be lying if I said that the childish thoughts didn't resurface at times, but I'm an adult now. I'm smarter than probably the majority of the capitol, which isn't really an achievement. You learn to grow up in a way other capitolites can't when you are born in poverty.

But sometimes I wonder what would happen if my brothers were reaped instead of the district kids or maybe even my kids. I don't have any children since I have noticed dating isn't really a thing for me, but what if? It makes me feel a little more sympathetic, but then I need to remind myself that Panem is a system where the games are a vital part of it. Control and power are all that matters here in the capitol, which I learned a long time ago.

"How is our situation?" I ask Call since he has stared at the screen longer than me.

"Bad, but it could be worse." Call answers. "People are angry at the rebels, which is, of course, a good thing. But at the same time, people are starting to doubt the capitol, since they are blaming us for not catching the rebel sooner and of course the incident."

"How does our complication doing?" I ask,

"Captured and scheduled for public execution tomorrow." Call says. "We are framing him together with another uncooperative prisoner as the rebels responsible. But I doubt the people will fall for it. They all knew what happened."

I nod, thinking about the captive private who fired into the crowd. He was a promising young man, clearly acted on impulse. Normally I would have sent him back to the peacekeeper academy to be re-schooled, but as I said we have a reputation to uphold. The soldier injured five people and one has passed away from his wounds in the hospital, and District 2 isn't exactly one of the more forgiving districts. Well, at least he will help us calm down the masses.

"What about the search? Any suspects?" I say and clench my fists when I think about my failure that could cost me my position. But I know of course that won't happen since I'm way too close to Everess for her to fire me. One of the many weaknesses of our president, that Call has learned to exploit.

Call shakes his head and sighs. "Nothing yet, sadly. If we had employed my strategy we could have smashed this rebellion way earlier."

"Everess would have never allowed it," I say. I would have never allowed it, I try to say to myself. But I know that in some heated moment when all my emotions are suppressed and Head Major Peacekeeper is all that remains I would have accepted his proposition without missing a beat.

"We don't need to tell her. It's not the first time we have done something behind her back," he says and chuckles.

"It isn't a "we" I hiss, knowing it has always been we. "And it's too big of a plan to be able to hide it from her. You know that."

Call only chuckles and return his stare to the screen. I clench my fist, but I suppress my anger and I key in a few commands on the control panel.

"And there is something else I want you to know." Call says suddenly and I look up confused. He clicks a few buttons on the keyboard and a file appears on the screen, covering it. On the right corner with big blue letters, it says Avox archives, which means he has pulled up the file detailing our registered avoxes.

"The girl from District 2, who was also reaped. Casey Main." he says and sighs. "She's an avox."

"Wait, what?" I ask confused.

"Hold on, it gets weirder, this wasn't inflicted by someone in the districts. No, she is a registered avox in the capitol."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I exclaim. How could she escape? I have never heard of an avox escaping the capitol. There is just too much security. And District 2 of all places. The District you would least expect a rebel refugee.

"No, it doesn't. I know I already said this, but it gets weirder. Look at her file." Images start flashing by on the screen, each the profile of the capitols avox that includes their crimes, notable features and anything we can get on them. Suddenly it stops on one file, who is surprisingly empty. The only thing filled in is the name in the right corner, saying Casey Main.

"Why wouldn't they fill the form?" is the only thing I can say.

"They did. The information was erased. Deleted. Someone wanted to hide her."

"This is becoming a big problem."

"On top of that, she doesn't have any memories of her life before she was twelve. We are not only talking about an escaped avox, but she also had information someone didn't want us to know. And something weird happened when we interrogated her about the rebel attack."

I open my mouth to say something, but he quickly interrupts me. "Before you ask, no damage was done that would hinder her ability and in the game, and no, she didn't know anything. Anyway, when we injected her with tracker jacker venom in an attempt to improve her memory, we got a reaction we didn't expect."

"What happened?"

"That's the thing. Nothing happened. We waited a few minutes, but nothing happened except for Casey continuing to give us glares. So we injected her with some more, and still nothing. The more and more until we got a reaction. She started shaking violently and out of nowhere, her heart stopped. Thanks to some fast reflexes from our medical personal we were able to save her, but I have never seen anyone react that way."

I sigh and shake my head. "We are in quite a mess, aren't we?"

"Bigger than you could imagine."

* * *

**Reegan Khas**

**Mutations Development Assistant**

**1 month before the Reaping**

* * *

Gene engineering is a complicated subject. It requires one's full concentration and focus because it only needs just one centimeter deviating to make everything go to hell. And that's the last thing you want when you are dealing with arena mutts manufactured for destruction. Thankfully everything is done in an advanced simulation, otherwise, I don't know what we would have done especially with the larger mutts. I'd rather not be the cause of the end of the world thank you.

Even if this arena doesn't have any mutts of that caliber, it doesn't mean they are hard to make. This one in particular that is supposed to look like a lion is more similar to a warthog, which is in my book an absolute catastrophe. We have already completed all the other mutts since three years back since arenas take time. It's nothing you can put together in a few months. We are remaking nature here!

A normal arena can take from two to four years to complete depending on the size and how advanced it is. We have been faster in the last decade, which is expected because of technological advances. During the first 50 games or so an arena could take seven years to make! A quell arena can take even with our modern technology up to ten years, since how special it needs to be.

This year's arena has taken only three years to complete, which is an astonishing accomplishment if you ask me because of how complicated this arena is. Each arena just taking a shorter and shorter time. In two or three years we may be able to make it in one year!

The mutt we are working on now has been a problem not because of the mutt itself, but because of it's entrance. No one had any idea how it was supposed to work, but Takia had. With Takia, everything was easier. Ivan is…. capable, but nothing can beat Takia.

Damn, she really was a gamemaker prodigy. Wonder why she left. But that's not my problem. Still, I kinda miss her. But no, I don't. I hope she left the job because she left this earth in horrible pain.

Frustrated, I close my eyes and slowly count to ten just like my therapist told me to. I can't let my anger control me. It would blow my cover and ruin all my plans. Slowly, I breathe in trying to vent my anger. I will get my revenge on time.

It doesn't work, and I do the second thing to avoid a catastrophe. I divert my frustration to something else I'm angry at.

"Stupid thing won't work!" I growl and slams my fist onto the desk next to the computer. Too bad King happened to walk past my seat at the exact moment and he casts a worried glance at me. I curse under my breath.

"Are you alright Reegan? Is something wrong?" he asks.

" No no everything is fine, I just got a bit stressed you know?" I say and lightly chuckle. "We are only one month away from launch and the computer was just a little slow. Nothing more a small outburst."

King doesn't seem convinced and puts a hand on my shoulder. I visibly relax against my will and he seems to take that as a cue, and I resist the temptation to mutter a curse word. He smiles the same old dazzling smile that works so perfectly with his golden hair.

"You have been overworking, Reegan. You need to take it easy. Stress isn't good for your health. You know what, tomorrow we can take a long lunch together and work out what position is best for you." he says and winks at me.

"Sure," I say and awkwardly chuckles. When he leaves I sigh and take a look around the gamemaker center. It is buzzing with people all hurrying to their separate tasks in the last minute crunch. So many capotlites, so many people with their own families and kids back home. It sickens me that people have kids and still help develop the same games that kill twenty-four innocent children every year.

I hate every single one of them. Every single capotilite, no one here is innocent. Everyone is guilty of the murder of the people in the Districts. Maybe I'm a capotilite, but I can't compare myself to those monsters. I don't care if they are brainwashed or uneducated, they all have enough brainpower to understand what is happening. But they all chose to live with it.

The only way I can sleep at night knowing I work with faceless monsters every day is the ever-growing list of the pain I will cause to those I meet when I will finally strike.

We can begin with the gamemaker team since it's my "home". Oh Ivan, I have thought so long about you, partly because you need something special and you are such a hard nut to crack. I have no idea where you came from and how you got the job, but I know you are a shady bitch. I'm gonna stuff you with all those chemicals you are suspiciously good with. Tracker jacker venom, Septicus, and Blue Death… anything you will name once the time comes. I will watch you with joy as you squeal as the poisons boil your blood alive.

Next is his loyal little lap dog Apprent. That little, or should I say big, greedy fucker is such an accurate stereotype of the normal capitol man it's not even funny. He resembles everything I hate about the capitol's unending greed and he will have his deserved end together with the rest of his kind. Like a normal dirty district citizen, he will starve to death in a cell in the darkness, just for the irony of all.

Rhalia, my boss. She was an easy one. She has made a lot of painful mutts that I can use, so when the time comes I will choose carefully which mutt will torture her to death. There are a lot of options and nothing will be good enough for her to pay for her crimes.

If we go over to the other capitol higher-ups, I'm actually thinking about sparing Atmos. The master of ceremonies would, of course, have his tongue ripped out so his voice will never announce the death of a child again, but I maybe will have him as a personal avox only because he is cute.

Eina is also an easy one. A public execution, where we will perform a live experiment on how many bullets a human body can take before they bleed out. I will be satisfied with finally seeing her bleed the same as her victims have done and I believe the rest of Panem will think the same.

If there is someone who is truly traitorous, it must be Call. Just thinking about him makes me angry, even more than anyone else. How could someone switch sides without batting an eye and becoming the same as all the other monsters, torturing his people? I'm switching from being ripped apart from wolfs and beaten to death by a crowd. I'm leaning towards the latter since it would be fun for the roles to be switched. Him being on the mercy of the people instead of the other way around.

I don't mind Valum. He is harmless, so I haven't thought of any special deaths for him. He will just have the standard punishment I have for any other capotlites I forget, which is being dragged across the ground behind a hovercraft.

Oh, Everess Everess Everess. The President herself, which, of course, requires special treatment. She is the root of all of this, the true evil. Everyone else is just side villains like in a tv-series when Everess is the big bad. I would have wanted an especially painful death for her, but I realized that can't happen. For the rebellion to happen, she needs to die. It's a sad truth, but a truth nevertheless. When I kill her preferably with a bullet in the head, the capitol can finally be overthrown.

And last but not least, Tess. The President's Daughter. The last legacy Everess will leave and the one I want to live the longest. She will see her world go up in fire and destruction, destroying everything her family has ever created. Then, as the last statement, as some sort of act of domination, I will slit her throat signaling the end of the capitol era.

They will all pay for the unimaginable pain they have caused me. For the nightmares I have, and the rage being the only emotion that flows through my body. They will never feel the despair as I have done, and that fact is driving me crazy. I don't want anyone to see the light of tomorrow. Call me a psychopath, but they are worse. No one, I mean no one, will stand in my way for vengeance. If they hide behind their kids I will shot them both on spot. If a rebel tries to stop me they will suffer the same fate. Everyone says that the world isn't black and white, but I disagree. The world is as black and white as I believe it is. That's the only thing that eases my pain, convincing myself that the enemy is vessels of pure evil.

I will exact my revenge for Fyrios.

For Kai.

The capitol will fall with my burning crusade.

* * *

**I actually had the train rides done a few weeks ago, but I wanted also to have this one done since I wanted this one uploaded first. Now the updates should be quicker. This chapter was just some background info about the aftermath of the District 2 Reaping and introducing the new character Reegan! She was surprisingly fun to write and I'm really excited about her actually. Capitol chapters are hard to write, which is a worrying sign, but I have high hopes for the future.**

**Next up should be Train Rides Part 1, which should be uploaded in a few seconds.**


	19. Train Rides Part 1: Roark, Suri

**Roark Pickett**

**District 2 Male**

* * *

I jump in my seat as we hit another speedbump, causing my frustration to grow. I cross my arms again in an attempt to limit the parts of my body that can be damaged from the drivers careless driving and I cast a worried glance at the peacekeeper besides me, who seems unaffected. Usually, the car slowly drives forward to give time for the reporters, but now the outside is as barren as my tongue right now. The water glass that the car is equipped with dropped at the first speed bump, which is a bummer. Here am I, worrying about being thirsty when I'm going to into the fricking games!

I'm not sure that it has hit me yet, which is a weird thing to be self-aware about. Whenever I think about this morning everything feel so distant, like a dream. My body is still in denial, the only thing stopping me from breaking down in tears. My head has been spinning since the peacekeeper grabbed my arm on the square.

Instead of the usual escort sitting between me and Casey, there is instead another peacekeeper in her white uniform. Casey by the way is staring angry out of the window, barely even flinching whenever the car jumps. I gulp everytime I see her. If the rumors about her are true, well, I doubt she would ever want something to do with someone from home. _Home. _I try not think about it and instead focus on Casey's sudden animosity with every rock on the road.

As a last piece of home The Center appears in view. The giant mountain that houses the peacekeeper headquarters is certainly an impressive sight, overseeing the entire peacekeeper operations of Panem. After the capitol, it is one of the most secure buildings in Panem. It's certainly is a hard nut to crack for any invaders. Except from the games, that's the place all the District 2 kids want to be. The highest position of the peacekeeper force, even if you are only sitting in front of a computer inside the claustrophobic halls. It's a popular choice for our school trips.

I wonder what I would have worked with when I got older. Probably a miner like my parents. It's not that I'm physically weak, I'm a good fit for my age, it was just my sensitivity that hindered me from training or enrolling a peacekeeper program. The miner life doesn't seem too bad. We are usually safer than for example District 12. Well, whatever I would be, I won't live to know it. _Shut up, Roark. You are making things worse._

Without warning the car stops abruptly and sends my flying forward, barely able to stop the fall with my arms. Starting to pant, it hits me that we have reached the train. My brain is a bit slow today, which I can't blame. All information seems to take double the time to process.

My door slams open and a peacekeeper stands in front of it. I turn around my head slowly, but the peacekeeper just grabs me roughly on the shoulder, causing me to squeak in pain, and drags me out of the car. Usually the entrance is filled with reporters trying to get a sneak peak on this years tributes, but now it's completely barren. I can almost hear the wind blow in a ghastly calm, but the peacekeeper pushes me forward without any hesitation.

Besides the peacekeeper dragging me there is maybe seven more? Eight? I didn't have the time to count. But I can hear them escorting Casey just as harshly as they do with me.

Once we enters the train I have the obligatory strike of wonder of the scenery, a long dining table filled with food I couldn't imagine, a giant TV hanged on the wall, glass lamps that look way too vulnerable to be hanging in the ceilings in an train and cozy pillows in the couches spread around the train. Most is colored with a shade of baby blue, mixed with grey mostly for the tables. A door is located at the end of the room, and I see a long hall from small square window. I assume that's where my bedroom is.

But the peacekeeper doesn't let me pay much time to the indoor decorations, instead he pushes me down on one of said cozy couches. I notice the officer medal on his chest, meaning he is a high official who rarely shows themself in public. Without warning he pulls out his gun and points it at me between my eyes.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" he growls, pushing it down harder on my forehead, causing the cold metal to scratch my skin. I'm too shocked to say anything, but I hear another thump from Casey being forced down on the same couch and a female peacekeeper repeats the same thing the officer said.

"Answer me, boy! What the hell happened?" he says again, almost screaming. Despite my best effort, I can feel a lonely tear starting to climb down my cheek.

"I-I don't k-know..." I stutter, immediately regretting my words.

"Cut the bullshit, you saw it with your own eyes!"

"R-Rebels..." I say, and I can't stop the flood of tears coming. My vision starts to blur and my body just screams at me to run. They can't shoot me right? I'm reaped. I just want to be anywhere but here. Even the bullies in the academy is better than this confusing mess.

"Of course it was rebels! I'm not dumb!" he says and bows down, so I stare into the black void that is his visor. Even if I can't see them, I can feel his eyes burrow into me causing me to feel even more weak than I am. "Who are they?"

"Th-The Last Victor." I say barely audible without thinking.

"What did they want? Why did they shoot Invictus? Answer me!"

"I don't know."

"Oh so you like playing dumb huh?" the officer says in an sarcastic tone. "You maybe think we can't kill you because you are reaped? Huh? What about if you unfortunately got an injury during the train rides? That would be really unlucky, right?"

He takes the gun away from my forehead and points it instead at my leg. I feel the panic starting to rise. Why are they doing this? Can't they realise I don't know anything. They can't do that. They can't do that. They absolutly can. I just want to go home. To wake up and realise it's only a nightmare, and that Invictus Lopez would be alive and well ready to volunteer.

"No! Please!" I say between my sobs. "I don't know anything…."

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice suddenly echoes through the train. The female mentor of District 2, Dark, storms in looking furious. She runs up to me and snatches the gun right out of the peacekeepers hand, as he recoils in surprise.

"He's fourteen! Exactly why would he know anything about the rebels who got him into the games? Are you mad?" she yells to the officer. The captain is quiet for a few seconds, before seemingly receiving a transmission. He puts his hand against his helmet and mutters something inaudible. Dark still glaring at him, he steps backwards and waves towards Casey.

"Leave the boy. Grab the girl. We're finished here." he says and a peacekeeper immediately starts moving towards her. Casey, who is now standing up, looks just as angry as she has been this morning. The moment the peacekeeper reaches out to grab her she grabs his arm and twist it, an unnerving _crack _echoing. She slams him down to the floor and in the blink on an eye the female peacekeeper pulls out a taser. Casey's body becomes limp as the electricity turns her unconscious. I stare with wide eyes in horror as they carry her out of the train.

Dark sighs and grabs both of my shoulders. I try to say anything, but my head is spinning once again. She gives me a look of pity, making me relax just a little.

"I'm sorry for Captain Rames. He is… a bit impulsive. Doesn't think before acting. I don't know what flew into him." she says.

I'm still too shocked to answer, but I'm starting to collect myself again. _You can do this Roark. Just calm down and you can enjoy some pineapple pizza. _But no self-convincing can fix this mess of a day.

"Do you need something? We have lots of food here. Candy, oranges…."

"Can I have some water?" I say finally, just wanting to speak again.

Dark gives me a surprised glance. "Of course. Just wait here."

While she walks over and turns on the sink to fill the glass of water, I try my best to collect my thoughts. That's when the realisation sinks in. I'm going into the games. The Hunger Games. The games that basically every kid trains for. Something that has always been far away, something I don't need to worry about. District 2 always has a volunteer ready to save the poor kid who was reaped. I have worrying my entire life about the training for the games, when I have never thought of actually entering the games. I don't have a chance. I'm gonna die. _I'm gonna die. _I will never skate with Nero again. I will never laugh at Grant's stubborn attempts to defeat trainees double his size. Never again. I can't do this… I really can't.

Just after the tears had stopped, I can feel them coming again. I squeak unintentionally and try to crawl into a ball.

"Sssshhhhh. It's gonna be okay. Take some water." Dark rushes up to me and says. I carefully grab the glass of water and slowly sip on it. _Don't freak out again. You are not going anywhere, and the sooner you accept it the better._

I'm going into the games, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I'm not helpless, I know that. I have trained in the academy, if only for a bit. At least I won't cut myself using a sickle. The careers won't take me in but they won't focus me either, since I am in no way a threat. If I can hold my head low I can maybe survive until the end by just being forgettable.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I can do some if you want." Dark asks and I nod. Once she has started filling up a cup with milk my thoughts start changing to Casey. She still hasn't come back yet. What are they doing with her? They can't kill her right?

"Make one for Casey too." I blurt out without thinking, and Dark nods. It's quiet for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the microwave warming up the hot chocolate. Once it is finished, she lends me one warning about the heat and I sip it slowly, almost burning my tongue. Still, the drink warms me on the inside and the sweet taste makes me feel better, if only a little.

Eventually the door opens and Jax enters. I expect him to be livid, like he usually does, but he just looks tired. Even the dirty hair seems to have enough of this shit, but I notice he is holding something. He walks straight to the table and puts both of his hands against it to support himself, while sighing heavily. Something scrambles and he drops a penny together with a cd. Dark stands quietly and observes her mentor counterpart.

"This is one of the biggest mess I have gotten into." he says while sighing.

"Hi Jax." Dark says across the room. Jax looks up so he can see her.

"Hi Dark. Good to see something familiar for once." he says before turning towards me. "Hey, kid. How are you taking it?"

"Poorly." I say.

He nods slowly. "I wouldn't be any different. Anyway, despite the chaos I did my best. I think this is your token, kid."

He flips the penny towards me and I struggle to catch it. When I inspect it closer I notice it's my lucky penny. The coin my father gave me when I started on the academy. He said it symbolises good luck, and I believed him then. Nowadays I kinda dismissed it, since I'm not a small kid anymore, but never have it felt so good to have something familiar. I close my fist around it, feeling as much of the cold metal as possible.

"Thanks."

"When you are ready, look at the cd." he says and waves at the metal circle on the table. "Anyway, Dark, we need to talk. About our plans, who are all scrapped now."

Jax walks over to Dark and they start talking with low voices. I wouldn't even be able to eavesdrop even if I wanted to, which I don't. I grab the cd and walks to the tv. After some fumbling with the cd player, since I have never used a cd-player and the instructions could be in greek and I would have understood more, the cd finally sinks into the black block. I take a seat in the couch and turn on the tv. After another few minutes of confusion, since I wouldn't understand that you needed to change channels, I activate the cd.

To my big surprise, my dad immediately appears on the screen. I stare at it with my mouth open in shock, missing at least half what he says. Quickly I rewind back once I realised Jax had recorded my goodbyes. He actually did it. For that, I will ever be grateful.

Dad is first up, telling how me how much he misses me and how shocked he is of the attack. I can't help but tear up and I replay it at least a dozen time, wishing this wasn't a recording and I actually could talk with him. Next up is my mom, who is saying basically the same thing. It doesn't hit me as hard as my dad, but she is still my mother. Grant of course spends the entire recording giving me advice on the games. Even if that's the last I want to hear, I know he's means well and I try my best to absorb everything he says.

Nero goes in very much in detail on exactly how much he hates the Last Victor, and even if I'm taken aback a bit, he tells me to do my best and wishes my good luck. Roman is kind of a mix between all of those before. When his recording ends I quickly turn off the TV, because I can't bear looking at them anymore. Even if the goodbyes sucked the last drop of happiness I had left, I couldn't be more grateful. It reminded me of what I have home and what I have to return. I can't give up yet.

Not yet.

* * *

**Suri Lizbeth**

**District 6 Female**

* * *

_Slash, Dodge, Slash_

_Dodge, Jab, Slash_

_Jump, Stab, Run_

The wave of tiredness that hits me when I wake up signalises that it's far from the morning. I groan at my sudden awakening. I need my beauty sleep to save energy. My room is pitch-black and I blink a few times to adjust my night vision. Once I can at least see two meters in front of me I move my feet to the floor, still sitting on edge. The sweat is starting to feel sticky, sticking to the white tank top I'm sleeping with. Despite my legs feeling like spaghetti, I stand up.

Slowly I walk forward to the screen-wall besides my bed. From a remote on my desk I can change the background to loads of things. For now, it isn't showing anything, the glassy surface reflecting my image. I can't really tell how I look because of the darkness, but I can at least outline the mess of my hair. I breathe in slowly, trying to recover from my nightmare. One day on the train and I'm already starting to get anxious. Who knows what the arena will do to me. Already my dreams are scenarios from the games, and each time I fail. But every time I fail, I learn something new. Too bad the games doesn't give us second chances. So I'm stuck here, trying to teach myself how to survive.

Ever since I volunteered all I have been thinking of is the games. Every second is me scrapping another idea and coming up with new ones. I can't afford to make any mistakes. Mistakes that can cost me my life and any chance of Panem becoming free. I keep replaying scenarios that can happen in the games, covering everything from battles on volcanoes to surviving on a tundra. I tire myself out by just thinking.

This isn't game. Not like the careers think. I can't afford to relax. Every waken second must be focused on perfecting my plan, on my strategy. If I play this right, I can end the games. No more kids have to die. No more Everess. No more slavery. But, that's in case I play it right. If I die in the bloodbath everything will be wasted. My life will be wasted. The rebellion won't have their martyr to rally behind, no spark to ignite the flame, they won't have their mockingjay. Even if I die right, because I will die, I'm not sure the district can keep the flame alive long enough for a rebellion to happen. The most probable outcome is that the capitol will shut down the protests, just like always. But I need to try.

The Last Victor ruined everything. They shot a career, sending a innocent kid to the games. What did that do for good? Now District 2 hates rebels more than ever. I looked up to them. The most powerful rebel group in Panem, who seems to have more power than the capitol itself. That's a red flag I hadn't noticed before I entered the train. If they are so powerful, why haven't they sparked a revolution yet? They have the means and the support. Almost like they don't want to. And now I remember I was the one suggested seeking support with them in our rebel group. One of my biggest mistake yet.

Everything is much harder now. The capitol will be on high alert and shoot at anyone who even dares to say "rebel". If I don't uphold my "volunteered for pride and money" persona in the capitol, they might even just blow up my mines during the countdown. Just another problem silenced. I need to think more, try harder.

I am afraid of failing of course. Just another name in the growing infinite number of corpses. To not accomplish my mission and making volunteering a mistake when I could be back home helping the rebellion. But most of all I'm afraid of dying. Of blacking out, never coming back. Never seeing Kara again and ending my life knowing I'm a disappointment who failed to do the one things she was born to do.

Truth is, I have always wanted to die peacefully in my sleep after a long life. Maybe getting a few kids here and there, having a lot of memories to relive in the after life. But stupid me couldn't bear watching all these people die the starving death, robbed of the life they deserved, and their kids forced to kill each other. If I continued to live in District 6 I would probably freeze to death or get shot by a peacekeeper. If I need to decide between that and going out with a bang, I would pick the latter one by a landslide.

But everytime in my dreams when I die, it's always a career. Sometimes a mutt when I piss the gamemakers off, but most of the times a career. After analysing so many games I can clearly visualize the blood, the gore of my intestines falling out of my gut. The smirk as the career observes me choking on the red, thick blood….

The image causes my stomach to become unrest, and I feel my dinner starting to come up. I quickly stumble to the bathroom in a hurry and I turn on the light in it, blinding me for a second. Without a moment to spare, taking advantage of my reflexes from training, I open the toilet cover and vomit into the toilet. The smell is already up in my nose and I shiver, before the next meal wants to come up. I vomit a few time, before it is finally over.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. _Why did you eat so much at the dinner? You knew this was bound to happen. I was just thinking of building up fat so I could survive an extra day without food in the arena, without thinking about how such filling food could do to my stomach. After being on the starvation limit my entire life I couldn't possibly eat so much as I did without having stomach problems. Another failure. Mistakes like this could cost my life in the arena.

I flush the toilet in an attempt to get rid of the smell, and I use a towel to clean my mouth. The smell still persistent, I stumble out of the bathroom knocking before putting my hand against the wall to support me. I order a lemon flavored glass of water to get rid of the vomit taste in my mouth, actually helping a bit, and accidently knocking a few one down to the floor so they shatter before I throw myself onto the bed drifting off to sleep.

_Hack, Slash, Run_

_Jump, Slash, Kill_

_Jab, Block, Rebel_

When I finally wake up for real the first things I notice is the lack of vomit smell. It seems like an avox have cleaned everything up, because the glass shards from the glasses I knocked down is gone. I am thankful of course, but at the same time I feel guilty for putting so much work on them. I have tried my best to be as nice to them as possible and I have found out the best way to help them is just to avoid them completely. They are so obsessed with helping me that is almost like they have a gun behind their head. After some thinking, I realised that's exactly what they have, which is a depressing thought.

I leave my bed and quickly strip off my clothes, since they are starting to become sweaty. I stomp into the bathroom, happily finding out it has been cleaned and the towels replaced. I take a long awaited shower, experimenting a bit with the different controls.

After my 15 minutes of paradise, I step out of the shower and do my morning procedure. From the closet I simply chose a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of beige jeans, not really feeling it today. The t-shirt have some sort of print I don't recognise, so I innerly hope it isn't anything offensive and when I walk out of here Clare won't start screaming at me how I am wearing a shirt with Torturing Kittens Inc.

Once I have left my room I immediately walk to the dining room and I open the door to it. To no one's surprise, everyone else has already taken breakfast. An empty seat next to some messy plates makes me believe Julian is already finished, while the others is still eating. Yotoh looks just as tired as I am, staring down at her bowl of cereal. For that, I am thankful, since Yotoh is sincerely a complete idiot.

Keaton and Clare is discussing something at the other side of the table, or "discussing" more like Keaton chattering non stop at a very tired Clare. Keaton…. is complicated. I don't want him as an ally, since for the first I don't want his parents to be associated with rebels and honestly he is just dead meat. But I know I won't be able to say no if he asks, so I use the same strategy as with the avoxes by ignoring him. Then it won't hurt as much when I see his face in the sky.

Clare just looks extremely tired slowly nabbing on a biscuit. Maybe she was beautiful once, I don't know. I wasn't born when she won. Now she just looks like any other morphling, with dark rings under her eyes and sick yellow skin. Her dark brown hair down to the shoulders is the feature that have remained mostly unchanged, even if it really frizzy and a bit dirty. It's well know drugs are a big problem in District 6, but thankfully Clare have some sense of responsibility and stops taking morphling once she needs to mentor.

Of course, you can't just stop taking drugs and go on like nothing happened. Clare nods at me when she notices me and I nod back, unsure how to proceed. She mutters something to Keaton, who shuts up finally and loads way too many pancakes on his plate drowning them in syrup.

"Good morning." Clare says with a shaky voice.

"Good morning." I answer. I take one of the empty seats and I stop for a moment just observing the abundance of luxury food. The Suri back in District 6 would have her blood boiling just thinking about how many people have died for me to have this breakfast. Just one portion of this could feed a family for days. But for now, it doesn't seem as important. The only thing I care about is my mission and the games.

To avoid a repeat of yesterday night, I carefully select a selection of fruit and sandwiches. I can't resist taking a few of some kind of chocolate draped cookies with coconut foam inside that tastes like heaven.

"Have Julian been any help?" Clare asks in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"If you count unintelligible groans as advice." I answer with a bitter voice.

Clare slams her fist down on the table, causing Keaton to flinch. "Dammit! He _promised _to at least try!"

I scoff, but I don't say anything else. We continue to eat in silence, except for Keaton who keeps trying to talk with us and fails continuously. Eventually I finish my breakfast and I quickly stand up.

"I'll go check on Julian." I say and walk out of the dining room before Keaton has a chance to answer, looking a little bit hurt. I open the door and storm out in the corridor, looking for the door with the sign _Julian. _I find it a bit away from the dining room, and when I open the door to the room the smell of alcohol hits me, causing me to cringe in disgust.

Julian is still sitting in his armchair snoozing away in exact the same clothes as yesterday. Now that when I think about it, I think I haven't seen him take the same jeans jacket ever since the reaping, which makes me dislike him even more. With all the luxury around us he has no excuse not changing his dirty clothes. Of course, "Not giving a fuck" is a valid excuse according to Julian.

"Good morning." I say and walk up to the armchair. Julian wakes up with a groan and blinks a few times. He sighs and sinks down in his chair, staring at the TV in front of him.

"It's already morning?" he groans and I roll my eyes. I take the armchair besides him. While walking to it, I notice the lack of bottles besides his feet. He usually had at least two ready yesterday, so I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No alcohol?" I ask.

"Eh, didn't feel for it." he answers.

"Of course." I mutter.

We are quiet for a few minutes before Julian gives me a curious glance. "So, why are you here? I thought you made it very clear yesterday that I was a useless drunk?"

I shoot a glare at him. "Well, I still think you are a useless drunk. I came to check that you haven't put everything on fire, since you have a tendency to be very careless around fire, but since you are sober I wonder if you can prove me wrong."

Julian is a quiet for a few seconds thinking about it. "Aye, fair enough. So advice. Why did you volunteer?"

I'm taken a bit aback from his question. I actually expected him to tell me to fuck off, so I was caught off guard. But, it's impossible to predict whatever Julian is doing. However, his question is what is worrying me. My reason for volunteering should remain secret as long as possible, since it's possible the train is bugged. I could just say a lie, but the best would to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"I thought you would give me advice, not intorigate me." I say in an attempt to change subject.

"To help you, I need you to answer my question. Why did you volunteer?" he says and chuckles.

I carefully select my words. There is the option of telling him the truth, in a subtle way of course. Maybe if I had Clare as my mentor, but not Julian. I can't take that risk. "For the money. Il die of starvation anyway, this way I actually have a chance."

Julian stares me in the eyes, before smirking. "No you didn't."

A chill runs down my spine. How could he see through my lie so easily? "So again, why did you volunteer?"

I take a deep breath. I can't lie my way through this, but I can't say I'm a rebel either. Too many people listening. I stay silent, hoping he will take the hint.

His smile falters when he realizes why. "Really?" he says, with a slight undertone of disappointment. I nod. "Oh well. Do you want any advice? Jump of your platform at the start. Would save you a lot of time."

I bite my lip, stopping me from hurling an insult at him. "I'm not stupid. I have support back home. More than you can imagine."

"Whatever. You can have so many soldiers back home as you want, it still won't work. I know from experience. All you are doing is wasting your and whoever you have back home's life. You're wrong. You're stupid. Almost as stupid as that 12 girl that tried the same thing."

My vision starts to turn red, but I force myself to calm down. I imagine my fingers around Julian's throat and him gasping for air, causing me to smirk. "Katniss inspired thousands." I hiss.

Julian laughs at my answer, causing my frustration to rise once again. "Do you know Katniss Everdeen?"

I try to say that I know enough, but I know lies won't work on him. So I stay silent once again.

"That's what I thought. But I do. I have met her and you weren't even born when she won her game. She is no mastermind rebel or brave hero who saved the day. She is just a scared little girl who just happened to become the center of all the drama. The attempt at the rebellion failed, and she paid the price. Not the ones who organised everything and put her as the face to hide behind, a scapegoat, who are currently sitting safe somewhere no one knows. You are not a champion or martyr. You're just a scared little girl. You may not accept it now, but you will. You can trust me. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can work on winning the games and coming back home."

After finishing his speech he storms out of the room, not giving me time to answer. I wouldn't have anything to say anyway, since it felt like someone just shoot a shotgun in my face point-blank. A part of me deep down thinks that he is right, but everything else screams at me to ignore him and continue the mission. But that small part is still there, constantly gnawing on my confidence, but I can't give up yet. But maybe he is right.

Maybe I'm just a scared little girl.

A scared little girl with a rebellion to start.

* * *

**I ain't ready for a 10k+ chapter, so I decided to split up the train rides. Anyway, I hope these longer chapters are making up for the lackluster Reapings. Everyone will get at least 2000 words, some will probably go past that (Suri having almost 3000, to make up for having one of the shortest reapings.) I had some problems deciding wherever I should have a lot of short chapters or one long chapter for each tribute. Because of the small reapings, I decided on the latter. Not sure what I will do with training, I may have to split it up in four parts instead of three days.**

**I know it's early for Suri to have character development, but she kinda needs to be more careful to survive after the District 2 fiasco and since this is her only POV I wanted to just have this clear.**

**Next up, Train rides part 2 with Remus and Willow!**


	20. Train Rides Part 2: Remus, Willow

**Remus Sparrow**

**District 1**

* * *

_I'm standing in my old house, the same one I moved out one year ago. It's quite large since we lived in the richer part of the District. My parents worked with refining the gems from the mines, which automatically guaranteed us a house on the meadows. Even if we left this place years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. The same smell of oak, imported from District 7, and the blood-red carpet that covers the floor we had been gifted in celebration for my brother's success. When I was younger I loved walking barefoot on it, just letting the small straws tickle my feet._

_I remember the exact date. April 22nd, almost one year ago. I know that today is that date since it has the same grey sky as the day. I can hear voices behind me talking from the backyard and music playing. Today was supposed to be a celebration for Amulius since he is one of the top five students in the academy. A lot of people here expect him to be the chosen volunteer, including my parents. Everyone wants to be friends with a victor._

_I'm wasn't doing too bad either in the academy, I was actually one of the ten students they predict to get the spot. But today wasn't my day, and I understood that. But that didn't mean I had to like it, and it mostly was because of my brother. I had never liked my brother. The academy loved him since he was exactly the kind of tribute they wanted. The longer we had lived together, the farther away we got from each other. I didn't have a problem with that and he didn't either, but our mother was worried about us. She wanted us to have a normal sibling relationship and always tried to pair us together, to both of our dismay._

_Just that day she had sent me to tell him that it's time for his speech. If he needed to have a speech about anything but the games, he would probably refuse to go out of his room like any other edgy teenager. But he has always relished with the fame from the games. _

_My mother said that she was busy and that was the reason she sent me, but I know she only did it because she thought we would have some sort of bonding moment. I highly disagree, but she was my mother and I didn't have the chance to refuse before she pushed me into the house. When I walked through the hallway to Amulius room I decided to check on Vesta, my sister, since her room was on the way. _

_To my surprise, I found the room empty. She didn't like crowds and joined the parties only at the beginning and the end when it was the calmest. Opposite to Amulius, I and Vesta were closer. We didn't talk much, but neither of us was the most extrovert anyway. We liked it that way, her with her art and me with the games and books. She never enrolled in the academy like me and Amulius, which was fine by us both. _

_When I checked her room that day I noticed that her pencils were all over the place and the notebook she used to draw on was carelessly thrown on the bed. She was a perfectionist herself and it suspicious she had just left them out in the open without putting them in her drawer. Of course, I didn't give it much thought, I just choose to believe she was in a hurry and forgot. _

_Instead of worrying where my sister where I continued down the hallway to Amulius door. I opened it, mentally preparing myself to have another conversation with my psychotic brother. We both wanted this to be over as fast as possible, so most likely we were just gonna exchange a few words. Oh, how I was wrong._

"_Amulius-"_

_I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I witness the horrifying sight in front of me. Vesta is laying dead a few meters into the room, her dress stained red from the unnatural amount of blood gushing out of the knife sticking out of her stomach. Amulius is crouching down beside her, hungry drinking her blood like a vampire._

_I know that sounds completely ridiculous, which it is since this is a dream. What actually happened was that like Vesta's room his was empty and he was in the bathroom washing away our sister's blood. He didn't hear me enter, because if he did he would probably kill me too. I thought he had gone out somewhere else, so I decided to wait in his room. For some reason, I decided to search around a little, probably because I didn't trust him. When I checked under the bed, I saw Vesta's dead body. The rest is history. Even if it would still succeed scaring the shit out of me, it isn't apparently nightmarish enough for me. _

_No, no, no Amulius needed to have fangs and claws too. Like himself wasn't enough._

_As I freeze in fear of the sight as Amulius looks up from the corpse. His mouth is covered in blood and his eyes mad, like in an animal. He hisses, showing his fangs while his eyes lock on my throat. After growling that sounds more like it would come out from a wolf's throat than a human, he takes charge and lunges at me, his claws pointed at my eyes ready to rip them out._

_Normally this is where the dream ends, his face being the last thing I see until everything goes black and I wake up in my bed covered in sweat. However, the closer I got to the Reaping the braver I was. Eventually, my legs had enough blood in them for me to attempt to run away. I never made it to the end, even if I came closer and closer to every dream. But Amulius still pounced on me, with the pain in my back almost feeling real. Two weeks before the Reaping, I started to fight back._

_I'm still not sure if that's a good thing. When I died, the nightmare at least ended._

_I immediately roll backward, landing on my back like all the million times I have practiced the move in the academy. When Amulius is above me I put my foot against his chest and kick him forward, causing him to continue past me and crash into the wall opposite of his room. I immediately make a somersault forward and land on my feet, slowly turning around to face the nightmare version Amulius._

_He looks a bit dazzled but quickly collects himself hissing at me. Crawling on all four he turns around half climbing on the wall like a spider. He lunges once again at me and this time I can't dodge him. I stop him from ripping out my insides by stopping him with both of my arms, but the power from the lunge causes me to fall on my back. Holding him away from me with my arms I barely avoid the claws scratching just over my face, dangerously close to my eyes. He continued to growl spitting blood onto my face. As my sister's blood spats against my cheek, I immediately wanted to vomit but I resisted the reflex. It's highly probable I would just vomit all over myself since I was laying on my back, which would be very unpleasant, to say the least. Instead, I threw Amulius to the side smashing him against his bed as I recollected myself._

_Cursing myself I rip the knife out of my sister's stomach, immediately regretting it. A sea of blood gushes out from the open wound covering the already bloodstained room. The entire room is painted red, which is kinda unrealistic. A body doesn't have that much blood and certainly that much doesn't leak from a single knife wound. But this is a nightmare. Logic doesn't have a place here._

_As I raise my knife to protect myself, I see an unexpected emotion in Amulius eyes. He is bleeding from multiple wounds on his back from the broken bed and his eyes are filled with fear. I stare at his figure who is frozen in fear for a few seconds, blinking a few seconds just to make sure I didn't see wrong. Still having my knife raised above my head, it hits me that I can kill him now._

_This can't be right. This has never has happened before. This shouldn't be possible. Yet, it is. For the first time, I'm no longer the one that is afraid._

_It's a particular feeling, being the one in control. I could just stay here, just watching what will happen. I was never exactly the one for action, I was always the more careful. But something starts moving in my stomach, begging to be released. Without thinking, I immediately rush forward with my knife in front of me, ready to chop my nemesis into pieces._

_As Amulius squeaks I pin him against the wall, reading my knife to finish the deed. A rush of energy fills my body causing me to feel renewed. The adrenaline pumps in my blood as I'm about to make my first kill, on the same person that has tormented me for the last year. It's almost like a drug, just finally having my revenge._

_I wonder if this is how it will feel when I kill my first tribute in the arena._

_If it is, I will look forward to it._

_I'm about to finally kill him once and for all when my vision starts to blur. Once I realise I'm about to wake up and lose my chance at vengeance. As I start to panic I push the knife further down towards Amulius, but he is holding his arm in an attempt to stop it and before I know it my surrounding start to change._

_The dim light that lightened up the room has been replaced by darkness as my eyes adjust to the new setting. All I can do is helplessly see the dream collapse around me, but Amulius is still in my grip. I push it down even further and he screams with a…. high pitched voice? That can't be right. My brother had the darkest tone of our siblings. His figure is still fuzzy, but I start to lessen my strength on my grip._

_Everything is starting to become clearer and-_

"Get off me, freak!"

I immediately release my escort and he dashes to the door, slamming it open. Still a bit confused, I notice I'm in the train bar. How did I get here? I was pretty sure I was sleeping nice and fine in my bed when I went to sleep. Why was I pinning down my escort? Why do I have I knife in my hand? It wasn't the academy knife that I used in the dream, instead of a normal kitchen knife. I realize that I must have tried to kill Reriordan with it, which makes everything so much more confusing. How and why-

Sleepwalking. Of course.

It's not my first experience with sleepwalking. It happens once and in a while. But this is the first time I have actually tried to _kill _someone in my dream. I wonder what would have happened if I would have "succeeded". Would the capitol punish me for killing an escort? Probably, since they are capotilites and it would be bad PR if they died in such a popular spot. They couldn't kill me since I'm already in the games, but my chances of winning would be equal to zero. What a waste it would be then.

I take a seat at the kitchen table and notice a small sunbeam coming out from a small crack from the curtains. I give it a second and push away the curtains which to my surprise see the sun rising. It must be early in the morning. In about three hours if I remember correctly we will reach the capitol and by then I must have eaten breakfast and dressed.

I'm currently not in the mood for either.

I scan the small bar in search of anything to replenish my energy and my gaze falls on a large steel box. After investigating the box further I conclude it some sort of drink dispenser. Probably some capitol invention. No shame in saying District 1 in the closest to the capitol when it comes to economic status, but we are still a district. I recognize most of the drinks, everything from hot chocolate to caffe latte which I have no idea what it is, but I choose plain coffee in the end. Dad often had it to breakfast and said it gave him quick energy, which is exactly what I need right now.

After testing it I can conclude it tastes like an old shoe, but it makes me more awake at least. I have calmed down after my nightmare, but I can't shake the fact that I almost _killed _my escort. I thought I finally defeated my fear, but apparently not. I believe that the escort found me sleepwalking and tried to wake me up, and my brain thought that he was Amulius. Since I must have grabbed the kitchen knife off the table and snapped around slicing the knife at him. No wonder he was so scared. Then the uncomfortable silence, before I immediately rushed towards him trying to stab him. He must have screamed like a hurt pig. For any career but for me, it must have been a funny sight. Worryingly, my attempt at murder isn't what creeps me out the most.

No, that would be the feeling I got when I attacked Amulius. I almost killed him and I _enjoyed _it. I even thought that I would look forward to the arena, just to feel the adrenaline rush again. That's not the person I want to be. I'm doing this because there is no other way I can get a normal life. I have tried therapy, didn't work. There is no way they can understand what I have gone through. They didn't have their brother killed their sister. My parents were closed off ever since Vesta died, so they only made things worse. I try to convince myself it was okay since it was Amulius, but how can I impossibly believe that? I'm the most traditional career this year after all. Ironic, since I thought it would be quite the opposite.

The door suddenly opens and I look up from my cup of coffee expecting Glass to give me scolding. That's why I'm surprised when Blush enters the room. She seems to have the reaction, raising me an eyebrow when she walks over to the corner. Instead of taking coffee like me, she pops a soda from the fridge. I'm tempted to do the same and abandon the shoe-tasting coffee, but I resist. For now, I'm best off sitting here waiting for her to make the move. I don't know why, but it's something off with her.

She takes the seat opposite of me. "You are awake early," I say.

"You're not a heavy sleeper either," she answers with a cold tone and stares me directly in the eyes. "I got woken up by Reriordan's screams. Anything you want to add?"

"I would prefer not too."

"Fair enough," she says and drinks the whole soda in one move. "Now, for the real reason I woke up early. We didn't have much time to talk yesterday since Damien was busy scolding me for volunteering out of turn."

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, still holding eye contact with her. I carefully chose my words, not trusting her a bit. After all, how could you trust a warlord's daughter? I'm not the one to judge after the first glance, but I have had my fair amount of glances at her. Too many missing people for her to be completely innocent.

"Well we can start off with our career situation," she says. "Things got a bit more… unconventional."

"We are the only volunteers."

"Yep. That means the pack isn't guaranteed. The boy from 2, Roark, won't be joining us, that's for sure. For the others, they seem to have training. If all three joins we are settled, otherwise we have a problem."

I do a small nod, not really having anything to add. Blush doesn't expect me to anyway, as she continues talking without waiting for a reply.

"Since we are the only ones who volunteer, the others expects us to be the leader. I won't. What about you?"

"No," I say firmly.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say again, with a tone that implies that the argument is finished.

"Okay. Then either the reaped careers become the leader or we are becoming leaderless."

"Sounds fine by me," I say. I'm being completely honest because even if we aren't able to elect a leader, it's not like we are going to implode on each other anyway. Sometimes the pack falls apart because of the different career overconfidence and rivalry. The reaped careers don't have the luxury of having hubris since they know they are lucky that this year is so unconventional and they have guaranteed spot in the pack, and I and Blush are to smart for that.

Blush hadn't broken eye contact ever since we started talking and I haven't either. Suddenly she narrows her eyes in irritation. "You're suspicious of me," she says nonchalantly, like if it's completely normal to be able to perfectly read someone.

"I wonder why." I say, my voice sarcastic.

"Because you don't think I have training? If you believe that, I would have highly misjudged you. I would have thought you were smarter."

"I know that your training. But I have never seen you in the academy." I say and take another sip from the coffee, cringing from the disgusting taste and truly reconsidering how desperate I am for energy. "So I wonder, how did get your experience?"

She is quiet for a few minutes, thinking about her answer. "None of your problems," she says, clearly dissatisfied with her reply. Maybe she wanted something that didn't sound so offended. "But I want you to know something. I'm not here to make friends. But I'm not either here to make enemies. You're one of the smarter tributes that could have joined me, so I believe you want the same. I don't care if you don't trust me or not, because I don't give a damn. We both know we can't afford a rivalry. We are allies. Business partners. I know you understand what I mean."

As she finishes her speech, we both don't say anything else for a long time. I know exactly what she meant and I agree. None of us wants to be friends, with good reasons in my opinion, but becoming enemies before the games would be catastrophic. In an already weakened career pack, we need to work together whenever we like it or not. We both know that, and that makes us so much more dangerous to each other.

Blush is not the only one who can read people. She is testing me, knowing I'm the most dangerous opponent in the arena. She suspected it before, but our conversation destroyed any doubt she had. As she inspects me with her intelligent blue eyes, I know she is looking for weaknesses.

_So you want to play this game? I can play it too._

* * *

**Willow Cranbury**

**District 11**

* * *

I often try my best to be happy.

But I wonder how anyone can be optimistic when they are chosen to compete in a deathmatch.

That's why I locked myself in my room.

I think my reasoning is good enough.

The first day wasn't too bad. After surviving the first wave of grief from the goodbyes I did my best to see things from the good side. I had never eaten such food before, most of the time we just had the normal bread we got from the daily ransom together with anything else we could afford. However, the capitol has all sorts of weird things like that red sauce that is apparently super hot because Wilson rushed to the bathroom once he tasted it.

Wilson is actually much nicer than he looks, which I found out a few hours after we entered the train. I haven't talked much to him yet, mostly at the dinners and the few mentoring sections we had together. We have joked a bit, mostly him really since I'm not really a jokester and it became clear fast that he is more sarcastic than my old grandma, but he hasn't offered me an alliance yet. I know that's partly my fault since when our mentors asked if we wanted to be mentored together I said no pretty fast. It was still that period when I believed he was some hard-cooked bully and I do regret judging him just from his outside. It was pretty clear from the facial expression he had planned on agreeing and he was hurt from my answer, and I instantly regretted it. You could say I should try to make amends and ally with him, but I'm a little girl. The one girl who cried full out at the Reaping. Why would he accept an alliance from me?

But the biggest reason we haven't socialized is because of Willow. My mentor. Who also has the same name as me. It was rather awkward when we met, but our team quickly agreed to call her Willow E, after her surname Ester, and me Willow C for the same reason. Anyway, for some reason, she absolutely despised Wilson the moment she met him. Ever since then she has done her best to separate us from each other and has done a pretty good job at it.

"Willow?" I hear a knock on my door and I immediately recognize the voice of my mentor. I'm currently not in the mood to talk, so I just remain quiet. Once she doesn't get an answer she starts knocking louder.

"Willow? Are you there?"

"Go away!" I say loudly, a little ruder than I wanted. I know she wants the best for me and I would probably do better talking with her, but I can't do that. I just can't.

"Are you sure? If you want we can talk about it."

"Just leave me alone!" I reply, burying my head into the pillow. Willow E is quiet for a few minutes, probably complementing her answer, before saying:

"Willow, I know this is a lot to take in. I have been there too. Just so you know, it's gets better. The training days are bearable, and almost a bit fun too if you allow. I'm not gonna sugar coat things for you, it's the worst during the night before. But there is no guarantee you are going to die, even if it's likely. Weaker tributes than you have made it out of the arena. Take your time. When you're ready, I'm in the living room. It gets better."

With that, I can hear her footsteps leaving the door and continue away from the door. Knowing that it would be common sense to follow her advice, instead, I start sobbing in the pillow like the wimp I am. I just can't. I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die. I just can't. I'm just thirteen. I have so much to see and so much to say. This isn't fair. Death is supposed to be for those who are old enough that they have enough life experience that when Death finally comes they are supposed to welcome that. Not me. Just please not me. This isn't fair.

I have so many people left home. I wonder what Peara is doing right now. Another wave of sadness hits me when I realize I will probably never see her again. Never. The last time I saw her was in the goodbye room and I will never know what happens to her. Maybe she will start a family and get a few kids of her own. Like I never will. I can't accept that I will never see her again.

As I sob in my bed, my bed feels like steel burned into the mattress. I see no reason to leave. Apart from I want to remain here, crying until an adult comes and tells me that this is all a joke and I will go home. It's very unlikely, but there is a chance even if it's almost nonexistent. And that is enough for my entire body to go through denial. It's much easier to be weak than it is to be strong I have learned. And I'm currently not in the mood to fight.

I don't want to die.

The pillow starts to feel wet from my tears and I know it will feel uncomfortable when I will go to sleep tonight, so I unbury my face from the pillow. It doesn't matter really since an avox will just clean it. For my entire life, I have been afraid of being an avox. Just the thought of slaving my entire life for my captors sends a chill through my spine. Now, it's much more alluring. At least they get to live. I would gladly lose my tongue just to get away from all of this.

I continue to pity myself in my messy bed for at least thirty minutes before I decide to do something. It feels a little better now, now that I have let all my emotions out. I slowly slide out of my bed and walk into the bathroom to check on myself. My hair is a mess and I'm still red-eyed from the crying. A few streaks from one of the brushes in the bathroom lockers, which is by the _way_ too luxurious to be even considered a brush, fixes it. It was certainly a difference from the simple wooden comb we have at home. I wash my head a few times, feeling renewed from cleaning myself. Suddenly I feel an urge to explore the room a little. I guess that's my normal optimistic self coming back, and I don't complain about it.

In one of the lockers, I find a purple bottle with some weird metal button thingy on the top. The circular metal kinda forms into a pipe and I can press the button up and down. To my surprise, a small cloud comes out of it and the room starts smelling funny. I inspect the bottle closer and find what I think is instructions on its side. A picture shows a woman spraying the bottle on her body. I think it looks completely absurd, but it's a capitol product after all. Curiosity wins once again and I do the dire mistake of spraying the cloud directly at my face. Not sure what I thought would have happened, since it stings in my eyes and I sneeze loudly. After recollecting my breath, I put the _perfume _(at least that what it said on the label) back to its place far away from me.

I open the door, checking the hallways to make sure no one is in here, before tipping towards the main living room on the train. Orion is probably taking his midday nap. He says it's because of his age, but I think it's just so he can get away from us. He is basically the opposite of everyone else on the team, being very peaceful and careful. But after listening to him a bit, I realize it would be stupid not to listen to him. Does he have any good advice on the games? No, since he has forgotten most of his game being one of the earliest victors. However, he seems to have an endless supply of everyday wisdom. Orion is kind of the cliche old mentor in one of those fantasy movies Wilson keeps watching, where they for some reason still are able to gush about the capitol even if it is set in the medieval time where it doesn't even exist.

Finn is probably in his dorm playing video games like he always does. He some kind of famous streamer back in the capitol, but I don't even know what that means. I don't really understand how rivers are connected to videogames. Anyway, he has invited us to play with him multiple times. I have declined since for the first I don't know what videogames mean and the word gives me bad vibes. I took a peek in his room to check what it was, he and Wilson were staring at the tv were a weirdly animated man with way too large eyes and ridiculous hair was beating the shit of another weirdly animated man. That's all capitol for you. Violence in everything.

Yesterday Wilson was apparently banned from playing the games for some reason, and Finn followed him with a sour stare the rest of the day. Orion updated me that Wilson apparently had beaten Finn after just playing for a few hours, which was a great insult to the escorts honor. It was basically confirmed when Wilson walked around with a smug smile on his face, looking so proud I couldn't help but smile too.

About Wilson, as I'm on my way to the living room I pass his room and notice it's ajar. I can't resist taking a peek, wondering if he had some of those weird fantasy series on. He let me watch a bit yesterday, but after it was clear that the show didn't shy away from either bloody violence or the…. more adult stuff he quickly ushered me away.

As expected he sits on the couch in front of the TV. But instead of some absurd capitol movie, it's the reaping recap. Or more accurately, the District 5 Reaping played over and over again. After the team watched together the reaping recap yesterday, Wilson who had made sarcastic remarks about the tributes before went numb once the girl was reaped. His smile had dropped immediately and he walked directly to his room. Later Orion told me Wilson had sitten still staring into the wall for at least an hour before returning to his normal self.

Wilson himself was cowering over something in front of me, half paying attention to the recap. He seemed to be completely engulfed with his project and I gained some courage and peeked a little more to see what he was tinkering with. Suddenly he turned around and stared me right in the eyes.

I quickly retracted my head and hid behind the wall. My breathing started rapidly increasing. I knew that he had seen me. Did he think I was creepy? He must have thought that. I would have thought that if I found Wilson sneaking and looking at me. But I'm a little girl however and maybe he isn't as judging as me. Still, that was a big mistake. I should have just gone past his room when I had the chance. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hey! I know you're there!" he shouts in a much softer tone than I expected him too. Well, there is no turning back now. Slowly I turn around and open the door as slowly as I can, to stretch out the seconds to the inevitable awkwardness. Once I can see his face I stop, with him smiling big.

"What are you waiting for? Come in!" he says and ushers me forward with his hand. A bit shocked by his response my words don't find themselves to my mouth and I stay frozen in my place despite my muscles screaming at me to move. "I won't bite. I promise," he says and grins. "As long as you don't first. Then I might bite back."

As he laughs at his own joke, I realize he clearly doesn't care and I'm only making the situation more awkward. I plaster the same fake smile I always had before walking towards him like nothing happened. When I take the place beside him I stare in horror at the disassembled tv remote on the table in front of us. Was that was he was doing, mutilating a remote?

"Why did you do that?" I ask out of curiosity pointing at the remote. Wilson follows my finger with his eyes to the box of parts, before laughing.

"I just wanted to see how it works," he says and shrugs. "I have always been interested in electronics you know? Kind of a weird hobby in District 11 but it works."

_Hmm, that's something new. Maybe there is more to him than it looks._

"You destroy electronics in your spare time?"

"Well, more trying to fix but I have probably destroyed a few too," he says and scratches the back of his head. "Good help around the farm."

"Then how do you turn off the TV?"

"I don't," he says and his smile suddenly drops, his eyes wandering to the TV staying there. It shows the girl getting reaped again and Wilson seems so lost in his thoughts I need to snap in front of his eyes to get his attention. I don't know what's about her that is so special to Wilson, but hey you can never know if you don't ask.

"What's up with the girl?" I ask, and Wilson takes a few minutes before answering.

"I know her," he says concisely and even me is taken by surprise.

"Wait what? How? She is in another district!"

"She is working on one of the trains going through my district. I work at the train station, so I meet her once in a while," he says and leans forward towards the TV. "I never expected her to be reaped, the same year as me on top of that."

"But well that's great!" I exclaim, before realizing what I just said. "No, no, no I didn't mean it was great that your friend was reaped! That was horrible of course! But you have a guaranteed ally now!"

"Yeeeeeah about that." he begins. "I'm not so sure if we are going to ally."

"Why not?" I say, a bit dumbfounded.

"Like, we have never really talked." He says and scratches the back of his head again. "It would be pretty awkward if I just came up and said "Hey remember me the guy you meet once a month at the train station that you actually don't know so let's pretend we have been friends for the entire time here for some reason!"

"That's basically everyone when they search for allies. Minus the train part."

"I actually didn't think it that way."

"You aren't friends?"

"Nope. As I said, we actually don't know each other. Just have met every once in a while and exchanged a few sentences."

"That's more than almost anyone here, especially between districts."

Wilson looks like he wants to argue back, but sighs once he realizes I'm right. "I guess you have a point. Still, it is a bit weird."

"It sounds like you don't even want to meet her," I say a little irritated.

"No no that wasn't I meant. I just… ugh." With that, he sinks down on the couch. "Guess I just am still a little shocked after the reaping."

"Shocked? You seemed pretty confident when you walked up." I say, my curiosity awakened.

"I found it to be easier to be brave the more panicked you are," he replies with a bitter voice and I immediately see him in a new light. I already knew he wasn't a bad guy, but he is maybe better than I thought. He is still menacing on the outside and he has shown in the time I have known him he isn't all sweetheart, but he is one of the nicer guys I have met.

"But you still need an ally with Winchester. It's just too good of an opportunity to pass." I say.

"Maybe," he mutters.

"Okay then. You don't need to even talk to her if you want. I just think you are really missing out." I say, a little irritated.

"I don't know… maybe I will. I will probably." he says not sounding completely honest. I sigh once again.

"Good then. You can propose the alliance at the chariot rides. I will follow you as moral support."

"You really don't need to do that."

I scoff. "Well, I'm doing it anyway since you clearly need it."

I cross my arms, not being able to stop smiling at the absurdity of the situation. Me, the little girl who is predicted to die in the bloodbath counseling the big bad brute from eleven. But, know that I finally have had a good conversation with him I can feel he needs it. It feels like a big burden has been lifted off my shoulder that wasn't even there to begin with. I know it was my fault we started off at the wrong foot and I regret that. But now that I am here, actually talking to him like we are friends, I just want to hug him. And that is exactly what I do, tightly hugging his arm.

Wilson sighs and tries to put up a bitter expression, but can soon no longer hold it. He starts chuckling before laughing out loud, with me staring up to him grinning like mad. Once he is finished he puts an arm around my shoulder and sighs, but more of relief than frustration.

"So Willow, guess we allies now."

I blink in confusion. "You want to ally with me? You don't want any stronger allies?"

"Why not really. I actually wanted to ally with you ever since we entered the train, but I thought you didn't like me like that other Willow."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. It isn't the first time it has happened," he says and chuckles. We are quiet for a few minutes before I whisper:

"I don't want to die."

"You won't," he says calmly, without any doubt like he already knows I'm going to live. Of course, he can't promise that. He knows the chance of me coming out of this arena alive is minuscule and he is only setting himself up to disappointment. I want to tell him that it isn't his job to keep me alive and that only one comes out alive. The closer he gets to me, the more heartbroken he will be if I die before him. But at the same time, it feels good to have someone who is sure to protect me. I'm not sure if that's me or the fear of talking, but I don't say anything.

Eventually, he gets bored of waiting around. He doesn't do a good job of hiding it, but I have learned it's much easier to hide the feelings you truly want to hide. Like I don't hide my tears because I want someone to console me, something I am not very proud of, he doesn't need to hide anything that fits with his "bad boy" act.

"I wonder if I have some of those sci-fi series left that I haven't watched," he says with an excited voice.

"Haven't you destroyed the remote? How are you going to switch channels?" I ask a bit confused.

"The first rule of a tinker," he says with a sly smile. "Never leave something without a backup plan."

With that, he walks over to the television and pressed something on the side of it, causing the channel to suddenly change. Must have been a button on the side in case you lost your remote, which makes sense. Wilson lumps over to the food ordering station to get some popcorn and I set my stare on the screen trying to enjoy it. Surprisingly, I feel myself relaxing. I guess when you watch the hero and the villain battle it out with laser swords on a space station, the games suddenly feel so much farther away.

Willow E was kinda right.

It gets better.

* * *

**Finally, it's here. Part two of the train rides, where alliances are made and friendships are created. Well, a little less with Remus case. Sorry if the emotional stuff is a bit wonky in Willow's section, not exactly my area of expertise. Also, already without checking the length I know Willow's section will look considerably longer than Remus but that's only because her POV has more dialogue. I hope I can keep up the length further in the story. In the games, probably not, and the training will be a challenge. **

**I also want to warn you that this might take a while. I have a lot of POV planned and since I don't have the best updating speed, well, we will see how it goes. Anyway, if you are feeling extra creative and are reading this now, I have some stories for you from two of my favorite authors! First is **_**AmericanPi's **_**story **_**The Hours. **_**It's the 75th games and the twist is that the president will choose the tributes. She still needs a lot of submissions, so go submit to that.**

**Next up is **_**Professor R.J Lupin's **_**story **_**The Bloodiest Place On Earth. **_**Like, who doesn't want to see 24 kids brutally killing each other in Disneyland! Let's see who else can get a tribute to join my precious Arthur! :D**

**Next up is the tribute parade with Alexi and Winchester!**

* * *

**Alliances:**

_**Just Winchester now for the triple W alliance: Wilson(D11M), Willow(D11F)**_


	21. Tribute Parade: Alexi, King, Winchester

**Alexi Alwaters**

**District 4**

* * *

I don't get why Emerald is so grumpy.

Maybe because we are dressed as literal lighthouses, but c'mon. That shit is just hilarious.

Not sure what drug our stylist was on when they made these outfits, but they must have at least some sort of intelligence since last year's outfits were one of the most impressive in a long time. When they showed us our outfits I almost died laughing, and from their expression it seems that's the reaction they wanted. But Emerald started cursing them like one of those sailors back in four, which they, of course, weren't very happy about. I highly doubt Emerald will get anything high quality for her interview dress.

"Hey, no need to be so moody! I'm becoming sad by just looking at you." I say with a laugh, playfully punching her on her arm. She simply scoffs at me.

"Yeah, because we are dressed as a lighthouse! Fricking lighthouses!" she says while swinging her arms out, gesturing at their bodies. It would be very unpractical to have giant lighthouse outfits when the tributes are in the elevator, dangerous even, so they are already transported down to the chariots. So we are dressed in black bodysuits that are thankfully lightly sitting on our skin, otherwise, we would probably die in the heat. We were also told the costumes will be ventilated. But the upper part of our faces is painted with a gold streak and it reflects light as I was told by my stylist Super Beautiful (Yes, that her real name. I wish I was joking.) so we will shine like real lighthouses.

Pretty damn cool if you ask me.

"This is our only chance at making a good first impression and we are dressed up as lighthouses! Why can't you be serious for once?" Emerald says with a displeased voice and crosses her arms.

"I AM serious. I know that we don't have any chance at all to make a serious impression, so I just roll with it." I say completely honestly. Emerald doesn't have an answer to that since she is quiet after that. I think about saying something, but conclude it would probably make things worse.

Her reaction was surprising, at least from what I gathered from the train ride. She was much more of a cheerful girl there. It was nice to have someone to relate too after that bullshit reaping (still pissed at Paco for not volunteering. Although he did visit me during my goodbye's and said he cares a lot about his mama before he left. It had probably something to do with that.) At least Emerald was also reaped, which I'm not sure if it's for the better or the worse. I mean, I should be happy I don't have to deal with Cascade, but now there are two reaped careers. Or rather should I say four, after we watched the reaping recap.

The career pack was the obvious subject the moment we entered the train. Eventually, the tension was too much and Emerald asked me about what we should do.

"I'd say we join them." was my answer. "They have no choice but accept us, since there are only two "true" careers this year."

"Exactly. They need us. But we don't need to join the pack. By forming our own alliance, we could put the careers at a disadvantage from the start. Maybe we could even contest the cornucopia."

With that, we both went quiet. I knew she had a point and a good point too. The pack was far from it's the best to state and we may be able to benefit from its poor state, especially if someone decided to create a larger district alliance. We both being reaped careers we may be able to convince the outliers we don't want to be here. But at the same time, it's a risky move. If the outliers are super unorganized and we end up without an alliance, we are screwed. Maybe they will reject us because we are careers. If the One's can slither some strong outlier into the careers so that they are just as strong as a normal year we will be in even more trouble.

But maybe. Maybe we can shift the power in our favor. It's always a thought.

The door opens and we both walk out discreetly. The parade checkpoint is filled with people and tributes alike, all rushing to complete whatever job they have before the parade starts. The tributes stand out like tourists in a crowd with their costumes, some cool ones and a few silly like ours. It seems this year is lacking any particularly bad costumes, which means our costumes stand out even more. Well, guess I can at least laugh it off. If Emerald keeps being so grumpy, she might be the tribute who fails the most with making an impression. But that's kind of hard now that I think of it when we have catastrophes like the boys from Ten and Twelve.

Our costumes are laying towards our chariot, like two giant white chess pieces and the girl from three frowns when she walks past it. Emerald blushes in embarrassment and I immediately start resenting the Three girl as she walks to her brother's side. She has no right to do that when she looks like a fucking Terminator.

When we look around I realize District One hasn't arrived yet. Emerald also notices it and nods at me.

"Let's scout our competition."

"Sounds good," I reply.

We part ways, her going towards the entrance where the mentors are talking and me down the chariots. There are surprisingly few tributes standing beside their chariots, mostly the nervous and the ones who don't have anything better to do. The others are talking to either their mentors, stylist, escorts and even other tributes. None are particularly friendly at each other since it's too early to make allies. The pair from eleven are bickering at each other while constantly casting glances at the five girls, the one with short hair.

While I'm engulfed in my observation, I accidentally bump into another tribute. We both stumble in shock, both surprised neither of us noticed each other.

"Sorry," we both say in unison, being quiet for a few seconds before realizing it and then laughing. I recognize him as the boy from nine, even if I don't remember his name, but it would be hard to not place him in a district. He is dressed as a stereotypical farmer, with a large straw hat shadowing his face and wearing a denim overall over his checkered sweater. With his giant leather boots, I'm surprised that I didn't hear him coming. He seems to live into his role, having a wheat stalk in his mouth.

"That was unexpected, guess we both were a bit careless," he says at least.

"Well, you tell me."

"I can't do that before introducing myself. I'm Anthony," he says and reaches out with his hand.

"Alexi," I answer and shake it.

"So you were the guy who was reaped, huh? I mean, everyone was surprised when Emerald was reaped, even after District 2. But you were the cherry on top. It sucks right? To be reaped?"

"Yeah, and I thought I was safe! I guess it only shows how unfair the games are."

"Exactly. I'm happy at least someone from the career district has some sense in them," he says. He then looks at me with curiosity, like he is inspecting a new dog.

So Alexi, tell me," he begins, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Did you train at the academy?"

I'm a little dumbfounded by his question, and I suddenly become a little suspicious. Why would he ask that? Does it matter? Maybe he is deciding if I'm a threat or not, or if I'm a possible ally. It could also his way of finding out if I am a "true" career or not. I could say something like "yeah I was ranked second this year which I was really angry about since I couldn't kill little kids" just to scare him, but that's not me. Because of that, I choose to believe he has good intentions.

"Yeah, a bit. It's good just in case you get reaped and all of my friends go there, but I never really tried to get the spot. You know, killing kids isn't exactly the most appealing idea for some of us."

Anthony looks at me, before slowly nodding. "I understand. I also would have trained if we had an academy in Nine," he says. "Anyway, how's your district partner? She was reaped too right?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy I didn't get another hardened career instead of the Emerald. Isn't your district partner a celebrity or something?"

Anthony chuckles at my comment. "Well, at least a daughter of one. She would be happy if you recognized her outside of her as a tribute because she has vented about her "breakthrough" that was supposed to happen a few months ago to our escort. She complained ever since Destina made the mistake of mentioning she liked her father's music. Still, Dania is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met."

"Well, then I guess you're allies?"

Immediately his face darkens, and I know I have unintentionally hit a weak spot. "Not really. Like, I'm just wondering if we both reach the final two because I don't think I can kill her," he says and sighs. "If I'm being honest, she would just slow me down. I just think it's the best we could do. Am I selfish for thinking that?"

"No. It's exactly the kind of mindset you need to win the games. It takes a lot of strength to admit what you need to do in such a situation like this, but at least you didn't use her as a meat shield." I say, beritting myself in my thoughts for being such a hypocrite. I have barely prepared myself for killing strangers, but having to kill Emerald? No, not now that I am such a good friend with her.

Anthony doesn't seem convinced but nods nevertheless. "Now, because we are talking about alliances, I'm putting together some sort of "anti-careers" group before the careers can grab too many outliers. So far it's only me. Would you be interested in joining? We could also ask Emerald if you want."

There's the question I was afraid of, and his earlier question suddenly starts making so much more sense. Why he asked me about my training and so. An impulse tells me to say yes. I don't want to be with the other careers. Even if there are only two careers, I and Emerald are the outcasts. We should be here, bravely standing up and allying with outliers while the careers cast glares at us for daring to stand up to them. But this year is different. Neither of the careers looks jerkish and that's two guaranteed allies. If we were to ally with Anthony, District One would need to fight for the cornucopia.

But then, who would have the cornucopia? If Anthony doesn't get enough allies, there would be no one who could safely contest the golden horn. I would throw ourselves back to the first games with just one sentence. It would be chaotic. But could I trust the careers? Not a bit. An outlier alliance, however? Maybe. After all, I have no idea how the District 1 tributes will be. They could be giant assholes for all I know. At least Anthony is a nice guy. I am truly in front of a dilemma. So I do the thing I always do, the one who has gotten me in trouble for so long.

I do what I first think of.

"Thanks for the offer, but I was planning on joining the careers. You would have a good shot at joining them too." I quickly add, hoping I did the right thing.

When his face darkens in a much sinister way it tells me I didn't. The warm eyes are quickly replaced with a cold glare and I suddenly notice how tall he is. It's like he has grown bigger those few seconds after I told him my decision, probably because he has put on a serious face.

"Okay. If that's what you want, then I have misjudged you. If you don't have anything else to say, then I suggest you move out of the way so I could reach my chariot." he says, poison in his voice.

Without waiting for an answer, he brushes past me causes me to almost fall. Suddenly a wave of anger burst up in me towards Anthony.

"Hey, you self said that you would train in an academy if there was one! It's the same thing here, I'm doing what is the safest for me!"

Anthony stops in his tracks and slowly turns around. There is a fury in his eyes similar to mine, and maybe in other circumstances, I would have been scared of him. But now it only makes me angrier.

"I just think it's completely immoral to befriend people who volunteered to kill us all." he almost whispers. "They are no better than murderers who crawl in the alleys back in Nine. Have your safety if you want, but I at least have some honor."

"Then stop being such a hypocrite!" I roar, and immediately turning around to walk back to Emerald with my mood destroyed. Something deep inside of me tells me I did the wrong thing, that I should have just said yes. But done is done and I can't turn back time. Now it's time to do the best of the situation, which is joining the career. And I dear hope for their sake I did the right decision.

A voice announces that there are fifteen minutes before the parade starts and most tributes scatter to their chariots, not wanting to miss the parade and there first chance to make an impression. I walk up to Emerald, who is standing next to our chariots, and she gives me a questioning look.

"We are joining the careers," I state, and Emerald doesn't complain. I notice District One has arrived, standing quietly beside their chariots. I start walking towards them and waves Emerald to follow me. We are able to come just a few meters away until the girl notices us and points us out for her district partner.

"Hey," I say as a greeting.

"Hey." the girl replies. We are quiet for a moment until I realize neither of the three careers is particularly interested in starting a conversation. That leaves it to me and I don't complain. I had expected to need to follow someone else lead, but that would have made me crazy, so this is much better.

"I'm Alexi Atwaters," I say and reach out with my hand.

"Emerald Bywaters." Emerald also says and does the exact thing as me. The girl stares at my hand for a few seconds, before shaking it and Emerald's after.

"Blush Beaumont," she says.

"Remus." her district partner replies, clearly marking that he doesn't want to add anything else.

"So I guess we are in?" I ask with an awkward smile.

"We don't have much of a choice." Blush answers, her gaze wandering elsewhere. "Even if we had more volunteers, we still would have taken you two. Too much of a waste otherwise."

"You both have trained. That's more than the outliers can ever offer." Remus ads.

From their answers, I suddenly get an unsettling feeling about them. I had feared two rowdy and bossy careers, but this might be much worse. It strikes me how different they are compared to me and Emerald that's not even laughable. If we are cheerful and impulsive, they are the complete opposite, cold and calculating. I and Emerald have bonded over the past few days while Remus and Blush stand two feet away from each other. The tension between them is so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"By the way, where's Casey?" I ask noticing the district two girl absent. It's an unspoken agreement that Roark won't be joining, which was kinda obvious. Blush nods at my left, where is Casey is walking past holding her head high in her gladiatorial costume.

"Hey, Casey?" I shout in the friendliest way possible. "Want to join or?"

She responds by giving me the finger and I frown.

"That makes things more complicated," I state as I turn around to talk to the rest of the group. "That means we are two down, and we need to do some outlier recruiting as fast as possible."

Both Remus and Blush nods at my answer. "I want the girl from Seven," Blush says without warning. The girl looks strong and seems competent, so I shrug.

"What about the boy?" Emerald asks. She has a point, as it seems the boy at least have some skill.

Blush cringes at Emerald's comment. "I don't want him. Too overconfident and self-destructive. He will destroy the careers from the inside."

The district one girl also has a point, now that we are observing him from his chariot. I think his name was Quinton? Anyway, he is amusing himself by jump scaring the shaky boy from six, chuckling for himself before taking the seat next to his district partner. Already I start resenting him and having him as an ally is probably the last thing I want.

"Anyway, who do we want more? Maybe we should ask Suri?" I add once I realize no one is going to say anything else. It's would be impossible to forget the only outlier volunteer this year.

"What about the boy from nine? He seems strong." Emerald offers. I want to tell her Anthony doesn't want anything at all with the careers, but that would be me confessing that I screwed up with him. So I stay quiet. Maybe he will change his mind tomorrow.

Blush nods, seeming pleased with our choices. "Good. I'll ask Olivia. Emerald can ask Anthony and Remus can ask Suri."

We are quiet once again, and I desperately search for something to break the agonizing silence. "Who will be our leader?"

"We should have a vote," Blush says without hesitating like she has planned it out in her head for ages ago. Which she probably has.

"Okay. I vote for Alexi." Emerald says unsurprisingly. Something says me she doesn't trust them just like me.

"I'll vote for Alexi too," Remus says, saying his third sentence he has said during the entire conversation This, however, is surprising. I had expected him to vote for Blush since she is the only other volunteer.

"I was going to vote for Alexi anyway, so Alexi," Blush says, surprising me again.

"Okay then, I guess," I reply, trying to hide my excitement.

Blush rolls her eyes at me. "Don't say me you're surprised. If you haven't noticed, you are the only one here who actually has some sort of leadership qualities."

Something tells me once again that Blush could have been the leader if she wanted too, but I don't complain. I'm just happy that I'm the leader since that's what I am used to being.

"Let's talk more once the parade is over," Blush says, apparently alerted by once again the voice announcing that there were only five minutes left until the parade started. She didn't wait for an answer but instead quickly stepped up in her chariot, Remus almost as quick. I suppose we needed some time to put on our costumes, so I and Emerald return to our chariots.

The costume is as expected, clunky. There's no way I would look presentable in any way with this, not with the chess-like body part and the mushroom helmet. My suspicions are confirmed when it's Emerald's turn, and she blushes so her face turns red like a rose. The mix of anger and embarrassment makes the whole thing worse and almost laughable. But I don't laugh, because that's not what friends do.

Then I see myself in the mirror my stylist put up, and I laugh until I can't breathe.

* * *

**King Saviento**

* * *

I just hope Reegan follows up on the plan.

She has been much more aggressive these last few days, even if she has been taking more anger management classes ever since the problems have started to rise. It's expected now that the games have started to take off, but knowing Reegan her nervousness can make her…. irrational. It seems worse than normal this year, which of course isn't a good sign. Just that there is so much at stake this year with the new head game maker and all.

I'm genuinely worried about her, which is more than I could say for most people. It was just supposed to be a project and we would only interact as business partners, but it has evolved into a friendship. At least for me, but Reegan has always been distant to anyone. But I'm King Saviento! How could anyone not like me? Of course, my competition and rivals in the capitol don't, but they are easily silenced by some cash or a knife in the dark, depending on the person. Reegan should be happy that I have decided to befriend her, and the awesome plan I have thought out.

If it succeeds, it might get me another promotion.

But now I'm stuck with the Head manager of the camera team, but it isn't that bad actually. It is much more fun than most other positions and requires some skill that I of course have. But I wouldn't even dare to think about sitting down in the dark launch rooms, personally overseeing the cameras. No, then I would miss the parade!

So instead I'm sitting in my VIP lounge in the middle of the audience, where I can enjoy refreshers and see the tributes in real-time. I have an avox safely positioned next to me in case I would need refilling, but also because I felt extra generous and want to give someone less fortunate the chance to this luxury.

I think about I heard rumors about this avox, wasn't she avoxed because she spoke up after her siblings were reaped? Eh, who cares. Not my problem.

I have a phone positioned right next to me, in case I want to give any extra orders if I want the cameras to focus on something special. I trust Dias and Hope that they can handle the dirty work, but some things need that extra touch, why I was given this job, to begin with. I have a screen next to me too, so I can oversee the sending at the same time.

You can call King Saviento a lot of things, but lazy isn't one of them.

I about to ask the avox to refill my glass, but I stop myself when the trumpets blare into the air signaling the start of the parade. Not wanting to miss anything and the glass was half full anyway, so I lean forward to get a better sight.

The first chariot to roll out is District 1, the frontrunner of this year. With both being two of three volunteers, the only "true" careers, the bets on them are higher than ever in their favor. I have personally bet two thousand caps on Blush, and I don't like being disappointed. Both Remus and Blush's skin is completely sprayed silver, making them look like silver statues. The stylists have combined the silver skin with expensive midnight wear, with Blush having a long sleeveless pink dress that glitters when the light hits them. A large ruby holds her dress up, and she is equipped with multiple different rings and necklaces.

Remus is accompanying her with a night black tuxedo that like Blush glitters in the light. He has a red bow-tie and black pants, a diamond ring on his finger. Blush is waving unexciting to the crowd, her face completely neutral. Her district partner also doesn't smile at the crowd but instead crossing his arms. Remus looks rather reluctant to the crowd, almost like he doesn't want to be there. which would, by the way, be ridiculous. Anyway, both of their behaviors enhance their natural mysterious aura, making the crowd go wild. If anything, it's highly probable they will go out of the winners this year.

Normally District 2 would be an even higher point of the parade, but after this year's event, it's the complete opposite. The stylists are smart and don't try to bring too much attention to them. They are both dressed in gladiatorial armor, a classic whenever the stylist's inspiration is low. Casey is just looking forward unemotionally like she is not even there. At least not on the mortal plane. Roark's costume looks a little too big and it constantly falls, even with the poor boy's sad attempts at keeping it up. He looks up for a second to the crowd before his eyes widen and he continues to focus on his armor. A pitiful display for both of them, and it doesn't surprise me when Atmos and Junia return the focus on the District 1 tributes.

"Switch to Blush and Remus," I command down the phone, and who I assume is Dias immediately obeys.

Both Thomas and Lana is covered in wires. They are put in such a way that they look like they are a half robot, only their head and bare hands displayed to the public. It's neither a catastrophe or a success, just really weird. The twins look like that robot from the old movie ago, that started with a T that I can't bother to remember. Lana, like Roark, is shyly glancing over the audience, her arms crossed. Her brother, however, Thomas, is making a much better impression. He pumps his fist in the air and shouts to the public, making the crowd go wild. Good enough to cover up for his sister's poor display.

A wave of laughter runs through the crowd when District 4 comes into the light. I have to blink a few times to make sure I didn't see wrong, but no, they are dressed as lighthouses. Their face is mushed between two giant mushroom-like white parts like a sandwich. However, when the headlights shine directly on them the golden paint reflects the light and it looks like they are shining, causing the audience to go awe. Ridiculous, but genius at the same time. Emerald, following the trend set by Remus, Roark, and Lana, looks like she wants to be anywhere but there, which I for once understand. Alexi tries his best to wave and fist pump to the crowd, but every time he realizes how ridiculous he must look like he breaks down in laughter. This repeats until it's impossible not to love his wholesomeness.

Following the trend by the last two districts, District 5 costume is kinda weird. They are dressed in a complete black bodysuit with a bronze wire following them up to their heads. Their heads are encased in a glass bowl, and lights are entangled in their hair creating a light show. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they are light bulbs, which is creative but at the same time weird. Winchester forces her best smile possible but looks like she will break into a panic attack any minute. Klaus doesn't do much better, looking like he might puke any moment. He bends over the chariot and it almost seems like he will do it, but he thankfully doesn't.

Suri and Keaton are both dressed as train conductors. Another classic, but at least it isn't a catastrophe. Their outfits are black outlined with gold, and both have a captain's hat with a golden eagle on it as a sigil. But the stylists would have needed to screw up a lot to kill the hype surrounding Suri. The district 6 tribute holds her head high, staring up in the sky and glancing at the crowd like they are not good enough for her. The capitol eats it up and roars in adoration. Keaton is obviously overshadowed, but he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. He waves the best he can to the crowd but seems happy Suri is soaking up all the attention like a sponge.

Next to District 1, District 7 stole the show this year. Once they come in light of sight the entire crowd goes wild. Both Olivia and Quintin are covered in a dark green outfit, Olivia having a long sleeveless dress and Quintin a bodysuit. Like District 1, it glitters in the light, with Olivia having bark as shoulder pads while Quintin has an entire chest plate and knee pads made of bark. Together with the wooden halberds makes them look like forest soldiers. That with the branches sticking out of their heads, stuffed up animals like birds are sitting on, causes them to look like straight out of a fairytale. It also helps both Quintin and Olivia are rather strong-looking. Quintin is grinning like mad, pumping his fist in the air and swinging his halberd wildly. Olivia is the complete opposite, standing stoically on her seat only slowly waving to the crowd. It's enough to make the audience go even wilder, shouting both their name like it's the last thing they say.

By now more half of the tributes have been introduced and it's starting the become clearer who is this year frontrunner. District One is the clear favorite, with both their names being chanted all over the crowd. Oddly enough District Four, despite being a career district, was just as chanted as Suri and District Seven, probably because of their costumes.

District 8 often failed horribly with their costumes, but thankfully this year they for once they didn't. The pair is painted completely white and dressed up in designer clothes, like mannequins. Quite the creative approach and was good enough to at least not scare too many sponsors away. It didn't help Evander however since like me I believe most of the capitol has already written him off as a bloodbath. But he tries his best to wave to the crowd. You can hear Noelle's name in the crowd, but otherwise, she isn't anything special. Like her district partner, she also waves, smiling in the hope to get some sponsors.

The District 9 chariots don't even get in view before their names start getting chanted. Both are dressed up as stereotypical farmers, with a giant straw hat shadowing their faces and wearing checkered shirts under a denim overall. Anthony is living in his role, standing with one hand on his hip, chewing on a wheat stalk and looking towards the sky like he is checking out the sun on a hot scorching day. Dania is wearing the same thing, other than that the denim overall is replaced by a denim skirt. She is sitting on the chariot, similar to sitting on a fence, and is playing the wooden flute she has eagerly. They both steal the show, making the crowd go wild.

Things seem to cool down when Mabel and Paul roll out. Mabel has a long sleeveless dress with a golden brown color, small horses patterned over it. Paul has the same outfit but instead of a dress, it's long sleeve shirt and pants. It looks cute, even if it's nothing groundbreaking. Sometimes you don't need to be super flashy, as long as someone else makes it than me. I would have made Paul a minotaur and Mabel a warrior shepherd, but oh well. It's not a surprise when the crowd passes them very quickly. They the next weakest district this year, after District 12. Mabel does what she always does, staring unemotionally at her bare feet. Paul scoffs at the large audience before he returns to observing the tributes. His eyes seem drifting, detached from the real world. That's at least what Hope told me over the phone, and it sounds complicated enough to be true.

Wilson and Willow are both at least for once somewhat confident, both eagerly waving to the crowd. Willow is wearing a white dress with flowers around her waist and a flower crown on her head. To accompany her, Wilson has a white button-up shirt and black pants, having like his district partner a flower crown. Both are making their best to attract sponsors, waving as crazy as they can while playfully punching each other and exchanging banter. They are the first to look like they genuinely enjoy the parade (Alexi doesn't count), which is refreshing to see. At least for me. The tributes should be happy that they have gotten the fame that most people can't even dream of!

Instead of the boring miner outfits, District 12 always seem to have, the stylist has been a little creative now that they have two twelve-year-olds. Other than the grey outfit and ash dusted on their faces, a metal bowl is attached to their head with a candle on it. The fire is, of course, fake, since the capitol would never risk a fire. A long steel plate turned in an omega form, looking like a handle, is sticking of their back. Their outfits confuse me for a second, before realizing it.

_Oh. They are lanterns._

Because of their small size, it's clever. Kris doesn't seem particularly enthralled by the fire, even if she must have been told it was fake before. While she does her best to wave, she constantly tries to adjust the bowl to make sure it doesn't fall over and set her on fire. Forren doesn't care at all about the fire and curiously inspecting the crowd, absorbing as much as possible of the capitol. He is swinging his head around so wildly he almost hits Kris, and she curses him out after recovering from the minor panic attack she got. Forren's face turns red of embarrassment when the girl scolds him.

Soon enough all of the chariots reach the end of the road, right below the seat of the president. Everess stands up, her short brown hair barely illuminated, and makes her traditional speech about how brave they are for protecting our future Bla bla bla. I have already ordered another drink from the avox and just enjoying the view.

_Another successful parade._

* * *

**Winchester Barker**

**District 5**

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Then why didn't you eat on the train?"

"I wasn't hungry then."

I sigh, both out of frustration from Klaus and relief that the parade finally has finished. My outfit wasn't that bad, but the experience was overwhelming, to say the least. Once the chariot has reached the final destination and stops, I take off the glass helmet which was starting to become a bit warm. A voice announces that all tributes need to stay in their chariots until their stylist arrives for safety reasons, and my eyes are immediately drawn to the District 12 pair with their flaming candles. Thankfully our light bulb costumes aren't a danger, as long as we don't drop our glass bowls, which knowing Klaus he probably will.

Klaus doesn't seem particularly bothered by the announcements, and instead puts both of his legs on the front of the chariot. Like me, he takes off his helmet but putting it under his arm and starts whistling some sort of melody.

"Hey, what do you think would be the worst way to die in the games? By a career or a mutt?" He pauses for a second like he expects an answer, but when he doesn't get it he continues. "I mean, most careers like to draw out their kills to impress the audience and make the most out of their kills. So that's pretty bad, but you can be lucky and their initial strike hits a fatal spot, so you bleed out before they can torture you too much-"

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"It's a relevant question! We are going into the arena in four days so I think it's perfectly plausible to consider our options! Anyway, while career kills are drawn out, mutt kills are much more brutal. Like, remember that year when the tentacle monster ate that boy's intestines alive? Sure, it must be horrifying and extremely painful, but at least it was quick-"

"Careers," I say, almost a whisper. "Can you stop now?"

"I would have chosen mutts, but oh well. Your choice," he says, and for once he doesn't say anything else. Maybe he detected my discomfort, which is highly unlikely since he doesn't care about anything around him, or he just ran out of things to say.

Which of course, knowing Klaus, won't last for long. He is insufferable on his own, throw in withdrawal too and you just want to pull out your hair. If he at least for once would shut up he would maybe be a bit more manageable. Of course a few seconds later he opens his mouth, but I don't stop him. Because I'm so tired. Tired of everything. Tired of life.

"Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?" he asks.

"Isn't that a rather unethical question to ask?"

"Well, maybe. But it still is a question and I'm bored. I think the boy from 2 is going. The capitol probably wants this fiasco over with as soon as possible, and the careers killing him would get the capitols favor."

"Maybe the boy from 8," I mutter, hoping it would be enough for him to stop.

"Good point. So the boys from 2 and 8, and definitely both from 12. I mean, just look at the boy! Remember when we arrived and that lamp fell? He didn't even flinch! So those and both of us, that makes six which is the average bloodbath number-"

"We are not going to die in the bloodbath." I interrupt for some reason. Maybe denial is still in place or in some way I still have a little hope left. I'm not even sure of what I'm saying. Maybe he is right. Maybe.

"Really? Just look at us girl! None of us are making it past the first hour!" he says casually like he is talking about making dinner. He's taunting me is enough for me to decide to do everything in my power to survive the bloodbath just to spite him. I hope he survives the bloodbath so I can tell him I told you so.

But that gets me thinking, would I want him to die in the bloodbath otherwise? I mean, he has been a jerk towards everyone so far, but nothing of career level. Nothing I would want him to die for. Then we have the drugs. There's always a story behind the drugs and it's never a happy one. So I will give him the benefit of doubt, even if my patience is starting to run out.

"You're only doing this to tease me right?" I ask, my irritation becoming more apparent in my voice. But Klaus doesn't seem to take the hint of course.

"Maybe, maybe," he replies and grins like mad. "But don't you think it's a relevant question? We are but one all gonna die anyway, and it's not going to be you who comes out. And not me either. So, do you think the girl from-"

Slam.

Next second my right arm is pulled back and Klaus is laying on the floor, his nose starting to bleed. His face is wrenched in confusion, at least what isn't covered by his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He casts an accusing glance at me, and all I feel is a relief. Was it the most mature thing I have ever done? No. But did it feel good? Hell yes.

After all that bottled up anger, I have collected during the two days with him if felt such a relief to just let it all out. My knuckles hurt, but I don't care. If my knuckles need to sting for a few hours, then so be it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Klaus sludders, as he looks down in discomfort at his bloodstained hand.

"That was for you being a jerk that can't even take care of yourself!" I say, my voice is higher than usual. I keep eye contact with him, trying my best to pierce his eyes with my gaze, and to my surprise, he looks hurt. But I don't get enough time to think about it before my district partner scatters away towards the elevator. I sigh, trying my best to move on from the accident. I would have never allied with him anyway and I doubt he will pose any sort of threat.

By now most of the tributes who watched our "skirmish" have returned to their original activities. I now notice that the careers have turned around towards me, causing a chill to run down my spine, but they don't seem particularly interested in me. Soon they return to their conversation while occasionally glaring at the girl from 2.

My stylist finally arrives, much later than everyone else, and I hand the glass bowl over to her together with Klaus, since he left it in the chariot. She seems to want to ask me about where my district partner is, but I give her a look that I don't want to talk about it. Thankfully she picks up the hint and remains quiet, before telling me the costume is now safe and I can go back in my room. I'm 99 percent sure she only pretended to inspect the outfit since it's not anything that can be dangerous.

When I step off my chariot, being the last district to be checked, I notice two tributes approaching me. I wonder what they want with me this early in the game, and then I notice Wilson. I catch my breath and turn away from him, considering my options. Ever since I saw him on the reaping recap I have been worrying for this moment. I have tried to prepare for this moment, but I just can't. Despite how much I think about it, I can't stop worrying about everything that can go wrong.

Multiple times I have told myself how silly I am and that most of these tributes have never met each other in their life, so I should be lucky. I already have an interdistrict relationship before the games even started. But that's maybe what's wrong. Meeting someone for the first time you're on a blank slate, while I and Wilson already have a "friendship" if you can call it that. It just feels like I have something so precious and it's my responsibility to make sure it doesn't fall apart. Everything becomes so much more fragile when you have something to lose.

That's when I realize that it only becomes worse if I'm nervous about it. I won't earn anything on being shy, so I decide to smile the best I can and turn around to face him. He smiles back and scratches the back of his head, before awkwardly chuckling. Then there is the uncomfortable silence until the girl shakes her head.

"Hello! I'm Willow!" she says.

"I'm Winchester," I say with my warmest smile I could muster, feeling an unusual sense of comfort now that I'm away from Klaus. I make sure she smiles back before I turn to Wilson so that she doesn't feel ignored. "Hi, Wilson," I say with a smooth voice.

"Hi Winchester," he answers, and once again the uncomfortable silence happens, but at least we are coming somewhere.

"Soooooooo…." he begins.

"Do you want to ally?" We both say at the same time.

And with that, we all three burst out in laughter. The tension immediately disappears and my former nervousness is starting to seem silly. We have some small talk, mostly Wilson speaking, and suddenly everything doesn't feel like hell anymore. I still feel like shit because I'm going into the hunger games, but I'm no longer considering the mines. Two days with Tyler and Klaus does that to you. Ammenda and her eternal optimism was probably the only thing that didn't make me completely break down, but everything feels so much better now that I'm with someone I know for once.

I never had many friends back in Five and on the train. I had a few when I still lived with my parents, but they vanished as quickly as my confidence when I was throw out on the streets. Since I always was on the move I never could settle down for long enough to get new friends. While the crew on the train was friendly, I was always their boss's daughter who they could have some fun with helping her breaking the rules, but they were always close to each other. Most were older, and those who were at my age was too brash for my taste.

But Wilson and Willow fill something that has been missing in years. It has just gone 10 minutes and we are already laughing at each other's jokes like we have been friends for years. Wilson and Willow may have talked to each other more than we ever did, but I and Wilson have known each other for years. Even if barely.

"At least you had better costumes than me." I point out when we start talking about the parade. "Your excitement seemed genuine. That's good for sponsors."

"Yeah, because everyone knows how exciting it is to participate in a game to the death." Wilson sneers. "Your costume isn't that bad. Well, pretty bad, but you could be District 4."

I chuckle at the thought of the lighthouse costumes that District 4 had and Willow giggles with me. It definitely could have been worse, as it could be so many ways to screw up a light bulb costume. I'm genuinely surprised they didn't just encase us in a giant glass bulb and covered us with lights. The thought of Klaus being humiliated in that way I must admit amuses me, but knowing him I doubt he would even care.

"So since we are allies, we should know our strengths we can use in the arena," I say, feeling a little more confident now that I have two allies. I have realized that ignoring the games is not going to make them go away and it's about time to start planning them. I turn to the District 11 girl. "So, you're from District 11. Do you have any experience with climbing on trees?"

Willow suddenly starts looking uneasy and avoids my eye contact, much to my distress as I worry if I have said something wrong. "Not really. I didn't work on the orchards in that way and I don't like climbing in my free time. We aren't allowed on the orchards after the shift and the other kids often need to sneak in to climb, and I don't like taking that risk. Now that I don't think about it, I don't have any skills to help us. I'm pretty useless I guess."

"I'm sure you can do something useful. If the arena isn't a spaceship or something, I'm also pretty useless. Tinkering is the only thing I know." I say, in my desperate attempt to try to lighten her up by playing myself down. Now that I think about it, I should have tried to say something positive instead of her. I feel the hopelessness start creeping back on me, but thankfully Wilson turns around the depressing turn the conversation has taken.

"Well, then you are both lucky you have these to protect you," he says, striking an over the top pose showing off his muscles. We all three laugh with him and I decided that the games can wait until tomorrow. We continue to talk about home and our families, which I kinda "forgot" to mention my real parents and only talk about Andrew before we realize most of the others have left.

"Well then, I guess we meet tomorrow," Willow says and smiles. I smile back.

"Sure."

We chit chat until we get to the limousines parked next to the parade center and my allies take their car. I look around for mine until I realize that's only one car left on the lot. The driver seemed bored and explained in a monotone voice once I entered the limousine that the others have already driven home as they couldn't wait any longer, leaving him to pick me up. I simply nod as an answer, getting the feeling that he wasn't very talkative for now. I can't blame him since it must be at least 8 am.

The car turns on, I sigh defeated and put my chin against the part below the car window. I resist the temptation to just close my eyes and fall asleep in the car. In four days I will be transported to the arena and probably die a horrible death, so I want at least to enjoy the capitol for once in my life. Sometimes it feels like it doesn't even matter, but I need everything I get to remain happy.

The capitol has been lightened up during the night in all sorts of colors with neon lights. A skyscraper is completely shining in pink and the roof of another is lightened up in green. On the green roof, I can see small silhouettes, and I guess it's the capitolites celebrating the games. Three fireworks startle me awake. The fireworks are much more advanced than any kind I've seen, being of multiple colors and showing pictures of lions and dragons.

Most fireworks we have at home were poor attempts by the boys in the train, which often than not exploded before it ever left the ground. Despite if it worked or not, the others treated it like a success. The thought of the train causes a strike of homesickness to hit me. The brash workers were maybe not the best company, but they were company. They always respected me since I was the daughter of their boss. I don't know if the respect was genuine, but from what I experienced it probably was, but it felt good to be acknowledged.

To be accepted despite being so different.

All that I ever wanted.

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

_**Uhhhh Careers? Maybe?: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M)**_

_**WWW trio: Winchester(D5F), Willow(D11F), Wilson(D11M)**_

_**They're siblings. Duh: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M)**_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but the school has been extra stressful this past week. Anyway, here is the parade! Most I have gotten from the tributes forms, some with my own changes, and some I have made myself depending on if I got some random strike of inspiration. Alexi's part was the one that took the longest, and I'm still not very happy with it. It's very dialogue-heavy, my weakness. I felt like I made Anthony more unlikeable that he should be, but it's necessary for his arc. The parade was surprisingly easy to write, since I generally think the parade is boring, but I think King being hilarious to write helped. It was a fresh air to for once actually write a really jerkish spoiled capitolite. **

**From now on starting with Winchester's, I will try to limit the POV's to 2k-2.5k words. I'm sorry, but the 3k word POV's are just too exhausting for me to write. Also, I will go on a trip during the fall break and I won't be able to write during it, so sorry for another long wait. **

**So, what was your favorite costume? Who do you think will join the careers from the three people proposed? Isn't the WWW trio just the best? Let me know in the reviews. Also, I maybe will post a list on what POV's the other tributes will have and I'm wondering if you people are interested in that.**

**Anyway, next up is Training day 1 with Keaton, Noelle and Olivia!**


	22. Training Day One: Keaton, Noelle, Olivia

**Keaton Booker**

**District 6**

* * *

Mom would be so mad if she caught me writing on my pillow.

That of course, if she was here to scold me.

Which of course she isn't, because I'm in the hunger games.

At least I have still my token, the pen I got from my parents. It's of high quality, not like the cheap ones we are distributed back home. The capitol even replaced the ink in it when it ran out, which it did rather quickly since I used most of my awaken moments writing. I couldn't bear myself to continue on my old stories. They remind me too much of home.

Instead, I have started a logbook. It helps me with the stress by making the entire experience more comprehensible. Whenever I feel lost (which I do pretty often) I just open the book and catch up to the events. I wonder if my logbook counts as a token so I can take it with me in the arena. It would definitely help me keep sane, and it would be fun if someone found it after the games. I could document my days in the arena, as long as I don't die.

Which I won't. Realistically I will, but I won't. I promised my parents.

Wanting to take my mind off the games I open my logbook, a brown notebook that I accidentally spilled orange juice on. The paper is intact, but the front is ruined. Not like it matters really. I start reading on the first page, just after I was reaped.

_So I just got Reaped. I can't really believe it still and everything feels dizzy. Julian, Suri's mentor, must have noticed my distress and recommended using a log. I don't have any reason not to follow his advice since he won the games and I don't have the energy to continue with my other stories. He seems like a nice guy, I hope Clare is also good. Anyway, this is my first log. I hope it helps._

_I watched the reaping recap with my team. There were a lot of younger children, which means I'm not ass alone as I feared. It should make it easier to get some allies, that Clare recommended to me. Clare is nice, even if she is always tired. Another thing I noticed was the low amount of volunteers from the career district. But they don't seem helpless either, except the poor boy from two._

_I take back everything I said about Julian being a nice guy. He is a jerk._

_I don't get why Suri keeps ignoring me. Have I said something wrong or? More likely she just doesn't want to waste her time with useless tributes. I haven't tried to interact with her since I don't want to screw up and land on her kill list. She volunteered after all._

_At least the food is nice. I think I ate too fast since my stomach isn't feeling well. The food is such a big change from the tesserae bread back in Six. I don't even know half of these dishes existed!_

_We arrived in the capitol today. It looked like one of those cities in my stories. But there were way too many people for my comfort. Despite Clare telling me that making a good first impression is important I refused to wave from the window, and Suri didn't want to do it either. Six is particularly stubborn this year I guess._

_Then we were taken to the "remake center" and separated. Apperently we would be taken to our stylist, but everyone was so crazy in Suri that they didn't notice me until ten minutes in. Not that I complain really since the weird capitol people started undressing me and made loads of weird things with me to make me "somewhat representable"._

_I just hope I don't get dressed up as a train like last year._

_Our costumes were generic but not too bad. Standing out there with all the people shouting was horrible, but at least Suri soaked up all the attention. Pretty sure the boy from District 7 has something against me because he zoomed onto me during the pre-parade. I almost wanted to cry, but I thankfully didn't. I'll just stay as far away as possible from him._

_I'm really tired and I hope to get some sleep now._

_Didn't sleep much last night, not that it really matters. I'm stressed enough to energize me somewhat. Four days until I am transported to the arena and I'll try to make the best of it. A part of me wants to skip training and lay down in my bed, trying to draw out the day as much as possible. But I'm not sure that they would even allow that._

_I'll stay away from weapons and focus on survival. Clare told me to try to make some allies, so that's what I should attempt to do._

I stare at the pages for a few minutes before closing it and tucking it away. Slowly I make my way from the bed and dress up in the bodysuit we are given. Eventually, after finishing my morning routine an avox opens the door and "tells" (more like gesturing) me that breakfast is ready. I doubt Julian will be joining us since he either eats before everyone else or long after.

When I reach the breakfast table I can confirm what I suspected earlier that Julian isn't here but everyone else is. I take the seat beside Clare and we eat in silence. Suri and Yotoh chat a little, but it's pretty clear both are rather starved of social interaction and just want to have something to talk about.

"I'm pretty sure we have covered everything earlier on the train about your upcoming training days Keaton, so what's your strategy?" Clare asks without looking at me, taking up with her shaking hands a cup of coffee.

"Avoid the careers and places where careers will be, like the weapons stations. Prioritize survival and make a few allies." I answer staring down at my fried egg. "Just like you said."

Clare nods slowly. "That sounds good enough. In district 6 there isn't much nature, so try you're best to become familiar with plants and animals." She turns around to look at Suri. "Since Julian isn't here, I guess I can give you some advice too. I don't know why you volunteered since you're doing your absolute best to hide it from us, except Julian who I have no idea why you thought it was a good reason to tell him. That's why I can't advise on you joining the careers, so that's up to you. Otherwise, the same goes for you. Train survival strategy and get a few allies if you don't plan on joining the careers, preferably a few meat shields. The careers will focus you at the bloodbath, so it would be good to have someone they can focus on instead."

I blink a few times, a bit taken aback by her sudden coldness. Did Clare just propose that Suri would use some weaker tributes as meat shields? When did that come from? Yotoh doesn't seem particularly moved by Clare's suggestion like something similar happens every year. Suri, however, doesn't seem particularly moved and instead shoots a glare in Clare's direction.

"I don't plan on joining the careers," she says. "But I'm not planning on taking advantage of other tributes naiveness. I already have another ally in mind that I believe is stronger than me, and it can take some convincing for her to join. I don't want anyone else anyway."

"You will have to kill the others sooner or later. Any hesitation in doing what it takes is a weakness that will cost you your life."

"Whatever," Suri says and suddenly stands up. Without waiting for an answer from Clare, she starts walking towards the elevator. "Let's go," she says to me as she passes my seat.

I feel relief that she hasn't forgotten me yet and giving me an excuse to get away from Clare, who is seriously starting to creep me out. She lays her head sideways, raising an eyebrow while following us with unemotional eyes(which I just notice, looks particularly calculating). Eventually, she smiles tired, something finally sparking in her otherwise empty eyes.

"I think I will have another victor this year," she says, her gaze fixating at Suri. Suri doesn't seem fazed and turns around, surprisingly flashing a smile towards my mentor.

"Doubt it."

When we enter the elevator our past conversation starts to feel unreal. I wish I could read my logbook to get myself back on track, but when I reach towards my pocket my fingers feel nothing. Quietly I curse myself for forgetting it back in my room and take note to remember to grab it tomorrow. But currently, there is something else that bothers me with my district partner.

"Why did you say you didn't believe district 6 will win? Why would you volunteer if you didn't think you would win?" I blurt out once we are out of reach from Clare's ears. Suri gives me a quick smile.

"I lied. I just didn't want her to get the last word," she answers me, and I try to tell myself that she is telling the truth. But even if she was sure that she wouldn't win because she planned on pulling some sort of bullshit during the games, she still would rule out me. But I quickly remind myself that it's completely plausible since I will die in the games anyway. I will die in the games.

I can't die in the games. I promised my parents.

Crap. I really need my logbook.

The elevator doesn't stop elsewhere and was empty to begin with, so we leave it alone. Everyone else is already here and is waiting for the head trainer who is typing something on datapad next to her. The moment I and Suri stop together in the crowd, Suri takes off to the other side. A little hurt, I still have enough common sense to not take after her. But still, I couldn't help but feel like our relationship had improved even if just a little bit. I guess not.

Welp, you can continue having your illusions, Keaton. The games are very much real.

The head trainer finishes with whatever she's doing on her datapad and calls us to her. She quickly explains the rules, that we aren't allowed to hurt each other or fight other tributes. Then she quickly gives us a few tips before dismissing us.

I scan the room for any particular stations I would want to try. A few tributes are trying the weapon stations, with varying success. I already know I won't be attempting those, so they escape my memory rather quickly. I start to wonder which ones of the survival station will be the most useful in the arena. Firemaking is crucial since it can bring both heat and cook food, but at the same time, it brings you unnecessary attention. I know that from past games. Plant identification might be the way to go since I don't plan on grabbing anything from the cornucopia than the supplies besides me. I have seen too many weak tributes die in the bloodbath just because they think they are faster and overlooked. Since I won't have any supplies, I decide that stations like plant identification and knot-tying are what I should focus on today.

But at the same time, I need to make some allies quick. I look around and see the boy from 12 at the camouflage station. He seems desperate enough to take me. And camouflage could also be useful in the arena if I'm planning to hide the entire time.

I make my way to him as he finishes painting himself with mud and leaves, before lying down on the floor becoming completely camouflaged. He closes his eyes and lies completely motionless. I decide that there is no point in being too straightforward and scare him away, so I let the instructor teach me some camouflage.

I'm half paying attention until the instructor leaves me alone to help someone else. I take a quick look at Forren, which I think his name was, as he still lies in the same position as he did before.

"So, that is a rather impressive camouflage. How did learn that in such a short time?"

Silence.

"I have been trying the same thing but I just don't get it really. Do you mind showing me how?"

Silence.

"Camouflage is good and all, but since you are already pretty good at it you should probably check out some other stations as well. Maybe the edible plants? Or trap making? We can train together maybe if you want."

More silence.

A bit irritated, I snap my fingers in front of his face. He doesn't even flinch, and I sigh. I don't know if this guy thinks he is too good to even acknowledge me or if he is just dead inside, either way, I caught the hint that he is a lost cause. Well, I was scraping the barrel anyway. Maybe I should try someone more approachable.

I scan the room and find the girl from 11 as a possible target. She is at the edible plant's stations. Perfect. I was going there anyway.

"Hey," I say when I reach her. She immediately looks up at me. I smile and thankfully she doesn't dismiss me as I feared. Instead, she smiles back. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Nope! Not at all."

We chit chat a little while we are training and I get to know her a little more. I'm lucky that I have someone who isn't as reluctant to create bonds, which is rare. We are in the hunger games at all, and 23 are going to be dead in a few weeks. But right now, I need someone I can trust for now. We help each other with the plants until a female voice similar to the one in the parade says over the speakers that it's time for lunch. Before Willow has a chance to rise from her position, I stop her briefly.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit with you? My district partner isn't exactly the friendliest."

"Are you trying to ally with me?" she suddenly asks.

Well. I tried to not be straightforward at least. Can't blame me for that.

"I mean, I totally understand if you don't want too but-"

"No no no that's not what I meant." she interrupts me. "I would love you be your ally, I just need to ask my other allies first."

_Other allies? Shit._

My hope falls once she jumps over to her bulky district partner and another boy next to them. She points at me and says something to her district partner, but I can't hear anything since they are too far away, but from the boy's look on his face it doesn't seem like I'm accepted. Willow sends me a sympathetic smile before joining her allies at their dining table.

After both rejections, I start to feel a bit demotivated. I decide to train a little for myself after lunch, going back to the camouflage(Forren was still there) and trying out some the water stations. I spent almost all of my morning at the plant identification, so I shy away from it since I'm feeling rather safe at it. I might try it again tomorrow to refresh my memory. I try one more time to get an ally, this time with the boy from 8 until I give up.

So when I go back to my room in the evening, I write this in my book.

_I have finished the first training day, and I learned a lot I guess. I didn't get any allies, but at least I tried. I got rejected three times, but maybe next time I have better luck. Or maybe I should just give up completely. I can hide all game and use traps to catch animals and tributes. There are people who have won like that in the past and if I'm forgettable enough I can slip past the careers mind. Of course, I can't be too forgettable or the capitol will kill me for boing boring._

_But I have a plan for that. A good plan, if I can say it myself. I promised my parents to survive, and I pray that this will work._

* * *

**Noelle Norfolk**

**District 8**

* * *

"I'm honestly not sure that's how it works."

"But think about it, every animal we eat is a herbivore. We would never eat a cat for example, because the meat tastes gross."

"I still wouldn't eat a cat even if the meat was tasty."

"The point is that because we humans eat meat, we would taste bad."

"But that would mean vegans would be tasty."

"Probably. Do we have a vegan here?"

"But then how would vegetarians taste? Would they taste only half bad? Like, bread-dipped-in-porridge kind of bad?"

"Not sure. I wonder much meat you have to eat to start tasting bad. Do you need to eat every day or can you get away with just eating every month."

"This conversation got weird real quick."

"I guess so."

Ever takes another piece of root from the material pile and starts making another fishhook. We decided that even if we don't need to spend a lot of time at this station, but it could have some use in case there is a river or lake. I sigh and decide to try to make a fishhook out of bone for a change. I still think it was a good question. It kept me up last night but Ever brought up some good points.

I'm not allied with Ever. We just decided that we should keep together for the first training day. I'm honestly not sure if I want to ally with Ever, but he doesn't seem particularly interested in me either. We agreed to just stay together until lunch, and I'm beginning to itch to test out some of the weapons. It's pretty obvious that Ever doesn't even glance at the weapons since I couldn't imagine his little statue picking up a mace. But he mentioned earlier that he wanted to make himself familiar at least with a knife, so there's that.

Even if we ate 30 minutes ago, we just haven't done everything we planned out. So I'll stick around for a little longer before I start looking for allies. Ever picks up the fishhook he just made, cringing when it falls apart the moment he moves his hands.

"But if carnivores taste bad, then how can we eat fish like perch? They eat meat right?" he asks while inspecting the material pile for anything he hasn't tried to turn into a fishhook

"I have no idea since I have eaten fish about two times in my life and hated it. Maybe it depends on what kind of meat the animal eats. Eating bugs is probably more lenient than cows for example."

"Are you not sure we are only eating herbivores because carnivores are such a pain to feed and farm?"

"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure the capitol doesn't care. If they would have wanted wolf meat they would have it. But you have a point I guess. I still stand by my opinion, that human meat would taste gross."

Ever is quiet for a while, like he is thinking about it. We finish practicing making fishhooks and move over to water purification. I get ahold of it rather quickly, but Ever struggles with the filters and differing between the purification tablets. Eventually, I start getting bored and decide that it's maybe time to split up our training alliance. It's been far too late anyway.

"I want to check out the weapons a bit, so I guess it's goodbye for now," I say.

"Yeah yeah, do that if you want." Ever mutters, being seemingly too focused on his water glass to notice what's going on around him. I shrug and make my way to the throwing knives, as I always thought it would be a good weapon if I ever was reaped for the hunger games. They have long-range and are easy to carry around, if not to say they are also easy to conceal. A career might underestimate you if you are hiding your throwing knives and reveal themselves too early.

I pick up a belt and try to throw lightly one at a target, only for the knife to scramble in the air a few seconds and land two meters in front of me. I groan, clearly underestimating how hard it is to learn to throw a knife. I throw one again, trying to pay attention to what I'm doing wrong, and this time the knife reaches the target even if it bounces off. I try to throw a few more times, feeling like I'm slowly getting better even if the knife bounces off the target every time.

"Not going well?" a nearby trainer asks me, smiling sympathetically.

"Not really," I mutter, becoming frustrated at the lack of progress.

"Try to throw them into the ground first to learn how to spin them right. They should be pointing right up towards you."

I follow the trainer's advice and throw a knife into the mattress below me until it stands somewhat upright. I repeat throwing the knife towards the target and into the ground again until it finally hits the outer ring of the target. By then I already have trained for an hour with the throwing knives and I feel like I should have some sort of back up since this isn't working.

"Maybe tomorrow," I say and the trainer smiles back like she has heard the same line too many times already.

I try to short swords next, attempting to slice a few dummies. Of course, since I'm not very familiar with sword fighting, I stumble a few times before I get it right. Soon I realize it's almost the same as fighting with a knife, with the blade being a bit longer. I need to stop trying to use it as my fist as I would with a knife, and instead as an extension as my hand. I dance around the dummy imagining myself in a real fight, thinking that I'm dying every time I stop for more than a second. I know that a real fighter needs to reposition themselves and balance their weapon before they strike, so I would have more than one second to dodge. But it can't hurt to get a habit of always moving around.

After twenty minutes, I realize two things. First, how silly I must look jumping around the dummy like a tiki idol, but everything in the name of surviving I guess. Second, how god damn tired I am. My arm hurts after throwing all those throwing knives and the sword fighting on top of that. I decide to take a break, feeling like I need to conserve my energy. Maybe it's time to try edible plants or something again, something calmer. But I at least want a practice match with a trainer before that.

It feels weird fighting with swords. Living on the street it has always been impossible to avoid confrontation. Especially when I and the gang hanged out in the worse part of the district, the ones that the truly bad gangs live in. The ones who aren't afraid to torture and kill to keep their territory. We had our own little place that we had for ourselves. The lone scums were too scared by Alex and our numbers, and the criminal gangs didn't want our worthless piece of land.

We left the place after the "incident". Not sure why we ever entered it in the first place. We only got our food from pickpocketing and a few rare burglaries, so we didn't need the protection the lawless part of the district gave us from peacekeepers. The buildings close to the factories were abandoned for some reason I never learned and was quickly inhabited by thugs. The peacekeepers don't care about them, except for a few times every year when they make a patrol walk into the part and shoot everything at sight, just so they know their place.

Back to the incident. I had scavenged some stuff from a busted drug deal between some cookers, a slang for those who make the drugs, and a train driver who was supposed to transport the drugs to all the districts. Normally I would burn any leftover drugs I found so the other kids wouldn't find them and keep anything I can sell. But that day I found something more special that I didn't think I would ever hold my hands on.

Of course, I ran as fast as I could back to the gang.

"No way! How did they leave something that dangerous just on the street? That must have cost more than at least a car!" Brandon exclaimed once I arrived back to our place, the gang immediately huddling together to inspect the object in my hand.

"You need to be careful with that. If anyone else of the scums discovers you have that they will surely kill us." Alex said, not exactly pleased with what I brought back, but I could see a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"We can get so much money with this! You can just point it at someone and they will give you their wallet!" Ruby exclaimed, probably more excited than she should be.

"Don't be silly Ruby, we aren't that mean," I reply.

I look at the handgun in my hand, a UR16, the same type peacekeepers use. I hold it in front of me, turning it around so I can get a better look. The pistol was probably stolen from a peacekeeper since they're rare even in this area. They're highly valued and the ones who have guns have the power. All the possibilities I can do with it fly past my eyes but like what Alex said I need to be careful.

I can't allow anyone to see me with this.

"Hey, you kids there!" I voice calls out behind us. We all immediately freeze at the same time and I quickly hide the gun in my jacket. As standard, Alex jumps in front of us facing the man.

"This is our territory now! Get the fuck out of here or we will kill you!"

"Fuck off!" Ruby shouts to the boy. I notice that the boy must not be more than 17 and that makes me sad. He's extremely pale and has short black hair, staring with confident eyes down on us on top of a crashed car. He smiles that lack any warmth whatsoever, and two thugs stand next to him holding knives.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave my fucking territory or I will slice you into chips!" the boy screams back at Ruby.

"Are you deaf? I told you to go fuck yourself!"

It continues back and forth like this for at least another minute, the boy clearly wanting to put Ruby in her place before advancing. Knowing that Ruby's mouth will never run out of insults, I take the time to consider what to do. His thugs just look confused, as they must have clearly expected a fight instead of two kids throwing profanities at each other.

"This is bad," Alex mutters like it isn't obvious. "They have knives. Look, Noelle, I'll listen to you every other time since you're smart, but there's no way I'm ever fighting them. Engaging in a knife fight is basically suicide, especially when you don't have a knife."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to fight them," I say as I reach for the inside of my jacket. "I'll take care of it myself."

"No," Alex interrupts me, grabbing my hand. "If you fire that gun, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

For some reason, I follow his advice. Truth is that I was reluctant to take the gun from the start, the reasonable side of speaking. But at the same time, a part of me just wants to fill the guy with five holes and be done with it. Taking a life makes me feel ill, but I tell myself that it's in self-defense. The boy doesn't seem super eager to kill us, so I leave the gun alone for now.

"We should leave Noelle. This feels wrong like something's going to happen to Ruby," Olivia whispers behind me. "I'm… scared."

"Stay behind me, I'll make sure they won't harm you," Brandon answers her with the softest voice he has, making me feel like I going to vomit. God damn flirt.

"I'll give you a pass this time," I quietly say to Brandon, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Olivia has latched on to his arm, something very unusual for her but what she is probably doing out of fear.

"You know what, forget about it. I don't care what the other does, just kill the girl! She needs to be put in her place!" the boy suddenly shouts, and the thugs immediately closes in on Ruby. Ruby recoils and tries to run, but the thugs grab her before she gets too far.

Now it doesn't matter what Alex says. I whip out my gun and shoot three times towards the boy.

I probably should have realized that with my inexperience with fire weapons and forgetting about the recoil would make it so I would need a miracle to hit a bullet. It feels like my hand will break off when I fire the gun, but at least one bullet hit him. I can barely see the bullet sized hole in his chest before he quickly covers it with his hands and coughs up some blood.

"You… you shoot me," he says like he was betrayed by a close friend, before collapsing to the ground.

One of the thugs ditched the scene the moment the gun fired, but the other took the time to pick up the bleeding boy before running. I just watched with empty eyes as everyone stared at me. It feels like I should feel something, but I don't.

He wasn't dead during the time he was in my line of sight, I was sure of it. My mother, as a medic, taught me about where the different organs are in the body. I didn't hit his lungs or his heart, which means he probably had a chance of survival. But I still think about him. It would have been easier if I had to shoot one of those two thugs. They didn't have a personality, not in the way that the boy had.

We ditched the gun of course. Then we left the bad place and moved into the more habitable part of the district, where we constantly had to fear to be caught by the peacekeepers but at least we didn't need to fight anymore.

That's what I am thinking about when I play around the trainer, blocking slashes and dealing out stabs on my own. I'm thinking about how it would be to actually take a life, to kill someone with even more personality than the pale boy from my past. I decide that once that situation comes, I will make the decision on the spot.

When I eventually finish I lean against the ring, using a towel to clean up any sweat I have. I notice the boy from 9, I think his name was Anthony, sitting on a nearby bench watching me. Suddenly I wonder if he had sitten there during the entire match, and I stare into his eyes so he knows I noticed him. He simply smiles at me.

"I'm impressed. Well done." he simply says, before leaving towards the plant station.

I don't know if I want allies yet. Deep down I know I need some sort of social contact, something that all the years with the gang have created. But I know it's such a large risk.

I decide, once again, I will leave that decision until I need it.

* * *

**Olivia Ashford**

**District 7**

* * *

Just my luck that Quintin decided to go to the axe station the same time as I. Both of us specialized in axes, but I planned the day out so I would go the to axe stations in the afternoon so I could avoid him. Of course, how could I predict that he would go to the axes every other station?

I should have known. because his ego is bigger than Panem itself.

I simply ignore him as I pick up the axe. It's much lighter than the lumberjack axes we have at home and is clearly not as sturdy. While it does trade some power, I realize quickly that this version is so much better for combat. The clean blade sinks into the dummy's shoulder just like it needs to, not needing the same strength as for wood, but it's much faster to swing. I almost trip the first time I slash, completely taken off guard by the speed.

Quintin simply smiles at me, a smile lacking any warmth.

"I see that you have discovered that the axes are a bit different from home," he says as he slices a dummy's arm off with his axe. "Not that it matters really. Teccam warned me that the weapons would be different. He warned me of a lot of things, and that's why I can defeat you."

I keep my face straight and distract myself by making a few practice swings. All of this happened because I accidentally slipped out I could probably beat him. Apparently, that hurt his pride immensely, since he hasn't shut up since then that he will kill me in the arena.

Here's the thing, I don't know if I can fight him. I doubt it even. I just wanted him to keep quiet with all his boasting because I needed something to convince me to not be scared of him. Funny really, because it only made things worse.

Quintin uses the serrated knife he took from the knives station to cut the dummy in the position where its eyes should be. I answer with kicking the dummy's leg, breaking it, before slicing its arm off. The axe jams halfway through the arm, meaning I didn't have enough force. I curse quietly and desperately try to pick it up, taking half of the dummy with me.

The boy from four, whos training with the throwing knives next to us, whistles impressed. If this was a real tribute they would probably be an unrecognizable mess and the thought causes me to shudder. I hope it doesn't have to come to that. But at the same time I know that if I have to fight Quintin or a career, I have to slice the arm clean off. That second where the axe is still in the arm I'm completely vulnerable.

I leave while Quintin is busy arguing with the trainer after trying to put a dummy on fire. His excuse of "it would look epic" apparently doesn't impress the trainer, which honestly just sounds dumb. I make my way instead to the fire making station, having visited multiple of the survival stations already.

I take a place in the forest scenery that has been built up in the training center and the trainer gives me the basics before I'm left the find the materials myself. There's two tributes together with me, the boy from 6 and the girl from 12. They're on the younger side and both don't seem particularly interested in me, so I ignore them for now. However, I notice that the girl gives me a few glances sometimes.

I need tinder to start the fire, so I sit down and start making some from a branch with the knife provided. Something I learned quick when I searched for firewood was that almost everything in the fake forest was wet. I guess having all dry wood would make it too easy, and it's after a heavy rain that you need the warmth the most. So I must look in places where the wood could have been protected, like for example under leaves. I decide that I need more firewood for the fire, so I start looking for some more.

The moment I turn around with my new found branches I immediately sense something is wrong. My suspicions are correct when I notice that my knife is gone.

"Are you looking for this?" a voice says behind me and I immediately turn around. The girl from 12 is hanging from one of the branches on the tree, holding out my knife.

"Jesus Christ! Can you not scare me like that?" I gasp. "How did you do that?"

"Yeah, this tree was a pain in the ass to climb. Synthetic wood isn't exactly made for climbing," she answers. "Took me way too long for my liking."

"I mean stealing my knife. I was only looking away for a moment. You couldn't have taken it and also climbing up the tree."

"I took it the moment you put it away silly. I'm not superhuman," she says and giggles, before suddenly dropping the knife. It hits the ground standing up.

"The names Kris by the way," she says as she slides down the tree.

"Olivia," I mumble.

She studies me for a few seconds, letting her eyes inspect the whole of me. I sigh and take up a few branches I dropped. "Let me guess. You're not a huge fan of your district partner."

"I wonder what gave that away," I mumble, not really understanding why were are having this conversation.

"At least he didn't try to put you on fire," she says a bit displeased while spinning her black hair around her finger. I guess she means the parade when they were dressed as lanterns and her own district partner. For a second I complement reminding her that the fire wasn't real, but what's the point really.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," I reply. Kris nods slightly as an answer and picks up the knife, spinning it in her hand.

"I saw you with the axe over there. You're strong. Very strong. You're good with the weapon also, so I guess you have experience with it back home?"

I nod. "Yes, I often followed dad to his job to earn extra money, so I had some experience with chopping down trees. But there's a difference between wood and tributes."

"Is it? You saw yourself with the dummies. The axe went through it just as easy as a tree. Just think of them as trees. You will need to kill anyway to go back home." she says completely unfazed like she is talking about taking a stroll, pointing with the knife towards the axe stations. "It must feel good having a family. I mean, I have Leo, but he's barely home. Home is a generous word really for the orphanage. To get the money to survive I started stealing. Of course, that gave me a few skills that are useful in a situation like this."

"Hmmm," I mumble to answer, not really sure if I should be impressed or appalled by how a twelve-year-old is talking so freely about death and stealing. Probably both.

"Oh, and another thing you should know about me. I'm genderfluid, so I change my gender every so often. For today, I identify as a boy. I just want to make sure you don't have any problems with that."

"None at all. If that makes you happy then I won't stop you." I say.

Kris is about to say something else when I notice the girl from one closing in towards me, her eyes set on me. I hold up a finger to stop whatever Kris is about to say and look over his shoulder, nodding towards the career. Kris turns around and immediately goes back to his fire when he notices her.

The girl, which I'm pretty sure is named Blush, stops once she is in front of me and crosses her arms, inspecting me.

"You were pretty good with an axe back there, so do you want to join the careers? We could use another one with some skill," she says.

I simply stare back at her while the thoughts race around in my head. I probably should have expected this, because of the state the careers currently are. But I don't know, I maybe expected them to ask Quintin instead since he's both strong and more skilled than me. Accepting the offer would from a technical standpoint be the right option. I can stand my ground and I doubt I would be seen as the weak link in the group.

Despite that, I know what happens to most outliers that joins the career pack. They are almost the first to fall when the careers break up. But I would be in greater danger if I refuse since they would most probably target me.

Blush seems to start being bored by my inability to answer and rolls her eyes. "If you won't answer me I'll be taking it as a no," she says and turns away to start going back the careers.

"No, wait! I'll join!" I call out, finally deciding that the pros outweigh the cons.

Blush turns around her head raising an eyebrow at me. "Great then."

She doesn't wait for me to answer and immediately continues walking. I hurry up a little to catch up to her, but I can't help but noticing Kris glancing at me displeased. Then it hits me that he probably expected me to ally with him. That would make the whole show off with the knife much more sense. If the careers didn't ask me to ally with them I probably would have teamed up with him. He's fast after all and is good at sneaking. He'll probably find someone anyway to ally with.

We arrive to the other careers, or rather the area which the careers are. They are spread out around the weapons stations and it doesn't take long before Blush starts slicing dummies with a knife. The boy from 4 is throwing knives with extreme accuracy and the blonde-haired girl is impaling dummies with her trident. The quiet boy from 1 is standing on the other side of the training center, shooting target after target with his crossbow. I know he is good with a bow too, but the stations are currently occupied by the girl from 2.

I'm starting to feel lost. I didn't know what to expect when I joined the careers, but maybe a welcome party? A part of me wants to introduce myself to all the other, while another tempts me to just go back to the axe station and vent on some dummies. Quintin doesn't seem to be there anymore.

I don't get a choice, as the Blush says something to the boy from 4 that I'm too far away. Anyway, he immediately turns in my direction and beams an infectious smile.

"Hi, your the girl who's joining us right? It's nice to see you!" he says as he jogs up to me and reaches out with his hand. I'm a bit stunned by how polite he is, I had expected a little more hardcore for a trained killer, but I take his hand anyway.

"Yep."

"Awesome! I was almost afraid you would say no too! Things started going south once both Nine and Six rejected us, but I'm glad you're here! I'm Alexi by the way, and also the current leader of the pack."

"I'm Olivia," I reply, as I remember that both of the four were reaped too. A bit stupid that I forgot it since it was one of the bigger events this year (even if nothing can beat the District 2 rebel attack) but sometimes things just escape my mind. The trident girl must have noticed that we were talking because she just walked up to us.

"I'm glad you're joining us. I'm Emerald," she says while smiling, while it doesn't radiate the same energy as Alexi it's far warmer than Quintin's. We chat a little more before we decide to go back to our stations. Or not really going back, since they made it clear that they don't actually need to train. Apperently they had heard that there was a swimming pool somewhere her and was just about to start searching for it. Emerald even invited me to join them, but I declined because one: I can't swim and two: I never had the opportunity to join a famous academy so I need this time to train.

I visit the boy from one, which I learn that his name is Remus, for a few minutes to introduce myself. It doesn't take long for me to understand that he isn't a very talkative person. Fine for me, I felt uncomfortable having a conversation with someone who actually volunteered for this anyway.

Once I check on Kris again it seems like he's already gotten another ally, tying knots with the girl from nine. For some reason, it doesn't surprise me and I'm starting to get a feeling deep inside of me that I dodged a bullet by not allying with her.

I avoid the survival stations for the rest of the day, I'm instead training with the axes and lifting weights. Eventually, the day starts to come to an end and I walk to the elevator a bit earlier than I can in an attempt to avoid Quintin.

Of course, I'm not that lucky.

Quintin takes his place beside me grinning like a madman and I sigh audibly. He ignores it and immediately starts bragging about what he has accomplished during the day. The list includes but is not limited to: pissing off the girl from 2 who's apperently a mute, successfully setting a dummy on fire and throwing an axe hard enough that it ripped off a dummy's head. An impressive list of things that will either get you killed or targeted in the arena, in my opinion.

There's one thing however that he is puzzled by: why he hasn't been invited to the careers yet.

"I guess they're just waiting for the right moment," he says while scratching his neck. "Well, what did you do? Wasted your entire day on those useless survival stations or?"

"I joined the careers," I answer before I can stop myself.

Suddenly the temperature in the elevator feels like it just dropped to zero as Quintin stiffs up. He slowly turns around staring me deadpan in the eyes, like I just told him I was the new president of Panem.

"You. Did. What?"

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

_**Somewhat functional careers: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M), Olivia(D7F)**_

_**WWW: Winchester(D5F), Willow(D11F), Wilson(D11M)**_

_**District 3 siblings: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M)**_

_**If anyone has a good name for this alliance please let me know: Dania(D9F), Kris(D12F)**_

* * *

**So, it's been a month. I knew this chapter would be late, but not _this _late. But I won't apologize for the wait, however, since real happens and I have to prioritize it before fanfiction. That combined with me still making way too long chapters made this chapter extra late. Anyway, I'm a bit surprised that even if it's been a month since I last updated, I _still _get views on this story. During the reaping phase the view usually died down after a week, so I am a bit happy about that. Also, I'm also impressed with how diverse the poll is. Ever is the only one with two votes (Willow has two because I accidentally voted myself) and otherwise it's very evenly spread. So if you haven't voted on the poll yet, please do that! It's the easiest way for me to see which tributes are the most popular!**

**The next chapter is most likely going to be out sooner since I only have two tribute POV's and one shorter capitol section. Anyway, I'll see you again with The first night with Quintin and Paul!**


	23. The First Night: Quintin, Paul

**Quintin Arrow**

**District 7**

* * *

This wasn't part of the plan.

For what godforsaken reason did they decide that Olivia should be in the career pack? Why not me? Sure she is strong and somewhat good with an axe, but only with the basics! There's only so much you can learn from chopping down trees!

I, on the other hand, have gotten personal training from my uncle and it should have been pretty clear when I showed off my skills. I know exactly where the arteries you need to cut are for someone to bleed out and how you need to grab someone's head to break their neck. I can take on any of the careers and kill them without a scratch.

While yes, I understand that they can recruit me also, that's not what I am worried about.

"This makes things more complicated. When I get accepted into the careers I won't be able to kill you before we split, which means I have to drag with you for an entire week!"

"You won't have too, because aren't invited," Olivia says with distaste in her voice.

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because they told me too. You're too big of an asshole," she replies. I slam my fist into the elevator wall, wanting to tell her that such simple tricks don't work on me. But I'm not dumb. I know that what she is saying is true sadly. The careers asked the boy from 9 and the girl from 6, who both said no. While they might be close to my level of skill, the careers had the audacity to ask the girl from 8 to join them! Eight! I can't believe a fucking street rat got asked before me.

"You know that showing off back in the training center only made you a target-"

"Shut up," I interrupt me, putting my forehead towards the elevator wall. I need to think.

"What?"

"I said shut up! I need to think and your annoying voice is disturbing me!" I shout back at her.

"Have you ever thought that I would have been annoyed by your voice?"

"If you don't shut up I'll break your leg here and right now!"

That makes her quiet, despite her being stronger than me. If this were in the arena things would have gone differently, but I know she won't do something so impulsive in the pre-games. But she knows that I am fully serious with my threat, and I am capable to follow it up. Even if I get some sort of penalty in the games, I'll still do it. She needs to know her place until my axe finds its way into her chest.

But I don't get why they wouldn't invite me. I could go and ask them myself in case I would want too, but that's below me. It could also be embarrassing if they're stupid enough to tell me to fuck off, and I can't afford that. But I seriously doubt that my attitude is the problem. For god sake, careers should be the one to understand me the most! They volunteered to essentially bully 18 other kids! Maybe in a normal year, but then we have the reaped careers. They were the ones that probably took the decisions. God damn snowflakes. At least they will be easier to kill.

No, that's no it. I'm too good for them. They saw my skills in the training center. They're afraid that I'll kill them all and plan on killing me in the bloodbath instead of waiting for me to single them out. While yes, they're right, it complicates things even further. My first plan was to join the careers and maybe get 4-5 kills in the bloodbath, but that obviously won't happen. Despite how much I hate it, I have to settle for maybe one kill.

When I said that I could take on the careers, I didn't mean _all _of them at once. That might be too much even for me. Terrence taught me how to fight multiple people at once, moving so they are always in the way for each other, but even I am smart enough to realize it isn't the most optimal situation. I'll kill Olivia first of the careers because she has been annoying. Then the fours, since they didn't let me in the alliance. After that, I don't have an order on who to kill.

The elevator stops on the seventh floor and Olivia immediately steps out. She stops when she notices that I'm still in the elevator.

"Are you coming or not?" she says her tone making me want to think she hopes that I will say no.

"Nope, now leave me alone," I growl and she turns around to continue to go back towards her room. I roll my eyes and press button to go to the roof, feeling like I need some time to think. And I certainly can't think with Maeve and Olivia's annoying voices constantly chattering. Terrence is the only guy who is somewhat tolerable, and I know he will come looking for me when he notices I'm gone.

I have said it multiple times and I will say it again. I'm not dumb. Whatever I said to Olivia about survival stations being useless was a lie. She already thinks I'm a narcissistic idiot, which I'm not by the way, and I see no reason to give her more information than she needs. I have trained at the survival stations, even if I have spent most of the time at the weapons, and I can survive in the wild. I'm set if I am in a forest arena, I would feel exactly like home.

The elevator doors open and this time I walk out. The first thing I notice is the strong wind. The constant whooshing noise fills me hears and if someone talked beside me I would probably have trouble hearing them. That would also make any wire-tapping the capitol useless I now understand. Maybe it could have some use, but I currently don't have any plans to talk treason that could get me killed.

I sit on the ledge on the building, letting my legs sway freely in the air. I start wondering if you could take suicide by jumping off, and then why the capitol would allow tributes to come up to the roof. Not wanting to throw myself over the edge, because I fully intend on winning and coming back, I throw a piece of gravel out towards the city. It hits something causing a large flash and bounces back towards my eye.

I'm able to close it in time but I still throw out a few curses, because it hurt like hell, before I start laughing. A forcefield. Of course. It must be the same as they use in the arena to keep the tributes and it makes sense they would use the same technology outside the games. The capitol wouldn't want their tributes to commit suicide. Wouldn't make for very interesting television.

I consider throwing myself on the forcefields just to see what will happen, but I decide not too. It would probably hurt a lot, ruining my good looks I'm using to sway over sponsors, and I wouldn't want the capitol to think I will be a problem.

I stay on the roof for a few hours. The noises of busy capitolites are soon replaced by silence as they go back home, and then back again once the partying starts. My brain tells me to don't care about them, that this is not why you're here, but I can't stop myself from feeling anger bubbling up in me.

I remember back home in district 7. Everything was so much quieter there. And poorer too. I had my fair share when I was thrown out in the rain by my parents. I remember now Peter, who has basically slipt past my mind for these last days. He was one of the poorest in the district. He was a brat who didn't know his place and always ruined our fun, but when I see the capitol's luxury I can't help but feel some sort of sympathy. Back in Seven, the standards were different.

My family was as poor as anyone else, but I spent most of my days with Terrence anyway. Being a victor, he's the one you can call rich in our district. Of course, it doesn't compare to the capitol.

I can hear the elevator doors open behind me but I ignore it. If it's Terrence, he won't be mad that I don't greet him since he wouldn't either, and if it's anyone else I hope they take the hint to fuck off. I currently don't feel like talking to anyone other than Terrence.

Terrence, my uncle who taught me about the games, takes the seat beside me. He has putten his light brown hair in a tie, something he normally does when he's serious, and gently touches his beard on his chin like he's thinking while he's inspecting me.

"I didn't think you would find me so fast," I say, still staring out towards the capitol. The light show blinks in different colors as the capitolites party on. The streets are filled with people all dancing to music, most prominent this year's main theme, blasting out of giant speakers.

Terrence scoffs. "There aren't a lot of places you can go here as long as you didn't visit the district floors, but you're too arrogant for that."

I flinch a little at his insult but I don't shoot back. When I stay quiet he continues talking. "If everything went well you would still be at our floor bragging, but for some reason, you're here. Why?"

I stay quiet for a minute before answering. "Because I probably have the whole careers pack targeting me."

"So you didn't get accepted into the careers? Hmmm, unsurprisingly but unfortunate. I don't think they will target you too much, especially with idiots like Casey and Suri running around. But you have a point. Well well, it isn't the whole world. Don't get a high score, maybe a six or seven instead, so they don't target you."

"No, out of question. That's below my dignity."

"When I say you get a low score, you get a low score."

"I'll take them on Terrence. I'm not stupid." I say. Almost always I listen to Terrence, but I do as I want in the end. Terrence maybe knows best about the games, but otherwise, I know exactly what' best for me. I have been in this body for eighteen years. And this body won't purposely get a low score together with the other weaklings.

Terrence glares at me but doesn't argue back. "It's your funeral. Too bad Olivia joined the careers. She will maybe convince them to focus your down, even if I doubt they will listen to an outer district tribute. Still, you don't want to be close to the careers in the games. Run to the edge of the arena and pick off any weaker tributes that you might find."

I scoff at his suggestion once again. "If I stay out of the action, exactly how am I going to get the most kills? I made a fucking promise back there and I will look like a fool if I don't keep it!"

Terrence sighs and suddenly grabs me by my shoulders turning me towards him. I try to resist, but he keeps me in a steady grip and stars into my eyes. "Is that what matters to you? To impress all the other losers in the districts? You're in the games now. People much stronger have you died in there. Your strong and you know the games from me, so you have the chance to win. Maybe you will come home a victor, and does some random promise really matter then?"

"No," I mutter. "But this is my one time to prove myself! How can I live with myself if I let Peter win?"

"You can still kill people. Just because you hide in the early game doesn't mean you will win without a kill. Just be alone until the careers are all split up and then pick them off. Be smart Quintin." Terrence says and sighs. "You want to win right?"

"Yes but-"

"Look, Quintin. Who has won the games? You or me?"

"You, but I will-"

"Yeah yeah you will and you will but you still haven't. I am the only reason you even have a chance to win but you still won't listen to me! I'm going to be completely honest with you now. I'm proud of you. You're strong and you have shown that you learn with great enthusiasm. You're the only boy I have seen potential in other than that Peter boy. So you need to follow all my orders, despite I know that you have a hard time with them because I'm not wasting all that time I spent teaching you."

"I guess so," I say half-nonchalantly. Him bossing me around makes my blood boil and for the sake of my sanity, I have to seem like I'm fighting back. But I respect Terrence. I know that he knows best and I won't tell him to shut up. And I hope he knows that. Because I don't know how else to signal it otherwise.

"Quintin, I know why you come to me. Even when we were little kids my brother seemed like he was possessed by a demon. The first thing he did when I was reaped was selling my valuables and trying to take my girlfriend. She was broken of sadness of course and would never cheat me, but I was glad I came home. My brother doesn't like it when they don't do as he says. He must have treated you even worse. That's why you came to me right?"

I don't answer, because I don't have anything to say. Everything he does is bringing back the memories.

"Now look, you'll win. I know you will. My brother expects you to come back and thank him for making you strong so you could win. He only cares about the riches. But you'll show him. You will win, you will take your revenge and then you'll live with me in the victor village. I don't care about any additional riches, so you'll be satisfied with me as company. I would like someone else to join me. I'm lonely anyway. Think about it. Just me and you. No one of our family, no Peter and no suckers else in the district. I know you want it. So can you promise me to win?"

It contradicts everything I have ever done. I have always been a social guy, going around in the district having fun. But the first thing I would do when I come home would be to rest. I'm just so tired of everyone's shit. Terrence is the only guy I could tolerate being around. Everyone else is just so damn annoying!

Terrence inspects me closely. "Now I will hug you."

"No absolutely not-" I don't even finish my sentence before Terrence envelops me in a giant bear hug. I curse quietly and do my best to try to wiggle out of his grips, but I'm no match for his muscular arms

_Great._

* * *

**Paul Stallone**

**District 10**

* * *

_There must be more money._

"Why the hell do you want a rocking horse?"

I keep eye contact with Anna as she stares me with a baffled expression. I continue to chip away the cookie I have in my hand with shaking teeth. Mabel is sitting next to me staring down at her plate like she always does, meaning it's basically only me and Anna who have conversations. She doesn't understand me anyway. How could she?

Our escort, 8, is even less talkative than Mabel. He's way too creepy for me taste. I can't even see his face since it's covered by a black mask with only small springs for him to see. The mask itself is hard to see because of the giant black hat and jacket covering it. I haven't seen him taking off his clothes ever since my name was called but he locks himself at least in his room every night.

I asked him yesterday why he doesn't dress up as normal people (a perfectly reasonable question) and he seemed really offended by it. He said with his very distorted voice because he uses a voice changer if it wasn't enough, that it was _normal _and that "mystery fashion" was the latest trend in the capitol but that a savage like me wouldn't understand. Unnecessary rude in my opinion. And with the latest fashion does he mean there are more people running around having numbers for names?

The capitol truly is bizarre.

_There must be more money._

"I need a rocking horse. I can't think otherwise," I mutter, lost in my train of thoughts. I finish the cookie and immediately start on another one. Despite all the luxury, it seems like they only have chocolate cookies. Such a shame. I don't like chocolate.

"Yeah, I heard that the first time! But why do you need a rocking horse? You're 12, not 6 for god sake!"

"I already said that! I need it to think!"

"Why do you need a rocking horse to think?"

"It keeps my mind busy!"

"That's the complete opposite of thinking!"

"I don't care! You don't understand! None of you understand! Just give me my damn rocking horse!" I bury my anger by taking another cookie on top of the one I already have and shove them up into my mouth. Why won't she just shut up and help me? Before I do something I rash, I need to calm down and think why I am fighting. To get enough money.

_There must be more money._

I have seen how much money every victor has. It's enough to cover all of mom's expensive shopping trips and bribe the peacekeepers so they won't investigate our house. Then she will finally notice us. Then she will light up like whenever I bring her the money I won from my bets.

After my outrage everyone else is quiet. Well, 8 and Mabel was already quiet from the beginning anyway. Anna seems to consider her options for what she's about to say. I feel like telling I want my rocking horse again just so she understands, but I realize it would only anger her further. I take another cookie.

"Look, I get that you need something like a rocking horse, but there must be something more effective you can use-"

"Just. Give. Me. My. Rocking. Horse."

_There must be more money._

"Just give him his rocking horse," Mabel mutters from the other side of the table. Her voice lacks any fire behind them despite the fierce words, and she mostly just sounds tired. Like she is tired of our argument and just wants her to keep quiet. Anna glances at Mabel and bites her lip.

"I'll get you a rocking horse if that's what you need," Anna says and sighs.

"Thanks," I whisper and nod.

Anna glances at me with pity in her eyes. "Just you know, I'm here to try to bring you back. If you need help, just ask me."

"I know," I mutter.

"So do you have a strategy or something? A cornucopia plan maybe? We can start there-"

"I kill someone." I simply state. Anna raises an eyebrow at me.

_There must be more money._

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll kill someone in the bloodbath. That's my bloodbath plan."

"You talk very lightly about death for a twelve-year-old. Are you sure you're ready to kill someone?" she says and crosses her arms. Now it's my time to raise an eyebrow at her. The point of the hunger game is to kill the others and return victorious. I don't need to agree with it to understand that I don't have a voice in the matter, as long as I don't do something rebellious like committing suicide. And I would like to live thank you very much. Not that it would have any bigger impact on the situation.

"I can't decide if I want to be here or not. What I can decide if I'm ready to do what it takes to win. It can't be any harder than seeing animals died."

In district 10, everyone has observed animals' death. It's unavoidable, even the richer kids and those who doesn't even work with meat have experienced it. At first, it's scary, but if you have seen it enough you become numb. I don't like it. It's only the butchers who really go numb. But I can handle this. Because I can win this.

I will win this.

_THERE MUST BE MORE MONEY!_

I cover my ears and shake my head in an attempt to quiet the voices. They won't stop until I win. That's why I need to win. I resist the temptation to scream and when I eventually calm down, I notice that 8 has his eyes locked on me, inspecting me like a cow for sale.

Anna, however, seems unmoved.

"Oh, believe me. It's much different." She stands up from her chair and starts to walk towards the elevator. "I'll get you you're rocking horse if that's what you want. Otherwise, we're done."

I blink a few times, trying to understand what I said wrong. Was it something about my bloodbath plan or? Still, it doesn't change that I offended someone who cared about me. I'm starting to feel like crying, but I drown the temptations with cookies.

_There must be more money._

Mabel announces that she is going to sleep and I can almost hear her collapsing once she comes to her bed. I decide to wait for my rocking horse to attempt to predict the victor tonight, which shouldn't be any different than predicting a horse. When I reach for another cookie I notice that the jar is empty.

8 coughs, the first noise he has made today. "So uhm, Paul-"

"Do you know if they have any more cookies?" I ask without looking at him.

He seems a bit stunned by my reply. "Sure," he says and reaches towards a locker above the counter. "Do you want chocolate again or something else?"

"Anything but chocolate."

8 puts a bowl of strawberry flavored cookies on the table, surprisingly without asking why I want them. I immediately grab one and start to nibble on it. As I chew on the round sweet 8 still stands beside me, seemingly unsure how to react before he takes the seat the opposite of me. He crosses his gloved hands in front of him, tilting his head as he observes me. Or that's at least what I think, because I can't see his eyes.

"So, Paul… I would have something to ask you."

_There must be more money._

"Something a savage could answer?" I mutter, still having a bad taste in my mouth from the conversation from yesterday. Add my argument with my mentor and I really don't feel like talking to anyone. Maybe Mabel. She seems nice enough.

"I'm sorry about calling you that. It was a heated moment really, and I felt insulted too. But sorry." He scratches his back, well, attempts too anyway because he only reaches the coat. Irritated, he crosses his hands again. "I may have misjudged you."

I don't reply, deciding to wait what he more to say before commenting.

"When how you talked about how you needed the rocking horse to distract yourself and then the scene when you're covered your ears it seemed familiar. So tell me, Paul, do you hear voices?"

_There must be more money._

This time I look up on him, feeling a bit shocked by his observation. I stare with wide eyes into what I think are his eyes behind the black mask.

"Yes."

_There must be more money._

"What to they say, Paul? What do the voices say?" I can imagine a smile forming behind his mask, but I refuse to answer. It's not his problem to take care off, and I can keep them in check on my own. If I get money, they stop. If mom's happy, they stop. If I ride my rocking horse, they stop. It isn't harder than that. I can handle it. I think.

8 doesn't seem too amused by my silence.

"Please, Paul, just tell me what they say! I can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Paul, I know how destructive schizophrenia can be..."

"Don't use that word!"

_There must be more money._

8 recoils in his seat, clearly taken aback by my anger. My sister used to use that word, like there was something wrong with me. Like I was crazy. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little bit special. Everyone's special right? That's what my friend always said. Everyone's unique and have their own quirks.

My sister was worried about me, so her trying to tell me I'm schizophrenic was more cute than offensive. 8 however, has no reason to talk about me.

"Why not, Paul?" 8 asks, not taking the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Because you say it like I'm crazy or something! I'm not!"

8 is quiet for a few seconds before he answers:

"You said that you need the rocking horse to distract yourself. By that, I assume that the voices disturb you and you want silence when your thinking. Am I right so far?"

I consider telling him to shut up, but I doubt it will work since he's hellbent on trying to "help" me. Answering won't hurt me, and maybe he will shut up then. Of course, that's very optimistic of me.

"Yes."

"I can help to make them quieter. I can't remove them, but you don't to want to do that anyway. Wouldn't that feel good? So Paul, what do they say?"

I haven't thought about that. But it makes sense now that I think about it. They are annoying and I do like the silence. But at the same time I'm not sure if I can trust him. I don't know if I can trust anyone. He'll probably do some weird psychiatric shit and I'll be scared forever. But the pros outweighs the cons if it shows that he can make them more quiet.

_There must be more money._

"There must be more money."

"And why do they say that?" he immediately hits me with. I recoil a little confused by his question. What does he mean by "why do they say that?". They've always said that, or at least ever since I realized we needed money. That's the motivation I need to make mom happy again.

I slowly reach for another cookie and start eating on it, feeling a bit full after eating so many cookies. For some reason I want to tell 8 about them, even if every voice of reason inside of me tells me not too.

"They're my motivation. So we can get enough money," I mutter.

"So it's because of the money? Why do you need more money?" My answers are just causing more and more question. I can feel my blood starting to boil but I keep my calm for now. Just a few more questions. Then he will go away.

"Because my mom always said to me that we needed more money. And we did. She doesn't care about anyone as long as they don't have money. So when I finally get enough money she will finally care about us."

_There must be more money._

8 sighs, like he already expected a similar answer. "Paul, you're a good kid. You have schizophrenia because you want your mothers love, despite how cheesy it sounds. But you need to understand that if your mother only cares about you if you have money, chances are that's the only thing she cares about. I can already tell that you're planning to win for the money in hope to impress your mother, but she will mostly likely just take it for herself. Paul, for the voices to be quiet you need to realize that you need to win for yourself and not for you mother. Forget her for now. Focus on yourself a little."

I stop eating the cookie, trying to process what he just said. First off, how dare he insult my mom? She does care about me! A lot! Just when I have money. Just when I have money.

But I don't want money. I want money so the voices become silent, and it strikes that the same thing I defended just a few minutes ago is the one I have been trying to get rid of for ages. Even if I wouldn't want to be with mom, then who would I go with? John, my old friend? Does he even count as a friend any longer? Would he accept me?

Maybe my uncle Oscar. There doesn't go a day without I miss him. He would always buy me sweets when we passed the merchant part of the district and he would always bet on the horses I predicted on. Despite him leaving me to James he still came back to say goodbye and give me my token. He would accept me with open arms and even try to help me.

But no, I can't think like that. I can't think like that about my mother. She has shown affection in the past. Just very rarely. But I can't give up now. Then everything I have done have become a waste.

_There must be more money._

"I can't," I say and for once doesn't reach for the cookie pot since I'm starting to feel ill.

"If you can't you can't, but please keep it in mind. If you feel like you need help you can always ask me. I'll be there for you until the games start."

I nod complementing what I am about to say next when the elevator door suddenly opens. I turn around expecting Anna to storm in, but it is instead two avoxes carrying a wooden rocking horse.

With an excited smile I jump out of my chair while the avoxes looks at me like I'm naked. They put it down before hurrying towards the elevator, giving me a worried glance. I ignore them, as they are like everyone else who doesn't understand me. Only my sister, Oscar and 8 I realize now understands me. And that brings me to something else that have been nagging me.

"Why do you go through all this trouble to help me? And how do you so much about the voices?" I say as I turn around to face him.

He sighs deeply. "My twin brother… also hears the voices. I have been supporting him ever since we started speaking. I know how hard it can be and some part of me sees him in you. Despite I said some weird things about you yesterday, I do want the best for my tributes. I didn't pick you for nothing."

I look down on my feet not knowing where to start. He's pitying me, and a part of me doesn't like that. It just feels wrong. But I can't reject him now. Not after all that.

_There must be more money._

"Thanks, but this is my battle. I have it under control. I know what to do. I will win this game and make mom proud. That's my current goal."

"Just one last question, but this is the last one. How did you get your money before you were reaped? Please don't tell me you stole it."

"I bet on horses."

"You could get enough money by gambling?"

"It's easy to predict a winner if your observant enough and have enough time. That's why I want the rocking horse. Just like I will predict the winner of a horse race, I will predict the victor. Then, I will kill them in the bloodbath."

8 doesn't comment or protest my statement, just standing besides me with his hands in his pockets. I grab another cookie and take my place on the rocking horse.

"You have eaten a lot of cookies today. Are there anything more to it than you finding them tasty?"

"I'm stressed. Eating helps."

Deep down, somewhere, I feel like he was right. With everything.

_The District 1 girl looked particularly tough today._

_There must be more money._

* * *

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

**? ? ? ? ? ?**

**Eve of the 84th Hunger Games**

* * *

On the night before the hunger games, there's only one place where it is quiet.

If you go past the game's building until you hit a dead end, then leave the main road to the left you will eventually get to Rosestar Avenue. Walk there until you find the lamp post with a wooden rooster on top of it. Right next to it you should find Martin's Café.

That's what my mother always told me whenever we went to the café in case I someday wanted to go there myself. It's somewhat a tradition for us, going to it whenever we need some quiet time.

The café is open 24 hours 7 days a week. It's not particularly popular, and it's usually only about 5 people every time I visit it. Sometimes I and bartender joke about that my family is singlehandedly keeping the cafe running. That's about how often I visit the cafe. Partly because of the good food, partly because of the memories.

I'm completely alone tonight. Not a big surprise considering tomorrow is the start of the hunger games. I have been trying to be excited about the games this year, but I find it only harder and harder. Not that I dislike the games, usually I sit with my eyes glued to the TV like everyone else in the capitol.

But as a high school student the stress is definitely taking its toll on me. When most of my days are spent studying I find myself wanting to rest on the few days off. I guess I screwed myself over with my dream. If I just took the necessary education I would be home with my parents and cheer at my favorite tributes.

I wonder who will be my favorite this year. Maybe the Dariah from district 2 will win. I liked it when sung at her interview. Or the feisty girl from 10. She seems like a survivor, despite how small she is and bad mouthed. I think her name was Anne? Annia? Anna?

If I wasn't so ambitious I would be sharing my thought with my sister right now. Despite all my doubts, I don't regret going down this path. Gamemakers are one of the most respected people in the entire capitol, only seconding the Presidents themselves. In the end, it will be worth all the sleepless nights.

Not that it feels that way now anyway.

I sigh and take another drink from my Cola Coca bottle. I'm not old enough to buy alcohol yet, you need to be 21 for that, but soda has always been more appealing to me. Despite circumstances like this when I honestly would want to drink away my problems, I still hold on to my trusty Cola Coca. Maybe I'm still having some nostalgia from the old days.

With a groan, I lightly slam my head on the table, not enough so it hurts, but so anyone else understands I need emotional support. I glance at the bartender in hope that he will ask me if I'm alright, but his eyes glued to the TV on the wall showing recaps of the tributes. Despite being a bit disappointed, I can't blame him. He would most likely rather be home with his family and be hyped for the games.

"Oh don't worry, this time it's on the house," he assures me when I try to pay for the soda.

I sigh and look out of the window at the empty Rosestar street. Usually, there are a few people walking outside, but everyone is gathered at the main square partying. "I don't have anywhere else to go, so… I'll order another one."

"Pour one up for me too," a voice suddenly says from behind me.

I turn around to the boy who takes the seat beside me, smiling his greatest smile at me. His hair is painted completely orange with yellow sparks making it look like fire. It fits with his orange and black button-up shirt, that is loosened up halfway up, and orange lipstick on top of it.

He takes the glass of soda and drinks it in one sweep, sighing out when he put it's back again. I keep my eyes glued to him, not understanding why he decided to come to this lonely bar. For some reason, I decide to one him up and tries to drink my soda the same as him, only for the drink to get stuck in my throat and I violently coughs it up. Once the boy sees that I'm okay, he chuckles.

"Well, that was a bit too fast to drink soda even by my standards. I'll get you another one," he says as he snaps to the bartender to get his attention.

"By the way, why did you choose this bar? There must be at least twenty other bars that are more popular and better than this one," I ask as I take the sip from my new Cola Coca. The boy chuckles at that too.

"I just left one of those bars you talked about, but on my way home I saw you sitting all sad and wanted to see if I could cheer you up!" he says with a smile and suddenly reaches out with his hand. "We haven't presented ourselves yet, so what's your name?"

After some considering, I take his hand and shake it.

"Neah," I reply. "Neah Hawston."

He smiles brightly at me.

"I'm Fyrios."

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

_**Somewhat functional careers: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M), Olivia(D7F)**_

_**WWW: Winchester(D5F), Willow(D11F), Wilson(D11M)**_

_**District 3 siblings: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M)**_

_**Everything is fine, nothing is wrong here: Dania(D9F), Kris(D12F)**_

* * *

**I actually updated in less of a month! It's been a bit over two weeks since I updated, which I'm happy about. School is ending in three days which means I have about three weeks of vacation when I can write, so expect even faster updates! I got a bit carried away with Paul's section, but I'm happy with his chapter. Other than that I don't have much to say, other than I am excited to hear your theories about the last POV and there's a new poll on my profile. Now it's about who you think will get to the final eight, so don't forget to vote on that!**

**Also, has anyone seen Interstellar? I just saw it moments before I post this and it's the best movie I have ever seen. If you haven't watched it, watch it. Now. You won't regret it.**

**The next chapter is Training Day Two with Lana, Wilson and Casey!**


	24. Training Day Two: Lana, Wilson, Casey

**Lana Slater**

**District 3**

* * *

"You need to aim more to the right I think."

Thomas adjusts the bow as I tell him too, but doesn't look particularly pleased. He returns it back to its original position and instead tilts it to the left, letting the arrow fly. It sinks into the target, halfway away from the middle. I roll my eyes, but he just shrugs and nocks another arrow on his bow.

"It was a better shot than I expected," he says while shooting another arrow, this time hitting the edge of the target. While his talent for the bow is astonishing, being able to even hit a target after two hours training, it's not enough.

"You would still most likely miss the tribute if you consider the wind and that humans don't stand still. It's good, but not good enough," I say, knocking my fingers against the table in boredom. "I would say you need more force. The arrow sways in the air."

Thomas shrugs again. "Maybe your right." He pulls the bow again this time much farther back and when he releases it the arrow smashes into the target, even if only a bit closer to the middle than last time. A tribute would have been shish kebab if the arrow had hit them. Despite that, Thomas grimace when he looks down on the bow.

"That was a lucky shot. I just ain't feeling it. The increased force just makes it harder for me to aim," he says and to prove his point he fires another high-power shot, missing the target. I scoff.

"Maybe try a little less force. You're trying to make the arrow go straight, not crush someone's brain."

"Well, then won't you try it?"

His words make me recoil a little, but there's no malicious undertone in his voice and he says it with a smile. A bit stunned, I leave the table I have been observing my brother from and walk towards the archery station. Refusing his suggestion would make me a hypocrite, which would severely hurt my credibility.

I take the bow and try to draw, already feeling I'm definitely not built for this. I'm able to draw it around halfway Thomas was able too, in fear of snapping my fingers if I draw it further. To compensate for that I study the target a bit, eventually tilting it to the right to be as accurate as possible.

I fire the bow and the arrow makes it about five meters before diving down and hitting the floor. It doesn't even burrow into the ground, simply bouncing against the mattress and laying there, like it's mocking me. I give it one final glare before sighing.

"I'm definitely not made for this," I say. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh since clearly, I know nothing about this."

He simply smiles at me. "Don't worry, no offense taken. Your advice has been helpful, in a way. I'm just saying that you should probably let me take care of this."

I nod and reach out with the bow so he can take it. He immediately nocks another arrow once he gets his hands on the metal bow and shoots it, hitting the target once again. Even if I'm not built for combat, Thomas has been able to build up his strength from carrying large boxes of wire and has a natural talent for throwing or shooting things. I remember back home when he would always dominate us when we were throwing darts. Sure, neither I or our friends were particularly good a darts, but the bow was a natural choice for him.

But I doubt we will get our chance to acquire a bow during the games. There's rarely bow in the games, to begin with, but at least for this one, I'm sure there will be one. And why I'm so sure, brings us to my second point. The District 2 girl, Casey, who left the careers (An extremely stupid decision and immature, since there's absolutely no reason not to join them if you come from a career district. If you want to leave, at least do it during the games so you won't get killed during the bloodbath! I could rant all day about it because seeing such stupid decisions make me mad, but that's beside the point.) is extremely skilled with a bow.

Remus, the guy from district 1, can handle like Casey a bow well and they're both certainly going to fight for any bow in the arena. That's a good show and exactly what the capitol wants. Most likely, they will put a bow in the cornucopia and them next to each other so they can battle it out. Because of this it would stupid decision to try to get the bow since you have two careers to fight to get it.

Of course, that would only be a discussion if you actually planned to go to the cornucopia, which I assure you we will not. From my conclusion, you're most likely just going to die if you try to grab the supplies if you can't put up with a fight. The only reason I would even consider joining the bloodbath if you had a good alliance and can afford to lose a member or two.

Thomas did convince me that he will maybe try to grab a knife and some supplies, which will probably be useful for survival. Since we are from District 3, we don't have any experience with nature or the wild. If I had to go into the games myself, I would still run from the cornucopia with maybe a backpack if there's one close enough. I will simply have to trust that I learn enough survival skills that I can survive.

I walk over to the trap making station, deciding to make myself useful. I have already practiced with the plant identification and the tracking stations since I won't be any use using a weapon.

Too bad Keaton is there too. I almost turn around, but I realize I can't ignore him either. It won't help the situation and after all, it isn't the kid I dislike.

But I can sit down on the other side of the station so I will be as far away from him as possible at least. The trainer approaches me trying to give me instructions, but I wave him off telling him that I can learn it myself. He gives me a raised eyebrow before leaving me.

It's not arrogance or anything like that why I rejected his help. I simply just like the challenge. And you learn better through trial and error instead of someone telling you too. Much, much slower yes, but much more effective. And I have two more days of training to spend. I have time.

I go to pick up bait from the large casket in the middle, ignoring Keaton who is doing the same thing. He gives me a glance, but I don't meet it. I didn't approve of this alliance, to begin with.

I and Thomas don't argue a lot. Often we agree with each other whenever a problem comes up or I make up a solution since Thomas is completely okay with me doing the thinking. He is no way a mindless follower because he has shown multiple times that he can take initiative on his own. Despite his outer goofiness he continues to impress me by making smart decisions and grounded plans.

If it's something I dislike, is someone else ordering me around. First, how can they trust they will be the best leader. If I'm in charge, I know exactly what I'm capable of and what I want. It's hard to trust someone you haven't gotten to know yet, at least not so I can place my life in their hands. Not everyone has a dark side, but I'm not willing to take the risks. Not at least before I know that they won't be a threat. Call me paranoid, but so far it has gotten me far in life.

Thomas wanted to invite multiple kids to an alliance, which I, of course, protested loudly. The hunger games are not time to play hero, but eventually we got tired of arguing and made a compromise. And for some reason, Thomas chose Keaton. He could at least have chosen Roark, who doesn't seem completely useless.

I quickly snatch a bait from the casket before Keaton reaches me and I turn around. Keaton stops dead in his tracks when he notices me, and I pray he takes the hint that I don't want to talk to him.

"Do we go into the bloodbath?" he asks of course. I ignore him and continue towards my trap.

"Do we go into the bloodbath or not?" he asks again, with a lower voice. I realize he is following me, and I sigh.

"Why don't you ask Thomas instead?" I reply, waving towards the archery station where my brother should be. I can't see Keaton, but I'm imagining him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why can't I ask you?" he asks. "We're allies right?"

"You're allied with Thomas. Not with me."

"So you're not allied with Thomas? But aren't you his sister and I could have sworn I saw you with him-"

"I'm allied with Thomas, but not with you. There's a difference." I say as I stand up to face him. Once he meets my gaze he turns his eyes away and twists himself uncomfortably. Despite that, I noticed a spark of irritation flame up in his eyes when we locked our gazes.

"I'm not sure that's how it works," he says and I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Well, that's how it works now," I say with a frustrated tone. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?" he suddenly pipes up, his voice a far cry from the timid tone he had before. "What the hell have I done except, I don't know, existing!"

I recoil from his sudden outbursts, but it only makes more anger bubble up inside of me. I don't even know why. Maybe because I'm tired of this. Tired of constantly being awake all night, occupied every waking hour thinking how to not get killed. I'm angry at the capitol and the world, and I need to vent before I have a breakdown. Sadly, Keaton just happens to be the closest target.

"I don't know! Maybe because we are about to go into a battle to the death and literally everyone is an enemy? Maybe because one day I'll have to kill you? Maybe because we can't afford to pick up unnecessary cargo like a useless brat from six!"

"Why the hell do you think I'm useless? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm dead meat. Kids at my age have won before."

"Yes, young kids have won before. Once. And she was thousands of times more useful than you. You have yet to prove yourself useful. You're from district 6 too, so I doubt you have any naturally learned skills."

My entire body is screaming at me that I'm a fucking idiot and a giant jerk on top of that. I must admit I was a bit harsh, but what is done is done. Everything I said was true and it is the harsh reality. But something deep down says me I did something wrong.

"Fine then!" Keaton says and turns around, and I suddenly realize he probably did it to hide his tears. "Frick you too! Forget about our bloodbath plan! You would probably only suggest I'll run into the bloodbath and get myself killed. I would be better dead for you anyway."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Was I that bad?

He shrugs like it's no big deal. "You said it yourself. Only one gets out. Twenty three are going to die anyway." he replies, staring up in the ceiling. "But I guess for you it was only good that a brat like me was sent in."

"Of course not!" I burst out. "I don't want you to die! I don't want anyone here to die! I'm not a monster. There are very few reasons people deserve to die, and being useless isn't one of them."

"Wait, so you won't try to kill me? Like, in my sleep?" he asks and turns around. I notice he has red rings under his eyes, which causes a sting of guilt to pierce me, but he has at least stopped crying.

I raise an eyebrow at his question. "Of course not. If I can avoid killing I will try not to."

Keaton sighs out of relief. "Good. I thought you would try to get rid of me as soon as you had the chance."

I shake my head. "But you have to kill at least one tribute to win," Keaton says and sighs. "I'm not sure I can do it."

"I don't know either," I reply. "I don't even know if I want to win."

After that, we are silent for some time. If I had to get out, Thomas had to die. And if I had to live my entire life Thomas died so I could live, that's not really a life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself and what makes it even worse is that I know Thomas won't hesitate to sacrifice himself for me. What really scares me is that I don't know if I could do the same for him.

"You shouldn't really be the person telling someone they're useless," Keaton suddenly pipes up. "You aren't exactly the most useful ally either."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know I'm dead weight. That's just the harsh reality I have accepted. Telling myself lies won't help me at all."

Keaton tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "I don't understand. Don't you want to win?"

"Yes, of course. Deadweight has won before," I say simply. If I was alone I would fight to my last breath to get home, but now with Thomas, I'm not so sure. Maybe it's better for him that he doesn't need the burden to protect me. He has a chance, and I know I'm only pulling him down with me. The only reason I haven't split with him yet is that I know he won't accept it.

"Guess I'll go then," Keaton says and turns around. "I still have stations to visit."

"Wait," I suddenly say as he starts to walk away and I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks confused at me. "The thing I sad that you weren't my ally… sorry about that. As long you're allied with Thomas, I'm your ally. I just want you to know I'm not a threat. Just be ready that I will most likely ditch you the moment Thomas dies."

Keaton nods slowly, not seemingly having anything more to say, before brushing off my hand from his shoulder and continuing forward.

I turn my eyes towards Thomas, who is still practicing with the bow. He lets the arrow fly and it burrows into the bullseye. He makes a small happy dance in a celebration which causes my heart to melt. Why did he have to go in? Why did he have to go in with _me_? Whatever happens, neither of us can leave the arena unbroken. Maybe it's true for all the tributes, but it's the worst for us. Maybe it would be better if we both just died.

This world isn't fair. That was something I accepted a long time ago. I don't like lies, and I certainly don't lie to myself.

That doesn't make the truth hurt any less.

* * *

**Wilson McCoy**

**District 11**

* * *

I take the weight and position my hands on the handle. I count to three and then attempt to heave it up to my shoulder. It was much heavier than I expected, but I bite the bullet and strain my muscles as much as possible as I lift it. After some struggling, I finally have it high up enough to lift it up to my shoulder. I count to ten and then drop it.

The weight makes a loud _CLANG _as it hits the floor and I sigh of relief to get the heavyweight off me.

"Well, I guess you guys owe me your desserts now," I say and smile at Willow and Winchester.

They just stare at me dumbfounded. "I didn't actually think you were able to lift that one," Willow confessed. "You were barely able to lift the lighter one before."

I smile slyly. "I was holding back, to trick you into taking the bet." A complete lie of course. I didn't even believe I was able to lift it. It is a harmless lie, meant as a joke.

Willow giggled at me and Winchester crosses her arms. "Yeah sure." Despite that, I notice her trying to hold her laughter back.

Suddenly without warning, a sharp pain shot through my body from my right arm. I groaned out of pain and collapsed on my knee, my arm starting to hurt to move. Winchester immediately threw out her arms to catch me, a worried look in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I most likely overworked my muscles in my arms. It happens once in a while if I lift too many heavy boxes. It's nothing serious. The worst that can happen is that I become a bit sore tomorrow," I assure her, which was the truth. A common rookie mistake when working in the train stations.

Winchester doesn't look too convinced. "Does it hurt here?" she asks as she runs her fingers on my arm, squeezing it with regular intervals.

"Yes," I reply, cringing when she touches the areas that hurt.

Winchester sighs, looking even more worried than before. "You really should be more careful. If you have a muscle rupture you will have a hard time in the arena. I've seen too many times workers overwork themselves and then have their entire body hurting for weeks."

"Don't worry, I have been this way multiple times. It will pass in a few days. Usually," I say and force a smile. Winchester just shakes her head.

"It's starting to get better anyway. Just look." I stretch my arm to show her that she has nothing to worry about. While it still hurts, it isn't as bad as before.

Winchester is about to say something when the speaker announces that everyone needs to go to the canteen for lunch. We leave the weights and I decide on the way to inspect some of the other tributes.

There are a few alliances, but none particularly big except the careers. We are tied as the largest outlier alliance with the siblings from 3 and the boy from 6. When I watch them it strikes me how similar we are. If we meet in the arena and started fighting, I wonder how we would do against our counterparts. Keaton vs Willow would be an even fight and could go any way, to be honest. Winchester could probably beat Lana, and I most likely win over Thomas. He seems strong, but I'm probably stronger.

I silently curse myself and remind myself that this encounter is very much possible in the arena. Just the thought of killing makes me sick, but somewhere in me I have accepted I have to do it to survive.

I suddenly realize I have to do the same with Winchester, but I quickly bat away the thought. I'll have to handle it when it comes to it.

I take my lunch, meatballs and mashed potatoes together with jam, and sit together with my allies at our tables. The careers are of course sitting together, and despite neither of the tributes from 1 striking me as the talking type they're able to have a conversation. The girl from 7 has apparently joined them too.

Otherwise, the girls from 12 and 9 are sitting together, and so are the boys from 2 and 8. The girl from 2, the one that rejected career and has been hissing at anyone coming close to her, is sitting together with the girl from 6. They don't seem to be allies, however, since neither is talking and they're sitting on either side of the table.

"Hey," Willow suddenly says and lightly taps on my shoulder.

I get thrown out of my thoughts and I'm a bit dazed for a few seconds before I notice Willow looking up to me. "What is it?"

"You looked a bit lost," she says with eyes that make you want to melt. "Anyway, Winchester noticed something."

I nod and turn my head towards Winchester. She points across the room, towards what I think is where the gamemakers are. I squeeze my eyes in an attempt to see it better, but it seems just as blurry as before.

"That's the gamemakers, right?" I ask half-heartedly.

Winchester nods. "Yep. Can you see the blurry bit in the right corner?"

I shake my head. "Everything's blurry for me. Sorry chief, I can't see it."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "That's weird. Willow, can you see it?"

"Yep, it perfectly clear to me. A weird blurry spot in the corner and the gamemakers are eating on their luxury dinner they always have," she replies and squeezes her eyes the same way I did. However, she seems to have no problem distinguishing whatever there is there.

"What do you mean it's perfectly clear?" I say, starting to become frustrated since I don't understand what's happening.

Winchester thinks for a moment before pointing again across the room, but now a bit to the right. "Tell me, what's the station to the right of the gamemakers?"

I'm tempted to ask her what kind of question that is, but I oblige and try to focus on where she is pointing. I realize it's rather blurry there too, but I'm able to make two white and red target.

"Archery maybe?" I guess, and Willow sighs making me understand I guessed wrong.

"It's the throwing knives! Can't you see the racket?" Winchester asks, and I try to focus even more but now looking for the knives. I'm able to distinguish a racket besides the targets and what I think is the knives, but I only noticed them because I was looking for them.

"Yes, but barely," I confess, and Winchester and Willow exchange looks. Without warning, they stand up and start walking away from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" I exclaim.

"Just wait there," Winchester says before continuing to follow Willow out.

_Well then. _I finish my lunch while waiting, and soon enough they came back with a capitol woman. She seems surprisingly normal, for capitol standards. The only special thing about her is her blue hair. That doesn't answer my question of why she is here.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're Wilson? Please come with me!" she says and beams a smile that is way too big to be real. It's something about her voice that makes me realize I don't have a choice in the matter, so I follow her.

I make a jokingly gesture towards my allies, throwing my hands in front of me. Willow smiles wryly at me and waves me off.

* * *

"Nearsighted?"

"Yep, I'm confident your nearsighted. You have a milder form than normal, which would explain why it hasn't bothered you too much these last years, but you still struggle with seeing things far away," she explains to me. "Please tell me you at least know about nearsighted."

"Yeah of course I know about that, I just never thought it was that big of a deal. I can see fine anyway," I say, thinking back in my life in District 11. While I do realize now that I have struggled with my poor vision for years, it never has impeded me in my work and life. Not considerably at least. I just thought it was something I had to suck up and continue with my work.

The woman nods and looks at me with such sympathy that she can't possibly be real. Credit for trying at least. "Despite how small it is, being nearsighted is still a huge disadvantage in the games. Do you have a token with you?"

I shake my head as an answer and the woman starts walking towards a large display made out of glass. Something tells me I don't need to follow her, remaining in the cushy chair I'm sitting on. As soon as I got into the capitol woman's office I could figure out she was some sort of nurse. I made a few tests for her, mainly reading letters and numbers on the wall.

The woman opens the display and waves her hands over what I think is a collection of glasses, before snatching one up that she seems satisfied with.

Eventually, she makes her way back to me and gives me the chosen glasses. I hold it in my hand for a few seconds before taking it on. It isn't an immediate effect, but I notice more and more how clearer everything is. Before, while I had been able to see the objects they had been a bit distorted, in a way that irritated the eye. Now it feels like everything is in HD, like those capitol movies I watched on the train.

"Great!" the woman says while clapping excitingly. "They look perfect on you!"

I turn towards the mirror on the side of the room, once again surprised by how clear the image is. "I look silly," I groan.

"No, no, you look super cute!" she exclaims, radiating the same fake waves as always. I answer a few other questions she gives me before dismissing me.

I enter the training area, stopping for a moment to take it all in. I always thought that my poor vision only made it hard for me to see things in the distance, but I never realized how much it actually impacted me. At first, I only thought the glasses looked silly and they would hinder me in the arena, but I'm starting to get more grateful for them for every second.

I eventually find Winchester and Willow at the edible plants chatting, not noticing me. I decided to surprise them, which might not have been the best idea now in hindsight.

"Hey!" I say with a high voice, waving towards them. Willow makes a small jump when she notices me.

"Oh my god I didn't even recognize you at first!" she exclaims, practically jumping down and up from excitement. "Those glasses just looks so... weird."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically, not really being hurt.

Winchester puts on her serious face and crosses her arms. "I knew it. It's mind-boggling that you went all those years without ever checking your vision. You should have told someone about that, and they could have helped you!"

"Well..." I begin, scratching the back of my head. "I doubt if I asked if I would ever get help anyway. Worker contracts are far from fair in Panem, sadly. And it would be a bit silly if I went to work with glasses. Only nerdy people wear those, or at least, that's what they said in the farms."

Winchester facepalms, rightfully so to be honest. The type of people who worked with the trains isn't exactly the nicest, something my bruises on my fists can show. It was a constant fight to show who was the guy you should respect and fear. Stereotypes were common there, especially the supposed "weaker" traits like glasses.

Willow, however, doesn't seem to have listened to our conversation and attempts to grab my glasses.

"Let me try those!" she exclaims, jumping up and down while I'm holding her back with my right hand.

"Hey hey, let's calm ourselves here. I just got these," I say and laugh.

Eventually, she nags me enough that I give up and let her try them.

"Be careful. Don't try to break them," I say, already starting to feel attached to them. It hasn't even been half an hour, and I'm already starting to feel weird when I took them off. While I'm extremely thankful for the glasses even if I won't say it, I can't help but feel like a giant weakness just got exposed.

While my vision isn't exactly the best without them, my glasses are something else I need to worry about in a fight. I need to be careful not to drop them and accidentally breaking them, which is limiting my abilities in the arena.

As much as I hate to say it neither Winchester or Willow are much of a fighter, so it's up to me to protect both during the bloodbath and during the games. Or that's how at least how it looks. It's preferable if we could avoid tributes as much as possible, but we have to fight eventually.

Damn, that's a lot of pressure.

* * *

**Casey Main**

**District 2**

* * *

It would be ironic if I could kill Remus with his own weapon.

I have yet to decide if Remus using the same weapon as I am is a disadvantage or an advantage I can use. Yes, he will go for the bow during the bloodbath just like I, and I would have to fight for it wasting valuable time. The careers would have the time to organize and take me on together, instantly spelling my doom.

I do want a kill in the bloodbath. It doesn't matter who, I just need at least one. While the capitol could be nuked and I wouldn't give a fuck, sponsors can be lifesaving. That's what the capitolites are, just another tool to win me the games. While the kill I want can be absolutely anyone, I have preferences on who I would like to kill.

Any of the careers would be great. They're just as bad as those back in District 2, even the reaped ones. If you join the career pack you're interchangeable in my opinion, so the District 7 girl is out too. I wouldn't complain if I could kill the boy from 7 too. I would make the world a favor- a _favor -_by separating him from his life. Nothing of value would have been lost.

If one of the twelve-year-olds happened to get in the way, sucks to be them. It would be a pity, since most of them don't deserve this, but I can't afford to feel sympathetic. That was the first lesson they teach you at Heaven Academy. They told us that it will come a time where we will hesitate and starting to see the tributes as more than that, as people. But when that time came, we needed to remember that it was them or us, and in this world, you can't afford to be sympathetic.

That was something that was drilled into everyone in District 2. You couldn't afford to be sympathetic if you were a career, and certainly not if you were to become a peacekeeper. Academy training had eventually been required to be able to enter the peacekeeper academy, where only the upper half of the trainees had access too. There's only two volunteers spot, which means more than 99% of the thousands of kids enrolling every year would never achieve their dream. Those years training would go to waste, so it was obvious District 2 had found another use of it. To train future peacekeepers.

I and District 2 shares some similar views, but they're not the same. I have my own ideals, ideals I will hold until I die. One of those is that I won't associate myself with the careers or even District 2.

I do like Jax and Dark though. They are one of the careers I can tolerate because they're nothing like the others. Most of the times people's friendliness was hilariously fake, and it's hard to trust anyone. My mentors, however, never tried to hard to become my friend. They were professional and effective, both traits I respect. I didn't trust them of course, but I could cooperate with them. At least until the end of the game.

Roark… he's a kind boy, but useless. I have already tagged him as a bloodbath, which is even more reason to avoid him in case I need to kill him. If he surprises me, good for him, I don't really care. The only thing I could care about the other tributes is if they're a threat or not.

Speaking of threats, I notice the girl from 6 grabbing a bow beside me. She isn't very good at it, even beginner-level skills, which makes me wonder why she came here. She did volunteer, so she already placed high on my threat list, but she has yet to show any weapon skills.

Eventually, she becomes tired of her failed attempts with the bow and unexpectedly instead turns towards me.

"Hello. I'm Suri," she says with a small smile.

I'm too shocked by her audacity to answer, before quickly tapping something on my arm pad. I was equipped with it right before training by some capitolites so I could communicate with others. The pad is simply a screen with a keyboard, and it didn't take long before I mastered it.

_Hello. I'm Casey. Now fuck off. _Suri's face darkens a bit, but she doesn't leave as I want her too.

Instead, she sighs and shakes her head at me. "About the reaction I expected. Anyway, no need for the formalities, I want to be your ally."

I visibly cringe when she asks me. I expected her to be annoying of course, but I didn't expect her to be this clueless. I have no idea why she thought this was a good idea, to begin with, because I already know the answer.

_No. _I write on my pad, but she just smiles even more when she sees it. I decide to change strategy and ignore her until she gives up, as it seems she gets more motivated every time I reject her.

Suri starts talking about something else, but I have stopped listening, knocking another arrow into my bow. It takes some time before she notices I'm not listening, but of course, she tries to get my attention again.

"Hello! _Hello! _I know you can hear me!" she says while waving her hand in front of my face. I slap it away in frustration.

"Ouch," she says, but seems satisfied with getting my attention. I quickly tap something on my pad.

_Just go away. I don't want allies, especially not you. The boy from 9 wants allies, go and pester him instead. _

Suri sadly smirks at my answer. "I'm ambitious. Tell me, let's say if you actually wanted allies, why wouldn't you want me."

I scoff. _Well, first off I doubt you could be any use to me. If you haven't noticed, I have the entire career pack after me and I can afford to have anyone slow me down-_

Suri doesn't even read the entire message and instead picks up a nearby throwing knife. Without giving a warning she throws it across the room, hitting the outer edge of one of the targets in the throwing knife station. While it isn't a bullseye, I doubt myself I would even hit the target. Not going to lie, I'm impressed. But I can't say that of course. But it leaves me with one less argument for her to leave me alone.

Apperently my face gave it away because Suri starts smirking. "Well, I know that won't convince you to ally with me, but showing off my weapon skills was never my plan. So let's get straight to the point. I know you're an avox."

Wait, excuse me, but _What -_ I have been particularly careful to _not _open my mouth and reveal my secret. I'll be a target for everyone wanting the capitols favor and while I know the higher-ups already know I'm an avox, I can't imagine the scandal if the rest of the capitol knew. The game makers most likely want to keep it a secret, and I'm ready to take advantage of it.

I write a question about how the hell does she know that, and her smile remains. "You make that thing with your throat when you swallow. Only avoxes do that."

_And how the hell do you know that?_

"You're not the first run-away avox I have met," she replies, giving me even more creeps. "So, do you believe you can win?"

I scoff at the question. _Of course, I can. If you haven't noticed I'm just as skilled as any other career, probably even more. I-_

"No, I don't mean if you had the skills to win. I asked if you think the capitol will allow you to win?"

That's it. That's the thing that has worried me the most. I just haven't truly accepted it until now. The scandal in District 2 if I won would be horrendous, and I don't doubt people are already theorizing that the rebel attack was orchestrated so I would go in the games. But I can't give up. Not yet.

_Well, if I play my cards right I'm sure the capitol would-_

"Do you really believe that?" she asks. The question caught me off guard, and I think about it for a few minutes before sighing.

_No. Not really._

"That's what I thought," she scoffs. "So why are you an avox? What kind of treason did you do?"

_None of your business. _

"I'm guessing you don't remember at all?" she replies and once again takes me by surprise.

_How did you know that?_

"I didn't. It was a complete guess, but you confirmed it. So, thanks," she says with a smile. I glare at her, but I know she has some sort of hidden agenda. Something just feels off, and that I can't pinpoint it is what makes me angry. I don't understand all these mind games and why she chose just me to annoy.

"I remember meeting a small child in District 6." Suri begins. "She couldn't be more than six, but despite that, she didn't have a tongue. Of course, I wondered what she did to deserve such a cruel punishment. She could neither write or sign, so it took a few weeks to get any information from her. Turns out she was the child of a pair of rebels, and before she was dropped in District 6 without any explanation her tongue was cut out. I felt sorry for her and many others did too, and a local rebel family took her in secretly."

"Two weeks later, both of the rebels were found dead in a dumpster. Their nails were gone and they had cuts all over their body, it was clear that they had been tortured. The husband had more wounds than the wife and it's easy to come to the conclusion that the wife must have broken during the torture. The capitol must have thought the rebels were dumber than they were because they immediately knew something was fishy when the girl was still alive. And to no one's surprise, they found a tracker on her. A trap, to lead the capitol to the rebels. Instead of taking it out like any sensible person, the rebels made a trap of their own. They set up an ambush and the peacekeepers walked right into it."

"But the rebels had underestimated their forces. What was supposed to be a walk-over hit and run turned into a brutal battle. Both sides led heavy casualties and the rebels were able to earn a hard-fought victory. The plan was to take hostages, but since they knew reinforcements were coming they quickly massacred the rest of the captured peacekeepers. The reinforcements of course came and firebombed the entire battlefield, leading to lots of civilian casualties."

"The capitol tightened their grip on District 6 from that day forward. I was twelve when that happened. It wasn't until last year that the capitol loosened up, believing the rebels were wiped out. The rebels, of course, weren't, and even if they were a shadow of their former self they had learned their lesson."

_The point? _I write down on my pad, already had to stop myself from zoning out multiple times during Suri's story.

"Do you know who suffered the most in this story?" she asks. I shake my head. "It wasn't the rebel pair who was tortured for information. It wasn't either all the rebels who were killed in the battle or the peacekeepers who were brutally executed. It wasn't the civilians who died during the bombings. It was the little girl with the tracker. She had absolutely nothing to do with the fight, but was used as a tool on both sides and had to watch everyone die in front of her, knowing it was all her fault. What makes it even worse is that she was executed like any other of the rebel leaders. They streamed it Live, and I watched it. In the end, she just looked numb, like she has already given up on life."

"This world isn't fair Casey. It has never been, and you of all people should know that. I want to make it fair," she finishes.

I take a few minutes to process it all before the pieces start to fall in place. Why she has been so weird and all that. Of course she is a rebel.

_Oh, you're one of those people._

Suri scoffs. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

_Do you know where you are talking? They will blow up your mines 30 seconds into the game._

"They don't monitor training if my information is correct. If they don't suspect anything by now anyway I have seriously overestimated them."

_I can report this to the gamemakers. Then they know which side I'm on._

"If you would do that you wouldn't tell me it first. And I know you won't do that," she says.

No, I won't. Which pisses me off. I hate losing, and the worst thing is that I'm actually starting to consider her as an ally. Not that I want her, just that she wouldn't probably be the worst ally of everyone here.

"Tell me tonight at the roof if you're in. I'll leave you the rest of the day to think about it," she says and waves me off as she goes back to the survival station.

I do think about it. The entire day. And I decide I will do it. I'll ally with Suri, despite vowing to go into the arena alone.

Maybe because I saw myself in that story. This world isn't fair. As she said, I should be the first one to understand it. Maybe I just want someone, _someone, _out there to accept me and not treat me like filth. But I have already accepted that the world isn't fair and it will never be. She might believe that she can change it, but it will always be so.

I'm not joining her little crusade because I believe that it's just or fair. I'm joining it because I want revenge. Revenge on District 2 and the capitol. I won't get out of the arena, but if there's _anything _I can do to make my oppressors die as painfully as possible, I'll take it. To make sure no one goes through the same thing as me. Maybe the world isn't fair and maybe it will never be, but I can make it a bit fairer.

_Rebellion. _The word tastes sweet in my mouth.

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

_**Somewhat functional careers: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M), Olivia(D7F)**_

_**WWW: Winchester(D5F), **__**Willow(D11F), **__**Wilson(D11M)**_

_**Deadweight and Thomas: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M), Keaton(D6M)**_

_**Everything is fine, nothing is wrong here: Dania(D9F), Kris(D12F)**_

_**Someone I can trust: Roark(D2M), Ever(D8M)**_

_**Viva la Revolution: Casey(D2F), Suri(D6F)**_

* * *

**No particular excuse for not updating for 2 months other than lack of inspiration and a sudden interest in anime which has taken up a lot of my time. But I'm back and more motivated than ever to continue this story! I do hope this chapter makes up for the wait, since it's spicier than usual. So, what do you think of the plot advancements in this chapter? I hoped I was able to flesh out Lana a bit more to fit my vision for her, something I failed in her reaping chapter, and Casey and Suri's alliance was something I had planned for a long time. Still a bit too long chapter tough, I need to get better on that :/. **

**Also, I now have a blog! It will be updated with arena maps and eventually the capitol cast, but so far it's only the tributes. I have chosen the aesthetic pictures myself, so if you want your tributes aesthetic picture changed please don't hesitate to PM me! Remember to remove the spaces when you copy paste the link!**

**beginnings96thhg. weebly. com **

**Next up is The Second Night with Thomas and Forren!**


	25. The Second Night: Thomas, Forren

**Thomas Slater**

**District 3**

* * *

I should be sleeping.

It's 11 pm and by now I should be snoozing now, preparing for the next training day. I need the energy to make the most out of training. Despite how pessimistic some might be, these three days are crucial. Even if you can't master a weapon, you can at least make your self familiar with survival strategy that might be the difference between life and death.

Despite that, I still can't sleep.

I never expected to be sleeping like a baby in the capitol. The stress would be just too much. But I was able to fall asleep rather quickly yesterday. So why is tonight different?

I glare at the ceiling. My eyes have already gotten used to the darkness so I can clearly see my room. It's such a difference from the rooms back in District 3 that it's not even funny. I once remember when it was winter and the heating system stopped working in all but one apartment in our block. Thankfully the ones who had the working heating were nice enough to let people in so they could sleep there.

The peacekeepers didn't fix the problem until a week had passed.

It really showed how much they cared about us.

Sometimes I wonder if they left the heating broken on purpose, just to show how superior they were. It wouldn't surprise me.

I'm not going to lie, I got a bit angry when I saw the luxury the capitolites lived in when we arrived. But I quickly decided that it wouldn't help me if I kept being grumpy during my entire time in the capitol and I should be enjoying it instead.

Dare I say that during the downtime between training and sleep has been actually fun. The food is good and there are some really good movies here, as long as you know how to avoid all the obnoxious capitol propaganda. I just wish Lana could enjoy it with me.

Lana. Why is Lana here? She should be home and I should be the one reaped. She should be sitting in front of the television rooting for me. I should be the one talking about her in the interview and how much I miss her. Whenever everything seemed hopeless in the arena, I would look back to our time together and why I had to keep fighting. So that we would be safe.

So why of all people did Lana had to be reaped?

Sweet Lana. Sometimes annoying Lana. The Lana who doesn't deserve anything that has happened to her. The Lana that was always there for me, even when no one else was. If it wasn't for her, I'm not sure I would be standing here today.

It's usually good during the days. When I can enjoy things with my friends and life starts feeling happier. But the thoughts start creeping up at nighttime. When I'm all alone with just myself, I start questioning why I'm still here.

My mother is dead. Dead, with not even a chance to say goodbye to me. My dad became closed off after her death and hasn't been much of a father since then. I almost became the same. Her death hit hard on the entire family. She was always the one reminding us how life could be fun and you can forget how we are treated in the Districts.

And when I was deep in my grief, I was suddenly all alone. I saw my friends go on with their life as normal like I didn't exist. That's when I realized how little I meant to them. Just another face in the crowd, someone they can throw away as soon as they start to shut down. What was the worst was that when I finally recovered, they treated me like nothing ever happened. They didn't even mention my mother and started complaining about why I was so down all the time.

Nights like this when I think back on those times I wonder what I have left to live for. The only things that lightened up the horrible conditions in District 3 were my friends and family. Now I barely have left of either of them.

I help people because I want too and it's every human's duty. There's nothing extraordinary or some crusade for justice. Why can't everyone be like that?

Whenever I have these thoughts I always come back to Lana. She has always been there for me and pulled me out when I was in a dark place. She brings out so much color in my life with her unique personality, even if she can be a bit judgemental. If I had to choose between her life and mine, I would choose her in a heartbeat.

After all, how much else do I have to live for? If she died I wouldn't take suicide of course, but I certainly wouldn't fight death once it came for me.

I decide that laying in bed and having existential thoughts aren't going to help me sleep, so I quickly turn over my blanket and leave my bed. I don't change my pajamas, because it's comfy.

I realize I'm hungry, so I steer my course towards the living room/kitchen. I notice that it's lightened up, which is odd. I'm sure I turned off the lights before I went to sleep. I'm surprised when I see my mentor, Witt Fallet, sitting on the couch at this hour reading a book.

"Hey!" I say with a higher voice than normal to get his attention.

Now in hindsight, I realize that surprising a victor is maybe not the best idea. Witt immediately drops his book and tenses up in seconds. He jumps up from his seat grabbing the nearest table lamp, turning around to throw it at me. I hold up my hands to show I'm not a threat.

He stops just at the right time for me to not get a lamp thrown into my face, but his face grimaces in annoyance. "Don't do that again."

"Don't worry, I won't." I go the dispenser in the wall where you get all your snacks from. It's a quadratic hole in the wall and if you touch a button next to it a large holo menu comes up. I'm debating either picking a sandwich or strawberry ice cream as my late-night snack. A sandwich would, of course, be the better choice since it has a lot of nutrients and would give me the energy I need tomorrow. It's also more filling, so I would sleep better. On the other hand, ice cream _does _taste better…

I walk over to Witt with my bowl of strawberry ice cream and take the seat beside him.

"I'm assuming you can't sleep either?" he says without taking his eyes off the book.

"Mmmh." The ice cream melts in my mouth and I'm still not used to eating such cold food. When I ate ice cream for the first time I took a whole spoon of it despite my escorts warnings and got quite the cold shock.

Witt sighs and pushes up his glasses, his eyes still glued to the book. "Well, it's nothing unusual anyway. A lot of tributes can't sleep. But it's better to do this at least rather than to worry while in your bed. I can speak from experience."

"Good then," I reply.

We're silent for a few minutes, before remembering I still have an ice cream to eat.

"I'm bored," I finally say. "I was going to put on a movie, but in case it bothers you..."

"Nope." Witt puts down his book. "My book was boring anyway."

I needed something to cheer me up, so I decided to search for a comedy. Witt doesn't complain, so I continue to scroll through the streaming service.

I settle for what appears a comedy about a failing group of gamemakers. It's funny for about 15 minutes until we realize that the movie is also going to include the games and tributes. That was a bit too far for us. In hindsight, I'm not completely sure what we expected.

We decide to not watch any movies that have some parts of it in the districts and the games, which removes about 50% of our choices. Despite that, we finally find a movie about a few capitol billionaires who are all chasing the same girl. We laugh a lot at that one, probably more than the creators intended since the billionaires attempt to woo the girl is so extravagant compared to us in the districts. Even if it ends on the eve of the 100th hunger games, the ending is emotional and we both agreed that it was good, at least for capitol standard.

After the movie, I feel energized. The entire situation feels surreal, that I'm watching a comedy just a few days before I'm going into a death game. Everything starts to feel dizzy and I already know the comedy was a mistake. It was far from what I needed now.

"Hey, could I ask you a potential offensive question?" I finally say after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure," he replies like I just asked him about the weather.

"Can I watch your games?"

This question takes him some time to answer. "Why?"

"I need-" I begin, searching for the right words. "I need a reality check, I think."

Witt raises an eyebrow. "Sure then."

"You don't need to watch it if you don't want too-"

Witt holds up his hand to stop me. "I can watch it. I need to be reminded too every once in a while."

I nod and switch over to the hunger games specialized streaming service. I put on the 80th games, the one that Witt won. The tributes are rather standard with no particular standouts. 15-year-old Witt looks surprisingly strong compared to him today. The pre-games pass in a flash, the only thing of notice is that the girl from 1 announces in the interviews that she is leaving the careers.

The tributes are met by a large volcanic area, surrounded by rocky terrain and lava pools. Witt immediately rushes towards the cornucopia as soon as the gong rings and grabs a spear at the same time as one of the careers. I half-expect the District 2 boy to impale Witt, but both of the boys nod at each other and split up to cover more ground.

"You joined the careers?" I hold my breath as he flicks a spear towards the District 12 boy impaling his throat.

"Yes," Witt replies quietly.

The girl from 1 kills Witt's district partner but gets double teamed by District 4, and the bloodbath ends with 9 deaths. Days pass and it becomes quickly obvious that tributes are falling like flies. The girl from 8 rolls into a pool of lava in her sleep and vulture mutts attacks any tributes coming close to their nest. The largest outlier alliance in the games have a big argument and ends up killing each other, with the only survivor being the District 12 girl.

The career hunting with Witt apparently decides he's the weak link in the pack and attacks him, but he's able to escape. The career split is soon after, killing both of the pair from 2. Not much else interesting happens until the finale, other than Witt not hesitating to kill the injured District 12 girl. But instead of leaving the body alone he asks the sponsors for a few plastic bags. He gets them and fills them with the girl's blood, before securing it with a rope around his body like armor. I glance at my mentor, who seems completely unmoved by his actions on the screen.

The finale arrives and unsurprisingly a volcano eruption brings the finalists together. With both of the District 4 tributes alive, they team up on Witt, wanting to make sure one from their district won. A throwing knife hits Witt and blood flushes out. He falls down to the ground and moans in pain.

Convinced that he's dying, the career boy doesn't hesitate to try to backstab his partner. After a long battle, the girl wins, even if badly injured. She looks up in the sky confused as the boy's cannon sounds, not understanding why there isn't a hovercraft to pick her up. Suddenly Witt jumps up from the ground, completely uninjured. towards her. A punctured blood bag falls out of his jacket and the District 4 girl doesn't even stand a chance. Before she can react Witt has grabbed her head and slammed it into a nearby lava river, melting her face.

I don't pay attention to his coronation which happens shortly after since I already start feeling dizzy. The district 4 girl's melted face was forever engraved in my memory together with all the other death. I had seen the hunger games before of course since it was mandatory viewing, but in some way, this felt more real.

Maybe because the boy I'm watching on the screen is the same one sitting right beside me. Maybe because it's slowly sinking in to me that this might be me in a few weeks. Me getting my throat slit up so my blood gushes out. Me having my head cleanly cut off or burned in a pool of lava to the point of becoming unrecognizable. What scares me the most is that I might be doing this.

"I feeling sick," I say, holding my stomach as I feel bile fighting itself up. Witt immediately turns off the tv and guides me to the bathroom like has done this lots of times already. I vomit in the toilet as my dinner and ice cream come up. When I'm finally done I feel exhausted.

"How late is it?" I ask.

"1:am, I believe," Witt answers.

All the blood and all the torn flesh when the vultures ate the tributes alive. How much I try, the images can't escape my mind. The girl's melted face keeps popping up in my mind. I can't do this. I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill. I don't want to be like Witt.

"How?" I finally stutter out.

"Hmm?"

"How could you just kill so easily, while still being so stoic?"

Witt looks up and closes his eyes. "At the time I just thought of things logically. If I had to make it out of the arena they had to die. It was a simple as that. Sorry, but I don't have a better explanation."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes," he replies, his voice shaking slightly. "Every day."

* * *

**Forren Mitch**

**District 12**

* * *

The training days have so far been successful.

I have been able to narrow down to five names on who should kill me.

Two more days. Two more days and I'm free from this life. Free from all the suffering and pain I had to endure. Sure, they can't hurt me here far away from Twelve. But the memories will always be enough, enough for me to understand that I'm just not meant for living.

No one will miss me anyway. My parents will probably miss me the least. They're probably enjoying the silence now that I'm gone. None of the other kids in the district believe I'm worth the time. I'm the one that should be avoided.

Maybe it's for the best. Not that I deserve to have friends anyway. I never tried, so who am I to expect people to approach me? It's not like I'm the most approachable guy either, so it should be my job to try to befriend them. But I never tried. I never even tried to talk to people or even approach them. I was afraid they would hurt me, just like everyone else. Now I'm not sure if I was right or just paranoid.

Enough with the self-pitying here at least. I was reaped and I shouldn't focus on the past. The past is the past and the future is the future. Even if I can't change the past, I can decide the future.

I will decide who will kill me.

With the little freedom, I have left I will decide who will kill me. A normal tribute has a hard time deciding their fate since they all want to win. But I can just run up to the one I want with I knife in hand and tell them to kill me. If they hesitated I would simply grab whatever weapon they were holding and bury it in my stomach.

Then I finally have peace. Just to be able to forget everything that has happened. And knowing I didn't die in vain, erased from history. I want to be killed by a victor.

It doesn't matter how they think of me if they will pity me or just see me as just another faceless tribute. What matters is that they remember me. I don't want to be another face in the sky. I want to matter. Sadly, this is the only way I know.

Training matters very little to me. I don't need survival skills or knowing how to use a weapon. Why does it matter? I'll be dead in three days anyway. It's not like I will make it very far. But I followed my mentor's advice and tried to have some fun at least. Learning to swim was fun. I sat in the hunting simulator just taking in the nature around me until the trainer told me that if I wouldn't use the station I needed to leave.

Most of the time, I spent sleeping and observing the other tributes. A victor couldn't simply be decided with a first look. I needed to analyze all the potential candidates to see who was the most likely. The top of the obstacle course was a good observing spot. There weren't too many people disturbing me and I could see over the whole area.

I turn my head towards the ceiling and close my eyes, trying to organize my thoughts. I have only turned on a small table light hoping that no one will notice that I'm still awake and start investigating. I haven't told anyone my plan yet and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want them wasting all their time trying to convince me to not kill myself. I have already made my decision and they should focus on Kris. She may actually have a chance.

I stare down at the paper sheet in front of me on the table, with 24 names on it. Most of them are crossed out, people I consider hopeless. Around them, there are loads of notes from my thoughts that I will use when I make my decision.

I crossed off everyone below 15. No one screams victor to me and it's no secret that age plays a large part in your chances. Then I crossed the obvious dead tributes, like Klaus and Mabel. Now, I have a couple victor candidates left to single out.

First off is the careers. They are all victor material, but I crossed off Remus rather quickly. I recognize the look in his eyes. It would have been better if he just stayed home. Otherwise, after some thought, I cross Alexi. He doesn't seem like he's ready for the games at all. That leaves Blush, Emerald and Olivia left, which I'm happy with.

The next name that I remove is Thomas. While he looks strong, he seems to be way too attached to his sister. That can't end well. Same thing with Wilson. It took some time to figure it out but apparently Wilson and Winchester know each other. It will only make it worse when one of them eventually dies.

While Quintin is strong physically, his attitude has gotten him a lot of enemies. So his chances are pretty low. Speaking of making enemies, I quickly cross Casey's name. She has made herself a target for the careers and doesn't seem to back down. Career leaving the careers never ends well. By allying with her and volunteering, I pass the same judgment on Suri.

That leaves me with five names. Blush, Emerald, Olivia, Noelle, and Anthony. I start thinking about who to cross off next when I suddenly hear footsteps down the corridor.

_Who the heck is up at this hour? Except for me, I mean._

I feel the panic starting to boil up inside of me. My eyes fly across the room trying to find somewhere I can hide my notes before they arrive. I look down on the table noticing a drawer under it. Quickly I put my papers into the box before I straighten myself and try to look normal.

I stare into the wall and hold a tense posture as Kris enters the room. She still has her training clothes on from earlier today and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're still awake?" she asks.

"Yeah, I-" I start. "I couldn't sleep. You know, the games and all," I say, finding the excuse completely plausible in the context of the situation.

Kris nods. "I understand. But why are you so tense?"

I react by tensing up even more, before silently cursing myself and I force myself to relax. "Stress. In three days we are about the get shipped to an arena in which we will fight to the death. It feels… unreal."

_Unreal. Unreal how close I am to the final release. To my death._

"Okay then," Kris says. "I get it. But being scared won't do you any good."

"Aren't you scared?" I ask, not in a hostile way but because I'm genuinely curious. Kris always seems so collected and calm. "I mean, you're twelve too. And are also awake."

She scoffs. "Of course I'm scared. Anyone who isn't is either a career or stupid. I just didn't find the point in dwelling in it. And the reason I'm awake is that I slept well last night, so I still have some energy and I don't want to waste time I can use strategizing."

I'm once again impressed by her, something that has been far from the first time. She seems to think through basically everything she does and notices always things that others would miss. She is good socially and seems to even have a talent for the knife. She's everything I'm not.

"Have you been able to get any allies yet?" she asks while walking towards the dispenser, her face turned away from me.

"No. Have you?" Stupid question stupid question I saw her with Dania for these entire two days. Aren't you supposed to have collected all sorts of information on the tributes and that's the only thing you have done these past days? You can't even kill yourself correctly, Forren.

Kris raises her eyebrow while clicking on the "tea" symbol with her other hand. "Yeah, with Dania. I tried to snag an alliance with Olivia but the careers were faster. She was the only strong one that I had a chance with. But Dania will do."

Why can't I be more like Kris? She's strong, intelligent and likable, basically everything I'm not. She's twelve but is still stronger than most of the older tributes. After she told me on the train about her past she has had far from an easy life. Despite that, she seems happy. Kris is basically a better version of me.

"By the way, what was that you hide in the drawer when I entered the room," she suddenly says with a neutral expression still on her face.

I tense up, quite surprised that she noticed that. I thought I hid it well before she came into the room, but apparently not. Maybe because of my posture or something.

"Did you see what it was?" I ask cautiously.

Kris shakes her head. "Nope. Just that you had hidden something."

"It's-" I begin. "It's something private, m'kay?"

"Sure then," Kris replies and walks over to our table with her tea. "Keep your secrets then."

I feel a sweat drip down my forehead, but I quickly swat it away. Why should I worry? It's not like the end of the world if they know. All it will do is make their job just a bit harder and that's their choice too. If they just ignore me everything would be solved. But I know my escort, my mentors and Kris. They're too kind to let something like that happen.

Kris takes her seat next to me with her tea and sips it a bit, before recoiling from the heat.

"It's really laughable how unfair the games are," she suddenly says. "I mean, I can understand sending adults to a game. They have at least had a life. Maybe that's the point, but it still doesn't make sense. Killing children will only fuel anger, anger that comes back to bite them in the ass. Trust my words."

"Quiet Kris!" I say with a shaky voice, nervously tapping my fingers against the table. "Do you want to be executed? You can't just go around and say rebel thoughts! They are probably listening to our conversation right now!"

Kris scoffs. "I'm not dumb. I fully aware of that but I hope no one is as stupid as to believe I will actually act on it in the arena. I like living thank you very much." She takes another sip. "But that's not my point. It maybe would be more okay if they just sent 18-year-olds, because then everyone is mostly even. But twelve-year-olds? No offense, but the odds aren't in our favor. Like, we still have so much to live for. A lot of our lives that just goes down in the drain."

I nod along with her, not really having anything to add. I'm just happy it's distracting her from the notes.

"Why don't you take a cup of tea? It's good for sleeping and soothing your mind," she suddenly says. I nod and start walking towards the dispenser as Kris continues to ramble.

"I do know that the districts far from the happiest place on earth, but there are still happy moments. Those moments that make life still worth living. And they're just ripped out of our hands. Don't you think so Forren? Also, what are these notes?"

It takes me a few seconds for it to sink in before I freeze. _Notes? _I was already uncomfortable with all of her talk about having all of our life to live, but things didn't feel right.

I quickly turn around to see Kris holding my notes above an open drawer. "No!" I almost shriek. Almost instantly I sprint to the table, but Kris releases them and looks at me with pity.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are singling out a victor."

"It's purely strategical-"

"No, it's not. These notes next to the names, it's how easy some people are to reach in the bloodbath and how willing they are to kill. Together with your attitude these last past days the pieces have finally fallen in place. You're trying to kill yourself. Why? Why do you think life isn't worth living?"

I blush, but I feel the tears starting to come down my eyes. "There is just too much. Too much pain to forget. I just want some peace, okay?"

"But you can at least try! What if you win? Victors can start anew again. Twelve-year-old victors have won before-"

"You don't understand! Twelve years! That's twelve years I will never get back and everything they are is being filled by pain! I can't. I just can't."

A panicked expression starts to form on Kris's face. "Please, at least let me try to help! Maybe I can understand on some level-"

"No! You can't understand! No one can understand! I'm all alone and that's what I deserve to be! Please. Please just leave me alone. I have already made my decision."

I rush out of my room with Kris shouting my name behind me, tears streaming down my face. No one can understand. I don't want anyone to understand.

If I realize life is still left living it will only make my death harder.

* * *

_**Alliances:**_

_**Somewhat functional careers: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M), Olivia(D7F)**_

_**WWW: Winchester(D5F), **__**Willow(D11F), **__**Wilson(D11M)**_

_**Deadweight and Thomas: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M), Keaton(D6M)**_

_**Everything is fine, nothing is wrong here: Dania(D9F), Kris(D12F)**_

_**Someone I can trust: Roark(D2M), Ever(D8M)**_

_**Viva la Revolution: Casey(D2F), Suri(D6F)**_

* * *

**Well then. The second night. I just wanted to finish this chapter tonight, so I skipped the subplot chapter. Expect it to be a separate short chapter** **soon. Other than that, I don't have much to say other than this chapter was extremely depressing to write lol. **

**Technically the next chapter is a subplot chapter, but after that is Training Day Three with Mabel, Ever and Anthony!**


	26. Training Day Three: Mabel, Ever, Anthony

**Mabel Colton**

**District 10**

* * *

I'm exhausted.

I tried to sleep as ḿuch as possible last night and I thought I did. Despite that, I feel like I haven't slept an hour. I had to drag myself out of my bed to breakfast, and even then I needed to force myself to eat. It feels like my body has begun to shut down, and I hate it. I still have so much to live for.

I look over my surroundings, a simulated river in a large pine forest. Despite the beautiful nature, the illusion is instantly shattered once you step on what you expect to be comfortable moss and is met with the cold hard ground. But the ice-cold water is still very real, which they told us about when we started the class.

I look around me at the other's who took the fishing course. Paul followed me, apparently bored with slicing dummies with whips and trying to get allies. But there's one more, the muscular boy from 9 who I couldn't remember the name of. His face is wrenched in concentration as he takes everything that the instructor tells us.

On the last training day, the trainers told us that there would be classes on different subjects that could be of use to us. Some classes were more popular than others, with the fishing course on the lower end of the scale. I still thought it could be useful since I wasted most of my days practicing snares.

And despite that, I still feel I know as little as I did on training day one. Every time I finish a trap it's just as bad as my last one and I lose my motivation to continue; so I just move on to the next snare and repeat. Not that I have a chance anyway. I'm a dead woman walking.

No, no, no Mabel you can't have those thoughts again. Those thoughts started returning after I thought they were gone. Gone after I met Jack, the hopelessness I felt whenever I was with my family. The complete lack of motivation to do anything, to feel that I wouldn't bother if I didn't wake up that night.

But I have Jack. I still have Jack. I can still live for Jack. I still have Jack. I _need _to have Jack.

He gave me a purpose, a purpose that I had lacked. With his help, I found friends or at least beginnings of a friendship with William's cheese shop and his customers.

I clench the horse charm in my hand. My token that Jack gave me. My reminder how much left I have to live for. The wood burrows into my hands, but it has an odd warmth around it. Maybe I'm just imagining it. But then I would like to keep imagining.

"Finding a good fishing spot is an art in itself. This river is a good example of what an exemplary spot should look like. Close to the trees so food can easily drop into the water and a lot of bugs, which you can probably distinguish from the constant buzzing. Combine this with the intense water you have the perfect habitat for salmon. And that's exactly what we're about to learn to fish today," the instructor says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

The boy from 9 nods in acknowledgment, while Paul seems to have lost interest in the class and is distracted by a simulated pile of leaves. He tries to kick it, but his shoe just goes through it. His face wrenches in frustration, but at least his attention is back to the trainer.

The trainer picks up a large net from the pile of equipment next to him.

"The best way to catch fish in the arena would be a fishing rod, but we will learn about that later. You're not guaranteed to be able to have a fishing rod at hand so a fishing net is a good second choice. Please take the equipment from this pile and do as I explained before."

I walk over to the pile of equipment and grab what I think I needed. A shuttle, a small and long wooden rectangle that goes over to a triangle on the top and inside it two symmetrical holes, that goes together close to the triangle. A wooden rectangle that is apparently called a gauge and a long rope.

The District 9 boy finishes almost instantly with his preparations and takes a seat in the grass a few meters away. Paul looks at the pile for a minute before choosing the same equipment as we do. But he doesn't bother moving and just takes a seat next to the pile.

I cross my legs and look down on the pieces, feeling my mind already starting to fleet away. I think I was supposed to put the rope around the shuttle?

Paul curses while throwing his shuttle away from him, bouncing on the ground. "Why the hell does it need to be so complicated? It's just a net! Just make knots or something!" He growls and kicks the ground, most likely expecting to kick up grass, but hits that hard ground instead. His faces cringe in pain but quickly recover to the same focused expression he always has. "This is useless!"

"Then why did you sign up to this anyway?" I mutter.

"Because I thought it would be an easy way to get food," he hisses. "But I'm going to be killed before I even have made this stupid wood thing!"

He turns around towards me, his eyes fixing on my rope and the shuttle. "How do you do it anyway?"

I look down on my hands clutching the rope. Why does this matter anyway? I don't have the determination Paul has. I can't even make a net. I signed up because I thought it would be an easy way to get food, but if I can't remember this when in the games it would all be a waste. It doesn't even feel like I have a purpose. It feels like my body is shutting down.

"How do you make a net?" Paul repeats his questions, a hint of frustration in his voice.

The boy from 9 glances over towards us, but remains seated.

"I don't know," I finally reply, with my normal monotone voice.

Irritation flashes in his eyes and for a second I'm afraid he will retaliate, but he simply nods and goes back to pick up his equipment.

I blink a few times just to clear my mind, before returning to my work. I'm about to ask the instructor for help when I hear someone else behind me and I notice the boy from 9 approaching me. I quickly start to look concentrated on my net so I will look busy and he will take the hint to ignore me.

"You don't need to fake it, I know you don't know."

I look up to the large boy who is smiling at me. Not an ill-intent smile, but a warm one. Despite that, I can't help but feel intimidated by the sheer size of him and how _close_ he is. My mind is still racing to try to determine if he's trying to mock me or-

"Don't worry, I'll help you," he says and reaches out with his hand towards me. I complement for a few seconds before reluctantly giving him my rope and shuttle.

The boy grabs my shuttle and suddenly his face wrenches in concentration. He lays the shuttle flat on his hand and puts the rope on top of it. But before he starts he nods at me to watch what does and I stand up so I can get a better view.

"I'm Anthony by the way," he mutters to me. I nod in response.

I put a hand on his shoulder and watch over it as Anthony loops the rope around the center stick. He picks it up and drags to the back of the shuttle, which he then returns to the center again.

"And you just repeat that until you have a good amount of rope. Got it?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer, despite having a bit of a hard time following him. Maybe it's exhaustion. Maybe something else. All that I know that I feel a warmth around him, the same warmth I feel with Jack. It's not love, god no, I'm loyal to Jack. But the same feeling of safety and protection, the feeling that I'm not in danger anymore. Something is telling me that he won't be the one killing me.

He smiles at me. "Great! Just ask me if you need any more help!"

He gets up and returns to his seat. I look down on the shuttle and try to replicate what Anthony did, with varying success. Eventually, I'm able to get the catch of it and I let a smile form on my lips.

I suddenly think of Paul and how he struggled with the net. I look around for him, thinking I could help him. The roles switched for once at least.

I turn towards Paul. "Hey, Paul..."

I'm surprised when I see that he already is looping his rope around the shuttle, exactly like Anthony showed me. "Did you ask the instructor of help?"

Paul gives me a glare. "Of course not. It really doesn't take a genius to figure it out. They wouldn't make the wood thing this way if it wasn't supposed to be used like this," he says. "Do you need help or what?"

I'm a bit caught off guard by his offer. "Anthony showed me."

"Sure then," he replies and goes back to work. "I'll help if you need it."

Despite his aggressive exterior, I can't help but feel like there's more to him than just that. It might be buried, but weirdly, he has the same warmth as Jack and Anthony. Just not in the same way. For some reason, I know he won't be my killer.

I return to my place but I move closer to Anthony, in case I might need more help. And he's just enjoyable to be around.

He whistles as he uses his gauge and shuttle to weave his net, already multiple steps ahead of me.

"How can you be so happy? Aren't you worried?" I ask, still surprised by how carefree he is. We're most likely going to die after a few days after all.

He's a bit caught off guard by my question, but answers: "Well, of course, I'm worried. I would be a fool if I was not. But I would rather worry when I'm alone. Now, I need to focus on training so I can win. And I'm also happy whenever I think of what will wait for me when I come home."

"What do you mean?"

Anthony bellows a laugh. "I mean my friends and family. Especially my sister Melody. The purest person in the world and the last girl who deserves to live her life without a brother. It's for her I will fight with my claws and fangs for the victor crown. Don't you have someone to come home too."

"Yes," I reply. "Jack. My boyfriend." I realize I'm blushing and I turn away. Despite that, it felt good. Having such casual emotions again.

Anthony laughs again, a warm laugh. "Well then, that's someone to motivate you until the end. Just hang in there and think of him whenever you're feeling hopeless."

He pats me on the back and I almost fall forward from his strength, but I can't help but smile if only a small one. He's right. Jack is truly someone to fight for. I think this session helped remind me of that.

I look up and my eyes fall on the girl from 1. Her icy-cold eyes are the exact opposite of Anthony and Paul. The only thing they do are making me worry and she seems like the exact kind of tribute who would kill me.

Despite that, it feels good to be between two humans who don't want me dead. They have the same kind of warmth as Jack, only that Jack is so much warmer. Whenever I feel like giving up, just clutch my token tighter and think of him.

I put my hand over the rope to take it when I can almost feel Jack behind me, putting his hand on top of mine and them intertwining together.

"Together."

It's barely a whisper.

* * *

**Ever "Evander" Adams**

**District 8**

* * *

"Damn."

"Are you okay?"

I look up at Roark, who is crouching on top of the agility tower. I try to sit up, but a sudden flash of pain stops me.

"Ouch," I mutter as I lay on my back, staring up in the ceiling. Despite getting the wind knocked out of me when I landed, I have mostly recovered even if I struggle a bit with breathing. But the ceiling lamp looks very nice from here. Not much else to look at when it feels like your back is broken.

"That doesn't look good," Roark says and cringes. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, but barely," I shout back. "It doesn't seem too serious thankfully."

Roark tilts his head the same way he always does whenever he's worried, which he is way too often by the way. Way too worried about an ally he's most likely to lose in a few days. Both of us have the odds against us, but I'm not the one to give up. I do hope Roark will realize this sooner than later because he's worried about the wrong person.

"Can you move?"

"A bit. I doubt anything is broken though. It doesn't hurt if I lay still."

Roark raises an eyebrow. "We should get a medic for you."

I cringe. "No need to. It'll be over soon."

"But what if it doesn't?" With that, Roark turns around and jumps down the tower, landing with a somersault. Things like that remind me that despite only being 14 and reaped, he has still trained in District 2. The same thing that made me ally with him.

If this wasn't the hunger games, Roark would've been a good friend. He's a good kid. But he has to learn that it won't work in the games.

After a few minutes, Roark comes back with a medic running beside him. I try to sit up again, this time having a much easier time and the pain is mostly gone. The medic checks to make sure there's no lasting damage before leaving. I massage my back, it still aching.

"Didn't the air bed cushion your fall?" Roark asks while lightly kicking the mattress.

"It did," I answer. "My back would have been broken if it wasn't there."

I look up at the tower from where I fell. It's one of the highest parts of the agility course, so no wonder it hurt so much to fall from it. You were supposed to grab on the ledge of the tower but didn't have enough velocity to make the jump. Probably because I slowed down before to make sure I would make the jump, exactly the opposite what Roark told me.

If I'm being honest, I'm not exactly eager to return to training after falling. But it's necessary since it's our biggest chance of survival. If we can get away fast enough we both should be able to survive by simply outlasting everyone else.

Roark shrugs. "Should we try something else or?"

"We can continue with the agility course. I'll just have some water first," I say. Roark smiles as we fist bump before we part ways.

When I make my way to the drinking fountain I silently curse to myself.

_Don't get attached Ever. Only one of you will survive._

Being friendly isn't necessarily bad. It can be good to gain Roark's trust, but it can backfire just as easily. The worst-case scenario is that I would start sacrificing myself for him. That is something that I would rather avoid. But friends can be just as hard to lose as to gain. I can only hope my determination is enough to steer myself away from stupid thoughts.

I start drinking from the fountain when I notice Remus walking past Roark. Roark immediately looks down and tries to look busy. Remus doesn't even notice him. Neither of the careers seems particularly eager to scare outlier this year. I even doubt they would pay much attention to us weaker tributes, which Roark needs to understand. He will be doomed if he freezes in the bloodbath. It's better just to bury the fear until we have made it out the bloodbath.

I return to Roark and he smiles when he notices me. "Let's continue," I say, which he nods in reply.

We go up to the start of the agility course, a giant climbing wall. Roark doesn't hesitate and starts running up the wall as he has already done this a hundred times. I try my best to keep up with his speed, but it's basically impossible. I always make sure that my foot is steady before I continue upwards. While it takes away from my speed, it's at least better than falling down. The most it will do if I fall here is it will hurt a little and I can start again. However, if I fall in the games there won't be a second chance.

Roark is up way before me and throws out his hand to help me. I smile and take it. He helps me up and we take a few seconds catching our breath before we continue.

The next stage is pillars where you're supposed to jump between them. The distance between them keeps increasing the farther you get. This is where Roark's talk about velocity is important.

Roark speeds away and I follow him. I try to make each step a jump, just like Roark. It doesn't exactly work and I'm only halfway through the stage when Roark reaches the end. He stops, but I gesture at him to continue. He takes the hint and continues with the course by climbing the hanging rope.

Once I reach the end I take a few seconds to catch my breath. Roark already a good a bit ahead of me. If I'm being honest, I expected the gap between us to be bigger when I first allied with him. He immediately grabbed my attention when I first saw him. I never expected to have many allies and had mostly just planned on attempting to ally with the younger tributes. But Roark was a realistic candidate that could be extremely useful.

I wouldn't be honest if I said I wasn't disappointed when he revealed that he dropped out of the academy rather quickly. I was expecting career-in-training, but he was physically stronger than many other 14 years old I have seen and he seemed to trust me completely so I had nothing to lose.

After all, beggars can't be choosers.

I take the rope, the next stage, and start climbing up. It's a bit more exhausting than I expected, but once I come to the top I notice Roark waiting for me.

"This is where you fell, isn't it?" he asks and points towards the next stage, a mixture of jumps and other obstacles.

"Yeah, on the last jump."

He nods in response and gestures me to go forward. "You can go first."

I smile and jump to the first plate. We make our way upwards, as I focus on making the last jump. It's much bigger than any other of the jumps and I suddenly think back to when I fell. Subcounscily my instincts turn on and I start stopping. But I push on and in an unexpected dash of courage, I make the jump.

I throw my belly over the ledge and immediately start clawing with my hands for a grip. After a few seconds of struggle, I throw up my leg over the ledge, just like Roark did, and drag myself up. I stand up in triumph, even if it is a little as clearing an obstacle.

I look behind me and Roark gives me a thumbs up while jumping between the pillars. But when he makes the final jump his face changes from excitement to horror as I notice he slipped. In about a second he will meet the same fate as I did 20 minutes ago.

Suddenly, I feel our hands connect and my body crumbling from his weight, but I use my other hand to grab the other side of the tower. He immediately grabs the ledge and finally drags himself.

"Thanks," he says while catching his breath. "I really messed up."

That's when it dawns on me that I didn't even think. I just threw out my hand and saved him. It was pure instinct. Instincts that can kill me in the games.

"Let's take a break," Roark says.

I nod and we take a seat on the edge of the tower, so we can have a good view of the training center. It's the last day of training, so many of the tributes hurry to cram in the last bit of training. Except for the careers, who has considerably relaxed the latest days. Maybe they have realized that additional training won't do them much good other than familiarizing them with the arsenal of the capitol.

"It feels weird that we might die in two days." Roark suddenly says "Like, it is suddenly so likely that I won't exist in a few days."

"Mmmh," I reply.

"It feels unreal."

"It feels rather real to me."

Roark nervously chuckles at that but stops once he notices my confused expression. I didn't mean it as a joke.

"How is it in District 8?" he suddenly asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply, a bit confused.

Roark shrugs. "What I heard in District 2 it's a constant state of anarchy, where people are killed in broad daylight and you have to steal to survive. I've even heard someone say that they're cannibals too because they're too poor to get real food." He chuckles at that. "But that's mostly just propaganda I believe. I find it a bit too unrealistic."

Now it is my turn to laugh. "It is bad, but it's not _that _bad. Of course, there are thugs, but mostly everyone is trying to survive. If we had to steal we would all have been shot anyway."

"What do you mean?" Roark asks, completely oblivious. "Peacekeepers don't shot anyone for just stealing."

I raise an eyebrow. "Peacekeepers will shoot you for much less than stealing. Everyone knows that."

"Peacekeepers will only shoot you if you killed someone. The worst you can get for stealing is time in prison," he says. We're quiet for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say.

"Or maybe that's only in District 2," he mutters.

I nod and I notice his eyes are drifting away as everything sinks in. For some reason, I never thought that peacekeepers would be more gentle in the career districts. The peacekeepers' brutality is so ingrained in everyone's mind that no one even thinks of questioning it. But of course, the peacekeepers would be much less harsh in the more loyal districts. My mother once said that most of the peacekeepers are trained in District 2, so I doubt most of them are particularly eager to kill their own people.

"Damn," Roark finally mutters. "Guess that everything else they said about the outer districts is false too."

"A divided Panem is easier to control than a united," I say. "They'll never have to worry about a rebellion if everyone hates each other. In District 8 it's widely accepted that everyone from Two is bloodthirsty monsters who dream about killing people."

Roark shakes his head. "If we compare how you describe District 8 to mine our districts are very different. Trust me when I say that we are just normal people who have been fed capitol propaganda. When there's no second opinion it's hard not to go with the flow. Back in District 2, even I thought the games could be fun. But I think there is a good part of the districts who at feels on a subconscious level that the games are wrong, but that's just not something you say outright in District 2. Not if you don't want to be lynched," he says. "What I'm saying that if there's a rebellion, I think a lot of people will be surprised by the amount of support they will get from Two. We're still a district after all. Half of the population still works in the mines and I can assure you, the conditions there are far from favorable. It's just that the people who don't is the one who is in power. Opinion tends to sway very fast when you're given a pickaxe and sent into a dark hole."

When Roark finishes his speech I close my eye to just let it all sink in. I think back on my four brothers, always squabbling seemingly without an end. They must be quiet now like they always were when something bad happened. When dad left us or when Gabriel was mugged they were always quiet for a good while. Mom must be absolutely devastated. She is far from ready to lose one of her sons.

But after spending 3 days with Roark, training with him, and hearing his thoughts, I can't possibly understand how I can kill him.

* * *

**Anthony Markana**

**District 9**

* * *

A lot of people have said that they're surprised how positive I am and how much I smile, despite that, I'm going to be thrown into the hunger games in a few days. In a way, I guess they're right. I have always tried to be as positive as I can. So far, I don't plan on stopping with that mentality.

But the more time passes, my smile feels like more disguise to hide the constant panic that is rising in me.

Because so far nothing has gone my way.

I sigh as a 44% score pops up. Combat and agility was something that I found unexpectedly easy, being able to slash through dummies with ease. My unexpected nemesis might be the thing that will kill me: survival skills.

"Can you just go through everything again? From the beginning." I ask with a tired voice and wave towards the nearest trainer. The trainer gives me a sympathetic smile, but I sigh again. In the latest two days, I have slammed my head against the wall in an attempt to pick up any useful skills, and the results have been varied. I might be able to survive out in the wild for a few days, and I emphasize "might". I still have six hours left to try to cram in as much information as possible.

As long as I push on I should be fine. There's nothing that can't be achieved with hard work. I have lived by those words my entire life and so far it has gone my way. Except that my alliance fell apart before it even existed, I'm a target for the careers and nothing of that is probably going to matter because I'm just going to starve to death-

As long as I push on I should be fine.

The trainer explains to me the difference between two mushrooms, who looks exactly the same to me, and I try my best to focus. But after five minutes her words starts to float together and I realize exactly how tired I am. I have spent way too many nights awake, thinking it wouldn't matter anyway, and now I reap the consequences.

I look over at Dania, the other tribute at my station, whose face is wrenched in concentration. She taps something on the giant screen in front of her, which is engraved in the ground. After a minute the screen darkens before it lights up again, showing a 72% score.

I give her a thumbs up when her eyes land on me and she smiles back. At least she is doing good. She is the one who would need it the most. The trainer eventually finishes explaining the plants and I turn on my own screen.

The plant identification is a classic, almost as old as the games itself. It was one of the first stations to be introduced and has barely changed. The concept is simple: an image of a plant appears on the screen and you have to name it. You need to also choose If it's edible or not, and in case what effects they have. If you guess wrong but get the effects right, it might still count depending on the plant. There's a total of 53 plants on the test.

After a few minutes a 45% score pops up and I groan loudly. "Is everything alright?"

I look over at Dania and force a tired smile at her. She casts a worried glance at me, before standing up and starting to walk towards me. I hold up my hand to stop her, but she ignores it and continues until she reaches me. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?" She takes a seat beside me, putting her on the side like she is inspecting me.

"Yep. Absolutely sure. I'm completely fine."

"You know it's okay to be worried right? We're going into the hunger games after all. It's not exactly weird to be stressed if you're going into a deathmatch in a few days."

I sigh. "I know, I know. But I can promise you, I'm handling it. It's just," I gesture over the survival station. "It's a bit harder than expected."

Dania raises an eyebrow. "You don't seem fine."

I wish she could just leave me alone. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I'm not fine at all. This is the worst I have ever felt. And that's after I have done exactly everything in my power to increase my chances of victory as much as possible. Despite that, I feel like they were worse than they were when I first entered. If I only didn't spend so much time practicing with weapons and instead tried to learn some actual useful skill. If I didn't try to attract allies by showing off my strength, only to do nothing but marking a target on my back.

But done is done and complaining about it won't change the past. That's something I learned a long time ago. But I don't want to put that stress on Dania. She is already worried enough for one person and if she knew how close I am to a panicking, I know she would spend even more of her valuable time trying to help me. That can't happen. If anything, I should be the one protecting her.

I can't deny that I have played with the thought. But the harsh truth is that she would only slow me down. It's Melody or Dania, and as horrible as it sounds I would choose Melody in a heartbeat. I have lived with Melody my entire life and I have spent three days with Dania. There's no doubt sadly. But if I died, I would want Dania to win. And for her to win, she can't spend time looking out for me.

"Look, I'm not the one you should worry about. I'm not exactly in my best shape, but no one is here, and you should look after yourself. It's the hunger games after all and only one can survive-"

"Don't change subjects!" Dania cuts me off, her voice starting to get an irritated tone. "It's because you're tired, isn't it? I told you to go to sleep, but you wouldn't listen! Please, just let me help-"

"I'm FINE. I doing just good enough and I'm handling it. This isn't your business, so just leave me alone!" I snap without thinking. Dania instantly recoils from my sudden change of voice, as it sinks in what I just said.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You're right, I'm tired and I'm not exactly in my best shape. Sometimes I tend to lose my temper, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Once again, I'm very sorry. But we need to take care of ourselves first and foremost, something you need to understand."

"I do hope you get better, and some sleep too. I truly do," Dania replies. Her voice is slightly shaking, but not from fear I realize, but from pent up anger that is starting to build up inside of her. "But sure, you can have it as you want. Maybe if you weren't so prideful, you would actually get somewhere."

With that, she stands up and leaves.

"Fuck," I mutter. I'm left with a lack of words as what she just said sinks in me. _Prideful. _I'm anything but prideful! How am I prideful? If anything, I'm the complete opposite of prideful, in fact. How is accepting the situation I have been thrown into prideful?

Pfft, like she isn't talking as she had some sort of moral high ground. Things like that are going to get you killed in the games. No need to play some sort of savior or hero when you're going to break anyway. Everyone kills when they're cornered.

I sigh, knowing I'm just telling me that because I try to justify my screw up. Suddenly I realize I'm no longer in the mood to continue training survival skills, so I stand up and start walking towards the weapons. That's at least something I'm good at. But unfortunately, the careers are better.

I pick up a scythe, inspecting it in my hand, and quickly lift it up and down to test its weight. Then, without warning, I swing it towards a dummy slicing it in half. It makes a satisfying ripping sound when the upper half of the dummy is separated from its lower half, as a flurry of thatch emerges out of its stomach.

I swing the scythe again, this time it impales the dummy instead. I put my foot against the dummy before I jank the scythe out, dragging out even more thatch. For a quick second, I imagine the thatch being replaced by someone's insides, but I quickly bat away the thought. I can't afford to think like that. Not if I want to go home to Melody.

As I slice my way through another dummy I notice the careers watching me. Both Blush and Alexi are observing me from afar, apparently having taken a break from showing off their weapon skills. I scoff and slice the head of a dummy, before picking it up and ripping it in half with my hands for good measure. Alexi whistles and turns back towards the throwing knives, while Blush seems unaffected.

I mutter a few curse words, before continuing destroying dummies with my scythe. Careers, always looking so righteous, as if they're trying to hide the murders they are. That's all there are. Idiots who couldn't find something better to do than to kill kids. And District 4 is just as bad for having the audacity to join them.

As soon as I finished watching the reaping recap I started building up a plan. An opportunity had appeared, an opportunity that rarely comes up. An opportunity to stomp the career pack into dust in the opening minutes in the games. We could finally make the hunters the hunted, but District 4 just had to ruin it all.

My plan was to isolate District 1 so they could be easy pickings in the bloodbath. I slice off the arm of a dummy, imagining it to be the boy from 1. Despite how much I try, telling myself how much they deserve it, I can't make myself enjoy it. I silently swear, before letting out my rage by repeatedly kicking the dummy. For every kick, I kick it harder, until I'm outright stomping it.

Of course, to kill the careers I needed allies. The anti-careers. My original plan was the pair from 4, the girls from 7 and 8 together with the boy from 11. But that fell about as fast as my confidence that I will ever make it out of the arena. Wilson apparently already joined an alliance before we even started training and the careers snatched Olivia rather quickly. But the deciding moment was when Alexi rejected my alliance offer to instead join the _careers._

I'm not sure what I expected when I asked them. There are hundreds of kids trying to get the volunteer spot, and what it looks like it Alexi and Emerald was one of those. Of course, they wouldn't be any better than normal careers. They aren't even as good as normal careers. But it doesn't change the fact that it increased the career numbers by two and decreased my potential alliance with the same amount.

And now I'm on training day three, and no one to ally. The District 8 girl is still available, but it doesn't even matter now anyway. I would be just as screwed if she joined me as I am now. Screwed, doomed, done for, out mostly _fucked. _And there's nothing I can do. No matter how good of a score or how good I am at cutting dummies in half it doesn't change the fact that I'm completely alone with no survival skills. I know how I need to gather my supplies at the cornucopia and how big of a target I am.

And it angers me. The unfair odds, the large chance of dying for someone like _me. _The largest guy in the room with enough strength to rip apart a dummy with my bare hands; I should be the one who has a guaranteed way out of the bloodbath. It angers me that I just can't run the other way and don't need to even touch the golden horn. Because if I do that I'm deader than dead. But after all, I'll probably be targeted in the bloodbath anyway. Killing is a fickle thing. Despite how strong or fast you are, there's nothing that can stop a knife in the back.

My feelings of hopelessness are quickly pushed away by anger like it always does. I roar as I swing my scythe around me, slashing in a circle as a few unlucky dummies meet their fate. I slash even faster and stronger before, letting all my frustration out.

Eventually, I realize there aren't any more dummies left, so I take the chance to catch my breath. It feels good to be able to let all out for once, and my mind starts to feel much more clearer now.

"Uhm..." I hear a voice behind me. I quickly turn around to be met with Noelle, who is frowning while looking over the massacre around me. "If this isn't a good time to talk I can come back later-"

"Oh no, you couldn't have picked a better time actually," I say and laugh. "I just needed to calm down. So, what did you want to say?"

"It's you who have started this `anti-careers´ right?" she asks.

"Yes, but-"

"Let me join," she quickly cuts me off. "I'll join the alliance. I can be definitely of use. I have some skill with the short sword and I can fish-"

"Great! I'm happy to have you!" I say before she finishes, with a big smile on my face.

Noelle raises an eyebrow. "Okay then. But don't you want to, you know, test me? To see if I'm worthy or something."

"Nope, that would be unnecessary."

"Sure. I'm Noelle by the way," she says.

"I know," I reply, before quickly adding: "I'm Anthony."

I hold out my hand and she takes it, shaking it with a puzzled expression. "Where're the others by the way?"

"Oh, we're actually all gathered," I reply while scratching the back of my head and laughing. She frowns in confusion before she gets the joke.

"So it's only us two," she says. I can hear the disappointment in her voice, even if she's trying to hide it. "Honestly, I expected it to be more people."

"I don't blame you if you're disappointed. I honestly expected more too, but done is done and unless you want to ally with Quintin from Seven I'm your best bet."

"Yeah. That makes sense I guess," she says, still being a bit hesitant.

"Just wondering, are you any good with survival skills?"

Noelle raises an eyebrow, but answers the question: "I would consider myself good enough. I can fish and I filtrate water-"

"Great! Because as you can see I can fight," I wave over the destroyed dummies on the floor. "But I'm not particularly good surviving. So I believe we compliment ourselves rather well. Anyway, since we only have a few hours left of training, I was thinking of splitting up the time on weapons and survival so we know each other's strengths and weaknesses-"

"I just want to make one thing clear," Noelle cuts me off. "This alliance is purely strategical. No illusions of friendship or something like that. I want to go home and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to achieve that."

"No worries," I say with a smile. "I also want to go home. I didn't come here to make friends."

* * *

_**Somewhat functional careers: Blush(D1F), Remus(D1M), Emerald(D4F), Alexi(D4M), Olivia(D7F)**_

_**WWW: Winchester(D5F), **__**Willow(D11F), **__**Wilson(D11M)**_

_**Deadweight and Thomas: Lana(D3F), Thomas(D3M), Keaton(D6M)**_

_**Everything is fine, nothing is wrong here: Dania(D9F), Kris(D12F)**_

_**Someone I can trust: Roark(D2M), Ever(D8M)**_

_**Viva la Revolution: Casey(D2F), Suri(D6F)**_

_**"Anti-careers" Lmao: Noelle(D8F), Anthony(D9M)**_

_**Loners: Klaus(D5M), Quintin(D7M), Mabel(D10F), Paul(D10M), Forren(D12M)**_

* * *

**OOPS. I have a lot of things to explain, so let's waste no time and get right into it.**

**First, it's Beginnings birthday! Woohoo! Thank you, everyone, who has followed me up until now, because this story will get done. It wasn't a coincidence that I choose to update on this day after all.**

**Second, I'm very sorry that it has almost taken two months. I have no excuse other than I'm lazy and I hit the world's biggest writing block with Anthony's POV. However, I don't like rushing chapters and I'm very happy how it turned out.**

**Third, I'm scrapping most of my subplot. I didn't like where I was going and it was kind of a mess. I might keep some just to tie the lose ends together, but I want to lay my focus on the tributes for and foremost.**

**Fourth, I have good news! I have already written the private sessions, which means you have a guaranteed update next week! I'm hoping I will continue being able to stockpile chapters and we will be able to have weekly chapters.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading and see you next week with the Private Sessions which will be written in document form! **


	27. Private Session Report

CONFIDENTIAL

PRIVATE SESSION REPORT

SIGNED BY: Apprent Charilswon

* * *

REMUS SPARROW, DISTRICT 1

Score: 9

Skills showcased: Remus showed his crossbows skills, beginning with firing towards a few stationary targets. After hitting the bullseye on all of them, he moved on to moving targets. He hit them all, even if more than half them weren't bullseyes. He then repeated the same procedure with a bow, with weaker but still impressive results. Remus finished the session by running and achieved an impressive time.

Interview Advice: His past, home, and the games is a straight no go. I would recommend talking about the capitol and his first impressions.

Odds: 11-1 (Odds lowered because of weak career pack.)

Notes: We discovered a rather horrifying story we dug up from his background. From a few physiological tests we ran, he is currently experiencing a lot of trauma and it will likely resurface during the games. His odds were lowered because of a very likely mental breakdown once he reaches the games.

* * *

BLUSH BEAMOUNT, DISTRICT 1

Score: 9

Skills showcased: Blush began her session by showing off her knife skills on a few dummies. On closer inspection, we noticed that all the cuts were placed where the blood arteries would be, which was noted. She then ran through the agility course and surprised us with her agility. Finally, she identified several different poisons and started to mix them together. She requested to test the poison on an avox, which we obliged. After having the poison injected in the avox bloodstream, he remained paralyzed for 12 hours.

Interview Advice: Avoid any mention of home. And the games for that matter. Just open with a few standard lines and then let her take charge. She is skilled with words, so it shouldn't be a problem for her.

Odds: 7-1

Notes: After some research about her home life, we might have discovered an underground criminal network in District 1. It's still unclear, but we are planning to continue the investigation. But I'm very surprised it has been able to keep itself hidden for so long. It's highly probable that Blush is connected to this syndicate, but from what we can see from the goodbye recording she isn't particularly fond of it. She might even help us take it down if she wins. Her background won't affect her chances of winning.

* * *

ROARK PICKETT, DISTRICT 2

Score: 5

Skills showcased: Roark ran for a few minutes and went through the obstacle course. His time was above average, but nothing jawbreaking. He finished his sessions with slashing a few dummies with a scythe. Despite being clearly reluctant, he did have more skill than most other 14-year-olds who attempt to use a weapon. It saved an otherwise lackluster session.

Interview Advice: Play it safe. Don't talk about the games and focus on more casual topics. He's not very good in front of a lot of people, so make sure he feels comfortable.

Odds: 28-1

Notes: Even if we would rather want to forget about the embarrassing incident, Roark chances are as good as anyone else. He's simply a victim of a terrorist attack and we plan on keeping it that way. If he dies we might spin it in our favor by making him a martyr and an example of the rebel's cruelty.

* * *

CASEY MAIN, DISTRICT 2

Score: 10

Skills showcased: Casey used a bow to show off her skills in many different ways. She began with stationary targets and moved on later to moving target. Apparently, that wasn't enough as she soon started doing everything from backflips before shooting and hitting targets from the top of the agility course. She spent the last two minutes throwing a knife in the air and trying to hit it. We were surprised she didn't hit it.

Interview Advice: Stay away from anything about District 2, as we understand that she hates it and it can easily go off track. Talk about the games, hype her up in front of the public and make sure she gets chances to prove her loyalty.

Odds: 12-1

Notes: Casey is an avox, something that caught us all by surprise when the report came in. Because of this, she has been constantly barraged with hate in District 2. Everything we have on her before the age of 5 is completely blank and from what we know she appeared on her family's doorstep already avoxed, so she's most likely not a rebel. If she can win or not is currently being debated, but so far she has been willing to play with us. As long as she proves her loyalty I see no problem with it. To be on the safe side, we did heighten her score to make her a target.

* * *

THOMAS SLATER, DISTRICT 3

Score: 6

Skills showcased: To all of our surprise, Thomas went straight for the bow and arrows. Compared to the careers before him, Thomas's showing was rather lackluster only hitting one bullseye and missing a few. But it was better than we expected considering he only had three days of training. He then walked over to the plant identification and pricked in a 78% mark. Then he spent the rest of the session running.

Interview Advice: Concentrate on his sister. Make sure that he can truly express his love for her and how far he is willing to go to protect her. Help him rack up those sympathy points.

Odds: 20-1

Notes: Thomas and Lana were rigged into the games to make sure this year's games were exciting, but with all the craziness they have quickly become old news. It was a mistake, something we have learned from.

* * *

LANA SLATER, DISTRICT 3

Score: 4

Skills showcased: Lana climbed our climbing wall up to the top, showing mediocre agility. She then walked over to the fire making station and made a fire, which was much more impressive than her climbing skills. Lana finished her session with purifying water and achieved an 80% mark on plant identification.

Interview Advice: Try your best to make her feel comfortable. Just like with Thomas, make sure she has the chance to gain sibling sympathy points.

Odds: 27-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

ALEXI ATWATERS, DISTRICT 4

Score: 8

Skills showcased: Alexi showed us several ways to use a knife. He sliced up dummies with dummies, stabbed them with a smaller knife, and battled a trainer, with varying results. He ended his session by showing surprising skill with throwing knives after a rather disappointing session for a career. Alexi also asked if he could show his swimming skills, which we answered that we already have recordings of him swimming from the other days and it would be counted in his score.

Interview Advice: Take it easy and bounce questions with him. Alexi is a natural jokester, so this should be one of your easier interviews.

Odds: 10-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

EMERALD BYWATERS, DISTRICT 4

Score: 8

Skills showcased: Emerald impaled several dummies with her trident, showing herself more than confident with the weapon. After deciding dummies wasn't enough, she sparred against a high-level trainer defeating him barely. In the last three minutes of the session, she switched to sparring with two swords. While it was flashy, it was clear that she lacked the confidence she had with the trident. The match ended with a draw.

Interview Advice: The audience would love a non-career perspective on the career districts and Emerald seems to be the safest bet. Make sure that the audience knows that she is just as capable as any other career too.

Odds: 10-1

Notes: While it was unusual that both of the District 4 tributes were reaped, we have no reason to dwell into it further. Whatever happens in the academies and what they do with their trainees is nothing we care about.

* * *

KLAUS HARG, DISTRICT 5

Score: 2

Skills showcased: It was clear that Klaus didn't take his session seriously. He waltzed into the room with his hands in his pockets and proceeded to do nothing for the first two minutes. He was just about to take a nap when a gamemaker asked if he would do something. Klaus shrugged, walked over to the throwing axes, and tried to throw one, failing miserably. He then tried to clumsy stab a dummy with a knife. Alas, we had to give him a 2 for at least doing something.

Interview Advice: Try to play up his funny side. It might be his only trait saving him from being a complete failure, games wise. Otherwise, don't bother. He's not going to make it far either way.

Odds: 55-1

Notes: Klaus is suffering from withdrawal from past drug abuse and it has been more and more apparent the latest day. He has already vomited twice and it has affected his odds.

* * *

WINCHESTER BARKER, DISTRICT 5

Score: 4

Skills showcased: Just like Klaus, Winchester spent the first minutes just sitting in the room doing nothing. However, Winchester just seemed confused. Eventually, she walked over to the trap making station and started tinkering with it for the rest of the session. When she was finished she threw a doll into the trap. The trap immediately caught fire, roasting the doll. Impressive, but the only thing she showed in the entire session.

Interview Advice: Ask her about her home life. A lot of capitolites are most likely curious about her life on a train and it can definitely help her get sponsors. Just don't get too deep, since it seems to be a sensitive subject. Try to get her to talk about her allies. If our intel is correct, Winchester and Wilson have a history together.

Odds: 26-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

KEATON BOOKER, DISTRICT 6

Score: 4

Skills showcased: Keaton climbed. A lot. He began with advancing up the climbing wall on all three difficulties. His time was moderate. Then he ran through the obstacle course and despite being noticeably tired he achieved a rather good time. He climbed up one of the trees to in our fake forest scenery and sat there until his time ran out.

Interview Advice: Keaton can definitely play up the cute angle if he chooses to do so. Otherwise, talk about his home life. Rack up those sympathy points.

Odds: 36-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

SURI LIZBETH, DISTRICT 6

Score: 10

Skills showcased: With Suri, it was all about combat. She bested multiple medium level trainers and earned a hard-fought victory against a high-level trainer. She sliced a few dummies with a katana and clashed a minute with a trainer. Suri ended her session with a bow before leaving, one minute still left on the clock.

Interview Advice: Play it safe, I beg you. Ask the most casual questions you have. It doesn't matter if it becomes the night's most disappointing interview, it cannot go out of control. We will have personnel standing ready to stop the interview if anything goes wrong.

Odds: 12-1. She doesn't actually have a chance at winning, but we need to show the sponsors something.

Notes: Suri is dangerous. Not as dangerous in the arena, but dangerous to us all. We're 98% percent sure that she's a rebel who volunteered to start a rebellion. Our current plan is to blow her mines up during the countdown, but we have intel that she is connected to a presumed extinct rebel group in District 6. They won't hesitate to take the chance to make her a martyr and suddenly it's likely we have a second rebellion on our hand. She has yet to make anything rebellious that the rebels can use, but as soon as she does we will abort our first plan. Her score was inflated to make her a target. We would like to try to avoid killing her ourselves to not give the rebels any fuel.

* * *

QUINTIN ARROW, DISTRICT 7

Score: 8

Skills showcased: To no one's surprise, Quintin specialized in axes. He massacred a pair dummies as brutal as he possibly could, smiling the entire time. When there was only a pile of cloth and stuffing left of the dummies, he asked for a medium level trainer. Quintin won rather brutally and a peacekeeper had to pry him off to not damage the trainer further. He then sparred against a high-level trainer and lost. But he simply pretended that his loss didn't happen. Before leaving, he told us that he at least deserved a 10 or even an 11. When he left we all agreed that he absolutely didn't deserve a 10.

Interview Advice: He's confident. Very confident. And brutal too. Let him show that in the interviews. The audience loves a contender and while Quintin will most likely not live up to his bragging, it will make for a good show.

Odds: 15-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

OLIVIA ASHFORD, DISTRICT 7

Score: 8

Skills showcased: Just like Quintin, Olivia's weapon of choice was the axe. However, while Quintin's style was much more refined and brutal, Olivia relied on her pure strength. Her axe almost split the dummy in half on her initial swing. She showed similar strength to the rest of the dummies. After half of her time had passed, she moved on to show us a multitude of different survival skills like fire-making, plant identification, and water purification.

Interview Advice: Despite seemingly calm and collected, Olivia has shown multiple times that she is more than a contender for the victor crown. The audience loves a calm badass. Also, ask about her home and family.

Odds: 14-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

EVANDER ADAMS, DISTRICT 8

Score: 5

Skills showcased: Evander began his session by stabbing a few dummies. While he wouldn't last half a minute against a career, his skills were surprising for a 12-year-old and showed that he could defend himself against smaller threats. He moved on to water purification and shelter making. He finished one shelter and was halfway through the second one when his time ran out.

Interview Advice: This one might be your biggest challenge yet since it is very little rememberable about Evander. He definitely hasn't given up yet, so you can try to highlight that. Otherwise, good luck.

Odds: 30-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

NOELLE NORFOLK, DISTRICT 8

Score: 6

Skills showcased: Noelle went straight to the survival stations as soon as she entered the room. She made a fire, created a small shelter, and scored a 78% score on the plant identification test. All of it had rather mediocre results. In the other half of her session, she showed us her weapon skills. She threw two knives, both hitting the outer rings on the target. She then sparred with a medium level trainer with a machete. It ended with a draw. Still, an impressive feat considering she only had three days.

Interview Advice: This should be a rather normal interview. Maybe try to talk about her friends back home? Otherwise, I'll leave it to you.

Odds: 17-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

ANTHONY MARKANA, DISTRICT 9

Score: 8

Skills showcased: Anthony slashed his way through an armada of dummies with a sickle, proving that all those years in the fields weren't for nothing. His skills were impressive, almost at the level of a career. Almost. He then moved onto the survival stations, where his skills were mediocre. On the plant identification test, he scored a 62%, which he was clearly displeased with. He struggled a few minutes with a fire and made an average trap. However, he redeemed himself by lifting an impressive amount of heavyweights, making him most likely one of the strongest tributes this year brute strength-wise.

Interview Advice: This one should be easy. Let him carry the interview and do your best to support him where he needs. Ask about his family and especially his sister.

Odds: 15-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

DANIA WHICKER, DISTRICT 9

Score: 5

Skills showcased: Dania began running through the obstacle course, showing impressive agility skills. After she was finished she climbed up to our climbing wall with average time. She also asked for a sparring partner, but instead of fighting him she immediately ran away from him. The trainer chased her until the end of the session, where he caught her as she started to become tired.

Interview Advice: Dania is the daughter of Ruben Whicker, a famous musician. Our intel also says that she tried to have a breakthrough too in the music industry, so definitely play that up. Her interview will most likely be all about music.

Odds: 24-1

Notes: Dania's odds were increased because of the high chance of a lot of sponsors. If she dies we might need to keep an eye on Ruben. The last thing we want is such an influential person to become rebellious. We might even need to make him "disappear".

* * *

PAUL STALLONE, DISTRICT 10

Score: 6

Skills showcased: Before Paul went to the weapons, he made sure we knew he could keep himself alive. He scored a 69% mark on the plant identification before running through the shorter part of the obstacle course. Otherwise, the focus of the session was on the weapons, and Paul's willingness to use them. He used a whip to brutally slash a few dummies but missed his last slash. He muttered something about "Ruining his score" and proceed to smash it's head against a table multiple times. Paul finished with picking up a hammer and slamming it into the dummy until only stuffing remained. His score was originally a 5, but we decided to increase it by one since he has shown how far he is willing to go.

Interview Advice: Good luck with this one.

Odds: 45-1

Notes: Paul is suffering from schizophrenia. The cause for it is very unclear for now, but so far he has been very unpredictable. We shall monitor him closely for the rest of his time here.

* * *

MABEL COLTON, DISTRICT 10

Score: 3

Skills showcased: Mabel spent five minutes trying to make a snare. She barely succeeded, even if it was doubtful that the trap worked. She also tried to stab a dummy, but it was clear that she had never picked up a weapon before. In the last few minutes, she tried to redeem herself by running through the obstacle course. The time ran out before she was able to finish it.

Interview Advice: Take it easy. Talk about her home life and boyfriend, but make sure the interview doesn't derail. Make sure she feels comfortable.

Odds: 54-1

Notes: N/A.

* * *

WILSON MCCOY, DISTRICT 11

Score: 6

Skills showcased: Wilson requested for a medium level trainer to spar hand to hand combat with. He fought better than expected, but the trainer almost got a hit on his new glasses. For some reason, he decided to make a sarcastic remark on that. A few of the gamemakers chuckled. He was able to defeat the trainer and requested another one. That match ended in a draw. Wilson finished with showing capability with a knife, even if it wasn't close to the level we had seen earlier that day.

Interview Advice: If Winchester mentions him, build on that story from Wilson's perspective. But this interview should be easy. There's not a chance he won't throw out a few sarcastic remarks and jokes, so be ready for that.

Odds: 19-1

Notes: N/A.

* * *

FORREN MITCH, DISTRICT 12

Score: 1

Skills showcased: For most of the session, Forren did nothing. He mostly just sat against a fake tree and looked confused. When there were only three minutes left he apparently decided to try the plant identification test. He scored 14%, and what it looks like they were lucky guesses.

Interview Advice: If you're able to sell this guy as anything other than a hopeless bloodbath I'll give you 100 caps and buy you a drink.

Odds: 100-1

Notes: N/A

* * *

KRIS SPARROW, DISTRICT 12

Score: 7

Skills showcased: Out of all the younger tributes, Kris showed the most impressive session. She was skilled in multiple ways to use a knife, stabbing and slicing her way through dummies. She requested that dummies would be put up in the fake forest, which was obliged. Kris then also showed her skill of climbing, jumping, and running through the forest while trying her best to stab the dummies. It wasn't perfect, but impressive.

Interview Advice: Remember to ask for her current pronouns first. Be respectful. And make sure that the audience knows that she's a contender. Everyone loves an underdog.

Odds: 20-1

Notes: Before anyone starts protesting, we are required to use the tributes born sex as pronouns in official documents.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be published two days ago, but I forgot about it lol. I was planning on pushing it up a week, because I have yet to start the next chapter, but because of an IRL thing that came up a few days ago, I'm not sure I would even have the energy to edit this in the coming weeks. So I can warn you that the next update might take a while, if even months. So nothing out of the ordinary/s.**

**I raised and lowered some scores that was given to me, but that was expected, so please tell me if any of the private sessions stood out to you guys!**

**Here are the scores for reference:**

**1 - Forren**

**2 - Klaus**

**3 - Mabel**

**4 - Lana, Winchester, Keaton**

**5 - Roark, Evander, Dania**

**6 - Thomas, Noelle, Paul, Wilson**

**7 - Kris**

**8 - Alexi, Emerald, Quintin, Olivia, Anthony**

**9- Remus, Blush**

**10 - Casey, Suri**

**See you next time with the next chapter, which would be the Third Night with Klaus and Emerald!**


	28. The Third Night: Klaus

**Klaus Harg**

**District 5**

* * *

"And Klaus Harg with a 2!"

Ariel raises an eyebrow at me, but I simply shrug. "I'm surprised that they just didn't give me a one."

I throw up my shoes to the table and lay back so I can sit comfortably. The 2 flimmers on the screen beside my picture, where I'm grinning like mad and holding up the peace sign. The capitolites back at the photo both tried to convince me to look neutral but eventually gave up. It was a surprise that they gave such a high score, considering I didn't actually do anything. Well, I threw a few axes and knives, but that's only because I didn't want anyone to force me to do anything.

The score never mattered to me either, like I was going to get any sponsors to begin with anyway. Even if I got a medium score, let's say 5, the capitol only cares about the higher scores. To be recognized you need at least a seven or higher, and like that's ever gonna happen. If I would even try to get a high score for some godforsaken reason I would actually have to put effort into it, which is a big no-no. I'm not going to spend my last days slaving away when I should just take it easy.

Like these last past days have been anything but easy.

The interviews should at least be fun. You can say stupid shit and it will be televised on live television? What else can you ask for?

Ariel sighs and gives me a disappointed look, the third one this evening. "Klaus, please take your shoes off the table."

I snort. "How about I don't."

"How about that you start listening to me and we might actually get somewhere."

"Please, don't make me believe you actually think I have a chance. Go and waste your time on Winchester instead, since she is the one who wants to go home," I wave my hand towards Winchester back at the table, who shoots me a glare.

Ariel raises an eyebrow. "You never struck me as the suicidal type."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm suicidal." I look up at the roof. "Just a realist."

"Then don't waste my time."

"Fuck off."

With that, I throw my legs off the table and stand up. This conversation has gotten me much more riled up than I wanted. Being angry is much less fun than seeing others be, and I should probably leave before I do something stupid, not the fun sort of stupid, but the sort that I will regret later. I put my hands in my pockets on my shorts and start making my way towards my bedroom.

Winchester glares at me when I pass, but I ignore her. "You know that you can be very unpleasant to be around sometimes."

"You hadn't noticed until now?" I reply curtly.

Winchester sighs. "I'm not in the mood to argue. Just leave me be."

I chuckle. "Then why did ask me?"

"I don't know, and to be honest I don't care."

"Good. Then stop annoying me."

Just as I turn around to leave I hear her annoying voice again behind me. "Can you just not be selfish? Like, try to be nice for once. How hard can it be?"

"Tried it, wasn't fun," I say honestly, which is a half-truth in its way. I could never afford to be nice, and even when I could, it wasn't worth the effort. That said, I never enjoyed being mean either. I enjoyed doing what I wanted, which everyone does, and being kinda an asshole was just a bieffect. Was it intentional? No. Do I care? No.

"You're a jerk."

"Please, you have already told me that at least a dozen times. Be a bit creative!"

"I don't have. That word explains what I think enough."

I scoff and spit on the ground in front of her. "If anything, I deserve to be a little selfish."

Winchester shakes her head. "There's never an excuse to be selfish."

"Go and tell that to the kid who's parents threw him out."

"You're talking to one."

I barely register her last sentence, already halfway through the door to my room. Already tired of her bullshit, I decided that I need to keep my mind off her. I start the tv in my room, but when I scroll through the channels I realize most of it is just cheesy soap operas. With a groan, I throw the remote on my bed and instead move towards the minibar.

I'm met with disappointment as I open the minifridge and realize that they don't have anything stronger than soda. Damn. It would have felt really good to get knocked up tonight, but I guess that won't happen. I cast a glare at the soda, before grabbing one and a bag of chips from the minibar.

I finally find an action movie on the tv and I try to relax laying in my bed taking in the mindless violence on the screen. I crack open the soda and the bag of chips, trying my best to stay calm. I'm able to eat about two pieces of chips before I feel like vomiting, so I throw it across the room towards the trash can but it hits the wall instead.

After about half an hour watching the movie, my head starts to hurt, so I turn it off. I stand up and try to drink the soda is one sip, but I start gagging halfway through. I put down the soda on my table and as I suddenly feel the headache returning to me. With a slam, I put down my hand on the table in an attempt to support myself as my head feels like it will explode. Fuck. These withdrawal symptoms are getting worse by the day.

Suddenly I hear someone knocking on my door, and from the powerful knocks I can hear that it isn't measly Winchester knocking, but my mentor Ariel, which is enough for me to groan.

"Hey," I hear him say, still outside my room.

"No," I reply curtly.

I can hear him going towards the handle to open the door, so I quickly cut him off: "Don't open the door. I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever in the mood?"

I roll my eyes. "Fair. But I don't really care. Fuck off."

"Well, I'm your mentor. I'll have to care about you, no matter what you say. So, why can't we talk?"

"You literally told me to not waste your time and I'm listening to you. What else do you want from me."

Despite still feeling nauseous, I push two chips into my mouth from the bag I picked up from the floor. My stomach is revolting, but I'm going to enjoy these last two days before I'm going to die even if my entire body is protesting. My mind has been rebelling since day one anyway, craving the drugs which are impossible for me to acquire right now.

Ariel sighs. "I'm sorry that I said that. It slipped out of me. We still have the interviews. People are interested in you after your spectacle at the reaping. Most of them haven't made the connection that you were high, which is something we can build off. If you continue that and make a good interview, we might have something to work with."

"Do you really care what happens to me and not just so you can look like a good mentor for the capitol?" I ask.

"Would you trust me if I said yes?"

"No."

Ariel sighs. "You got me there. But we both want the same thing. For you to go far."

"Are you sure that's what I want?"

"You said it yourself. You aren't suicidal, just a realist. Don't play games with me, boy."

Maybe there is something with his condescending tone, his choice of words or I'm just in a bad mood, but right now I'm seriously ticked off. I mutter a few well-selected words directed at Ariel, just low enough so he won't hear it, and I decide to mess with him a little bit. He deserves it. "Oh if I want to, I will. This is my own life, and I do what I want with it. Actually, I was planning to do a rather banger interview, but I might bomb it just to spite you."

"That would be extremely petty and unreasonable," he replies, his tone much more irritated than before.

I smirk. "What can I say, I'm a petty person."

He sighs. "I'm guessing there's nothing I can say to change your mind. Goodbye then. Have fun killing yourself."

"That's not true," I say just as I hear his footsteps going away from the door. "Maybe you can't say anything that will change my mind, but there is one thing you can do that might make me reconsider my interview. If you will do me a favor, I'll return to my original plan."

His footsteps stop. "And how could I trust you that you wouldn't just bomb the interview anyway."

I grin again. _This is going perfectly. _"I don't like you, Ariel. I think you know that by now, and I like to have the last word when dealing with people I don't like. Ruining my interview would piss you off and that would be very satisfying for me, even how little sense that makes when I say that out loud. If you do me the favor that I'm about to ask you, that means that I, a drugged asshole from District 5, can control a hardened victor of the hunger games. That would satisfy me enough, and I can just enjoy my interview without having to think about your face the entire time."

He sighs. "Okay then. What do you want?"

"Drugs," I reveal. "Speed, hallucinogens, I'll even take weed if that's the only thing you can find."

"That's impossible. I'm a victor, it would be way too suspicious. No drug dealer would dare to sell to me anyway. This isn't like the districts, to buy drugs in the capitol you actually need connections. Sorry, pick something else."

"Then we're done."

We're quiet for a minute as I think what else I can pressure him, but he does it before me: "What about alcohol? I can get that."

"That totally works. When can I have my hands on it?"

"But how the hell are you supposed to give an interview when you have a hangover, now that I think about it."

"Don't worry about that, I've had few standup shots when I was on withdrawal," I say, but I can see him behind the door rolling his eyes, so I quickly add: "It's true, it paid good money. It's a learned skill."

He sighs again. "Deal then. I'll have a bottle at the dinner table at 1 am."

"Glad we could work something out-" I start before realizing he is already gone. I mutter a few curses before going back to my bed.

I set the alarm on the screen beside my bed to the time my bottle arrives, already longing for the release. Deciding that I could use some sleep until I can drink, I move towards the closet to change to something more comfortable. When I'm open it I'm met with a pajamas covered with green ducks, most likely put in as a joke. I still change to it, since I don't really care.

I throw myself onto the bed and dive into the blankets in an attempt to get more comfortable. As I close my eyes I pray that this night will be different from the other nights, and I start the sleep technique a druggie taught me a year ago. After about 30 minutes I realize it's just like every other night and I can already feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. Fuck. Withdrawal has always sucked and will continue to suck. I really wish I had some marijuana right now. It felt really damn good to go to sleep after smoking a joint before bedtime.

Too bad it's impossible to acquire any sort of stimulants in the capitol. They couldn't even be bothered with giving me any sort of withdrawal pills or anything similar to ease the pain. Trust me, I asked. They just laughed at me and told me to man up. Even in the shittiest district in Panem, District 5, they gave me small doses of the drugs I used whenever Ben dragged me to the rehab center when the withdrawal was especially bad. It wasn't enough to satisfy me, but enough for me to get a few hours of sleep. But I'm so lucky in the capitol.

Despite the paradise, I'm living in while preparing for the games my mind is still stuck in hell. The hell that is my life ever since my mother died at childbirth and I was the murderer in my father's eyes. The hell that is District 5 with its slums and generally suckiness, where I have almost been stabbed more times than I can count. I might be finally free when I'm dead. But knowing my luck, I'll probably go to hell or something. I'll just hope that it's true that all children go to heaven.

I throw myself around in my bed until my alarm finally goes off, and I instantly jump up. My legs still feel like spaghetti and I might accidentally fall asleep if I close my eyes for too long, but just the thought of the sweet ambrosia gives me enough energy to stumble towards the door. I throw it open, not caring that is slams into the wall, if someone asks I'll just say I'm going to the bathroom or some bullshit.

It was almost too easy. Victors, lowlives, kids, normal Joe's, everyone has an ego to exploit. Some are just so much more apparent than others, like the guy I just convinced to bring me alcohol in exchange for not bombing the interview. The thought alone makes me chuckle. It's so illogical, irrational, and just stupid, but that's just people. Humans are illogical, irrational, and stupid, I'm the living proof of it. I could just blow the interview because I'm illogical, irrational, and stupid, but I just…

Don't really give a shit.

I mutter a few curse words under my breath as I walk into the room without a bottle in sight. So the brainlet actually changed his mind and decided to stand up for himself. That was unexpected, my respect for him might have increased from nonexistent to minuscule. Anyway, I should return to bed to try to gain some sleep at least. I need to be well-rested for the interview I'm about to crash so badly tomorrow.

"If you're looking for the bottle I have already poured it out," A voice suddenly says behind me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I quickly turn around to be met with Winchester sitting on a chair, or rather laying on it as she has her feet on the table and her arms around her back, as she stares me in the eyes with an icy stare.

My lip twitches and I fight the temptation to just run up and punch her. I have misjudged her. She just wants to piss me off. "Wow, how responsible of you! Instead of doing anything useful, you have just decided to be an asshole to your district partner! It accomplished nothing other than fucking me over! Such bravery!"

Winchester scoffs. "Like you talking about being an asshole actually means something."

"Well, dragging yourself down to my level won't solve our problems. Please, if you're going to be an asshole at least have some class. Also, how did you know about alcohol?"

Winchester raises her eyebrow. "I probably wouldn't have noticed if you two weren't basically shouting out your words. We live next to each other, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten that."

I chuckle. "So you went through all that trouble just to piss me off. Congratulations, you succeeded. Do you want a medal for such a courageous act? All of this is quite the out of character wouldn't you say? Were's the doormat personality that you have had literally every other day?"

"You piss me off," she simply says as she bends forwards towards me. "I can't stand people who piss me off."

To be fair, she has only become more aggressive as timed passed here in the capitol. Not sure if it's the pressure or she just hates me. I can't blame her if it's the latter. At first, back in the train rides, she was kinda passive and not very unlikeable. I just joked around with her and actually planned to leave her alone once training started, since I felt bad for her, which surprised even me. Then she punched me at the parade and because I am Klaus, I will never forget that. Ever since everything has spiraled downhill since then to the point where we are now.

"Why did you do this by the way? Any special reason? If you did this just to be an asshole, then that's fair," I quickly add.

"I don't know," she says with a puzzled expression. "I guess I wanted to see your reaction. To see if you had any redeemable qualities. But from what I have gathered, you're just born an asshole."

"Sure. You know nothing about me."

Winchester rolls her eyes. "You have already said that like ten times. So tell me about your deal. Tell me why I'm wrong."

"Mother died at childbirth. The waste of oxygen that is my father decided that I was her murderer. Since then he has spent his entire life making mine miserable. Nothing much else," I say and wave dismissing towards her.

Winchester entire posture change once I finish and the aggressive glint in her eye disappeared. She threw her legs off the table and she visibly relaxed, returning to her normal persona, not the spiteful one I have had the pleasure of knowing these last few days. "Wow. Your dad sounds kinda pathetic."

"Your completely right," I smirk. "Bet you didn't expect that."

Winchester raises her eyebrow. "I didn't. I don't think you're lying either, for reasons. But why would you sound so proud of that? It sounds more like you're happy to have a reason to be an asshole."

I scoff. "You wouldn't understand. No one with two loving parents would."

Winchester holds up her hands in surrender. "Wow, someone is making assumptions, especially after talking so much about not making them." And then she spills it. Her entire story of how her parents didn't want anyone who would step out of their standards, and how she was kicked out after cutting her hair. How she struggled to survive and disguised herself to be able to work. How she was picked up by the owner of a large company and now travels around Panem in a train. For some reason, I don't roll my eyes and stroll away as I normally do, instead, I take a seat.

When she finishes, I chuckle. "Some people really are pathetic."

Winchester frowns. "I have never thought my parents as pathetic, but now that you mention it, maybe they are. They certainly act like it."

I scowl. "At least you got someone to take care of you. I didn't have that fortune."

Winchester raises her eyebrow. "Well, that's because I remained kind through all of it, which is the one key difference between us Klaus."

"So you mean you became weak," I mutter.

"If I became weak, then explain why we ended up so differently. I'll say it's a strength."

"You're probably right," I say under my breath without thinking, which I instantly regret. I'm just hoping she didn't hear that.

Apparently, luck isn't in my favor as Winchester awkwardly chuckles. "Klaus actually admitting he's wrong? What's this, a dream?"

"What are you blabbing about? I didn't say anything."

"About the answer, I expected from you. I'm going to bed now, I'm starting to get tired."

She leaves her seat and starts walking towards her room, leaving me to the violent emotions that are rebelling in my head.

I hate her. I hate her like nothing else, almost rivaling the hate I feel for my father. Not the kind of dislike I had before, where I just found her obnoxious, but pure hate. It's not because something she did, said, or even is. It's not because I dislike her or what she stands for, it's the opposite. I hate her because she's everything I couldn't be. She lived in similar conditions to me and despite that, she has an exciting life and a loving caretaker. And it's not because she's lucky, but because she didn't lose herself and worked herself up.

She's a reminder of everything I failed to be. When she explained her life story, everything came crashing down. I didn't deserve any of this. Winchester didn't deserve any of this. And despite that, the only one I can blame for who I am is myself. I couldn't keep myself together and I have to reap the consequences now. It's too late to backtrack now, to do everything right.

She's the reflection of me, and that reflection basically punched me in the face.

* * *

**So yeah, took me another two years to update. But hey, I don't like rushing things and the chapters come out when they come out, even if this was a bit too late lmao.**

**Klaus was fun to write, but I don't blame you if you die a bit on the inside every time he opens his mouth xD. Also, I think I said something about me wanting to choose an active submitter for a victor in an earlier chapter. Scratch that, it's free games, everyone can win.**

**Emerald was supposed to be in this chapter too, but I had already taken way too long and she would fit better into another chapter I had planned. In my headcanon, the interviews are on a separate fourth day, which means that the tributes have a "Free day" there since the interviews are on the evenings. **

**So, we'll see you guys in two years with Emerald and Kris on the Free Day!**


End file.
